


Punch Boy

by toshiharu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Family Drama, Female Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light BDSM, M/M, Mixed Martial Arts, Oh Sehun has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Tragedy, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 73,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshiharu/pseuds/toshiharu
Summary: [baekhun; mafia!au; esporte!au] Oh Sehun é o herdeiro de uma das Famílias que comanda a Grande Ilha: Segye. Após descobrir a verdade sobre a morte de sua irmã e ser expulso do mundo dos ringues de MMA, ele se vê diante do dilema de aceitar o comando de uma das maiores organizações criminosas do país ou ser deixado para o esquecimento de seu legado como lutador. Mas tudo muda quando ele cruza com um amontoado de marra, sorriso de intenções e mullet que prova ao ex-lutador que até mesmo para um combatente é difícil domar um cachorro louco criado nas ruas.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	1. "The Reaper"

Há momentos em que você perde sua razão. 

Os toques em sua pele suada lhe revelavam isso. Ainda que naquele momento estivesse plenamente consciente de suas ações, aos olhos de espectadores, estava perdendo sua razão. Sinceramente, depois de tudo que havia lhe ocorrido na vida, não era como se seguisse se importando com a opinião dos que estavam de fora.

Exalou um suspiro prazeroso, um arrepio lhe subindo por toda a espinha até lhe alcançar a nuca o levou para lembranças de outro tempo, não tão longe dali. Apenas alguns anos atrás, quando sentia aquelas sensações de outra forma, algo incompreensível para muitos, mas que para ele fazia o completo sentido. Estar de pé no centro do ringue, os arrepios se assemelhavam com o toque de alguém que pudesse dividir a cama consigo. A euforia sentida a cada golpe trocado, a excitação a cada sequência premeditada que o levaria ao final dos rounds e a erguer o cinturão. 

Um aperto mais brutal em sua cintura o fez soltar um gemido rouco, seus cabelos sendo agarrados o fizeram fechar os olhos com força e morder os lábios em completo deleite a cada investida que sentia contra si. Na sua mente, apesar de desejar pensar só naquele presente momento, cruzavam imagens de sua última luta, sua última chance de conquistar o esplendor, a notoriedade que sabia merecer. Ele era único, imbatível. 

O puxão em seu cabelo se tornou mais intenso, fazendo-o quase gritar em um prazer que poucas vezes havia sentido. _Ele_ era um dos poucos capaz de fazê-lo tirar a máscara que há tanto tempo lutava para manter, que ocultava suas verdadeiras necessidades e desejos. Agora que parava para pensar, estava sempre lutando.

Lutava para enfrentar os que o ameaçavam. 

Lutava para manter o nome da família que jamais o veria como filho, mas apenas como o seguimento de uma tradição.

Lutava para esquecer o que o assombrava.

Lutava para ser o que queria ser, mesmo sabendo que o resultado dessa luta já estava pré-definido quando veio ao mundo. 

Naquele momento, lutava para manter sua voz baixa, mesmo com os sussurros em seu ouvido lhe dizendo que podia gritar o quanto quisesse. Ali, na cama daquele homem, entre quatro paredes, ele podia mostrar-se como gostava de ser durante uma boa foda. E ele sabia como lhe dar isso, ainda que diversas vezes parecesse não ser o suficiente. Sabia que faltava algo. Talvez a força de alguém que, assim como si, durante toda a vida, estivesse lutando. 

Foi virado bruscamente, seu queixo agarrado com força e um beijo agressivo voltou a lhe botar em órbita, voltou a lhe dar consciência de que deveria estar focado naquele homem em cima de si, metendo tão fundo, fodendo-o com a necessidade de dias de frustração contida. Gostava daquele jeito, era o seu tipo de sexo favorito. Trepar com raiva, com força. Tudo em sua vida tinha raiva e força. Principalmente nos anos antes de ter encontrado um caminho que o levaria ao autoconhecimento e o controle de toda a sua ira. 

Naquele dia, enquanto aquele homem dividia a cama consigo, fazia exatamente dez anos do pior acontecimento de sua vida, assim como fazia três anos da descoberta do conhecimento que o assombraria dali para o resto de seus dias. E por causa desse fantasma, ele havia quebrado uma das principais regras a se seguir, havia botado tudo a perder por simplesmente não encontrar outra escapatória de suas angústias a não ser perder o controle de si mesmo.

Fechou os olhos e agarrou-se às costas daquele homem, arranhando-o até ter a certeza de lhe machucar, a mordida selvagem em seu pescoço o fez desenterrar um grito gutural de sua garganta seca, ao mesmo tempo em que o incentivava a meter mais fundo, prendendo-o entre suas pernas. Arqueou as costas ao sentir-se contrair e gozar entre os corpos de ambos. Ouviu um riso abafado e deixou que seu corpo relaxasse na cama, sabia que ele gostava quando o fazia gozar apenas metendo por trás, sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de estimulá-lo. Sentiu-o sair de dentro de si, o barulho do preservativo cheio liberando seu pau e logo em seguida ser arremessado para algum canto do quarto. 

Ouviu-o deixar o cômodo, abandonando-o ali melado de porra e suor, ainda arfando e tremendo minimamente enquanto sentia o prazer diminuir. Devia estar realmente conturbado com aquele dia para, naquele momento, ter se lembrado do dia em que recebera a notícia de que havia sido pego no doping. Que havia sido afastado dos ringues, havia perdido seus patrocinadores, sua carreira havia sido jogada no lixo. Tudo por culpa de sua falta de cuidado com o que deve-se ter todo o acompanhamento e zelo possível. Sua mente. Deixou-se cair no desespero, sem nem ao menos saber para que lado correr para se livrar de seus tormentos. Pegou a rota mais curta, a de fuga. Se afundou no que o levou a perder o que mais amava, a perder o que havia lhe tirado da miséria de uma vida regada a dores e culpas. 

Ele era único, imbatível. 

A não ser que seu adversário fosse sua própria mente.

Naquele dia, fazia três anos que estava limpo.

Um toque gélido em sua testa o fez abrir os olhos e encontrar aquele homem parado ao lado da cama, completamente nu e com uma garrafa de água estendida para si e um copo de uísque na outra mão. Levantou-se ainda meio fraco e pegou a garrafa, rapidamente bebendo o líquido gelado e sentindo um alívio delicioso ao sentir a garganta ser hidratada novamente.

Ainda em silêncio, colocou a garrafa no chão e deixou a cama, sentindo seu corpo amolecido e suado. O banheiro estava apenas a alguns passos de distância para permitir-lhe se livrar, mesmo que minimamente, do cheiro de sexo que estava exalando de cada parte de si, junto com o perfume intenso daquele homem. O banho que tomou foi demorado e quente, como gostava depois de se deitar com alguém. A água escorria por cada parte de si e relaxava os músculos que ainda pudessem estar tensionados. 

Desligou o chuveiro, secou-se precariamente e enrolou a toalha a sua cintura. Quando deixou o banheiro, o vapor ainda tomando conta do ar, o encontrou deitado na cama, nada o cobrindo, exibindo cada curva nua e suada de seu corpo. Era uma visão estimulante, não podia negar, mas já havia tido o suficiente para aquela noite. Rumou até suas roupas jogadas no chão e começou a vesti-las, tendo pleno conhecimento de que estava sendo observado. 

Terminou de abotoar a camiseta, uma de suas estampas chamativas favoritas, passou os dedos pelos cabelos alaranjados e molhados e se aproximou da cama novamente, indo em direção a mesa de cabeceira para pegar seu relógio. Ao esticar a mão, teve o pulso agarrado firmemente. Desceu o olhar até aquele homem, seu corpo nu brilhava a luz da lua que adentrava pela janela próxima dali.

— Me solte. 

— Por que tão cedo? — Ele o encarava com olhos brilhantes, não contendo qualquer sentimento como carinho, mas com um interesse lascivo.

— Essa foi a última vez. — Respondeu simplesmente, soltando-se do aperto sem muito esforço. Afinal, não importava quanta força os outros buscassem infringir contra si, não era suficiente, nunca era. Porque ninguém conseguia se mostrar mais forte que ele próprio.

— Por quê? — O homem ajeitou-se na cama, observando-o se afastar para calçar os sapatos. 

— Não é mais suficiente. Além de estar cansado de fugir de intrometidos… Lide você mesmo com isso. — Levantou-se e vestiu seu casaco, branco, combinando com sua calça social. Sabia que seu gosto para roupas podia ser excêntrico demais para os padrões usuais de moda, isso era uma das razões que tornava complicado os encontros com aquele homem que era o centro de atenção da mídia atual. 

— Então… Acabamos? — Ele se levantou, aproximou-se a passos felinos, parando diante de si, alguns centímetros mais baixo. 

— Acabamos. 

— Foi bom enquanto durou… Espero que encontre alguém que consiga dar conta de você. — Foi agarrado pelos braços e puxado firmemente contra os lábios daquele homem. Um último beijo frio e obsceno, igual a todos os outros já partilhados. 

Ao se afastarem, ambos estavam sorrindo. Novamente, nenhum sentimento estava envolvido, talvez um mínimo de reconhecimento, uma aceitação de que ambos haviam sido bons parceiros de cama, amigos com benefícios com uma ótima química, mas era só isso. Nada mais. 

— Seja menos insuportável… Talvez assim consiga manter um próximo guarda-costas. — O ruivo o provocou, já parado diante da porta do quarto do hotel.

— Já tenho um em vista. — O homem riu divertido, sabendo que dessa vez moveria o mundo para fazer o próximo guarda-costas durar. — Nos esbarramos por aí… _Reaper_.

Parou a menção daquele chamado. Já havia perdido a noção de quanto tempo tinha se passado desde a última vez que fora referido daquela forma. Quando vivia seu auge, seu esplendor, quando subia em um ringue, quando enfrentava seus adversários e os vencia. Era como um ceifeiro que alcança suas vítimas. 

— Até, _Kim Junmyeon_. 

A porta se fechou com um ruído alto. O corredor a sua frente era grande e gelado, nada que não pudesse enfrentar. Já era um costume sair dos braços quentes de alguém e enfrentar a frieza do mundo.

Se parasse para analisar, é dessa forma que acontece desde o dia em que nascemos. Saímos de dentro do ventre de nossas mães, somos expelidos da segurança para um mundo gigantesco e sofremos com a nova realidade, há frio, nossos pulmões são invadidos por oxigênio e gritamos, choramos, temos medo. Mas então crescemos, lutamos. Aprendemos a andar, mas também aprendemos a cair, percebemos que é difícil nos mantermos de pé. Sempre existem coisas para nos derrubar. Mas a razão de estarmos no mundo, mais uma vez, é para lutarmos. Então levantamos e aprendemos que essa é uma das certezas que temos dentro de nós, a força para se reerguer sempre está ali dentro, bem fundo em nossa existência, mas está ali. E mais uma vez crescemos, avançamos para a próxima fase, para o próximo round. Nesse momento, quando o gongo assinala o fim e prenuncia o novo início, descobrimos que se quisermos continuar para a próxima fase, devemos aceitar os monstros que o mundo vai jogar para cima de nós. Lutar. Mesmo quando eles lhe tiram tudo que mais presa. Ou você é nocauteado, vai à lona em menos de dez segundos, ou revida as porradas que os monstros te dão. Você aprende a ceifar, afinal, esses monstros são a nossa própria vida. Ou ceifamos o que tenta nos derrotar, ou somos ceifados. 

Ele havia sido ceifado. 

Caminhava por aquele corredor com a certeza de que os monstros o colocaram no chão, não estavam respeitando as regras, destruíram cada parte de seu ser, não ouviam os juízes. Haviam despedaçado parte de si, a outra? Bom, ele mesmo tinha decidido que iria destruir. 

O quanto de dor ele podia aguentar? 

Não sabia. Estava acostumado a ter suas mãos destruídas, suas costelas quebradas, seu nariz arrebentado, seus olhos inchados. Socos faziam parte de quem era. Descobriu que as dores de socos, de uma boa porrada, não podiam se igualar a que estivera sentindo desde o dia em que descobrira algo. 

O dia em que entendeu que, às vezes, o que pode te causar mais dor é uma simples coisa, uma palavra, uma avalanche: a _verdade_. 

No dia em que a verdade surgiu como sua adversária, perdeu suas forças. Não foi capaz de se reerguer, perdeu o controle de sua foice, perdeu a sua capacidade de ceifar. Foi _K.O_. 

O desespero de saber que lutara no ringue coberto de mentiras o fez perder. Ele próprio havia decretado o fim de sua carreira, de quem lutou para se tornar.

Estava acostumado a lutar.

E por isso, deveria estar acostumado a perder.

O elevador chegou. Entrou no pequeno cubículo, estava sozinho. Apertou o T, de volta ao mundo real, de volta a terra firme. 

As portas se fecharam e ele se lembrou completamente de quem costumava ser.

Oh _“The Reaper”_ Sehun.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Gostava de dirigir durante a noite, especialmente quando a cidade se mostrava agitada, apesar do trânsito compulsório que insistia em tomar conta das avenidas. Sua mente estava ansiosa, todos os anos quando aquele dia chegava ficava dessa forma e tudo estava pior desde que descobrira sobre tudo. Seguiu dirigindo tranquilamente, aos poucos a movimentação e o trânsito diminuíram conforme se aproximava da ponte que o levaria para fora do continente, de volta para Segye.

Seguiu o caminho direto para onde sempre costumava ficar quando seus pensamentos não o deixavam em paz. O único lugar que conseguiria encontrar paz e ao mesmo tempo seria o que mais o deixava angustiado. Virou uma esquina escura e rumou pela rua estreita, estacionando bem a frente da pequena porta vermelha. Sentia saudade de ver aquele lugar movimentando, lutadores entrando e saindo para treinar em qualquer hora do dia. Fazia três anos que nenhuma alma frequentava a The Reaper, todos preferiam evitar a vergonha de estar no ambiente construído por um homem que havia desonrado o país, que havia sido pego no doping e expulso dos ringues. Desceu do carro e ficou recostado à porta do banco do passageiro, observando a fachada da academia, o vermelho dos muros desbotando.

Um vento mais forte soprou, fazendo-o encolher-se minimamente e sentir seus cabelos alaranjados se desalinharem ainda mais. Um farfalhar chamou sua atenção, um panfleto veio escorregando pela calçada até parar perto de seu pé. Abaixou-se e pegou o papel, revirando os olhos no mesmo instante. Amassou-o com toda a raiva que podia sentir e o socou fundo no próprio bolso do casaco, aproveitando para pegar a chave da academia. 

Ao abrir a porta, acendeu as luzes e sentiu o costumeiro cheiro de equipamentos, uma mistura de ferro e couro invadiu seus sentidos, fazendo-o inspirar profundamente, sentindo-se calmo no mesmo instante. Retirou o casaco e o jogou em uma cadeira ainda aberta, próxima a um dos grandes sacos de areia. Sentou-se e ficou a observar o lugar, lembrando-se de quando a sinfonia que embalava aquele lugar eram uma mistura dos gritos, socos e chutes contra os enormes sacos ou os ruídos metálicos dos pesados aparelhos. 

Dobrou as mangas da camiseta, revelando seu antebraço ainda torneado devido aos anos de treinamento. Levantou-se e rumou em direção a um dos sacos de areia mais isolados e o golpeou, forte e certeiro. Sentia falta daquela sensação, essa saudade se intensificava em especial quando se recordava de seus tempos de grandiosidade no centro do ringue, desferindo seus golpes incessantes contra seus adversários.

A cada golpe que desferia violentamente contra o saco, lembrava-se do que havia passado, lembrava-se do olhar de decepção de seu pai, lembrava-se do dia que sua mãe havia deixado a casa, abandonando-o a própria angústia. Desferiu mais alguns golpes contra o saco e depois de algum tempo libertando sua fúria, parou. Parou e agarrou-se contra o peso e respirou fundo buscando recuperar o fôlego, sentindo o suor escorrer por sua testa e deslizar pelas costas. 

— Isso foi selvagem. — Uma voz o fez sair de seu transe.

Ele estava parado próximo a porta, a luz do poste fazendo com que sua fronte ficasse oculta nas sombras. Estava como sempre vestindo um terno alinhado, dessa vez da cor azul marinho, os cabelos arrumados para trás com gel. Conforme o homem se aproximava, conseguiu reparar que sua blusa estava como o de costume, desabotoada revelando grande parte de seu peitoral, exatamente como ele próprio estava acostumado a usar. E mesmo que toda a composição daquele homem fosse incrivelmente atraente, o que mais chamava atenção era seu sorriso de canto que revelava seus dentes brancos, além de todo o charme sensual de sua pele morena. 

— O que faz aqui, Jongin? — Indagou enquanto secava o suor de sua testa. Por sorte e convenientemente encontrou uma toalha limpa por perto, podendo, assim, usá-la para livrar-se do suor em demasia. 

— Senti saudades, e sei que você sempre se enfurna aqui quando é esse dia em especial… Ok… — O moreno deu de ombros derrotado ao ver o olhar impaciente do amigo. — Negócios, meu irmão, como sempre negócios. 

— Meu pai continua a insistir em te usar como o braço direito? 

— Oh Sehun… Quantas vezes preciso te dizer que eu _sou_ o braço direito?! — Jongin se aproximou o suficiente para colocar a mão em seu ombro e apertá-lo, como se dessa forma conseguisse finalmente fazer o amigo parar de provocá-lo com aquele assunto. 

— Seu pai é o braço direito, você é só o fedelho que eles usam como bem enten-

Sehun foi interrompido quando o moreno tentou golpeá-lo com um tapa na cabeça, obrigando-o a desviar-se e revidar com um rápido tapa na bunda do amigo, que ficou encarando-o com um sorriso sacana. 

— Você continua absurdamente rápido, seu grande filho da puta! — Jongin deu um empurrão no ruivo, os dois rindo conforme caminhavam para se sentar próximo ao córner do ringue. Ficaram lado a lado, observando o espaço vazio e silencioso. — Sinto falta de ver esse lugar com gente treinando…

— Eu também. — Sehun respondeu em um sussurro. Mais do que qualquer pessoa, ele tinha certeza ser o que mais sentia falta de ver aquele lugar que construíra com tanto amor, abrigando novos talentos. — Quem sabe um dia encontro algum garoto bom o suficiente para vir treinar aqui… Dessa forma, talvez outros venham a ser motivados.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente, apenas a respiração de ambos sendo embalada por, vez ou outra, um carro que ousava perambular pelas ruas pertencentes ao Reaper. 

— Você sabe, não é… — Jongin começou, virando-se para observar o amigo ao lado. — Que eu sou realmente um braço direito, que eu cresci para isso.

— Não vamos falar sobr-

— Sabe que precisamos falar sobre isso, Sehun… Só você pode substituí-lo! Você é o filho dele, ele só pode confiar a você a posição de chefe. — O moreno segurou no ombro de Sehun, fazendo com que o ruivo o encarasse. 

— Ele tem você.

— Eu sou só um braço direito, Sehun. Fui criado junto com você para que eu me tornasse isso, para que eu fosse o cara que ficaria do seu lado quando você estivesse no comando. Sabe que é por isso que seu pai tem me dado mais trabalhos, mais autonomia com os grupos que ele comanda. Ele quer que _você_ tome a frente logo, meu amigo! 

Sehun desviou-se do toque em seu ombro, levantou-se e rumou novamente até o saco de areia, voltando a golpeá-lo violentamente. 

— Eu nunca quis ser o chefe, Jongin. Estou pouco me fodendo para a Família, nunca quis nada disso. Eu só queria lutar, ser o que sempre quis ser. — Um soco mais forte fez com que o saco se afastasse consideravelmente de si. 

— No entanto, você está aqui. Você fodeu tudo e perdeu sua chan-

O eco do golpe desferido por Sehun fez com que Jongin se calasse e percebesse que havia entrado em território proibido. O ruivo arfava, enquanto segurava firmemente o saco de areia e o encarava como se fosse capaz de ceifar sua vida. E Jongin sabia que ele era capaz, já havia experimentado a força do amigo, sabia que jamais seria páreo para ele. 

— Me desculpe… Não devia ter falado dessa forma, mas, porra cara, você é o único que pode se tornar o cabeça da Família Oh! — Jongin levantou-se e caminhou cautelosamente na direção do amigo. Quando estava perto o suficiente, segurou o ruivo pelo rosto e aproximou suas cabeças, tocando testa com testa. — Você não vai estar sozinho, irmão, eu vou ser seu braço direito. 

Sentiu as mãos suadas de Sehun segurar seu pulso, no entanto, o ruivo não o afastou, permaneceu mantendo o contato e respirou profundamente. Os dois ficaram se encarando naqueles poucos segundos que antecederam a fala do ex-lutador. 

— _Ela_ sempre sonhou com isso, Jongin… Ela era a melhor escolha, ela sempre foi melhor do que eu, merda! — Sehun sentiu o amigo lhe acariciar o rosto e em seguida se afastar. 

— Eu sei. Mas ela não está mais aqui, Sehun, e não adianta me olhar com essa cara de cu raivoso. — O moreno o empurrou levemente. — Ela se foi, você ficou. É o único filho do velhote, tem que ser você… — Então, Jongin se pôs a andar, rumando para a saída da academia. — Uma hora ou outra, Sehun, querendo ou não, você vai ser o chefe de toda essa porra.

— Espere… — Chamou alto, sua voz ecoando pelo silêncio tétrico da academia. — Não era isso que veio me dizer, não é?!

O moreno virou-se para si, um sorriso de canto, carregado de diversão enfeitava os lábios vermelhos e carnudos. 

— Você é tão astuto quanto o velhote… — Jongin balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando se conformar com uma antiga piada. — Uns passarinhos sussurraram… Sua mãe está de volta em Segye.

Sehun apenas assentiu, sabendo que seria o suficiente para encerrar a conversa de ambos naquele dia. Precisava de mais algum momento em paz para poder pensar sobre aquela notícia. Fazia tantos anos que não a via, mesmo que sua mãe sempre buscasse manter contato, ele dava um jeito de evitar qualquer aproximação mais forte. Não sabia se estava preparado para reencontrá-la, não quando era aniversário _daquele_ dia.

Respirou fundo e rumou para a porta dos fundos da academia, ela dava acesso a um longo corredor e ao final dele havia uma escada e uma porta no topo. Ao abri-la, estava direto na lavanderia de sua própria casa. Havia feito um bom negócio logo no início de sua carreira e com a ajuda de Jongin conseguira encontrar um grande galpão que interligava as duas extremidades do quarteirão. De um lado construiu a academia The Reaper, do outro construiu sua casa, uma grande mansão com um estilo moderno, aproveitando-se de diversas estruturas do galpão, permitindo que pudesse ter dois andares, diversos cômodos e uma sala e cozinha enormes. 

Estava tudo escuro, a não ser pela parca luminosidade exterior que adentrava por algumas janelas. Caminhou preguiçosamente até a cozinha, assaltando indiscriminadamente a geladeira, bebendo leite direto do bico e engolindo, quase sem mastigar, alguns pedaços de uma torta. Poderia comer mais se não fosse um barulho na sala chamar sua atenção. 

Deveria se preocupar, mas seja lá quem estivesse em sua sala, ele já imaginava quem poderia ser. Pegou apenas uma garrafa de água e rumou até o próximo cômodo, encontrando-a sentada no sofá, aproveitando o escuro. 

— Sempre gostei de como você construiu tudo aqui… Combina com seu jeito-

— Relapso?

— Despojado e moderno. — Sua mãe retrucou, mantendo seu tom de voz comedido e, para angústia de Sehun, extremamente carinhoso e saudoso. 

— Como entrou aqui? — Perguntou, descendo os degraus restantes e se aproximando, notando o quanto a mulher parecia ainda mais linda do que se lembrava. 

— Aprendi muitos _truques úteis_ com seu pai, devo admitir. — A Sra. Oh sorriu timidamente.

— Você parece ótima… Manter distância do velho realmente é um ótimo tônico, não? — Provocou, seu tom ácido fez com que a senhora se encolhesse minimamente, para logo recuperar a postura orgulhosa.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos, olhando para o filho, vendo a amargura em seu olhar. Levantou-se e tentou se aproximar, sofrendo ao ver Sehun, tentando ser discreto, afastar-se.

— Você ainda me culpa por ter deixado seu pai? 

— Eu nunca te culpei, mãe. Ninguém aguenta aquele velho paranoico mesmo. Eu só… — Sehun se calou, umedeceu os lábios e voltou a encarar sua mãe, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. — Você não deixou só ele, mãe… Você me deixou, em um momento que eu precisava de você mais do que tudo.

— Não foi por mal, Sehun, eu não conseguia lidar com a perda dela e seu pai tornava tudo pior e- 

— E você acha que eu consegui, mãe? Eu perdi a minha irmã! A garota que dividiu todos os momentos comigo, inclusive aí dentro! — O ruivo apontou para o ventre de sua mãe. — Eu perdi parte de mim, uma parte que eu jamais vou conseguir recuperar… E dias depois você foi embora, me deixou lidar com tudo sozinho.

— Sehun…

— Eu não te culpo, mãe. Eu só… Senti sua falta. — Sehun se aproximou da mulher, parando diante dela, vendo o quanto era maior que aquela mulher, e, ainda sim, conseguia ser tão pequeno. — Eu sei que eu nunca vou conseguir superar, não quando eu sei tão pouco sobre o que aconteceu. 

Sentiu o toque suave em seu rosto, sua mãe acariciava-o como se ele fosse um menino, apesar de já ser um homem com seus 27 anos de idade. Ela o olhava com todo o carinho do mundo, assim como tinha uma tonelada de culpa em seu olhar. E era por essa razão que Sehun não a culpava ou a odiava. Ela estava apenas buscando a melhor forma de lidar com a perda da filha, mesmo que tivesse se afastado dele, Sehun ainda tinha conhecimento de que ela o acompanhava diariamente, que ela estava sempre preocupada consigo. Mesmo que tivesse se mantido longos 10 anos afastada, ele sabia que ela estava sempre ligada em si. 

— Não pode deixar que isso o consuma, Sehun… Precisa deixar ir. 

O ruivo segurou a mão da mulher, levando-a até seus lábios, beijando-a delicadamente. Em seguida olhou para sua mãe, e, ele tinha noção, o que ela viu estampado em seu olhar era a mais pura e odiosa determinação. 

— Eu sei que ela foi assassinada, mãe… E eu não vou descansar enquanto não descobrir quem foi. 

— Você já perdeu tanto por isso, meu filho, não precisa levar adian-

Sehun tocou-lhe o lábio com suavidade, calando-a. 

— Eu não posso ter paz, mãe. 

A Sra. Oh apenas acenou, forçando-se a conformidade. Sabia que seria em vão pedir para que Sehun esquecesse tudo e seguisse em frente, sabia que seu filho estava disposto a tomar qualquer atitude para descobrir quem havia ordenado o assassinato de sua irmã gêmea.

— Você já fez sua cabeça em relação ao seu pai, não é? — A mulher o puxou para que se sentassem no sofá. Sehun a acompanhou de bom grado, apesar de ter passado tanto tempo fugindo de qualquer aproximação, deitando a cabeça no colo de sua mãe e deixando-a desembaraçar os fios alaranjados. 

— Sim… Só não quero que o velhote saiba ainda, quero ver o que ele é capaz de fazer para me obrigar a aceitar a chefia. —Respondeu, deixando que finalmente um riso divertido escapasse por seus lábios naquele dia. 

— Vai deixar até mesmo Jongin sofrendo para convencê-lo quando você já se decidiu? — Sentiu os toques de sua mãe alcançarem sua blusa, abrindo-a para que pudesse ter maior visão da tatuagem que estava quase completa em seu peitoral. 

Um sorriso mínimo ficou preso em seus lábios ao notar o quanto sua mãe seguia sendo a pessoa que mais tinha o talento em desvendar-lhe os pensamentos e o que mantinha em segredo do mundo. 

— É engraçado vê-lo se esforçar tanto…

— Você não tem jeito… — Sentiu um fraco tapa em sua testa, fazendo-o rir. — Há quanto tempo você a tem? — O cutucão no desenho o fez perceber ao que sua mãe se referia. 

— Apenas alguns dias… Falta uma última sessão, hoje mais tarde. — Respondeu, fechando os olhos e sentindo o carinho em seu cabelo.

— Tão tarde?

— Ele é um cara estranho, prefere trabalhar de noite… Vai entender. 

Por mais que sua mãe estivesse afastada por dez anos, a sensação que Sehun tinha era de que a mulher havia ficado apenas algumas horas fora. Os toques em seu cabelo eram os mesmos de que se lembrava, a compreensão no olhar, o carinho nas palavras. Por essa razão ele não a culpava por ter deixado-o, ele sabia que estava diariamente nos pensamentos dela, que ela só precisava do tempo certo para voltar a vê-lo, voltar a encarar as semelhanças que ele possuía com sua irmã. Não a culpava por sofrer a perda, mas a entendia. 

— Lembra a de seu pai. — Ouviu o comentário que sabia que sua mãe havia se esforçado para soar despretensioso.

— Ainda gosta do velho? 

— Nunca deixei de gostar, filho… Eu apenas não queria mais viver nesse mundo, e, por mais que você já esteja com sua mente decidida, gostaria que você não fizesse parte dele também. 

— Tarde demais, mãe… Tarde demais.

Porque, apesar de toda a sua repulsa em relação a estrutura de poder de Segye, a toda a sujeira que tomava conta, não apenas da ilha, mas também do continente, Sehun precisava ser parte daquilo para encontrar as respostas de que precisava. Precisava do poder que ser o chefe de uma das Famílias poderia lhe conceder, precisava da influência no submundo do crime e também na política, precisava de tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para descobrir quem eram os assassinos de sua irmã.

Mesmo que isso significasse entrar para a máfia, mesmo que isso significasse ser o cabeça da Família Oh.

Passaram o restante da noite sentados na sala, conversando tudo que havia para contar sobre os dez anos em que estiveram afastados. Sua mãe estava bem, vivendo em um bairro pacato de Seul, sem as intromissões dos homens de seu pai. Ela trabalhava como enfermeira em um hospital e vivia seus dias, apesar de tudo, tranquilamente, sem as turbulências da vida de uma senhora esposa do chefe de uma das Famílias. 

Depois de muito conversarem, Sehun a acompanhou até um dos quartos de hóspedes e a deixou à vontade para que se ajeitasse e ficasse o tempo que quisesse permanecer em Segye. Em seguida, voltou para a academia onde havia deixado seu casaco, vestindo-o e trancando o prédio. Ficou alguns segundos parado na calçada, ponderando se deveria ir de carro ou a pé. Durante as noites, as ruas de Segye eram tomadas pelas pequenas gangues disputando as áreas já pré-estabelecidas pelas Famílias. Mas não era como se tivesse algum receio, cerca de 40% do território da Grande Ilha era pertencente a sua própria família, assim, eram raros os indivíduos que ousassem bater de frente contra o futuro chefe dos Oh, ou pior ainda, de frente com o lendário The Reaper. 

Decidiu por fim ir a pé, gostava do clima hostil que a ilha oferecia, sentia-se alerta a qualquer movimentação e isso o fazia lembrar-se dos tempos em que sentia aquela pura adrenalina quando estava em pé no centro de um ringue, desferindo golpes contra qualquer um que o desafiasse. 

Como sempre, as ruas estavam úmidas, o cheiro característico de bebidas e drogas era comum conforme avançava até o distrito de Hollo, onde o estúdio de tatuagem se encontrava. Durante a noite, cada prédio, com suas inúmeras janelas quebradas, pareciam estar abandonados, mas sabia que era apenas uma impressão, pois, dentro de cada um, algo ilícito estaria acontecendo. Com as mãos enfiadas no bolso do casaco, ele continuou seu caminho até encontrar o prédio com uma porta de vidro, iluminada por uma luz fluorescente vermelha. 

Sorriu de orelha a orelha, sentindo a ansiedade crescente dentro de si, finalmente estava prestes a completar sua tatuagem. Avançou até a portinha, abrindo-a e ficando feliz ao ouvir o sininho que anunciava sua chegada. Inspirou profundamente e sorriu de canto, sentindo o cheiro costumeiro de cigarro.

Ele o aguardava da mesma forma que as anteriores. Sentado sob o parapeito da janela, observando o céu noturno enquanto tragava seu cigarro, segurando a fumaça por alguns segundos até finalmente libertá-la por entre os lábios grossos, enquanto ainda o mantinha preso a boca. Era interessante ver como a fumaça parecia circundá-lo até finalmente escapulir por entre uma pequena fresta da janela. Quando notou a presença de seu cliente, virou-se, ainda sentado, finalmente retirando o cigarro da boca, segurando-o entre o dedo médio e indicador. A tatuagem simples em seu pescoço, escritos que formavam uma linha que seguia a extensão de seu pescoço, brilhava minimamente a luz noturna. Apesar de ser uma composição simples, a tatuagem combinava com a aparência do tatuador, ficava mais evidente devido ao seu cabelo aparado e a blusa regata branca, que revelava seus braços imaculados.

Sehun achava interessante esse aspecto de seu tatuador. Apesar de seguir tal profissão, ele não era totalmente coberto por suas artes, prezava pela discrição e eram poucos os desenhos que ficavam expostos. Mas, era apenas retirar aquela peça de roupa branca que descobriria um paraíso de arte, de expressão da mais pura fome por transformar-se em uma tela que narrava histórias. Já havia visto uma vez, não da forma como gostaria. 

Ele caminhou até o balcão de atendimento e apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro, a fumaça restante subindo timidamente.

— Vamos entrar.

Sehun acenou e o acompanhou, o pequeno estúdio ficava adjacente a sala de espera, contendo todos os instrumentos necessários para que o homem pudesse realizar seu trabalho perfeito. Sentou-se em seu banco e apontou para o ruivo.

— Tira a roupa. 

— Não fale desse jeito, Do Kyungsoo… Sabe que sou fraco para uma voz de comando firme. — Sehun o provocou, retirando seu casaco e jogando-o sobre uma cadeira encostada na parede, em seguida desabotoou a camisa lentamente, encarando o tatuador com o interesse sexual que não era capaz de conter. 

Kyungsoo era um dos poucos que conseguia atiçar o desejo incontrolável em Sehun. Algo que frustrava imensamente o ruivo, afinal, o tatuador correspondia suas investidas até certo ponto. O que Kyungsoo tinha de baixo em estatura, tinha de grande em diversos outros aspectos. Mas, não gostava de se envolver com seus clientes, mesmo que isso significasse abrir mão de uma boa foda com o cara mais gostoso e bom de cama de Segye. 

— Não vai ser hoje que vou comer sua bunda, Sehun… Deita aqui. — E bateu duas vezes contra a maca, um sorriso pervertido delineando seus lábios apetitosos. 

— Tão cruel… — Sehun rumou para a maca, deitando-se com o peitoral exposto, o desenho brilhando a luz da luminária que Kyungsoo utilizava para ter melhor visão ao realizar o trabalho. — Sabe que adoraria ter você metendo fundo em mim, não é? Com certeza você iria se viciar, sei fazer-

Um aperto firme contra seus lábios o calou, fazendo-o sentir um arrepio em todo o corpo quando, com a outra mão, Kyungsoo acariciou o peitoral do ruivo, delineando cada parte da arte que havia se dedicado tanto para criar especialmente para o herdeiro dos Oh.

— Por que não cala essa sua boca pervertida, seu puto? — Kyungsoo estava sorrindo provocativo, sabendo o quanto Sehun gostava quando ele agia de forma mais bruta com ele. Desceu seu indicador pela barriga do mais alto até parar na região do cós da calça do ruivo. — É melhor acalmar esse seu pau, seu depravado… Porque hoje, isso aqui — E voltou a tocar a tatuagem no peitoral de Sehun. — Vai doer… E eu sei o quanto você gosta quando dói. 

O ex-lutador sorriu por baixo do aperto contra sua boca, aproveitando para deixar uma lambida na mão de Kyungsoo, sentindo-se satisfeito quando o moreno mordeu os lábios carnudos. 

— Vamos começar. 

E, dizendo isso, Kyungsoo vestiu a máscara e pegou os instrumentos para finalizar o desenho. Sehun havia optado por seguir as tradições e tatuar da moda antiga oriental, criada pelos japoneses. O tatuador era um dos melhores de Segye, se não no mundo, a realizar a antiga técnica Irezumi, comum em organizações criminosas como uma prova de resistência. A cada traço feito, a cada vez que Sehun sentia sua pele ser tingida de inúmeras cores vibrantes, ele sentia a excitação costumeira de estar sendo infligida dor contra sua carne. Era uma sensação dolorosamente boa, fazia-o lembrar dos tempos de lutador, fazia-o lembrar de quando ousou quebrar as regras pela primeira vez, fugindo de casa e indo para o distrito Red, onde sabia que encontraria os prazeres que tanto desejava, prazeres esses que desde sempre havia entendido que não seria capaz de encontrar nos braços delicados de uma mulher. 

— Tem tido muito mais casos de tráfico por Hollo, Sehun… — Kyungsoo voltou a se pronunciar, sua voz saiu abafada por sob a máscara. 

— Sabe que não estamos ligados ao tráfico, Kyungsoo. — Respondeu, mordendo os lábios ao sentir a agulha aprofundar-se em sua pele num ponto mais sensível. 

— _“Não estamos”_... Já se decidiu então? 

— Talvez… Não conte a Jongin, sei que você é fraco com aquele moreno. — Sehun o provocou, sabendo que o tatuador ia apenas revirar os olhos.

— Foi apenas uma vez, Sehun. Ele estava confuso e-

— Você não perdeu a oportunidade. 

— Você perderia? — Kyungsoo o encarou com diversão, os olhos se fechando minimamente pelo sorrisinho que devia estar em seus lábios.

— Nunca. 

— Mas é sério, Sehun… — O tatuador voltou ao seu tom firme. — Hollo está no território da Oh, como podem não estar envolvidos? 

— Meu pai não aceita que a Oh mexa com tráfico, é uma das regras. Sabe que o foco são os clubes e as armas. Se está tendo tráfico por aqui… Alguém está procurando mexer com a fera. — Respondeu, os olhos fechados enquanto sentia suas forças diminuindo. Kyungsoo não havia mentido, naquele último dia estava realmente doendo mais que os anteriores.

— Qual das feras?

— O quê? 

— Qual das feras? — Kyungsoo repetiu, parando no mesmo momento de pintar uma das últimas partes do desenho. — Sei o quanto você detesta esse ramo… Afinal, foi o que te fez perder tudo. 

Sehun ficou em silêncio. O tatuador era uma das únicas pessoas que ousavam tocar em sua ferida de forma incisiva, sem se importar que pudesse estar irritando-o ou magoando-o. Mas o mais baixo estava certo. Se não fosse um traficante meia boca aproveitar de seu momento de fragilidade, embebedando-o e convencendo-o a comprar cocaína com a promessa de que ele seria capaz de lidar com seus problemas melhor, talvez ele ainda pudesse estar aproveitando o auge de sua carreira no MMA. 

Mas quem ele queria enganar?! Era fácil culpar só os outros. Ele também era o culpado, ele se deixou levar pela lábia de merda daquele cara e aceitou experimentar. Depois disso… Colheu os resultados de quase se viciar. Se não fosse aquele suspeito segundo teste surpresa do doping dias antes de sua última luta, ainda estaria afogado naquela porra de vida. Talvez tivesse sido o melhor a acontecer, afinal, desde sua queda estava conseguindo se manter longe daquele pó desgraçado. 

— Vou descobrir quem está por trás. — Respondeu simplesmente. — Não quero nenhum daqueles pirralhos que vivem soltos por essas ruas metido com essa merda. 

— Obrigado. Odeio ver os fedelhos perdidos com isso…

— Mas aceita quando eles escolhem entrar para uma das Famílias? — Sehun indagou risonho. — Você é um cara estranho. 

— Não gosto. Mas é melhor do que vê-los perdidos com essas drogas filhas da puta ou metidos com coisa pior. Pelo menos nas Famílias sei que até eles atingirem idade suficiente para escolher, são mantidos longe desse mundo podre. Pelo menos… Sei que na Oh é assim que funciona. 

— Uma das poucas coisas decentes que o velho já fez…

Os dois então mergulharam em um silêncio quebrado apenas pelos ruídos do processo manual. Kyungsoo focou em seus últimos minutos de trabalho, caprichando em cada traço de finalização. Ao terminar, o tatuador limpou o corpo avermelhado e ferido de Sehun, passando uma pomada cicatrizante e fazendo-o se sentar para que pudesse enrolar seu peitoral em plástico filme para proteção.

— Está pronta. 

Sehun se levantou e caminhou até o espelho, analisando o resultado final. Em seu peitoral estavam desenhados traços coloridos, algumas rosas e ramos espalhando-se sobre a pele e cercando uma mulher vestida em roupas de marinheira, um estilo moderno que normalmente os membros atuais das Famílias realizavam. O diferencial da tatuagem de Sehun era uma trepadeira de espinhos que se dirigia até suas suas costas, rodeando a foice de uma criatura coberta por um manto negro, que rodeava com os braços cadavéricos a figura de uma mulher, ocupando toda a extensão de sua pele. 

Um ceifador. 

— O que achou? — Kyungsoo parou ao seu lado, alguns consideráveis centímetros mais baixo. Uma linha brilhante de suor salpicava sua testa. 

— Você é um bebê se comparado aos outros mestres de _Irezumi_ … Mas consegue ser o melhor. Ficaram perfeitas.

— Não acha um tanto quanto trágico homenagear sua irmã dessa forma? 

Sehun ficou em silêncio, virado de costas para o espelho, observando o desenho do ceifador abarcando a mulher em seus braços. Aquela era sua punição, a lembrança incrustada em sua pele de que sua irmã havia sido levada antes da hora, a lembrança de que a manteria sempre consigo e que usaria de sua foice para encontrar os assassinos. 

— Dessa forma eu nunca vou esquecer. — Respondeu simplesmente, sabendo que Kyungsoo não havia entendido o significado oculto em suas palavras e era desinteressado demais para se preocupar em insistir no assunto. 

— Se sente bem? 

— Fraco. — Notou finalmente o cansaço daquele dia tomando cada parte de si, somando-se a dor latejante em seu peito. — Você não estava brincando quando disse que iria doer. 

— Eu nunca brinco com meu trabalho, Sehun. Vá para casa, não se exercite ou viva fortes emoções. — Sehun o encarou com curiosidade. — Com isso quero dizer que não é para rebolar no pau de ninguém por alguns dias. 

O ruivo riu divertido, esforçando-se para vestir a própria blusa, sendo auxiliado pelo tatuador. Sentia seus braços enfraquecidos e seu peitoral ardia. 

— Está com ciúmes de quem pode aproveitar do meu rabo? 

— Sei que posso te comer quando eu decidir, Oh Sehun.

— Que convencido…

O tatuador apenas riu e terminou de ajudar o ruivo a se vestir e o acompanhou até a sala de espera, para que o visse ir embora. 

— Direto para casa, cara. — O relembrou. 

No momento em que Sehun saía pela porta, um jovem mais alto que si, de cabelos encaracolados da cor caramelo, vestindo um sobretudo azul, adentrou o estúdio. O ruivo deu mais alguns passos e virou-se para observar a cena, a tempo de ver Kyungsoo sentando-se novamente ao parapeito da janela e acendendo o cigarro. 

— Você é Do Kyungsoo? 

Ouviu a pergunta do rapaz, era uma voz grossa, entretanto, tinha uma pontada de timidez. E, pelo sorriso interessado que surgiu nos lábios grossos que sustentavam o cigarro, Sehun soube no mesmo instante que Kyungsoo havia encontrado o motivo para perder sua razão. 

Seguiu pelo caminho escuro das ruas de Hollo, a cada passo sentia sua visão turva e sabia que naquele dia havia esgotado todas as suas energias. Junmyeon havia lhe drenado todas as forças, sua pequena explosão de fúria na academia havia esgotado mais um pouco seus músculos há muito negligenciados em treinamento e para somar, a finalização de sua tatuagem o havia deixado extremamente esgotado. Queria apenas chegar em sua casa e cair desmaiado em sua cama.

Entretanto, ele não podia se esquecer que estava em Segye, a Grande Ilha do crime, não podia se esquecer dos avisos que Kyungsoo lhe dera mais cedo sobre alguns focos de tráfico de drogas pelas ruas do distrito de Hollo. Ao virar uma esquina, o ruivo percebeu que havia se perdido devido a seu cansaço extremo e se encontrava agora diante de um beco sem saída. Ao dar meia volta, para seguir por onde havia vindo, deparou-se com um grupo de quatro homens diante de si.

— O que temos aqui… — Um deles se aproximou, rodeando-o e o observando de cima a baixo. Uma lambida nos lábios indicando que havia gostado do que estava diante de seus olhos.

— Será que o moço está interessado em alguns docinhos? — Outro deles ergueu alguns pacotinhos com alguns comprimidos. Sehun fechou a cara no mesmo instante, fazendo o rapaz se retrair por alguns segundos. — Ou você prefere isso aqui… — E ergueu outro pacote, dessa vez contendo um pó branco.

No mesmo instante o ex-lutador inflou-se de ódio. Aqueles deviam ser alguns dos rapazes que estavam envolvidos com o tráfico. A simples menção de cocaína fez com que os pelos de Sehun se eriçassem em repulsa e desejo. Ele fechou as mãos em punho, sentindo as unhas curtas tentarem rasgar-lhe a pele. 

— Para quem trabalham? 

A pergunta veio em um tom firme, mas Sehun estava sentindo-se fraco e sabia que no final da fala sua voz havia tremido. No estado em que estava, mesmo sendo ele, não conseguiria lidar com quatro de uma vez. 

— Isso não te interessa, cara. — O homem com as drogas se aproximou, balançando os saquinhos contra o rosto de Sehun. — Vai querer ou não?

No mesmo instante o ruivo movimentou-se mais rápido do que qualquer um poderia esperar, mesmo em sua debilidade, e desferiu um cruzado de direita certeiro contra a lateral do rosto do homem, derrubando-o atordoado no chão. Mas Sehun estava fraco e mais devagar que o de costume e não previu o ataque que veio pelas costas. O primeiro rapaz que havia lhe rodeado o atingiu com um pedaço de pau diretamente contra a cabeça, derrubando-o tonto no chão. 

Tentou se esquivar dos golpes seguintes, arrastando-se para perto da parede para conseguir um ponto de apoio para se reerguer e lutar. Mas as dores que sentia em seu peito nublavam seu sentido e tudo piorava conforme era atingido por chutes contra seu abdômen e socos em seus braços. Sua visão logo ficou turva e estava pior com o sangue que escorria de seu supercílio arrebentado pelo golpe contra sua cabeça. 

Estava quase conformado em receber uma senhora surra daqueles quatro quando, repentinamente, ouviu o barulho de algo caindo contra o chão. No mesmo instante, os homens pararam de bater no ruivo e viraram-se para a origem do ruído. 

Um homem em pé havia empurrado outro desacordado no chão, provavelmente o quinto integrante do grupo que ficou de tocaia para impedir que os companheiros fossem pegos. O rapaz em pé estava com sua fronte oculta pelas sombras, mas, pelo que Sehun pode notar, ele vestia roupas que pareciam ter vindo direto dos anos 90. 

— Vocês deixaram esse aqui para trás, caras. — A voz do jovem era suave e melodiosa, mas tinha uma pontada de malícia e diversão que Sehun adorava ouvir. 

Os quatro agressores no mesmo instante viraram-se para o rapaz, raiva exalando por cada um de seus poros a visão de seu companheiro caído desacordado. 

— Parece que deixei vocês um pouco bravos… — O rapaz deu um passo adiante, andava como se fosse uma fera felina prestes a atacar. — Então… Vamos dançar? 

E instantaneamente os quatro avançaram para o rapaz. Sehun tentou levantar-se para auxiliá-lo, mas logo percebeu que não seria necessário. O homem desviou-se facilmente do primeiro golpe, uma direita que deveria pelo menos deixá-lo atordoado, mas que fora evitada quando o rapaz desviou e segurou o braço de seu atacante, puxando-o para baixo e no mesmo segundo desferindo uma cotovelada que quebrou o antebraço de seu adversário. O segundo planejava atacá-lo com o pedaço de pau, novamente interceptado quando o rapaz se defendeu com o próprio braço, sendo cortado pelas lascas, mas a força da defesa foi suficiente para quebrar a arma. Dessa forma, ficou fácil para ele desferir um gancho de esquerda por baixo do rosto incrédulo do segundo atacante, seguido de um cruzado de direita que o lançou ao chão desacordado. O terceiro se aproximou mais receoso, o que permitiu que o rapaz aplicasse um golpe habilidoso de hapkido que o lançou ao chão, em seguida o jovem desferiu um golpe com a palma da mão direto no rosto do homem caído, quebrando seu nariz. O quarto e último permaneceu parado, em choque, observando os colegas caídos.

— Ainda quer tentar? — O rapaz misterioso virou-se para o homem, jogando os cabelos longos para trás, provocando-o com um sorriso pretensioso, sabendo que aquele tipo de gente era fácil de se atiçar. 

O último dos traficantes avançou para si com um grito, mas o rapaz apenas virou-se com um giro e desferiu um único e potente chute contra o abdômen do homem, lançando-o alguns metros longe e parando em uma posição de combate que Sehun por alguns segundos invejou. Logo os três únicos que restavam conscientes, um com o nariz quebrado, outro com o braço ferido e o terceiro provavelmente com algumas costelas trincadas, arrastaram os dois desacordados para longe daquele demônio que haviam encontrado.

— É ele, cara… — Ouviu um dos homens grunhir enquanto se afastava. — O _Mad Dog_! 

O rapaz ficou observando os cinco traficantes se afastarem, mas virou-se surpreso ao ouvir um resmungo dolorido vindo de trás. Rapidamente correu até Sehun, ajoelhando-se diante dele e segurando-o pelo rosto, firme, mas ao mesmo tempo, delicadamente. E, enquanto ele precariamente limpava o sangue do rosto do ruivo e tentava estancar o sangramento oriundo de seu supercílio, Sehun conseguiu ver-lhe o rosto com todos os detalhes possíveis. 

Os cabelos do rapaz eram de um tom escuro com inúmeras mechas de um vermelho vivo, estavam um pouco despenteados, mas era possível notar que usualmente formavam um topete natural com a franja, um mullet — que contrastava lindamente com a tatuagem no pescoço esguio — descendo por trás de sua orelha, essa repleta de brincos e piercings. Seus olhos eram de um verde esmeralda que pareciam capazes de desvendar seus mais profundos segredos. Mas, na junção de tudo, o que mais estava deixando Sehun hipnotizado eram os lábios perfeitamente desenhados e que, no inferior, ostentava um piercing agarrando-se promiscuamente a cada lado daquele pedaço de carne suculento. 

Depois de desperdiçar alguns instantes limpando precariamente seu rosto, o rapaz começou a tatear seu corpo, especialmente os bolsos de seu casaco que agora se encontrava extremamente encardido. Quando finalmente encontrou um papel amassado, socado fundo no bolso, o rapaz o analisou por alguns segundos antes de voltar a encarar Sehun com um olhar penetrante e interessado. Pouco a pouco um sorriso, extremamente sexy na concepção do debilitado ex-lutador, cruzou aqueles lábios enfeitados pelo piercing. 

— Encontrei alguém realmente interessante hoje, não? 

E Sehun soube que, não importava quantas pessoas ele tivesse ceifado, um cachorro louco nunca é fácil de ser domado, quem dirá ceifado.


	2. "Mad Dog"

Estava chovendo o dia em que fugiu de casa.

Na realidade, não sabia se poderia chamar aquele lugar de casa. Só existia um local que conseguia pensar quando se lembrava do verdadeiro significado de lar. E não podia voltar. Aquele lugar já não existia mais, havia perdido para todo o sempre. 

Não chorava na noite em que fugiu, apenas seguia em frente, olhando adiante, limpando o rosto das gotas incessantes da chuva de verão. Se sentiu frio, não se lembra. Algo ardia dentro de si, algo que ele sabia que iria ser seu fogo interno por muitos anos, algo que sabia que poderia consumi-lo com a mesma voracidade que o tempo consome todas as coisas na terra. Se sentiu medo, também não se lembra. Ele estava na rua, estava sozinho e sem teto, entretanto, nunca se sentiu tão em casa quanto naquele dia.

O sangue escorria aquoso de suas mãos, devido a chuva que insistia em lavar os ferimentos. Se sentiu dor, não se lembra. Era insignificante se comparado a todo o resto. O sangue era seu, mas também não era. O dia em que fugiu de casa foi o que descobriu que era realmente bom em uma coisa. 

Era bom de briga. 

Não do tipo de briga de colégio, briga de bar, briga de rua. Era bom no tipo de briga em que se entra para ganhar. Para sobreviver. Se preciso, para matar. Não havia matado ninguém naquela noite, mas sabia que, se quisesse, conseguiria. 

No dia em que fugiu de casa ele abandonou seu sobrenome, aquele que não o completaria jamais. Manteve o nome, pois um nome é o que te define, um nome é o que te mantém na memória do mundo. Ele sabia que seu nome jamais seria esquecido, mas sim temido. Sabia que seu nome seria um fantasma constante na vida daquele que lhe tirara tudo, mas que lhe dera uma razão para não sucumbir ao mundo. 

Lhe dera uma razão para lutar. 

Ele estava sempre lutando. 

Conforme corria pelas ruas encharcadas, ele se remodelava. Mais do que havia sido instruído. Se remodelava de dentro para fora, isso ninguém jamais poderia ensiná-lo. Era lição aprendida na marra, aprendida nas adversidades que a vida joga na porra da nossa cara. Era lição aprendida a ferro e fogo. Aprendida pelo sangue, o seu próprio e daqueles que amava. Mas ele não esquecia de quem um dia fora. Não se pode esquecer o passado, mas se pode moldar o futuro.

Quando se deu por si, não como seu velho eu, mas como o novo, já não estava mais em terras brandas, terras onde a hipocrisia vive e as aparências enganam. Estava sobre um solo sem lei, sobre a terra onde a mentira está sempre a espreita, mas a verdade é quem reina. Estava na terra de ninguém, porque ela era de todos. 

Estava em casa. Verdadeira.

Seguiu o caminho que fizera tão poucas vezes durante sua vida, mas que fora o suficiente para ficar em primeiro plano em sua memória. Estava em uma das extremidades de Segye, seguindo por uma precária estradinha que o levava a uma região mais deserta e próxima ao mar. O barulho das ondas invadiu seus sentidos, assim como o cheiro característico de maresia. Lembrava-se das vezes em que sua mãe o levou para conhecer cada uma das pontas de uma das mais escondidas praias da Grande Ilha. 

Atravessou o matagal que havia se acumulado durante dois anos de negligência e encontrou a pequena casinha, abandonada com apenas o tempo como companhia. As janelas estavam apodrecidas, culpa do descuido com os resultados de uma maresia constante. Algumas telhas estavam quebradas e pode notar que algumas plantas cresciam através do chão de madeira da entrada. 

O céu rugiu com violência, indicando que a qualquer segundo despencaria ainda mais um mundaréu de água das nuvens negras que conseguiram transformar o céu noturno em uma imensidão ainda mais escura. Sentiu a areia fofa e molhada prender-se aos seus pés, avançou para a pequenina construção, encontrando o trinco da porta quebrado. A abriu, o ranger preenchendo o cômodo que antes fora a sala da casa de sua mãe, mas agora era apenas a lembrança do que um dia fora. Os móveis estavam quebrados e jogados por todo o canto, destruídos por prováveis invasões. 

Aproximou-se do que um dia sabia ter sido uma estante. Estava feita em diversos pedaços de madeira e, por baixo de uma viga do que era provavelmente uma prateleira, estava um porta-retrato de ponta cabeça. Abaixou-se para pegar, ouvindo o barulho do vidro estilhaçado. Quando virou-o para si, deparou-se com uma antiga fotografia. 

Sua mãe abraçando-o por trás, a pequena casa da praia formando a paisagem que ele tanto amava. Tirou a imagem da armação, dobrando-a e enfiando-a no bolso. Não chorou ao ver aquela foto. Não sabia se conseguiria chorar qualquer outro dia de sua vida daquele momento em diante. Sentia-se seco, de uma forma que envolvia muito mais aspectos que poderia estar ciente naquele instante. Não sabia se conseguiria um dia recuperar parte do que um dia fora. As amarras de seu pescoço haviam sido tiradas, sem qualquer receio do que poderia causar a liberdade de uma fera. 

Estava livre, estava solto nas ruas. E não poderia ser domado. 

Deu as costas para a destruição daquele local e saiu, deixando que a tempestade o recebesse de braços abertos. Seguiu seu caminho pelas ruas de Segye, alcançou o distrito Dal. A primeira coisa que encontrou foi um homem sendo lançado porta afora de um edifício acinzentado, seu rosto cheio de sangue e um dos olhos inchado. Ele se levantou, cuspindo um punhado de gosma avermelhada e alongando o braço, pronto para continuar a briga. Mas seja lá o que fosse aquele prédio, ninguém apareceu para dar continuidade à luta. A única pessoa na presença do homem ferido era ele. 

O homem gritava coisas incompreensíveis, o barulho da chuva impedia que ouvisse com clareza o que era dito. Deu um passo adiante, saindo das sombras em que estivera oculto. O homem virou-se para si, sangue escorrendo por seu rosto de forma a deixá-lo irreconhecível. 

— Está olhando o quê, garoto? — Ele avançou alguns passos trôpegos em sua direção, as mãos fechadas em punho. — O que foi? Se perdeu da mamãe? Foi ela que te vestiu hoje, foi? 

Era sua vez de fechar as mãos em punho.

— Está sujo de sangue, garoto? Finalmente virou mocinha, é? 

Se o homem planejava seguir dizendo qualquer palavra, não foi lhe dada essa chance. O soco que lhe atingiu o rosto veio rápido e inesperadamente, com uma força que o homem jamais poderia esperar de um jovem ainda vestido com o uniforme escolar de uma das instituições de ensino mais renomadas do país, ainda que a roupa estivesse rasgada e suja de sangue. O homem tentou revidar, mas o jovem não lhe dava chances de sequer pensar em uma forma de reagir. Os golpes atingiam-lhe a barriga, o rosto, as costas, até que por fim estava no chão, sendo insensatamente agredido.

A comoção da nova briga e os prováveis gritos desesperados do homem chamaram a atenção das pessoas dentro do bar. Logo três homens foram necessários para tirar o rapaz de cima do corpo inconsciente do homem, coberto ainda mais pelo próprio sangue. Conforme era contido pelos homens, o garoto forçava-se adiante, controlado por sua própria fúria. Não ouvia qualquer um que estivesse tentando segurá-lo, sua mente estava nublada de ódio. Não enxergava um desconhecido diante de si quando partiu para a agressão, enxergava o homem pelo qual havia jurado vingança. O homem que nunca o chamou pelo nome, que nunca o enxergou como o que realmente era. Seu filho. Todas as vezes que era chamado por seu pai, a única forma que era referido era por _“garoto”_. 

— Se acalme, moleque! — Um dos homens que o segurava tentou contê-lo com uma gravata no pescoço, desesperado porque nem isso estava sendo capaz de acalmá-lo. — Ele já está desacordado, já desmaiou o cara no soco, não é suficiente?

Mesmo que fosse uma pergunta retórica, ele tentou responder. Não era suficiente. 

Um tapa repentino em seu rosto o fez recobrar os sentidos, fazendo-o notar que estava sendo segurado pelo pescoço e ambos os braços por três homens. Um jovem, provavelmente da sua idade, estava diante de si, olhando-o seriamente. Notou uma garota escondida atrás de um homem, suas feições eram extremamente semelhantes a do rapaz a sua frente.

— Você parece um cachorro louco.

Foi a única coisa dita pelo rapaz antes de lhe dar as costas e puxar a garota consigo para longe. Aos poucos os homens que o seguravam relaxaram os apertos, libertando-o e empurrando-o para seguir seu caminho para longe dali. 

A chuva já não caía mais. A noite estava fria. Estava jogado nas ruas.

E ele era um cachorro louco. 

_Mad Dog._   
  


  


* * *

  


O mullet avermelhado que lhe caía nos ombros balançava quase imperceptivelmente com o pouco vento que adentrava pela minúscula janela gradeada. Estava sentado no banco, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, os olhos esverdeados estavam focados em algum ponto no chão adiante, sem realmente ver, perdido nas lembranças de dias passados. Fazia tempo que não se perdia naqueles pensamentos, evitando-os sempre que podia, normalmente entrando em alguma encrenca que nunca era ele quem buscava. Já havia perdido a noção de quantas infinitas horas estava ali.

Um leve latejar na região de seu abdômen o fazia manter-se na realidade, lembrando-o que a mesma situação o levara de volta para aquele cubículo infernal que já havia se tornado costume em ser mantido. Mas naquele dia as coisas haviam sido um pouco diferentes. Sabia que estava tornando-se mais conhecido por Segye, que essa era uma das razões de estar atraindo tantos adversários. No entanto, não esperava que surgisse em seu caminho um daquele nível. Não era tão inferior quanto os arruaceiros que insistiam em lhe torrar a porra da paciência todo santo dia por não aceitarem que fosse o nome com mais influência em alguns pontos de Segye, nem um dos membros de grupos inferiores de algumas Famílias que não suportavam que ele tinha mais poder do que seus senhores nos supostos territórios deles. O daquele dia era diferente, era forte, era treinado e era feroz. 

Tinha certeza que havia esbarrado em um _daqueles_ , e deu o azar de pegá-lo em um dia ruim. Entretanto, ele próprio raramente podia se considerar em um dia bom, então ao topar com alguém com personalidade parecida, claramente não iria levá-lo a ter cem por cento de sucesso. Mas, apesar de ter sofrido alguns golpes, conseguiu se sair melhor do que esperava. 

Não havia morrido, já era um bom começo.

Um barulho estridente o fez erguer a cabeça, encontrando um homem parado do outro lado das grades, depois de ter batido contra o metal com uma caneca. Como sempre, aquele rosto carregava uma seriedade e uma pitada de irrelevância. Afinal, ele estava acostumado a tirá-lo de trás das grades sempre que alguém o levava para lá.

— Não fez nem um mês desde a última vez. — O homem apoiou os braços entre as grades, observando-o minuciosamente, com certeza procurando algum sinal de ferimento. 

— Senti saudades, sabe como é… — Respondeu, um sorriso irônico despontando em sua boca, combinando sensualmente com o piercing agarrado ao seu lábio inferior. — Ninguém faz um café com gosto de mijo melhor do que aqui. — E gargalhou ao ver o homem cuspir o café que havia acabado de beber, de volta na caneca de metal.

Ficou observando o homem destrancar as grades, o barulho de dobradiças velhas inundando a cela com seu grito de liberdade. Ele entrou, observou ao redor, como se nunca tivesse visto aquele cubículo por dentro, em seguida baixou o olhar para o ocupante do dia.

— Impressionante que saiu ileso. — Comentou casualmente, passando os olhos atentamente por cada pedaço do detento. 

— Nem tanto… — Retrucou levantando a camiseta, uma das que gostava de pegar emprestado sem que o dono soubesse de um clube temático dos anos 90. Notou uma leve mudança na expressão do policial, um mover sutil de sobrancelhas, ao ver a marca roxa que crescia em seu abdômen. — Ele conseguiu me pegar. 

— O que deu nessa sua cabeça de merda em se meter com um dos _Underground_ , Baekhyun? Há limites de com quem deve se meter, até mesmo para um cachorro louco!

E essa era a razão de Baekhyun estar divagando, momentos antes, que alguma coisa estava diferente nos últimos dias. Estava ali, naquele momento, detido mais uma vez na delegacia após uma denúncia anônima ter sido feita enquanto ele e um dos lutadores do _Underground_ tentavam se matar na mão. Não era comum aqueles caras circularem pelas ruas superiores, seus Patronos não gostavam de mantê-los muito longe de suas vistas, e aquela era uma das razões. Não podiam receber um olhar diferente que já estavam em cima da pessoa, surrando-a. Até a morte. 

Naquele dia tinha sido azarado o suficiente de ir até o distrito Red e topado com um sub-campeão, saindo de um dos clubes, arrastando uma garota pelos cabelos. Baekhyun odiava a simples ideia de que aquelas garotas pudessem sofrer alguma violência, e estar bem diante de uma não foi bom para o seu sangue quente. Ele ferveu. Sem medir as consequências, ele avançou para cima do homem, como o cachorro louco que costumava ser em brigas. Mas acabou por tornar-se uma situação um pouco mais complicada do que podia esperar. Por sorte tinha dado de cara com um lutador de nível inferior, com seu patrono sendo apenas um integrante de nível mais baixo de uma das Famílias. Mas ainda sim, foi o suficiente para ser detido após ter largado inconsciente e ensanguentado o lutador. 

— Estou fodido demais, detetive Kim Minseok? — Indagou, com uma curiosidade infantil lampejando em seus olhos. Estava realmente intrigado se algum membro mais baixo de uma das Famílias podia conseguir prejudicá-lo. 

— Você deu sorte de ter encontrado com um sub-campeão… Nenhum Patrono iria se incomodar o suficiente para vir aqui foder com você. — O detetive esticou a mão, um óculos de lentes amareladas, uma delas quebrada, apontado para o nariz de Baekhyun. — Ainda mais se chegassem aqui e encontrassem o famoso Mad Dog. 

Pegou o óculos e os vestiu, torcendo o nariz, como sempre, ao ouvir aquele apelido. 

— Se chegassem e encontrassem o famoso Mad Dog… — Repetiu, imitando Minseok com uma voz caricata, rindo divertido com a cara feia feita pelo detetive. — Iriam sair daqui com as cabeças socadas no meio do cu. 

— As propostas para entrar no _Underground_ sempre são tentadoras, Baekhyun… Em algum momento vai ser escolhido por algum—

— Quem escolhe aqui… Sou eu, detetive. — O interrompeu, levantando-se repentinamente e aproximando-se do homem que era pouquíssimos centímetros mais baixo que si. — Eu escolho meu valor, eu escolho quem me tem. 

Minseok ergueu os braços, como se estivesse se rendendo. Ainda que não tivesse medo algum de Baekhyun, ele sabia que jamais seria um bom negócio se meter com ele, sabia que eram poucos os que podiam ficar de igual para igual diante dele e sabia que não estava entre esses poucos. Esticou o braço e apontou para a saída da cela, indicando que o Mad Dog estava mais uma vez livre para voltar às ruas. 

— Ninguém pode te prender, não é, cachorro louco? Pode ir, consegui te livrar. 

Baekhyun tocou-lhe o ombro, um aperto de reconhecimento pelos pauzinhos sempre mexidos que Minseok era mestre em mover para conseguir liberá-lo. Era assim desde que podia se lembrar dos dias em que passou a viver nas ruas, seu destino em algumas — diversas vezes — era sempre de volta àquela cela e Minseok, desde que conseguiu se tornar um detetive, era a razão principal de conseguir sair sem muitas dores de cabeça. 

Seguiu para a saída, parando novamente, apoiando-se as grades e virou-se para fazer a pergunta que sabia que iria destruir o clima ameno que pudesse ter envolvido ambos naqueles poucos minutos.

— Como sua irmã está? 

O olhar repleto de mágoa logo surgiu, acompanhado do silêncio cortante que sempre o envolvia quando havia uma simples menção à sua irmã. 

— Descubra você mesmo. — O detetive passou por si, seguindo pelo corredor. — Sabe onde encontrá-la… Todos sempre sabem.

Baekhyun o observou sumir de vista antes de seguir pela mesma direção. Ao chegar na entrada da pequena delegacia encontrou o detetive já absorto no próprio trabalho, dedicando toda a sua atenção ao constrangido parceiro de cabelos cacheados, que sempre ficava visivelmente afetado com a aproximação excessiva de Minseok. 

Seguiu para fora da pequena delegacia, revirando os olhos em desgosto ao notar que havia ficado detido mais tempo que o usual. Já era consideravelmente de noite e já não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer para aproveitar o dia — lê-se perder-se em algum dos clubes do distrito Red. 

— _“Consegui te livrar”_ — Voltou a imitar o detetive, pondo-se a andar pela rua. — Aposto que enrolou pra um caralho para fazer isso, não é, seu detetive sádico de merda?! Demorou quantas horas para conseguir socar na bunda do seu parceiro? — Chutou uma latinha longe. — Não prestou nem pra me chamar pra participar… 

Continuou a andar, até notar as luzes avermelhadas comuns em alguns pontos do distrito de Hollo. Todo o percurso havia seguido amaldiçoando Minseok e sua suposta foda com o carinha de cabelos cacheados, e, em um acesso de raiva — estava mais para frustração — chutou a latinha, que o havia acompanhado, com toda a força que tinha e gritou frustrado.

— Aaaaah merda, eu só queria trepar, caralho! — Olhou para os céus como se dessa forma alguma força divina o mandasse alguém com quem pudesse foder. 

— Posso te ajudar com isso… 

Ao baixar os olhos, encontrou com um único homem parado diante da entrada de um beco. Ele tinha um sorriso depravado nojento, algo que fez com que Baekhyun se sentisse extremamente irritado. 

— Foi mal, cara, foder com animais é fora de questão. 

O homem instantaneamente inflou-se de raiva e avançou para si. E Baekhyun não era idiota em perder a oportunidade de aliviar sua frustração metendo a porrada em algum babaca traficante, foi o que supôs por estar em Hollo e eram esses os boatos que se seguiam. Não gastou tanto o tempo que gostaria para desmaiar o homem. Foi preciso apenas um golpe de torção seguido de um golpe de pressão, especialmente na região das têmporas, desmaiando o homem. O deixou despencar ruidosamente no chão e estava prestes a seguir seu caminho quando ouviu a comoção no beco. Olhou novamente para o homem que havia desmaiado e concluiu que aquele era o que tinha sido deixado para vigiar as imediações. 

Olhou rapidamente, notando que quatro homens chutavam histericamente um quinto jogado no chão. Não conseguia distinguir as coisas muito bem, já que estava escuro, mas pode notar o cabelo alaranjado do homem no chão. 

Um laranja tão vivo quanto um pôr-do-sol que havia visto com sua mãe.

Baekhyun amava laranja. 

Voltou até onde havia abandonado o homem desmaiado e o puxou, em seguida seguiu até o beco e o jogou no chão, feliz pelo corpo inconsciente ter feito barulho suficiente para atrair a atenção dos quatro agressores para si. Tirou os óculos e os guardou no bolso e sorriu.

— Vocês deixaram esse aqui pra trás, caras.

E então o mesmo de sempre se sucedeu. Algumas provocações, uma surra caprichada e os cinco fugindo se arrastando destruídos e gritando histéricos que haviam tido o azar de topar com o inigualável Mad Dog. Ficou os observando ir embora antes que sua atenção fosse novamente capturada pelo homem abandonado e ferido no chão. Correu até aquela pessoa e ajoelhou-se e tentou segurar-lhe o rosto com toda a delicadeza que conseguiu acumular em suas mãos. Limpou o sangue precariamente e buscou estancar o sangramento do supercílio, apertando-o com a força necessária, sem machucá-lo ainda mais. 

Ao livrar o rosto de todo o sangue que havia escorrido, Baekhyun sentiu-se prender a respiração por alguns segundos. Aquele homem era assustadoramente lindo. Do tipo que ele jamais havia visto em toda a sua vida, era de se deixar sem palavras. Mesmo que seus olhos estivessem ligeiramente fechados, conseguia notar o brilho de uma cor que ele não conseguia descrever em palavras. Sua boca era rosada, e apesar de estar com um pequeno corte, era extremamente atraente. 

Tentando se concentrar no seu precário salvamento, ele começou a tatear o corpo do ruivo, buscando qualquer coisa que pudesse identificá-lo. Deu maior atenção para os bolsos do casaco branco — que já não se encontravam tanto assim — e encontrou algum papel socado bem no fundo. O puxou e notou que estava amassado. Tentou esticá-lo da melhor forma possível e leu o conteúdo breve. 

Tinha apenas uma linha e uma imagem. Uma foto de um homem. 

De cabelos laranjas. 

_“Por onde anda o The Reaper?”_

Voltou a encarar o homem diante de si, notando as semelhanças com a foto impressa no panfleto. Pegou-se pensando o quanto era estúpido por não reconhecer um dos melhores lutadores daquele país! Pouco a pouco um sorriso animado surgiu por seus lábios, repuxando-se no mais absoluto interesse. 

— Encontrei alguém realmente interessante hoje, não? The Reaper.

A primeira reação que The Reaper esboçou foi apenas um arregalar de olhos, seguido de um instinto de buscar se afastar, esperando que fosse sofrer mais alguma agressão. Baekhyun tentou acalmá-lo, voltando a lhe segurar o rosto, olhando nos olhos dele e sussurrando repetidos _“shh, ‘tá tudo bem, não vou te machucar_ ”. Não podia negar que estava impressionado de ver um lutador tão incrível naquela situação, aflito e nervoso, ferido diante de si. Mas o mais interessante é que Baekhyun não enxergava medo nele, não havia qualquer sinal de que o homem estivesse recuando por estar apavorado. Reconheceu nele a cautela, o conhecimento de seus limites, a compreensão de que não tinha forças para revidar. 

Voltou a lhe analisar o corpo, buscando qualquer sinal de algum ferimento mais sério. Ao colocar a mão na região do ombro direito do The Reaper, recebeu um gemido doloroso em resposta. No mesmo instante se afastou e puxou a camisa do ruivo ligeiramente, ficando boquiaberto com o que encontrou. 

— Agora faz sentido... — Baekhyun voltou a checar o desenho que, por sorte, permanecia protegido pelo plástico. Puxou a camisa um pouco mais para analisar, engolindo em seco ao perceber que os botões estavam abertos no peitoral e revelavam a continuação da tatuagem. Mordeu os lábios e sorriu de canto. — Isso é sexy… — Sussurrou. Tentou esvaziar a mente dos pensamentos inesperados que lhe surgiram. Segurou o ruivo por um dos braços e com a outra mão o envolveu pelo tronco, assim tendo maior controle ao segurá-lo. — Vamos, Reaper, só precisa me ajudar um pouco.

— …-un. — O ex-lutador resmungou algo, enquanto apertava Baekhyun pelo pescoço para ter um apoio maior ao se impulsionar para ser levantado. 

— O que disse? — Baekhyun virou-se para o ruivo, encontrando aquele rosto lindo e machucado mais próximo do que o esperado. Seu nariz quase roçava ao do outro. 

— Sehun. — O ruivo repetiu, com um gemido incômodo ao sentir alguma dor na região do abdômen. — Não me chame de Reaper… Meu nome é Sehun. 

Baekhyun sorriu para o — constatou quando o ergueu completamente — mais alto. Era interessante ver que mesmo daquela forma ele se mantinha com orgulho suficiente para rebater algo que não o agradava. 

— Certo… Sehun. Esse é um nome legal. — Agarrou firmemente o corpo esguio e torneado do ex-The Reaper. Conforme saiam do beco, Baekhyun percebeu o quanto Sehun, apesar de seguir com um corpo bem treinado, era leve. — Pra onde posso te levar? Algo me diz que o bonitão prefere evitar hospitais…

Sehun virou-se para o Mad Dog, olhando para baixo com um olho meio fechado. Deu um sorrisinho cúmplice, feliz que o rapaz parecia compreender aquele tipo de situação. 

— Minha casa é algumas quadras daqui. — Disse simplesmente, apontando para que Baekhyun seguisse em direção a sua a direita. 

— Acho que seria legal se me chamasse para jantar primeiro… — Provocou, sorrindo ao perceber que Sehun havia conseguido rir sem se contrair de dor. 

— Talvez possa dar um jeito nisso depois. — Respondeu, voltando a encarar o mais baixo e gostando do olhar que havia encontrado. 

Não era algo tão explícito, mas sabia que existia uma fagulha interessante no fundo daqueles olhos esverdeados. E Baekhyun conseguiu enxergar o mesmo nos olhos de Sehun. 

Seguiram pelos caminhos que Sehun indicava, vez ou outra comentavam alguma coisa, mas na maioria ambos preferiam evitar uma conversa que obrigasse o ex-lutador a falar demais. O clima começava a esfriar com o cair mais acelerado da noite quando os dois finalmente estavam diante da porta vermelha, o ruivo seguia escorado contra o corpo quente do Mad Dog.

Baekhyun reforçou o aperto ao redor do corpo esguio e torneado do ex-lutador, sentindo a respiração ligeiramente ofegante de Sehun. Diante daquela porta, absorveu os detalhes do entorno, observando a rua deserta e quase com uma atmosfera de abandono, como se nenhuma alma viva ousasse aproximar-se dos domínios do ceifador. Os muros eram antigos e a pintura desgastada, a porta, se não fosse pelo seu intenso tom avermelhado, passaria quase despercebida. Mas, além da cor forte, havia letreiros não tão grandes, vermelhos neon, ao lado da porta, algumas letras queimadas, mas ainda era possível distinguir os dizeres: _The Reaper._ Virou-se minimamente para encarar o rosto retorcido de dor do homem a quem aqueles letreiros se referiam, em seguida voltou a olhar para o lugar em que estavam. 

— Aqui?! — Ele olhou novamente para Sehun, as sobrancelhas erguidas no que o mais alto interpretou como incredulidade. — Sinceramente, achei que esse lance de lutar profissionalmente dava mais dinheiro… Isso aqui é deprimente! 

Um beliscão em seu ombro o fez resmungar devido a pontada dolorida que se estendeu por todo o seu músculo. Ao encarar o ruivo, este o observava com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios, um olhar divertido por baixo da máscara de dor que ainda puxava os músculos daquele rosto desavergonhadamente lindo. 

— Não devia julgar as coisas pela sua aparência exterior, sabia? — Sehun sentiu o olhar do mais baixo queimar em seu próprio rosto. Com certo descontentamento, afinal, gostava do desafio de manter contato visual com pessoas tão intensas quanto aquele cara, o ex-lutador desviou o olhar e deu um passo vacilante em frente, satisfeito quando o Mad Dog lhe acompanhou, ainda o apoiando fielmente. — Na maioria das vezes, vai se surpreender com o que existe no interior. 

Tirando as chaves do bolso, Sehun destrancou a porta e a empurrou com a ajuda de Baekhyun. A porta rangeu um pouco, mas abriu com a costumeira facilidade. O ruivo tateou a parede que sustentava a porta e encontrou o interruptor o esperando ansiosamente. Com um toque as luzes se acenderam. 

— Tá brincando! — Baekhyun quase deixou que Sehun escapasse de seu aperto. — Como eu não fazia ideia de que existia uma porra de uma academia dessas por aqui?!

— Como eu disse: não devia julgar a aparência exterior. A fachada é para não atrair atenção demais e… Bem, não é como se ela fosse muito procurada atualmente.

Sehun voltou a andar, puxando Baekhyun consigo. O mais baixo apenas o acompanhou, deixando morrer a curiosidade que lhe tomou os sentidos com a última fala do ex-lutador. Caminharam pela academia, Baekhyun sempre observando ao redor, impressionando-se com a qualidade dos equipamentos e de toda a estrutura num geral, mas, o que conhecia desses ambientes, podia notar que há muito tempo aquele local não era frequentado. Olhou de esguelha para Sehun, notando-o apoiar a mão livre na região do abdômen e gemer de dor. 

— Não acha melhor parar? 

— Já estamos chegando. — O ruivo respondeu com a voz rouca. 

— Já não… chegamos? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha em curiosidade. 

Sehun apenas deu um riso soprado, um esforço desperdiçado que lhe rendeu mais alguns resmungos de dor. 

— Você vai ver. 

Continuaram pela academia até alcançar uma porta ao final do enorme cômodo. Baekhyun se impressionou quando estavam diante de um longo corredor de luzes automáticas e ao fundo uma escada se estendia para mais uma porta. Eles subiram vagarosamente, Sehun não se envergonhou em debruçar com mais força contra o corpo menor, mas não menos forte ou resistente. Pelo contrário, o ruivo, ainda que fosse por cima das roupas do Mad Dog, podia sentir os músculos rígidos e firmes e fortes o sustentando com facilidade e segurança. 

E aquela parte inevitável de si sorriu com certo prazer, apesar das dores inconvenientes que estava sentindo. Uma coisa era sentir dor quando era consensual, outra era ser completamente surrado. Mas, independente disso, como sempre, era gostoso demais ser segurado com aquela firmeza, ficou pensando como poderia ser se algum dia fosse para a cam—

— Porra! — A exclamação nenhum pouco tímida o impediu de concluir aquele pensamento nada certo para a situação em que se encontrava. Tinham passado pela lavanderia e estavam no centro da cozinha, encarando o teto elevado do galpão e observando a extensão do restante de sua casa. 

— E _essa_ é minha casa. — Um sorriso inevitavelmente orgulhoso estava em seus lábios machucados.

Mas o silêncio costumeiro o recebeu, alertando-o imediatamente para a ausência da pessoa que deveria estar sentada na sala, fingindo ler algum livro enquanto o aguardava preocupada e provavelmente teria um surto ao vê-lo naquele estado, carregado por um completo estranho cheio de piercings, mullet e blusa retrô. 

Baekhyun o auxiliou até o sofá da sala, ajudando-o a sentar-se com todo o cuidado possível para evitar que a onda de dor passasse por cada um de seus músculos exaustos. Alongou os braços e os ombros e observou o ambiente ao redor. Tudo era muito elegante, mas com o toque irreverente da juventude. 

— Mãe? — Virou-se a tempo de ver Sehun chamar, o ruivo olhava ao redor, provavelmente buscando algum sinal da mulher. — Merda!

Baekhyun ficou observando-o por alguns segundos. Ao baixar seus olhos, notou um bilhete sobre a mesa no centro da sala. Abaixou-se e pegou, observando rapidamente o que a nota dizia. 

— Acho que isso te responde qualquer pergunta que esteja se fazendo. 

Ele esticou o papel para o mais alto. Sehun, com certa dificuldade, o pegou e passou os olhos pela única linha escrita em caneta preta. 

**_“Ele sabe que estou na ilha. Você sabe onde me encontrar._ **

**_Mãe.”_ **

— Droga! — Socou o papel contra o sofá e gemeu pelo movimento repentino. Deixou a cabeça cair no encosto e inspirou profundamente. 

— Misteriosa… — Baekhyun comentou, jogando-se no estofado ao lado do ruivo e jogando os pés sobre a mesa. — Quem diria que o The Reaper ainda mora com a mamãe! — Riu em deboche, olhando de esguelha e rindo ainda mais quando notou que Sehun o encarava com desagrado.

— Primeiro: ela não vive na ilha. Segundo: isso não é da porra da sua conta! — Trincou os dentes. Começava a sentir seu temperamento esquentar, muito mais pelas dores e pela consciência de que havia tomado uma surra do que, de fato, pelas provocações do Mad Dog.

— Qual é… Isso é jeito de falar com seu salvador? — Baekhyun cruzou os as mãos atrás da nuca, sorrindo e olhando adiante, ignorando a mudança no temperamento do ex-lutador. Já havia enfrentado pessoas demais para saber o que aquela reação significava. Sehun estava com dores. E consideravelmente puto com ter sido encurralado.

— Falando nisso… Obrigado. — O Mad Dog virou-se para o ruivo, olhando-o com seriedade. Baekhyun não respondeu nada, apenas acenou em compreensão. Sehun o encarou por mais alguns segundos antes de prosseguir. — Onde aprendeu a lutar?

— Nas ruas. — A resposta veio simples e conclusiva. 

Sehun o observou atentamente e riu com deboche. 

— Mentiroso. — Baekhyun o encarou com indignação. Sehun deu um sorriso rápido e continuou: — Eu sei reconhecer quando alguém já treinou e você… Você tem técnica. 

— Como eu disse… — Mad Dog continuou a observar o ruivo, seus olhos faiscando com desafio e uma pontada de inquietação. — Nas ruas. 

Sehun engoliu em seco e interpretou aquela resistência em dizer a verdade como um sinal vermelho. Pelo brilho naquele olhar, pelo que havia testemunhado naquele beco, não ousaria contrariá-lo mais uma vez. Esse era um dos aspectos que, de certa forma, se orgulhava de ter aprendido, mesmo que houvesse sido completamente na marra, fruto de muita surra bem dada. Sabia medir seus adversários, sabia quando recuar e quando atacar. E, naquele momento, reconhecia em Baekhyun um lutador sem limites e com sede de vitória. 

Há muito tempo não encontrava alguém como aquele homem. Pensando bem, Sehun podia se lembrar a última vez que soubera de alguém com aquelas características de luta e temperamento. Ele próprio. Quando mais jovem, quando ousara enfrentar aquele lugar oculto para olhos íntegros. Quando se tornara o melhor que já havia existido. 

Até então. Ele sorriu. Um sorriso lento e potencialmente felino, predatório tomou seus lábios. Um formigamento percorreu desde os seus dedos dos pés até o seu estômago, aquele frio na barriga, aquela excitação que tão desesperadamente ele queria voltar a sentir. Nenhuma dor foi sentida em seus músculos naqueles rápidos segundos, apenas um fogo ardente lhe tomava cada um de seus sentidos e a certeza de que estava diante de algo, de alguém, que seria muito, muito, _muito_ interessante. 

E quando uma ideia completamente louca lhe tomou os pensamentos, Sehun soube que era certa. Soube que seria uma pedra no sapato de seu pai, mas uma forma de barganha que aquele velho sanguinário jamais seria capaz de negar. Soube que aquela ideia louca iria ser a salvação de seus dias monótonos e vazios. 

Sehun soube que seria extremamente divertido tentar domar um cachorro louco. 

— Se você diz… — Respondeu, um sorriso genuinamente relaxado em seus lábios. 

— Não deveria cuidar desses machucados aí? — Baekhyun indagou, ignorando aquela cara interessada e gostosa que Sehun o encarava. 

— Só quando você sair da minha casa. — Sehun ergueu uma sobrancelha em provocação. O sorriso que Baekhyun lhe devolveu o fez dobrar os dedos dos pés e subir uma onda quente por seu corpo. 

— Expulsando seu salvador assim… — O rapaz se colocou de pé, espreguiçando-se ruidosamente. Então, virou-se para Sehun, abaixando minimamente para encará-lo, as mãos nos bolsos da calça. — O que me dará em troca por ter te salvado o rabo, The Reaper? Não posso sair de mãos abanando, sabe como é…

Sehun o encarou de volta, sorrindo exatamente na mesma forma que seu pai fazia quando lidava com caras que queriam demais na hora errada. 

— Minha gratidão é suficiente. Por hora. 

— Eu acho que não. — Baekhyun esticou as mãos e apoiou no encosto do sofá, prendendo Sehun entre seus braços. Aproximou o rosto perigosamente ao do ruivo, sua respiração roçando quente nos machucados naqueles lábios deliciosos. — Sabe que posso fazer um estrago em você, não sabe? Seria fácil, considerando que você já está todo quebrado. 

— Ah, eu sei que você faria, garoto, mas não da forma que está pensando. — Sehun passou a língua lentamente por aquela boca pecaminosa, demorando-se no machucado que já havia estancado. Seu hálito atingia o rosto de Baekhyun e isso o fazia quase gemer. 

— Você é um puto, não? — Baekhyun se aproximou um pouco mais, sua boca quase tocando a de Sehun. Ah, aquela tensão! Fazia tanto tempo que não trepava com alguém que só aquele joguinho já quase o deixava de pau duro. E aquela boca vermelha gostosa tão perto assim não ajudava a acalmar seus pensamentos. 

— Você não faz ideia! — Sehun riu soprado, se contendo para não arquear o corpo e se roçar naquele desgraçado quase montado em si. 

— Sabe que eu posso te apagar agorinha e então pegar bastante coisa pra compensar o fato de que salvei esse seu rostinho lindo, não é? — Baekhyun o agarrou pelo queixo, com força, quase urrando quando ouviu o gemido e o sorriso depravado que Sehun deu. Mas isso não durou o suficiente.

A mão que agarrou seu pulso era grande e forte. _Muito forte_. Tão forte que Baekhyun conteve o grunhido de dor quando Sehun lhe esmagou o pulso e o fez soltar-lhe o queixo. Seus olhos em nenhum momento deixaram os de Baekhyun, pareciam engoli-lo para dentro da fúria que queimava naqueles revoltosos verdes acinzentados. 

— Não. — Disse simplesmente. E aquele sorriso… _aquele_ sorriso que surgiu em Sehun não era nenhum pouco atraente. Não. Baekhyun era bom em saber quando topava com problemas, e ali, com seu pulso sendo esmagado, sabia que se Sehun quisesse poderia ser o maior deles. E o arrepio que subiu por sua espinha não foi nada agradável. — Você não pode. E sabe por quê? Porque mesmo que eu morra, eu vou te perseguir, eu vou caçar você. E quando eu te encontrar, _Mad Dog,_ eu vou ceifá-lo. 

O Mad Dog cambaleou para trás quando Sehun o libertou e o empurrou para longe. E naquele momento Baekhyun teve consciência de que se aquele cara quisesse poderia muito bem ser perigoso. Ajeitando a blusa e estalando o pescoço com sua costumeira irreverência, o jovem colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e olhou para baixo, para Sehun ainda estatelado no sofá. Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso repleto de interesse que lhe surgiu no rosto. 

— Você realmente é alguma coisa, não, The Reaper? 

— Você nem imagina! — Sehun piscou para si, mordendo o lábio inferior levemente quando ajeitou-se no estofado. — Agora saia da porra da minha casa.

Baekhyun levantou os braços em rendição. 

— Pelo mesmo caminho que entrou e… — Sehun conseguiu se afastar do encosto e apoiou-se nas próprias pernas para encarar o Mad Dog. — Se desaparecer qualquer coisa… Posso não saber onde achá-lo, mas tenha certeza de que vou encontrar você até no inferno, Mad Dog.

Conforme se afastava, andando de costas, encarando a Sehun, Baekhyun acenou com certo deboche. 

— Tenho certeza disso, Sehun. Afinal você deve saber muito bem o caminho pra lá. 

E com isso deu as costas ao ruivo, desaparecendo pela lavanderia. Sehun ainda sorria quando voltou a recostar-se no encosto do sofá. Resmungou algumas vezes conforme se esticava pelo estofado para alcançar o telefone jogado na outra extremidade. Ao alcançá-lo, já sabia exatamente para quem iria ligar.

— Conheço muito bem o caminho para o inferno, garoto… E você é o demônio que quero para mim. 

Discou o número rapidamente e aguardou na linha, sabendo que ele jamais demoraria para atendê-lo. Dito e feito. Sequer esperou resposta. 

— Jongin. Tenho uma ideia irresistível demais para continuar sendo só isso. Tenho certeza que você e o meu velho vão adorar. 

**_“Você dizendo assim… Não tenho tanta certeza. Do que precisa?”_ **

Ignorando a dor em seu abdômen, Sehun deitou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, olhando para o teto e sorrindo, perguntou:

  


— Ainda tem contatos no _Underground_?


	3. A Proposta

O barulho estúpido das cortinas sendo abertas abruptamente, acompanhado da luminosidade do dia, o despertou de seu sono revitalizador. Resmungando com as mãos tampando os olhos, tentou mover-se na cama e sentiu as reminiscências da noite anterior em seus músculos ainda fatigados. Pode sentir que seus lábios estavam um pouco inchados e, para piorar, a pontada que lhe ecoou na região de seu supercílio era um claro indicativo de que devia estar com aquela parte do rosto em um tom desagradável de roxo. 

Piscando lentamente, tentando acostumar-se com a claridade que adentrava das enormes janelas, Sehun levantou a cabeça para descobrir quem fora o carrasco a lhe tirar de um sono tão bem-vindo como aquele o qual fora privado precocemente. Aquela silhueta esbelta e bem definida estava ao pé de sua cama, os braços cruzados em seu costumeiro terno com um corte que lhe realçava cada curva e expunha desavergonhadamente a região de seu peitoral, observando-o com um rosto sério, mas aquele brilho de diversão nos olhos escuros. Sehun apenas ergueu uma das mãos e fez um gesto obsceno com o dedo médio, xingando baixinho quando ouviu uma risada soprada vinda daquele moreno sádico. 

Com um movimento ágil, apesar de estar com os músculos ainda afetados, Sehun puxou o travesseiro para cima de sua própria cabeça e deu as costas ao amigo. 

— Vai embora! — Gritou, sua voz saiu abafada pelo amontoado de peso sobre sua cabeça. — Agora!

— Me mostra essa sua cara feia, quero ver o estrago que fizeram aí. — Jongin aproximou e deu um tapa no pé de Sehun que escapulia por baixo do lençol jogado precariamente sobre seu corpo nu. 

O moreno ficou observando as costas completamente tatuadas do ruivo, o ceifador abarcando em seus braços uma figura feminina. Ainda ficava incomodado com a forma como seu amigo havia decidido fazer um tributo a própria irmã. Mas, estava impressionado com o resultado final, era de se admirar os traços precisos e intensos do desenho, e admitia sem vergonha alguma que era algo que realçava de maneira sensual o corpo de Sehun. O que mais o impressionava, entretanto, era a habilidade do tatuador por trás daquela arte. Kyungsoo com certeza era um dos melhores. 

— Vai. Embora. — O ruivo tirou a cabeça de sob o travesseiro e virou-se potencialmente irritado para Jongin. Odiava ser acordado. Odiava _muito._

— Uou! — Jongin colocou a mão sobre a boca para tentar esconder o riso que estava prestes a escapulir. — Realmente conseguiram piorar essa sua cara feia! Você tá horroroso! 

O travesseiro o atingiu com a violência que esperava, fazendo-o cambalear para trás tanto pelo impacto quanto pela risada que finalmente deixava correr solta, ignorando o olhar cada vez mais emputecido do amigo. Agarrando-se ao objeto fofinho, Jongin respirou fundo e tentou controlar a risada. 

— Já acabou? — Sehun estava agora sentado, apoiado nos braços e encarando-o com irritação, o lençol estava perigosamente cobrindo apenas a região entre suas pernas, uma de suas coxas nuas totalmente expostas. O restante da tatuagem era colorido na região de seu peitoral e algumas partes até mesmo pareciam brilhar pele tintura ainda recente na pele. 

— Só mais uns 5 minutos. — Jongin respirou fundo e voltou a rir quando o amigo revirou os olhos.

Sem sequer se importar, com total despudor, Sehun jogou o tecido esbranquiçado para o lado e se ergueu da cama, completamente nu, resmungando pela pontadinha dolorosa na região de suas costelas. Caminhou na direção do amigo que ainda ria o encarando em total diversão e lhe mostrou mais uma vez o dedo. 

— Vai se foder! — Empurrou o moreno para longe de seu caminho e rumou para o banheiro. Precisava de uma ducha quente o mais rápido possível, não suportava mais a tensão em seus ombros. 

Ligou o chuveiro sem antes mesmo estar totalmente dentro do box, quando, por fim, sentiu a água quente lhe cair na pele, foi impossível conter o gemido prazeroso e relaxante que deixou ecoar pelo cômodo. 

— Eles te pegaram de jeito, não? — Abriu os olhos e encontrou o amigo na porta do box, apoiado no blindex e encarando seu corpo sem qualquer sinal de vergonha ou malícia, apenas preocupação nublava aquele olhar e uma dose de análise. Jongin sempre foi bom em lhe medir os danos após uma luta. 

— Como diabos você ficou sabendo disso? — Sehun indagou um pouco mais alto, um dos olhos abertos apesar da água estar lavando o shampoo de seu cabelo e escorrendo por seu rosto. 

— Me diga o que eu não fico sabendo! — O moreno piscou, dando um sorrisinho convencido e desviando-se precariamente quando o amigo espirrou água contra si. 

— Seu grande amigo de bosta e fofoqueiro. — Sehun terminou de lavar os cabelos e começou a limpar o corpo. Jongin ainda observava minuciosamente cada um de seus movimentos e cada músculo de seu corpo. — Eu estava sem forças. A sessão de ontem foi uma das mais pesadas que já enfrentei, foram 6 horas seguidas pra terminar essas belezinhas. — Ele deu as costas ao amigo, como se indicasse a enorme tatuagem ali marcada eternamente em sua pele. 

— Eu devia ter ido com você. 

— Admita que pensa isso porque queria ver o Kyungsoo. — Sehun deu um sorriso cheio de intenções para o amigo enquanto desligava o registro. 

— Meu pau, Sehun! Foi apenas uma droga de vez, quantas vezes preciso repetir?! — O moreno pegou a toalha e jogou com força sobre a cabeça de Sehun, secando o cabelo alaranjado com demasiada força e tirando umas risadas do amigo. 

Jongin o puxou para fora do box e deixou que o amigo secasse o corpo devidamente, largando-o sozinho no banheiro e indo de volta para o quarto, se jogando na cama do ruivo. 

— O fato é que… — Sehun reapareceu, os cabelos ainda ligeiramente molhados e bagunçados, a toalha amarrada a cintura e algumas gotículas ainda escorrendo por sua pele. — Não gostei de saber que tem traficantes por esses lados. — Caminhou até o _closet_ e começou a pegar algumas roupas para vestir. Quando finalmente as escolheu, voltou para o quarto e as largou sobre a cama, ao lado do moreno, que imediatamente começou a observar as peças. 

Era um aspecto interessante de Jongin, apesar de toda a marra que gostava de demonstrar diante de outros, o moreno tinha um enorme interesse por moda e era o total responsável pelo guarda-roupa de Sehun, já que o ruivo não tinha qualquer pingo de paciência para ir a alguma loja. Então simplesmente colocava o cartão na mão de Jongin e o deixava se divertir comprando para ambos. 

— Nenhum de nós gostou. — O moreno respondeu por fim, instantaneamente ficando sério. — Mas a presença deles o fez encontrar alguém interessante, não? 

— Como caralhos sabe de tanto?! — Sehun vestiu a blusa e ficou encarando o amigo com incredulidade. 

— Tenho olhos em todos os lugares… E você conseguiu se livrar dos caras, certo? Considerando que você mesmo admitiu que estava uma merda, obviamente teve alguma ajuda. 

Sehun terminou de se vestir e ficou o encarando, em partes querendo saber como Jongin sabia de tanto, em outra porque queria que o amigo desse a aprovação. O moreno apenas acenou positivamente, tinha gostado da combinação de calça jeans escura e uma camiseta de estampa variada. 

— Além disso… — Jongin se levantou, abotoando apenas um botão do próprio casaco na região do abdômen. — Você não teria comentado sobre o _Underground_ a menos que tivesse encontrado alguém. 

Sehun terminou de colocar os anéis nos dedos e o colar, pegou o casaco rosado sobre a cama, jogando-o sobre os ombros e virou-se para Jongin, aproximando-se do amigo e lhe dando dois leves tapinhas na bochecha. 

— Você me conhece tão bem, coisa gostosa! — E apertou-o, recebendo um tapa na mão logo em seguida. Deu as costas ao amigo e caminhou para fora do quarto. — Vamos!

— Para onde, exatamente? — Jongin o seguiu.

— Fazer uma visitinha para o meu velho. Preciso recuperar a mãe que ele me sequestrou!

* * *

  
  


Havia perdido a noção de há quanto tempo não ousava pisar naquela Casa. Sim, _Casa_ com “c” maiúsculo. Crescera ali, junto com Jongin, e com cerca de outros muitos jovens e adultos que haviam dedicado sua vida a servir uma das Famílias. E talvez esse fosse um dos maiores rancores de Sehun em relação àquele lugar. Ali era mais uma sede do que um lar, era mais um quartel general do que o espaço que deveria estar cheio de amor e carinho para o seu desenvolvimento, o de Jongin. O desenvolvimento de sua irmã.

O caminho até chegar à construção principal era longo, muito longo, fazê-lo a pé lhe dava tempo de ponderar as suas decisões até aquele momento. Observava os membros da Família circularem por ali, seja realizando alguma tarefa, treinando ou apenas indo de uma casinha a outra que ladeavam o caminho até a casa principal. Conforme chutava os cascalhos, Sehun ignorava completamente as saudações dos homens, revirava os olhos para as reverências e resmungava, principalmente, quando alguns insistiam em referir-se a ele como _“Jovem Mestre”_ ou _“Pequeno Chefe”_. 

Nunca gostou daquele universo, seu sonho sempre fora dar o fora daqueles muros e de toda aquela bajulação e responsabilidade por todos eles. Mas sua irmã… Aquele era o mundo para ela. Jamais a viu reclamar das formalidades, das rotinas dentro da Família. Ela tinha nascido para comandar aquele lugar, era tão forte e assustadora quanto seu pai. Nunca viu qualquer membro daquela Família a menosprezar, diminuí-la seja lá qual fosse a forma. Todos sabiam que ela não deixaria barato se visse um olhar atravessado que fosse. 

Aquele era o mundo dela. 

Mas a tiraram dele. 

Respirou fundo e tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos. Já estavam se aproximando da casa principal e podia já distinguir os costumeiros seguranças cercando os portões. Mais uma vez, revirou os olhos para a surpresa nos rostos dos homens e para a reverência que se seguiu. Pode ouvir Jongin as suas costas rindo e sussurrando qualquer merda que fosse para a dupla. Optou por ignorá-los por completo. 

Os jardins estavam cheios, era a hora do treino de seja lá qual fosse a modalidade de luta que haviam escolhido para aquele dia. Honestamente, não estava interessado. A construção tinha o designer oriental tradicional e antigo, corredores de madeira pelo lado de fora, as portas que com um peido poderia derrubar. 

Fingindo que não havia notado o silêncio que caiu sobre os homens no jardim, Sehun continuou seu caminho para o interior da casa e rumou diretamente para o escritório de seu pai. Encontrou a porta aberta e o cômodo vazio. Jongin estava logo atrás de si e ficou observando-o adentrar aquela sala e olhar ao redor. A decoração continuava exatamente a mesma de que se lembrava. Seu velho era um homem completamente estagnado no tempo, tão entediante! 

Deu a volta na mesa e observou a papelada jogada sobre a superfície, alguns eram relatórios de seus integrantes, outros eram planilhas de contabilidade dos últimos negócios, das vendas. Mas seus olhos foram diretamente para o porta-retrato em uma das extremidades. Pegou o objeto e ficou encarando aquela foto, tentando fingir que não estava sentindo algo. 

Ele, sua irmã e seus pais. 

Colocou de volta a foto na mesa, mas deitada, impedindo que pudesse continuar olhando para aquela imagem, para um tempo que jamais conseguiria ter de volta. Voltou a folhear a papelada e, com um resmungo exasperado, se jogou na cadeira confortável e colocou os pés sobre a mesa.

— E pensar de que aceitei ocupar essa cadeira, tsc, tsc… — Folheou um relatório que dizia que a senhora dona de uma quitanda estava devendo alguns bons meses do aluguel. 

— Você aceitou?! — Jongin quase tropeçou e engasgou ao se aproximar da mesa, os olhos arregalados e um sorriso incrédulo na boca carnuda. 

— Oh! Não te contei? — O ruivo colocou a mão sobre a boca, fingindo-se de surpreso. Com uma piscadela, Sehun continuou: — Era legal te ver agonizando pra tentar me convencer quando eu já havia decidido.

— Não sei se digo que te amo ou que te odeio, seu grande filho da mãe! — Jongin soltou um riso nasalado, balançando a cabeça como que tentando se desvencilhar da incredulidade. 

— Diga que me ama, é impossível você odiar um cara gostoso como eu. — Sehun piscou novamente e deu uma mordidinha no lábio inferior, recebendo um revirar de olhos do amigo. — Mas…

— Sabia que logo viria um _“mas”_ , estava bom demais pra ser verdade.

— Obviamente! Nada vem de graça nessa vida, coisa linda, regra número um desse nosso mundinho, não? — Sehun fingiu limpar as unhas. — Tem uma condição pra eu realmente tirar o velhote dessa cadeira. 

— E essa condição envolve o _Underground_?

Sehun parou de olhar para as próprias unhas e direcionou aquelas duas armadilhas verde acinzentadas para o amigo, um sorriso felino lhe tomando a boca rosada e ainda levemente machucada. 

— Você vai ser um braço direito e tanto, não é, coisa linda? — Jongin se endireitou e cruzou os braços, sorrindo cúmplice. — Depois que eu negociar com o meu velho, você vai ficar sabendo. 

— Como achar melhor… _Chefe_. — Jongin piscou para o amigo, feliz por vê-lo manter o sorriso felino. 

— Saia. — Disse simplesmente, o tom firme e repleto de comando. Jongin só havia escutado e obedecido àquele tom com uma única pessoa. E essa pessoa costumava se sentar naquela mesma cadeira que Sehun tão confortavelmente tomava conta. 

O moreno apenas lhe deu um aceno respeitoso com a cabeça e deixou a sala, fechando a porta, abandonando-o no silêncio sufocante daquele lugar. Sehun continuou na mesma posição, olhando para a entrada e sabendo que aquele homem estava a minutos de chegar ali. Sequer se moveu ou sentiu sua respiração se alterar quando as portas se abriram e seu pai o encarava inexpressivamente. Seu braço direito, pai de Jongin, estava em um de seus lados enquanto um segurança estava do outro. Ambos os homens sumiram de vista quando o chefe fez apenas um breve e sutil aceno com a mão, dispensando-os. 

Em toda a sua elegância, vestindo um dos muitos de seus ternos italianos, seu pai entrou na sala e rumou até uma das paredes laterais, alcançando o bar e analisando qual das bebidas iria se servir. Sehun ficou observando-o silenciosamente, notando os fios grisalhos que já tomavam grande parte dos cabelos do homem, as rugas que lhe marcavam o rosto, a coluna já ligeiramente curva. Havia passado tempo demais sem vê-lo. 

— Fico surpreso por ainda se lembrar do caminho de casa. — A voz do homem o alcançou com a mesma potência de sempre, ainda que ele estivesse de costas servindo-se de um copo de whiskey. 

— Você ficaria muito surpreso de saber, papaizinho, que na minha memória cabe tantas coisas quanto cabem pa—

— A que devo a ilustre visita? — Seu pai o interrompeu, virando-se com o olhar fervilhante. Sehun sorriu de modo provocador, contente de saber que ainda conseguia irritar seu velho quando começava a tagarelar baixarias, principalmente quando se referiam a si mesmo. 

— Por onde começar?! — Sehun cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e se inclinou mais no encosto da cadeira, ouvindo-a ranger. Seu pai continuava a lhe observar, vez ou outra dando um gole profundo em sua bebida. — Oh! É mesmo! Vim buscar a minha mãe, afinal, um certo senhor decidiu que era normal invadir minha casa e sequestrá-la. 

— Sua mãe está nos aposentos dela, segura e bem tratada, ao contrário de como estaria naquele galpão que você chama de casa. — O homem ergueu o copo para o filho, como se para brindar ironicamente. — Você também deveria estar aqui, devidamente seguro… Não foi nada difícil quebrar qualquer que fosse seu sistema de segurança. Sua própria mãe o fez, não estou certo? — O Chefe Oh deu um gole generoso em sua bebida, o sorriso presunçoso em sua boca, eficiente em lhe deixar com o sangue fervendo em irritação. 

— Convenhamos que ela sempre foi melhor que qualquer um dos seus bichinhos de estimação. — Sehun cruzou as mãos sobre o peito, fazendo questão de mostrar-se ainda mais confortável na cadeira de seu pai. Instantaneamente a mandíbula do homem se retesou em desconforto.

— De fato.

Os dois ficaram se encarando, cada um medindo cada ação do outro, calculando quem desistiria primeiro daquele joguinho que há tanto tempo insistiam em protagonizar. Sehun sabia que seu pai via a sombra de sua irmã em seu rosto, sabia que ele se demorava mais em suas observações buscando encontrá-la nos traços que compartilhavam. Sua outra metade. 

— Sua mãe não vai deixar essa casa, não enquanto decidir ficar em Segye. — O homem se aproximou da mesa, parando a frente do filho, olhando-o de cima. E Sehun sabia que mesmo que se levantasse, mesmo que fosse mais alto que seu velho, ele sempre teria o domínio de encará-lo de cima. 

— Ninguém te explicou o significado de _divórcio_ , velhote? — Sehun riu em deboche, erguendo as sobrancelhas para o homem. — Sabe… meio que consiste em não compartilhar mais o mesmo teto, não aturarem muito a presença um do outro, potencialmente odiar o outro… Essas coisas!

— Ela não sai daqui. — Palavra final. Sem mais discussões e Sehun sabia que jamais venceria aquilo. Seu pai nunca deixaria que sua mãe ficasse longe de suas vistas, não quando aquele velho arrogante a sua frente ainda era completamente apaixonado por ela. E, querendo ou não, o ruivo sabia que sua mãe ainda o amava, apesar de toda a angústia que lhe causava. 

Sehun ergueu as mãos em rendição. Ao que tudo indicava, aquele assunto já estava decidido e encerrado muito antes de sequer ser discutido. Até mesmo por sua mãe. O senhor abaixou-se ligeiramente, buscando analisar alguma papelada pela mesa, capturando uma pasta em especial e abrindo-a, enquanto bebericava seu whiskey. 

— Tem ratos pelo Distrito de Hollo. — O ruivo disse simplesmente, atraindo imediatamente a atenção de seu pai. O homem o encarava com seriedade, em silêncio, esperando que o filho concluísse o que queria falar. — Isso veio de você? 

— Foram eles que te fizeram esse favor? — O Sr. Oh lhe indicou o rosto com o indicador da mão que ainda se agarrava fielmente ao copo. O sorriso discreto em seus lábios foi o suficiente para atiçar o temperamento de Sehun, a lembrança da surra da noite anterior e a humilhação que ainda insistia em lhe arder sob a pele. — O que aconteceu com toda a sua _habilidade_? 

— Ainda se lembra quando fez a sua tatuagem? — Ignorando a provocação do homem, Sehun apontou para o pai, como se pudesse indicar o desenho que se estendia por toda a coluna do cabeça da Família Oh. — Aposto que não era capaz nem de levantar a mão pra segurar o pau e mirar quando ia mijar. 

O homem terminou a bebida em uma grande golada, contendo a careta quando o líquido desceu ardendo por sua garganta.

— Eu a fiz quando aceitei sentar aí, bem nessa cadeira. 

— Eu sei. — Sehun respondeu, encarando os olhos rígidos do pai, vendo crescer ali um brilho de compreensão e, o ruivo ousava dizer, de alívio. — Não fique assim tão esperançoso, não combina nada com você. 

— Não estou. Sei que vindo de você não vai ser tão fácil assim. 

— Não. Não vai. — Sehun tirou os pés de sobre a mesa e esticou-se para pegar a pasta que momentos antes seu pai estava analisando. — Responda. Os ratos… vieram de você?

— Você já sabe a resposta pra isso. — Seu pai voltou para o balcão das bebidas, servindo-se de mais um copo de whiskey. Quando voltou a observar o filho, encontrou-o ainda o encarando, aguardando uma resposta. Com um suspiro contido, continuou: — Armas, os clubes, os prédios. Isso é tudo que a Oh está ligada. Tráfico de drogas, tráfico de pessoas, é um não. Você sabe disso. 

— Precisava que você me lembrasse disso. — Sehun retrucou, voltando a sua posição inicial, com os pés jogados sobre o tampo de madeira da mesa. — De quem são os ratos? Sim… Os ratos que me pegaram desprevenido e prejudicaram esse meu rostinho lindo. 

— É o que estamos tentando descobrir. — A resposta simples despertou os sentidos de Sehun. 

— Sabe mais do que isso. 

O Sr. Oh deu apenas um sorrisinho de canto e uma piscadela, algo extremamente destoante da personalidade do homem e por isso Sehun conseguia saber que o velho estava muito mais a parte de quem estava por trás do aumento de tráfico na ilha do que queria transparecer. 

— E você veio por mais do que apenas saber de sua mãe e dos ratos em Hollo. 

— Sempre tão astuto, papai. — Sehun se levantou, dando a volta na mesa e parando diante do pai. O senhor nem sequer se importou em encará-lo, aceitou as mãos fortes em seus ombros e deixou-se ser guiado até a sua própria cadeira, sendo colocado sentado. O ruivo voltou para diante da mesa e puxou uma das cadeiras de visitas para si. — Deixei aí quentinho pra você, não se pode brincar com a artrose. 

O homem revirou os olhos e colocou o copo sobre a mesa, recostando-se novamente e cruzando as mãos sobre o peito.

— Gostou de sentar nessa cadeira? 

— Não foi nada mau. — Admitiu. 

— Você ficou bem sentado nela. 

— Ah, papai, eu fico bem sentando em muitas coisas. — Sehun piscou para o homem, gargalhando quando o viu dilatar as narinas de forma muito desgostosa. — Ok, ok. Vou te poupar dos sórdidos detalhes… Pergunte logo o que eu sei que está na pontinha dessa sua linguinha traiçoeira.

Sr. Oh voltou a se inclinar para a frente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a superfície da mesa e olhando diretamente para os olhos verde acinzentados do filho. 

— Isso tudo significa que finalmente decidiu aceitar essa cadeira quando eu me retirar?

O ruivo ficou encarando-o por alguns longos segundos de silêncio, digerindo secretamente dentro de si que seu pai havia dado o braço a torcer e se rendido a fazer a pergunta de um milhão. Aquilo era sinal suficiente para o desespero do velho em relação àquele assunto. E o choque dessa constatação o fez finalmente enxergar o quanto seu velho já estava _cansado_. Mas, não era como se _ele_ fosse dar o braço a torcer.

— Mas é claro… que depende! — Sehun cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, sorrindo quase de orelha a orelha quando viu o pai esfregar o rosto com força e apertar os olhos como se tentando descansar a vista depois de um longo dia.

— Eu te ensinei bem, não é? — O homem o encarou com clara exaustão. 

— Com certeza!

— Depende do que?

— Ainda se lembra do _Underground_? — O ex-lutador se inclinou para frente, imitando a posição do pai, os cotovelos sobre a superfície da mesa, mas as mãos cruzadas e usadas para apoiar o próprio queixo.

— Não está velho demais para se atracar com um bando de homem?

— Jamais é tarde para se atracar com um bando de homem, meu velho, e você sabe que eu gosto disso. — Piscou, mas logo voltou a ficar sério, não dando tempo para que seu pai pudesse reclamar ou expulsá-lo da sala se fizesse mais alguma piadinha de teor sexual. — Já passei por aquele lugar, não pretendo repetir a dose. 

— Então o quê? 

— A pergunta deveria ser: _quem_? — Sehun se inclinou mais, como se fosse sussurrar para o homem. — Encontrei alguém muito _interessante_. 

— Interessante de que forma? — O ruivo riu do tom claramente cauteloso do pai. 

— De forma que ele pode muito bem ganhar o _Underground_. — Sehun respondeu simplesmente, reclinando-se novamente na cadeira e ouvindo-a ranger. — Como _eu_ ganhei. 

— E de que forma eu entro nisso? 

— Agora sim estamos falando a mesma língua, meu velho! — O ex-lutador bateu as mãos como se estivesse todo aquele tempo esperando o resultado de uma aposta. — A proposta! 

— Que seria? 

— Me dê o nome, me dê o patrocínio inegável. Deixe que a Família Oh, no alto nível, você e eu, entre como o Patrono. Deixe que eu treine aquele garoto e que o leve até o topo do _Underground_.

— E o que eu ganho nisso? Qual vai ser a sua parte do acordo? — Seu pai coçou a barba rala que começava a lhe tomar a face. 

— O _Underground_. — Revirou os olhos quando viu as narinas do homem dilatarem. — E… — Olhou diretamente para os olhos do pai. — Minha iniciação como seu substituto. Vai poder descansar, velhote. 

O silêncio se instalou na sala, os dois presentes continuaram a se encarar, como se medissem em suas mentes cada palavra daquele diálogo, cada possível brecha que pudesse existir naquela proposta, naquele acordo. Com um suspiro quase relaxado, seu pai fechou os olhos. Quando os reabriu, Sehun pode notar novamente aquele brilho esperançoso, aquela ponta de vulnerabilidade. 

— Fechado. — O Sr. Oh esticou a mão sobre a mesa. — Estou de acordo. 

Sehun ergueu a própria e a esticou, mas, antes de sequer chegar perto o suficiente da mão do pai, a puxou de volta. 

— Mais uma coisinha antes de eu apertar essa mão aí e vender minha alma para o diabo. — O homem o encarou com irritação, Sehun apenas deu o seu melhor sorriso cafajeste. — Quero o Jongin só pra mim, você pode ficar com o velho Kim.

— Ele sempre foi seu. — Seu pai ousou dar um pequenino sorriso. Com certa impaciência, chacoalhou a mão em um sinal para que o mais jovem a apertasse de uma vez. — De acordo? 

O ex-lutador olhou uma vez mais para o pai, em seguida para a mão esticada. Com um longo e exasperado suspiro, Sehun entendeu que estava prestes a selar o seu destino e após isso não teria mais volta. 

— De acordo. — E segurou a mão, sentindo o aperto firme e decidido. Estava selado.

— Agora saia, tenho muito trabalho a fazer, a começar por definir o que vai ficar por sua conta a partir de agora. — Sr. Oh deu um sorriso quase sádico para o gosto de Sehun.

— Diga pra minha mãe que mais tarde volto pra vê-la. — Se levantou, deixando a sala sem ao menos esperar uma resposta de seu pai ou qualquer outra dispensa mais direta.

Conforme andava por aqueles corredores, Sehun só conseguia pensar que ainda tinha uma parte daquela proposta que precisava ser definida. 

E não tinha ideia se aquele cachorro louco se deixaria ser colocado em uma coleira.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


A porta do clube abriu repentina e estrondosamente, um homem vestido de bartender a segurou escancarada, seu rosto basicamente continha uma expressão de tédio e conformidade, como se presenciasse aquele tipo de cena todos os dias. Não demorou para que o elemento importunador surgisse sendo carregado pelo colarinho do casaco, mais especificamente arrastado, pelo caminho até a porta aberta. 

O homem seguia gritando indignado, tribêbado e completamente fora de sintonia enquanto era arrastado pelo chão, a blusa quase esmagando seu pescoço, o cinto aberto e os botões da calça arreganhados. Seu carrasco, na falta de palavra melhor para definir o homem que o arrastava, mantinha suas feições calmas, totalmente tranquilo com a boa ação que estava prestando. Alcançou a porta e o bartender se recostou mais a madeira, lhe concedendo um aceno agradecido e dando espaço para que o rapaz passasse com o grande saco humano que deveria estar na rua.

Ele puxou o homem com tudo e o jogou para fora do clube, contente por vê-lo cair de forma desagradável no chão, tão patético quanto era quando estava de pé. Bateu as mãos uma contra a outra, como se para livrá-las da imundície por ter tocado aquele bêbado. 

— Pense duas vezes, três, quatro, mil vezes antes de voltar a colocar seus pés aqui e tentar abusar de uma das garotas. — O rapaz, jogando seus cabelos avermelhados para trás e ajeitando a blusa de um amarelo estampado, encarou friamente o homem que se arrastava para longe. 

— Obrigado, Baekhyun. — O bartender o tocou no ombro. — É realmente útil tê-lo aqui… Mesmo que você tenha a grande mania de invadir o meu bar. 

Baekhyun, ou Mad Dog, como as pessoas daquela ilha insistiam em chamá-lo, deu apenas um sorriso cúmplice, mas logo transformou seu rosto no retrato da inocência, como se jamais tivesse sequer pisado atrás daquele balcão, ou que nunca havia colocado uma gota traiçoeira de álcool na boca. O bartender apenas revirou os olhos e riu conformado, acenando para que Baekhyun voltasse para dentro do clube. 

— Impressão minha ou tem aumentado a frequência desses tarados por aqui? — Baekhyun indagou, uma das mãos no bolso da calça enquanto a outra brincava com o piercing em seu lábio inferior. 

— Não é impressão. Muitos confundem um clube de anfitriãs com os de sexo. — O bartender virou-se para o rapaz de cabelos avermelhados, como se sentindo que ele estava se fazendo alguma pergunta. — Há diferenças. — Disse, os olhos se semicerrando quando o Mad Dog levantou os braços em sinal de inocência. — Aqui não há sexo, não há toques, não há qualquer contato sexual. É a regra. Quem vier aqui é puramente pela companhia das garotas, nada mais. Se qualquer uma delas os aceitar por fora, isso é com elas. 

— Você não precisa me explicar o que eu sei. — Baekhyun retrucou, aproximando-se e dando um tapinha camarada no ombro do bartender. — É por isso que venho aqui sempre, as garotas precisam de proteção. 

— Elas têm. — O bartender respondeu, parando no lugar imediatamente. 

— O quê? — Baekhyun se aproximou e parou diante do jovem. — Os caras de uma das Famílias? Onde eles estavam nas últimas semanas que tirei cinco tarados estupradores daqui pelos paus? 

— Eles… — O bartender parecia pálido, como se estivesse diante de uma assombração. — O gerente entrou em conflito com eles… Descobriram que ele estava desviando grande parte dos lucros, as garotas estavam sem receber, mas não tinham como provar nada. Eles decidiram se ausentar por tempo suficiente até o gerente pisar na bola… Eles…

— O que aconteceu com você? Está pálido. 

— Eles disseram que iam voltar hoje. — O bartender apenas indicou com a ponta do queixo para o bar. — _Ele_ …

Baekhyun finalmente virou-se para onde o pálido, quase infartado, bartender estava encarando com tamanho pânico, ou choque, ou qualquer sentimento de puro desespero ou horror. E a surpresa que tomou os sentidos do Mad Dog foi quase extasiante. A primeira coisa que reparou foi o cabelo laranja. Ele estava sentado no bar, de costas para a bancada, os cotovelos apoiados na superfície de madeira, um copo de alguma bebida em sua mão, uma das pernas esticadas enquanto a outra se apoiava no suporte do banco. E o encarava com tamanho interesse que Baekhyun quase ficou com os lábios secos. O sorriso naquela boquinha, ainda machucada, o deixava atento para qualquer coisa. Apesar dele ainda estar visivelmente debilitado, com os cortes pelo rosto e o olho meio roxo, estava com uma aura que nem mesmo o Mad Dog ousaria desafiar. 

E aquilo o deixou fascinado. Encontrar alguém daquele tipo não era usual e quando Baekhyun o fazia, usualmente, acabava em muito sangue. Mas com ele, ah… com aquele cara ele não iria mexer, a não ser que fosse muito cutucado. Porque aquele cara o encarando, quase o devorando com aqueles perigosos olhos verdes acinzentados, era alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que Baekhyun tentou ignorar que adoraria provar. E pela forma como era perfurado por aqueles olhos, gostou de perceber que aquele cara também não se importaria em experimentar um pouco do seu gosto. 

Se aproximou lentamente, ouvindo quase um guincho impressionado do bartender que sumiu de vista quando o Reaper fez um rápido aceno com a mão, provavelmente o dispensando. Ele continuava na mesma posição, observando cada passo de Baekhyun conforme ele se aproximava, saboreando aquela tensão formada em todo o clube. Mad Dog apostou que Sehun sabia o que estava causando naquele ambiente, seja lá qual fosse a razão por trás, sabia que até mesmo os clientes estavam mais interessados em manter assuntos baixinhos com as anfitriãs e que elas evitavam a todo custo deixar que qualquer pessoa importunasse o ruivo. 

E aquele foi um aspecto que Baekhyun sentiu apenas na noite anterior por breves momentos, pouco antes de deixar o Reaper sozinho na casa. Mas, naquele instante, devidamente vestido, com os ferimentos tratados, ele conseguiu entender o que existia de tão intenso no ruivo. Conseguiu entender o porque ele um dia foi chamado de “The Reaper”. Sehun era, ou podia ser se quisesse, de fato, perigoso. 

E Baekhyun gostou daquilo. 

Chegou perto o suficiente para que o perfume do ruivo lhe atingisse, não era nem um pouco enjoativo como o cheiro daquele clube, era forte, mas de uma forma que apenas era marcante o suficiente para mostrar que ele estava ali, era único. Ele deu um gole em sua bebida e colocou o copo sobre o balcão, junto a outro copo vazio e uma garrafa de whiskey. Tudo isso sempre o encarando. 

— Algo me diz que causei uma boa impressão em uma certa pessoa. — Baekhyun puxou o banco ao lado de Sehun, sentando-se de frente para o ruivo que o encarava com um sorrisinho felino. 

— Talvez. — O Reaper virou-se, finalmente, para o mais baixo, de forma que pudesse servir a bebida para ambos. Baekhyun notou que não havia gelo, o que indicava que Sehun gostava de bebidas fortes. Com um empurrão habilidoso, mandou o copo para mais próximo do Mad Dog, que instantaneamente o pegou e levou até os próprios lábios.

Sehun ficou observando o movimento, a forma como Baekhyun tocava levemente o vidro com os lábios, o tilintar suave do piercing contra a superfície do copo, o olhar fixado ao seu. Quando a bebida desceu queimando pela garganta do Mad Dog, Sehun observou o movimento do pomo-de-adão de Baekhyun, subir e descer, e a língua que despontou por entre aqueles lábios e os saboreou, passando desavergonhadamente sobre o pingente agarrado àquela boca. Sehun engoliu em seco. 

— Legal ver você limpo. — Baekhyun sorriu debochado, erguendo o copo como em um brinde. O ruivo o repetiu, sorrindo de forma igual.

— É como normalmente estou, te garanto. 

— Como me encontrou? 

— Digamos que você tem atributos bem marcantes. — Sehun, num movimento muito ágil até mesmo para Baekhyun, levou uma das mãos até uma das pontas do cabelo de Baekhyun, passando rapidamente o dedo pelo mullet avermelhado. — Só precisei perguntar.

— E eu supostamente deveria acreditar nisso? 

— Sim. 

— Como me encontrou? — Baekhyun repetiu, dessa vez inclinando-se para a frente, quase revirando os olhos quando sentiu o cheiro de Sehun. 

— Posso achar quem eu quiser. — O ruivo também se inclinou, os dois agora estavam próximos demais. — _Baekhyun_.

E ao ouvir seu nome pela primeira vez saindo daquela boca, Baekhyun se afastou, apertando o copo em sua mão. Lembrava que não havia dito ao ruivo, o deixara chamá-lo apenas de Mad Dog. Mas ali estava ele, saboreando seu nome como se fosse o doce mais gostoso que já havia provado, sorrindo enquanto o falava, como se fosse a palavra mais deliciosa do mundo. 

— Sim… — Sehun deu um longo gole em sua bebida, lambendo os lábios logo em seguida. — Eu descobri seu nome. Como eu disse… posso achar quem eu quiser. 

Foi nesse momento que Baekhyun notou uma movimentação em uma mesa, a mais próxima. Não havia nenhuma anfitriã, nenhum atendente, apenas um homem estava ali sentado, moreno, os cabelos brilhando pelo gel e o peitoral dourado exposto. Olhava diretamente para ambos, como se analisasse cada palavra trocada, cada ação de cada músculo. _Protegendo_. Baekhyun cerrou mais os olhos, tentando identificar aquele homem. Não sabia quem era, tinha a sensação de já o ter visto antes, mas uma certeza avassaladora o tomou. Sabia que ele era de uma das Famílias. E estava ali com o ruivo. _Guardando-o_.

O que só podia significar que _Sehun_ era de uma das Famílias. 

— Tenho a impressão de que esbarrei em um peixe grande. — Baekhyun comentou, voltando-se para o Reaper, encarando-o com interesse. 

— Você nem imagina. 

— Não veio aqui apenas para me oferecer aquele jantar, não? — Bebeu o restante de seu whiskey e bateu o copo contra o balcão. 

— É claro que não. 

— Esse clube é seu? 

— Sim. — Sehun olhou ao redor, demorando-se no corredor que Baekhyun sabia que dava acesso ao escritório do gerente. E foi naquele instante que prestou atenção nos barulhos que vinham dali. — Vim aqui a negócios. 

— Aquele gerente não vai sair tão bonito daquela sala, não é? 

— Espero que não. — Sehun estava sério, o Mad Dog ousava até dizer que por baixo de toda aquela calma mortífera o ruivo estava fervilhando.

Não demorou muito para que dois homens saíssem da sala com um terceiro sendo arrastado entre eles. Baekhyun sequer reconheceu o rosto do belo homem que gerenciava aquele clube. Em momento algum Sehun olhou na direção dele, não se dignando a oferecer qualquer que fosse a consideração que algum rato como aquele pudesse merecer. 

— Belo negócio. — Baekhyun zombou com uma risada surpresa. — Você não veio resolver esse _negócio_ aqui por pura coincidência. — Encarou o ruivo, flagrando-o lhe observando atentamente, aquele sorriso felino de volta aos lábios tão gostosos. — Sabia que eu estava aqui.

— É óbvio. 

— O que quer comigo? 

Sehun quebrou aquela troca de olhares ao virar-se para o balcão e servir novamente os dois copos da bebida, entretanto, ele não entregou a Baekhyun, apenas deixou-os lado a lado, entre ambos. 

— Uma proposta. 

— De que tipo? 

— Do tipo que nós dois nos divertiríamos juntos. — Sehun virou-se para o mais baixo, sorrindo de forma quase feliz. A palavra dita depois, entretanto, não foi nem um pouco o que Baekhyun esperava para ser acompanhada por aquele sorriso: — _Underground_.

Mad Dog ficou em silêncio, deixando que aquele nome ecoasse em sua mente por tempo suficiente para que assimilasse o que provavelmente Sehun estava lhe propondo. Instantaneamente Baekhyun lembrou-se do que Minseok havia lhe dito no dia anterior, sobre alguém uma hora surgir com uma oferta. E ali estava ele, diante do cara mais interessante que já havia esbarrado em sua vida. 

— Quer me domar. — Disse simplesmente, sentindo seu corpo arrepiar com o olhar de Sehun. Aquelas armadilhas verde acinzentadas pareciam brilhar. 

— De certo modo, sim. — Sehun retrucou, cruzando as pernas.

— Por que eu deveria aceitar? 

— Porque você vai ganhar. — A certeza com que o ruivo dissera aquilo quase fez com que Baekhyun soltasse um gemido. Era prazeroso demais ver a confiança que tomava conta da voz de Sehun. — Você já sabe lutar, independente do que me diga, sei que tem técnica. Quero te aperfeiçoar, te treinar, te ensinar, te transformar no melhor. 

— Você quer o _Underground_. 

— Eu já tive o _Underground_. — E aquilo foi o suficiente para Baekhyun entender que jamais deveria brincar com Sehun. — Quero que _você_ o conquiste agora. 

— Com você segurando minha coleira, suponho… 

— Ah, _baby_ , se sentir melhor colocando uma coleira em _mim_ , não me importaria. — Sehun piscou, mordendo os lábios de forma despudorada demais para Baekhyun ignorar a pontada na região perigosa entre suas pernas. — Comigo ao _seu lado_ , acho que ambos podemos considerar isso melhor. — Completou.

— O que eu ganharia com isso?

— Roupas, comida, um teto, aliviar a tensão nocauteando gente do seu nível... — Sehun foi listando, erguendo os dedos. Quando chegou no quinto, o ruivo sorriu, erguendo-o. — O direito de ter meu nome em sua boca, de ter provavelmente o Patrono mais poderoso de Segye. 

— Que seria?

— Oh. — Baekhyun quase engasgou na própria saliva. Com olhos ligeiramente arregalados, ele encarou a Sehun, vendo-o se divertir com sua surpresa. O ruivo sabia o que se passava na cabeça do mais baixo, sobre a influência da Oh, o poder que exerciam naquela ilha mesmo que seus negócios fossem considerados os menos aceitos naquele mundo. — Seu Patrono. Oh Sehun, herdeiro da Oh, “The Reaper”, ex-campeão mundial de MMA e… ex-campeão do _Underground_. 

Baekhyun tinha certeza que poderia cair para trás. Sehun quase podia ver as engrenagens funcionando dentro daquela cabecinha.

— Você é _realmente_ alguma coisa, não? 

— Você ainda não viu nada, _baby._ — Sehun mordeu o lábio inferior, lançando um olhar de cima a baixo para Baekhyun.

— Quer o _Underground_? — O mais baixo apoiou a mão sobre o balcão, próximo demais ao copo de whiskey ainda cheio.

— Quero _você_. — Sehun repetiu a ação do outro. — Para ter o _Underground_. 

— Não acha que deveria ter me oferecido mesmo aquele jantar? — Baekhyun pegou o copo, erguendo-o a sua frente, sorrindo para Sehun. 

— Algo me diz que teremos tempo pra isso. — Sehun pegou o próprio copo e bateu levemente contra o de Baekhyun. 

E Baekhyun novamente se lembrou do que Minseok havia lhe dito. As propostas do _Underground_ realmente estavam se mostrando tentadoras, a começar por aquele ruivo encarando-o com tanta sede. Apesar de tudo, apesar de toda a relutância que um dia acreditou que teria quando chegasse o momento de alguém lhe propor o ingresso ao _Undergroud_ , Baekhyun percebeu que não se importaria com qualquer que fosse o seu preço, mas, principalmente, não se importaria nem um pouco se fosse Sehun a tê-lo.

— Aceito. — Ele sorriu e deu outra batidinha no copo de Sehun. — A Proposta! 

— A nós! — Sehun brindou. 

Ambos viraram as bebidas, contendo as caretas quando sentiram o whiskey queimar-lhes a garganta. Mas nada se comparava a sensação de frio na barriga que se avolumava nos dois, na excitação pelo desconhecido, na perspectiva do futuro daquela proposta. 

Ainda olhando para os olhos verdes de Baekhyun, Sehun teve a sensação de que ambos estavam completamente presos a coleiras. 

E cada um se agarrava firmemente à guia do outro.


	4. Deixai toda a esperança, ó vós que entrais!

Coberto por um roupão vermelho sangue, deixou seu quarto e desceu as escadas até a sala, encontrando seu braço direito esparramado no sofá, vestindo outro de seus inúmeros ternos extravagantes e de corte refinado. Naquele dia era preto, todinho, desde os sapatos até a blusa de seda desabotoada na região do peitoral. Ele lia uma revista qualquer de esporte, completamente absorto em seja lá qual fosse a informação contida ali. Ouvindo seus passos descalços, Jongin se levantou do sofá e ficou sentado, observando o melhor amigo se aproximar com sua costumeira cara de sono. 

Fazia alguns dias desde o encontro de Sehun com seu pai e com o Mad Dog, desde que havia oferecido a proposta para ambos. Ao saírem daquele clube, naquela noite, o herdeiro da Oh não comentou mais nada sobre aquele assunto, sequer definiu com Jongin quando começaria a botar aquela proposta em prática e iniciar o treinamento de Baekhyun. Seguiu apenas vivendo seus dias, cumprindo com as obrigações que seu pai lhe incumbia através do canal Jongin e reclamando na maior parte do tempo o quanto odiava fazer aquele papel de gângster cruel e inflexível. 

Jongin não ousava lhe dizer que aquele, muitas vezes, era o seu estado natural. Sabia que o ruivo lhe daria uma bela surra caso algum dia lhe confessasse essa verdade. Mas, o fato era que Sehun sabia como se encaixar naquele mundo que dizia tanto odiar. Ele podia dizer diversas vezes que sua irmã se sairia melhor, o que realmente poderia ser verdade, mas não anulava-se o fato de que _ele_ era bom em interpretar aquele papel. De que, desde o assassinato dela, Sehun só conseguia agir exatamente da forma que um dia havia jurado jamais agir. Ele havia mergulhado tanto naquele papel que, sem perceber, havia _realmente_ se tornado o que tanto odiava. 

Observando o ruivo se aproximar, Jongin se perguntava o que ele planejava ao não ter em momento algum mencionado o seu novo e mais favorito interesse dos últimos bons anos. Nem sequer Baekhyun havia tentado entrar em contato, o que fazia o moreno já massagear as têmporas em preocupação e estresse antecipado ao imaginar que os dois eram do mesmo saco de temperamento difícil. 

Finalmente próximo o bastante, Sehun deu a volta no sofá e, sem resguardos, arrancou a revista da mão de Jongin e observou a página que estava prendendo tanto o interesse do amigo. Com um riso desgostoso, jogou a revista para longe e, sem qualquer vergonha ou sequer receio, se jogou em cima do amigo, sentando-se no colo de Jongin e deixando a cabeça relaxada contra o ombro do moreno. Como se fosse uma reação natural, repetida no decorrer de muitos anos de amizade, Jongin passou os braços por baixo dos de Sehun e ergueu as mãos até agarrar os ombros do amigo e os apertar, massageando desajeitadamente aquela região, sentindo o corpo inteiro do ruivo relaxar sobre si.

— Você ganhou um pouco de peso. — Jongin comentou, ainda massageando o amigo que permanecia de olhos fechados e com o corpo totalmente relaxado. 

— Provavelmente. — Sehun resmungou, soltando um gemido sofrido quando o moreno apertou um nozinho incômodo próximo à sua nuca. — Você é mais efetivo que uma balança! 

Jongin riu e continuou a massagem com uma das mãos, a outra desceu até o abdômen de Sehun, sentindo ali os músculos do amigo. 

— E perdeu um pouco a forma. — Apertou uma região mais amolecida da barriga do ruivo, fazendo-o se encolher minimamente ao sentir cócegas. — Isso aqui não existia quando você lutava. 

— Porque eu não luto mais. — O ruivo retrucou com certo descontentamento, dando um tapa na mão do amigo. O silêncio voltou a cair entre os dois até que, por fim, Sehun resolveu continuar: — É uma grande merda ser o chefe.

— Você _ainda_ não é o chefe.

— Então imagina quando for! — Sehun se desvencilhou da massagem de Jongin e rolou para fora do colo do amigo, se ajeitando ao lado do moreno no sofá. — Vou transformar você no meu braço esquerdo também, e na minha perna direita… Provavelmente na esquerda também. 

— Você está se saindo bem até agora.

— Pode até ser, mas todos os dias aquele velho sádico e descontrolado manda mais e mais trabalho, passo o dia perambulando por essa ilha doente e mandando dar porrada em gente caloteira, gente bandida… Por Cristo, _nós_ somos bandidos! 

Jongin riu e balançou a cabeça em conformidade. Aquela constatação de Sehun era e não era verdade. Em Segye, não era como se fossem _realmente_ os bandidos, ou talvez pudesse dizer que eram coisas piores já que as Famílias eram as que ditavam as _leis_ dos bandidos. 

— Já faz dias que não dou uma trepada! — Sehun soltou um suspiro realmente cansado, fazendo com que o amigo risse e recebesse um olhar de censura. 

— Vai se acostumar.

— Você tem trepado, não é? — O ruivo o encarou com certo rancor. — Em que _momento_ consegue fazer isso quando fica o dia inteiro embaixo do meu sovaco e fungando no meu pescoço?! 

— Você aprende a dar suas fugidinhas com o tempo. — Respondeu, afastando-se a tempo de evitar o provável soco que Sehun estava se preparando para dar. 

A devida distância do amigo, Jongin pegou uma pasta sobre a mesa e ficou revisando alguma papelada que havia resolvido naquele dia, a mais importante para o amigo. 

— Já foi até lá? — Sehun perguntou, o olhar sério, a postura mais rígida, a compreensão refletida nos olhos do amigo. 

— Sim. — Baixou o olhar para a pasta, fechando-a e jogando para o lado do amigo no sofá. — Eu _odeio_ aquele lugar. 

— Eu também. 

— E, no entanto, vai voltar. — Jongin desviou o olhar, não queria ter que discutir com o amigo sobre aquele tópico. 

— Você sabe das minhas razões. 

— Sei. — O moreno optou por encarar o amigo novamente. — E também sei o que o _Underground_ fez com você, Sehun. Durante _e_ depois. 

— Não tenho escolha, você sabe. 

— Não tem mesmo? — Jongin se arrastou pelo sofá até estar próximo a Sehun. Sem pedir por permissão, desamarrou o roupão do amigo e deslizou-o pelos braços fortes e pálidos do ruivo, deixando-o com o tronco despido. Com uma leveza dolorosa demais para ambos, ele deslizou a mão para as costas do amigo, sentindo as elevações agressivas de cada uma das cicatrizes de Sehun. — O desenho pode escondê-las dos outros, mas nós dois sabemos que estão aí. E você está disposto a colocar outra pessoa nessa mesma condição? Pelo quê, Sehun? 

— Você sabe muito bem. — Sehun pegou aquela mão de Jongin, segurando-a entre as suas e a levou até sua testa, fechando os olhos e agarrando-se firmemente ao amigo. — Esse ódio me consome, Jongin, eu estou _morrendo_ por dentro. Eu preciso que eles paguem pelo que fizeram com ela ou essa outra parte de mim também vai ser destruída. 

Jongin reforçou o aperto em uma das mãos do amigo. 

— Eu preciso de você ao meu lado, meu amigo, preciso que você me salve quando eu destruir a vida de mais alguém para ser capaz de tentar salvar a minha. 

— Você acredita que consegue salvar a sua?

Sehun abriu os olhos e encarou o amigo. E aquele olhar tão repleto de dor e vulnerabilidade foi o suficiente para Jongin já saber a resposta. 

— Eu acho que você já sabe essa resposta. 

— Sim, eu sei. — Jongin se aproximou mais do amigo, seus joelhos batendo nos do ruivo. Se desvencilhando das mãos que ainda seguravam desesperadamente a sua, Jongin segurou o rosto de Sehun em concha, se inclinando para a frente e dando um beijo rápido e sincero na testa do amigo. — Por isso vou ficar ao seu lado. 

Sehun encarou o amigo e deu um sorriso mínimo, sabendo que Jongin havia entendido todas as partes mais sombrias de si. Sabendo que aquele a sua frente era a única pessoa que eternamente iria estar ao seu lado, mesmo o condenando por suas escolhas, mas permanecendo ali para que continuasse a ter o pouco de apoio necessário. 

— Então está tudo pronto? — O ruivo se levantou, voltando a amarrar o roupão que aberto revelava toda a sua nudez costumeira. — Inscreveu o garoto no _Underground_? 

— Ele agora é seu completo protegido. — Jongin pegou a pasta e lhe entregou. — Nada mudou nos últimos anos desde a sua participação, aquele lugar continua podre e desumano. 

— Quando começamos? 

— Como você pediu… Hoje mesmo. — Jongin deu um sorriso de canto, vendo o reflexo desse nos lábios de seu melhor amigo. Se existia alguém que sabia jogar no _Underground,_ alguém que era capaz de superar cada um dos desafios e surpreender os vermes que se escondiam naquele mundo, esse alguém era Sehun. 

Afinal, Jongin entendia que não existia forma melhor de estar naquele mundo sujo e podre a não ser se já tivesse feito parte. E Sehun conhecia aquele lugar, carregava na pele aquele conhecimento. 

— Perfeito! — Sehun folheou a pasta rapidamente e virou-se para o amigo, o sorriso agora era completamente carregado de um interesse predatório. — Temos um cachorro louco pra trazer para casa. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


O vento que lhe despenteava os cabelos estava carregado do fedor daquele rio poluído que cortava Segye. Não sabia exatamente que horas eram, ou para onde deveria ir depois. Na realidade, estava passando os últimos dias perambulando sem rumo por aquela ilha, sem parada definitiva ou com intenções de sossegar. Era como se estivesse pulando de galho em galho, buscando o que melhor se encaixava ao seu peso, mas só conseguisse manter-se em algum por pouquíssimo tempo antes da base, mais uma vez, arrebentar consigo agarrado. 

Estava na beira daquele rio, olhando para o barranco de grama amarelada que descia até uma pequena área plana de mais grama amarelada. O rio fedia, a água turva pela sujeira o deixava enojado, mas não ousava sair daquele lugar. Apertado em suas mãos, o celular descartável descansava em toda a sua inconveniência. Sabia que era aquela época do mês e por isso estava ali diante daquele rio podre, remoendo-se um pouco acerca do que era a sua vida.

Havia acordado naquele dia no sofá da sala do gerente de algum outro clube mais ralé, com problemas de segurança. Ofereceu seus serviços em troca de um teto por uma noite. Ao acordar naquele dia, chegou a pensar rapidamente em Sehun, inevitavelmente perguntando-se quando que voltaria a ver o Reaper, quando colocariam aquela proposta em prática. 

O _Underground_. 

Não demorou muito a ignorar aquela sensação de excitação ao pensar no ruivo, ou na loucura que estava prestes a cometer ao aceitar ser recrutado. Mas não negava que, enquanto pouco se importava com o sumiço do Reaper, ainda sentia certa curiosidade acerca de quando iria saber o que precisava.

Esses pensamentos, entretanto, desapareceram quando encontrou a usual caixa marrom o aguardando diante da porta dos fundos daquele clube. Apenas seu nome em caneta preta na tampa indicava que era sua encomenda. Não precisava se alterar nem um pouco, sabia exatamente o que encontraria. 

E ali estava, encarando a tela escura do aparelho. Aguardando, como sempre. O celular tocou, o número não identificado na tela brilhou e ele observou, esperou, respirou. Atendeu. 

Silêncio em um primeiro instante, então a voz de sempre começou a falar. A princípio só escutou, sabia o que responder.

— Tive contato. — Disse simplesmente, olhando adiante. Aguardou a resposta. — Ainda preciso descobrir se há relação. — Mais uma resposta. — O que sabe sobre o _Underground?_ — A resposta que obteve não lhe agradou nem um pouco, deixando que o resmungo descontente escapasse e tirasse um riso soprado do outro lado da linha. — Então terei que descobrir sozinho.

Não se importava se havia algo mais a ser dito. Desligou o aparelho e o quebrou ao meio, jogando-o no rio podre, contribuindo ainda mais para aquela poluição desenfreada. Ficou observando o aparelho afundar e ser levado para longe. Era intrigante pensar que aquela ilha era tão feia, tão doente quando se considerava que o continente a poucos quilômetros se mostrava melhor em alguns aspectos. Mas, por experiência própria, fosse lá, fosse cá, as pessoas eram as mesmas. Tão sujas quanto aquele rio a sua frente. 

Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, ousou inspirar profundamente, ignorando a vontade de gorfar com o cheiro terrível. Ao exalar, sentiu-se minimamente mais leve, de volta ao usual Mad Dog que havia aceitado ser há tanto tempo. 

Ficaria ali mais um bom tempo se não fosse o barulho de passos às suas costas. O perfume que lhe tomou os sentidos, vencendo até mesmo a podridão do rio, o fez, inevitavelmente, sorrir com certa euforia. Os passos se aproximaram até pararem ao seu lado, mas podia ouvir o de outra pessoa a alguns metros de distância. O laranja na sua visão periférica era o suficiente para que soubesse que estava certo em reconhecer aquele cheiro delicioso como característico apenas dele.

— Você é realmente bom em me achar. — Comentou, um sorrisinho no canto de seus lábios era um convite para que Sehun o acompanhasse com um semelhante. 

— Jamais perco de vista quem me interessa. — Sehun retrucou, olhava adiante e por alguns rápidos segundos fez uma breve careta quando viu algo suspeito boiando na superfície do rio. Optou por ignorar seja lá o que fosse aquele objeto não identificado. 

— Então desperto seu interesse? — Baekhyun virou-se levemente para encarar a Sehun. 

O cabelo laranja estava penteado em um topete, dessa vez o mais baixo reparou que as laterais eram mais curtas, em um _undercut_ que complementava muito bem o topete desleixado. Mas, talvez o que Baekhyun deveria admitir que mais o surpreendeu na figura de Sehun naquele dia é que o ruivo vestia uma camiseta colorida e listrada, regata, expondo o braço forte e pálido. As veias que subiam grossas desde a mão do Reaper eram um atrativo complementar que Baekhyun não poderia deixar de admirar. Os colares no pescoço do ruivo lhe desciam até um pouco abaixo da altura das clavículas expostas, e aquela região em especial fez com que o Mad Dog sentisse sua boca secar. O macacão jeans, estilo mecânico, vestia o outro braço, deixando-o apenas de um lado coberto, o outro totalmente exposto e com a manga do macacão pendurada a sua cintura. 

Sehun estava, para o gosto desesperado de Baekhyun, o que poderia definir como: suculento. 

— De mais formas que imagina. — Sehun respondeu por fim, sorrindo satisfeito ao notar que o mais baixo havia lhe feito quase um completo raio x. 

— _Interessante…_ — Baekhyun virou-se por completo para o ruivo e, mais uma vez, o encarou de cima a baixo. Ao voltar a trocar olhares com o Reaper, Baekhyun deu seu mais cafajeste sorriso. — Realmente interessante. 

— Concordo! — Sehun piscou para o Mad Dog, apreciando deliciosamente o silêncio carregado daquela tensão peculiar. 

— Já acabaram? — Uma terceira voz os despertou daquele transe, assim como uma presença exatamente ao lado de ambos. 

Baekhyun virou o rosto primeiro, dando de cara com aquele moreno que havia encontrado sentado no clube enquanto conversava com Sehun. Naquela ocasião, entretanto, não pode apreciar, de fato, os atributos daquele homem. Mais uma vez, o Mad Dog olhou de cima a baixo e sentiu-se embasbacado quando terminou sua observação. Seja lá quem fosse aquele homem, em todo o seu esplendor nas vestes inteiramente pretas, ele era estupidamente lindo! Desde os lábios fartos, a pele morena dourada, os cabelos firmes em gel exagerado, o peitoral exposto. Absolutamente lindo!

— E essa coisa linda… — Sehun se aproximou do homem recém-chegado, passando os braços por sobre os ombros do moreno. — É meu braço direito, Kim Jongin! Delicioso, não acha? 

— Se o braço direito é assim, só imagino como deve ser o braço esquerdo! 

— Ele não tem tanta sorte assim. — Jongin retrucou, passando o braço pela cintura de Sehun, ato que chamou demasiada atenção de Baekhyun que, imediatamente, fixou os olhos esverdeados em sua mão agarrada a Sehun. O sorrisinho em compreensão que lhe tomou os lábios passou despercebido para os outros dois. Já sabia que teria _realmente_ muita dor de cabeça com a dupla.

— De fato. — O ruivo afastou-se do amigo, voltando a esconder as mãos nos bolsos e olhando seriamente para o Mad Dog. — Vamos buscar suas coisas. 

Baekhyun virou-se para o ruivo, não contendo o certo tremor que lhe passou pela espinha quando encontrou o Reaper tão sério. E, instantaneamente, sentiu que seja lá qual fosse a razão de Sehun ter esperado tanto tempo, agora, por fim, havia chegado a hora de botar aquela proposta em prática. 

— Não tenho nada pra buscar. — Respondeu simplesmente. Não era mentira. Desde que havia fugido para Segye e passado a viver nas ruas, Baekhyun nunca sequer tentou manter algum pertence por mais tempo que o necessário. Vivia de clube em clube prestando favores em troca de qualquer coisa minimamente necessária. Suas roupas, bem, a maioria ele não negava que pegava emprestada sem a permissão dos donos. Seja lá do que precisava, tinha todo o essencial dentro de si. 

A raiva, o instinto e a sede. Por vingança. 

E pelo olhar de Sehun, aquele brilho inegável de compreensão, ele entendia. Entendia em níveis que Baekhyun não ousou se aventurar por muito tempo para descobrir. Aquele ainda era um campo perigoso, e pela forma como estavam dizendo muito mais do que gostariam pelo simples olhar, sabia que nenhum dos dois ainda estava preparado para deixar que o outro descobrisse seus fantasmas. 

— Então vamos! — Sehun se virou e começou a andar para longe, Jongin em seu encalço. 

— Pra onde? — Baekhyun indagou, mas colocando-se em movimento, acompanhando-os até o que parecia ser um Audi preto. 

— Resolver uns negócios. — Quando Sehun alcançou o carro, para a surpresa do Mad Dog, ele não foi para o banco de trás como um usual chefe, deixando que Jongin dirigisse. Pelo contrário, o ruivo não hesitou nem por um instante e foi direto para o lado do motorista, com Jongin sentando-se ao seu lado no carona. — E depois… Pra casa! 

E com aquela palavra, Baekhyun se viu confortavelmente entrando no banco de trás. No luxo dos bancos de couro se viu pensando que há muito tempo não se referia a qualquer lugar daquela forma. Não desde a morte de sua mãe. Ouvir Sehun falar daquela forma, considerando que sua própria casa agora era a de Baekhyun também, era algo assustador, mas igualmente bom. E ele podia sentir que para Sehun aquilo era sincero, considerava, de fato, que o Mad Dog podia enxergar aquele lugar como sua casa. 

Observou conforme o carro seguia pelas ruas, em direção ao distrito Yuen, o dia parecia até mesmo nublar conforme seguiam para aquela região, o domínio da quarta família, ali, ainda mais que qualquer outro dos distritos, as coisas sempre eram mais grotescas. Talvez tivesse alguma relação com o _Underground_ , sabia que ali era o lugar mais frequentado pelo campeões. Ignorou as ruas depredadas e concentrou sua atenção em Sehun, vendo-o agarrar-se à direção com um pouco mais de força que o necessário, como se estivesse aflito com alguma coisa. Não. Não estava aflito, Sehun estava incomodado, podia até mesmo ousar dizer que o Reaper estava com raiva, contendo-se por algum motivo. 

E tudo indicava que não era o único a ter reparado. Jongin, vez ou outra, lhe lançava olhares rápidos e preocupados, sentindo as vibrações do amigo, sabendo o que causava aquela reação. Estavam próximos demais à entrada _daquele_ lugar.

Não demorou para que Sehun seguisse por mais algumas ruas até virar o carro na direção do porto sul de Segye. Pelo pouco que Baekhyun sabia e entendia das Famílias, havia certas divisões na ilha. Além dos quatro distritos que pertenciam a cada uma — coisa que nos últimos anos não serviam de nada, já que muitos grupos menores dentro das próprias Famílias passaram a conquistar outros territórios além dos já definidos — havia também dois portos, um ao norte e outro ao sul, cada um recebia cargas de ao menos duas Famílias. Mas, Baekhyun já havia escutado que os negócios da Oh aconteciam no porto norte. 

Sehun estacionou o carro em frente a correntes que marcavam a entrada do porto. Baekhyun espichou o olhar adiante, notando que alguns bons metros a frente havia um grupo de cerca de oito homens entretidos com alguma carga de um contêiner. O Reaper soltou o cinto e estava prestes a deixar o carro quando Jongin lhe segurou o pulso, puxando-o para o banco novamente. Baekhyun observou o moreno abrir o porta-luvas e tirar uma pistola semiautomática, prateada com a armação do cabo preta. 

— Presentinho da Oh Industries. — Jongin lhe estendeu a arma. Sehun ficou encarando-a, sério, como se estivesse ponderando se aquilo a sua frente realmente existia. Com um revirar de olhos o ruivo pegou a pistola e a virou na mão. 

— Você realmente foi lá mandar gravarem o meu nome no ferrolho? — Ele olhou para Jongin com um mínimo de incredulidade, rindo quando viu o amigo sorrindo quase de orelha a orelha. 

— Pra você não perder por aí. 

Sehun deu uma risada debochada e manuseou a arma rapidamente, reconhecendo-a em seu toque. Era boa, leve, de fácil manuseio, o estilo que a Oh gostava de produzir. Deixou a arma carregada e a colocou no cós da calça, não era como se estivesse planejando usá-la. Os três deixaram o carro, por fim, e rumaram até onde os homens próximos ao contêiner puxavam uma enorme caixa. Baekhyun semicerrou os olhos e notou o logo da Oh Industries imediatamente. 

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, teve seu braço firmemente agarrado por Jongin, sendo mantido perto o bastante do moreno e deixando que Sehun seguisse os metros restantes até os homens. Imediatamente, ao ouvirem os passos do Reaper, os oito congelaram nas posições, encarando o ruivo de olhos arregalados. 

— Oh, não parem! — Sehun parou diante de um dos homens que estava estático a frente de outra enorme caixa, esquecendo-se de abri-la. — Apesar de que todos nós sabemos o que tem aí dentro, não é?!

Nenhum dos homens respondeu, mas Baekhyun notou cada um deles mover-se desconfortavelmente, aflitos, completamente amedrontados. Nenhum sequer se importava em olhar para ele ou para Jongin, estavam com toda sua atenção direcionada para Sehun. Ele era o suficiente para dominar todo aquele lugar. 

— Não deveríamos estar mais perto? — Ousou perguntar para Jongin, ainda sentindo o aperto em seu braço, não exatamente se importando com aquilo, o que era de se surpreender. 

— Ele dá conta disso. — A resposta veio baixinha, simples, carregada de certeza.

— São oito caras. — Baekhyun os observou com mais atenção. — Armados. 

— Ele dá conta. — Jongin repetiu. 

Sehun se aproximou o suficiente do homem diante da caixa, sorrindo para o que constatou ser o menor. 

— Então, como ambos sabemos o que tem aí, eu só vou perguntar uma vez: por que esse carregamento foi extraviado pra _esse_ porto e por que daqui ele vai direto pro continente? — Seu sorriso podia até mesmo ser cordial se não fosse o brilho vítreo em seus olhos verde acinzentados. 

— N-Não…

— Hm?

— N-Não é o que pensa.

— E o que eu estou pensando? 

— I-Iss—

E Baekhyun até mesmo se assustou quando Sehun, com uma agilidade estonteante, segurou o homem pela nuca e o puxou para baixo, esmagando o nariz do homem na caixa, quando o ergueu pelos cabelos, o Mad Dog até mesmo se surpreendeu quando viu uma faca deslizar pela manga do macacão jeans do ruivo, parando somente bem próxima a garganta do homem. 

— Ele sempre preferiu facas. — Jongin comentou, sorrindo de canto. — Nunca entendi o porquê.

— Com faca dá pra lutar, usando as mãos. — Baekhyun respondeu, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar enquanto observava a ferocidade de Sehun. Aquilo, não podia negar, estava sendo uma experiência bem excitante. — Com uma arma de fogo acaba muito rápido. 

— Parece que você também prefere…

— Não. — Retrucou, virando-se para o moreno e dando um dos seus sorrisos de cachorro louco. — Eu prefiro os punhos. 

Sehun olhava diretamente para o homem, observando o sangue escorrer do nariz quebrado, a faca pressionada na pele do pescoço. Os outros ao redor não ousavam se mexer, olhavam boquiabertos para o Reaper e depois para a dupla que os observava à distância. Pelos olhares desesperados, o ruivo apostou que sabiam quem eram Baekhyun e Jongin. 

— Vai me responder agora? — Sehun sussurrou para o homem. 

— N-Não sei quem foi, senhor. — O homem soluçou, o sangue escorrendo para seus lábios. — Simplesmente recebemos ordens anônimas de extraviar um carregamento das armas da Oh e levar pro continente. 

— E o que mais? 

— Só sabemos que é alguém grande, senhor, alguém com poder suficiente pra bater de frente com as Famílias. 

— Com a _minha_ Família. 

— É só o que sabemos, senhor. 

Sehun empurrou o homem para longe, vendo-o cair de bunda no chão e se arrastar para perto dos outros. Nenhum de seus companheiros ousou fazer nada. 

— Vocês vão fechar essas caixas e colocar de volta naquele contêiner. — Sehun disse lentamente, olhando cada um nos olhos. — E enviar para o porto norte. 

Deu as costas para eles, voltando em direção a Jongin e Baekhyun, porém, quando já estava distante o suficiente, virou-se repentinamente e lançou a faca na direção do homem que se aproximava para fechar a caixa. O objeto cortante caiu exatamente entre os dedos do homem. 

— Eu vou saber se não o fizerem. 

E com isso voltou em direção aos seus companheiros, chamando-os para voltarem ao carro. Quando estavam próximos do veículo, Sehun se virou seriamente para Jongin.

— Fique aqui, chame mais alguns homens e resolva isso. 

— E quanto a hoje a noite? — O tom de voz de Jongin era preocupado e Baekhyun notou um rápido olhar em sua direção, um olhar que o mais baixo conseguiu identificar como temeroso. 

— Vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. — Sehun abriu a porta do carro e indicou para que o Mad Dog fosse ocupar o carona. — Resolva isso. — E com aquele tom de voz de comando, Jongin fez uma breve reverência e se afastou. — Vamos? 

Baekhyun acenou e entrou no carro. 

  
  
  


* * *

  


Sehun parou o carro em frente a porta vermelha da _“The Reaper”_. Todas as ações seguintes do ruivo Baekhyun sabia que eram executadas com os olhos verde acinzentados cravados em si. Desde virar a chave na ignição, tirar o cinto, abrir a porta e sair. Tudo Sehun fazia o observando com aquele interesse predatório. Baekhyun poderia reclamar, mas gostava de ser o centro das atenções do ruivo. Tinha a prepotente sensação de que tinha um poder considerável sobre o Reaper. Gostava da sensação de formigamento que esse pensamento lhe causava. 

Os dois seguiram para o interior da academia, não haviam trocado uma palavra sequer desde o porto. Sehun apenas tinha seguido, dirigindo, atento ao trânsito. Naquele instante, andando pela academia, Baekhyun ousava observar o espaço com mais atenção, agora que não precisava se importar com o peso do mais alto em seus braços. Ao lembrar-se dessa ocasião, Baekhyun virou-se para o ruivo, buscando qualquer sequela daquela noite. Nada. O rosto de Sehun estava puramente perfeito, algo que agora conseguia ter a dimensão do quanto aquele cara era delicioso. Lindo!

Para sua não tão surpresa, Sehun também o observava atentamente. Baekhyun era um misto de tudo que o ruivo mais prezava em um cara. Gostava do físico do mais baixo, ele era forte, na medida em que era proporcional para sua estrutura física. Seu cabelo combinava com o estilo que emanava, deixava aquela tatuagem no pescoço do Mad Dog ainda mais sexy, mas, mais do que tudo, era aquela boca com aquele piercing agarrado a ela que deixava Sehun ensandecido. 

— Gosta do que vê? — Baekhyun perguntou, sorrindo de canto para o delírio do ruivo que não resistia a um sorriso cafajeste. 

— Já sabe a resposta, garoto. — O ruivo respondeu, com um sorriso tão desprovido de pudor quanto o do mais baixo. — Vem comigo. — Indicou com a cabeça um tatame em um dos cantos mais distante da academia.

Baekhyun o acompanhou, observando o ruivo tirar a pistola da cintura, descarregá-la e jogar as partes no chão, em seguida tirou a manga no macacão que ainda vestia, deixando-o completamente solto a sua cintura, revelando, assim, a tatuagem que se estendia pelo ombro e se espalhava até o peitoral e, notou, até as costas. 

— Tire a camisa. — Sehun o indicou com o queixo. 

— Ansioso para me ver pelado? — Baekhyun foi até o tatame e olhou para o ruivo com olhos faiscantes, começando a desabotoar a camisa, encarando-o todo o tempo. 

— Você nem imagina. — A resposta veio quase como em um ronronar. — Tire. 

Baekhyun terminou de tirar a camisa e a deixou escorregar pelos braços, caindo no tatame e deixando-o com o tronco despido. E, apenas com aquela visão, Sehun deixou escapar quase um gemido com o que estava diante dele. Baekhyun era forte, definido, simétrico, preciso, e de fato era completamente proporcional. Ele era um pouco moreno, não tanto quanto Jongin, mas tinha um tom mais cremoso em sua pele, a tatuagem colorida em seu pescoço contrastava deliciosamente. Mas, o que deixou Sehun completamente em chamas era o que brilhava a luz da academia. Em cada mamilo, o ruivo quase salivava, piercings brilhavam agarrados aqueles pedacinhos avermelhados suculentos de carne.

— _Realmente_ gosta do que vê, não? — Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior, o piercing ali tilintando momentaneamente nos dentes.

— Não posso negar… gosto _bastante._ — Para deleite do Mad Dog, Sehun se moveu com aquele desconforto característico de quem tenta conter a todo custo uma ereção inoportuna. O ruivo inspirou profundamente e desgrudou os olhos daqueles mamilos tentadores e, esforçando-se, buscou recuperar a seriedade da situação. — Peso pena. — Disse simplesmente, aproximando-se do mais baixo e lhe circundando, medindo-o. 

Baekhyun se arrepiou quando sentiu a mão gelada de Sehun lhe tocar o braço, deslizar o toque pela sua pele, lhe apertar os músculos com toda a autoridade e conhecimento de um lutador. Quando terminou sua inspeção, parou a frente do Mad Dog e o encarou de cima. 

— Peso pena, de fato, mas vai precisar ganhar peso. Mas… por hoje está ótimo. — E se afastou, indo em direção a porta que dava acesso a sua casa. — Vamos. 

Pegou a camisa rapidamente e a jogou sobre o ombro, seguindo Sehun para a porta. Os dois foram em silêncio, Sehun assobiava alguma canção que ecoava pelo pequeno corredor. Quando chegaram na casa, o ruivo o chamou para que o acompanhasse até a cozinha. Ali, o Reaper começou o assalto a sua geladeira e armários.

— Seu quarto fica no segundo andar, é ao lado do meu. — Ele levou as coisas até a ilha no meio da cozinha, espalhando os ingredientes sobre o balcão. — Tem umas roupas ali no sofá, depois você vai vesti-las. No seu quarto tem um guarda roupa completo.

Para a surpresa e certa tortura de Sehun, Baekhyun parou ao seu lado no balcão, ainda sem camisa, e começou a ajudá-lo a separar quaisquer ingredientes que quisessem usar. 

— Depois. — O Mad Dog pegou, ao mesmo tempo que Sehun, uma caixa de creme de leite. A mão de Baekhyun apertou firmemente a do ruivo, fazendo-o encará-lo em questionamento. — _Agora_ parece que você quer nos alimentar e, acredito, temos algumas coisas a esclarecer, não é? 

Os olhos esverdeados de ambos se prenderam naquela troca de calor incandescente. Sehun até mesmo abriu a boca para tentar respirar melhor. Com toda a sua força de vontade, o ruivo se desvencilhou daquele toque e se afastou, sentindo sua temperatura subir. 

— Senta aí que eu faço alguma coisa pra nós dois. — Baekhyun disse, voltando a se aproximar do mais alto e puxando um banquinho para próximo de Sehun, em seguida, o forçou a sentar-se. — Enquanto isso você vai me contar sobre o _Underground._

Sehun deixou-se ser levado e ficou algum tempo em silêncio, observando Baekhyun trabalhar em algum prato, tendo colocado um avental ainda _sem camisa_ para completo desespero do ruivo que seguia contando as próprias respirações para se manter no controle, tentando não pensar em há quanto tempo não dava uma boa trepada e buscando, com todas as suas forças, ignorar aquele pedaço de tudo que ele mais queria provar. 

Sabia, no entanto, como perder qualquer ânimo ao pensar nas coisas que iria contar a Baekhyun, ainda ocultando desagradáveis detalhes. Ainda não era o momento para o Mad Dog saber de tudo a respeito de onde havia se metido. 

— O _Underground_ existe há muito tempo, talvez até mesmo antes das Famílias tomarem o controle de Segye. Antes do meu avô chegar aqui e iniciar os negócios dele. — Sehun começou, pegando um pacote de salgadinhos e puxando-o para próximo de si, abrindo-o com o ruído característico do plástico. — Talvez a primeira coisa que qualquer um precisa entender sobre o _Underground_ é que ali é um mundo à parte. 

— De que forma? — Baekhyun indagou, pegando uma faca do suporte sobre a bancada e começando a cortar um peito de frango. 

— Nosso país, apesar de muitos não entenderem isso, é dividido no continente e nessa ilha. Em Segye supostamente seguimos o governo sul-coreano, mas não é nem sequer 90% verdade isso. É apenas na fachada. Aqui temos nossas próprias leis, seguimos o que as Famílias ditam, mesmo que tenhamos policiais aqui também, mas… mesmo não querendo, eles acabam por seguir as leis d’As Quatro. — O ruivo comeu um salgadinho e ficou alguns segundos silencioso, buscando como continuar a explicar para Baekhyun. — Isso você já sabe, vive aqui pra entender como funciona. 

— Sim… 

— Mas, o _Underground..._ é como um mundo separado de um mundo já a parte. — Se ajeitou na cadeira, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos e respirando fundo. — Eu não sei quem o criou, apenas que é mantido por um grupo seleto de Patrocinadores. Seja lá quem são… — Baekhyun notou Sehun cerrar os punhos. — São sádicos, humanos podres e atrozes. O _Underground_ segue suas próprias _regras._ Sim… ali não há _leis,_ mas regras. 

Baekhyun o observava vez ou outra quando passava para o corte de algum outro ingrediente, Sehun notava que o garoto tinha uma considerável aptidão para a cozinha. 

— Como funciona? — Indagou, levantando seus olhos esverdeados para os de Sehun. Talvez jamais tivesse visto-o tão sério, nem sequer mais cedo quando lidava com os homens no porto. Seja lá o que o _Underground_ significava para o Reaper, Baekhyun sabia que havia uma marca profunda e cruel no ruivo acerca daquele lugar. 

— Seja lá quem criou aquele inferno, realmente queria reproduzi-lo. — Ele observou Baekhyun erguendo as sobrancelhas em indagação. Não pode evitar o riso de escárnio. — _Literalmente!_ O desgraçado que o inventou devia ser um grande admirador de A Divina Comédia…

Baekhyun parou o que fazia, tinha jogado os ingredientes em uma panela para começar a preparar seja lá o que tinha em mente, mas desligou o fogo imediatamente, cruzando os braços e aguardando Sehun continuar a contar. 

— Pelo nome você já deve saber onde é o _Underground._ — Baekhyun permaneceu em silêncio, o sorriso que Sehun dava era qualquer coisa menos animador, podia jurar que era até mesmo temeroso. — Exatamente. Embaixo da terra, embaixo dessa ilha imunda. Sabia que existe um quinto distrito em Segye? 

— Já ouvi falar sobre isso, mas nunca soube o nome. — Admitiu, lembrando-se das conversas dos bares decadentes que às vezes frequentava no distrito Yuen.

— É lá que fica a entrada. O distrito Aqueronte. — Sehun o encarou, sorrindo em deboche quando viu o olhar cético do mais baixo. — Exatamente… O rio que o leva para o Inferno, onde você deixa todos os seus sonhos pra trás. Culto, temos que concordar, o criador. — Sehun riu com uma carga cavalar de rancor. — O _Underground_ é dividido, assim como o Inferno de Dante, em nove círculos. Cada um também representa um pecado, cada um tem um desafio a se enfrentar. Você luta com seu adversário tendo também que lutar contra o ambiente. São bem criativos, devo confessar. 

— E como você ganha? 

— Essa é questão, não é? Como vencer o _Underground._ — Sehun riu mais uma vez, ao olhar para Baekhyun, o garoto podia jurar que não havia qualquer brilho naqueles olhos verde acinzentados, nenhum sentimento bom. — Você não vence, simples assim. Nunca. Você só tem um caminho a seguir… pra baixo. É a única direção. E quanto mais baixo você alcança, mais você começa a entender que a cada nível que desce… você apenas perde. É assim que se vence o _Underground._ Perdendo o que tinha de mais importante. 

— E o que seria? — Baekhyun olhava para Sehun com toda a intensidade que sabia existir dentro de si. Porque ele entendia qual era a resposta do ruivo, sabia o que ele havia perdido para conseguir vencer naquele lugar. 

— Você mesmo. 

E compreendeu o que significava Sehun carregar em si aquele codinome, _“The Reaper”_ , entendeu o que ele precisou fazer naquele lugar para conseguir sair vivo, o que ele precisou se tornar para estar ali, a sua frente, entendeu que aquele homem bem ali realmente carregava uma verdade horrorosa em seus ombros. E teve noção de onde ele o havia metido, teve a mais pura certeza de que havia um motivo latente para que Sehun o tivesse escolhido, para que voltasse a pisar no lugar que o havia transformado em seja lá o que era nos dias atuais. 

— Quanto tempo dura a competição? — Perguntou por fim, ligando o fogo e mexendo no que havia dentro da panela. 

— Depende. Uma vez que você entra só pode sair quando descer os nove círculos. Você pode levar quanto tempo precisar em cada um, mas precisa ganhar pra poder ir ao próximo. Se perder… repete até conseguir seguir pra baixo. — Sehun se levantou e aproximou-se do Mad Dog, parando ao lado dele no fogão e observando o que Baekhyun cozinhava. 

— Quanto tempo você levou? — Ouviu a risada do ruivo e o observou pegar a caixinha de creme de leite para observar as informações nutricionais. Sem se importar em pedir licença, Baekhyun arrancou da mão do ruivo e despejou o conteúdo na panela, junto ao frango que já estava pronto. — Quanto tempo? — Repetiu, quando percebeu que o Reaper não estava tão disposto a responder. 

Com um estalar de língua do mais alto, finalmente obteve uma resposta que quase o fez engasgar.

— Um ano. 

Baekhyun virou-se incrédulo para Sehun, os olhos tão arregalados que conseguia sentir a ardência. Um _fucking_ ano enfrentando seja lá o que deveria ter naquele lugar. 

— Quantos anos tinha? 

— O suficiente pra saber que não era o suficiente. — Respondeu rindo, pegando a colher da mão de Baekhyun e mexendo o que tinha na panela. Era frango em um molho meio alaranjado. — O que é isso? 

— _Strogonoff_. — Baekhyun respondeu, voltando a pegar a colher e tentando organizar na mente as informações que havia recebido até aquele momento. — Conheci uma brasileira que viveu aqui por algumas semanas, ela adorava esse prato. Tem arroz pronto? 

— Sim, na geladeira. — Sehun observou o mais baixo se afastar e ir até a geladeira, pegando o pote que tinha o arroz do almoço daquele dia. 

Enquanto isso, pegou de novo a colher e mexeu na comida, puxando-a para cima e soltando-a de volta na panela. Nesse processo, alguns respingos caíram em sua mão que segurava a panela. Quando estava prestes a ir até a pia lavar a mão, Baekhyun retornou e segurou-lhe o pulso firmemente. 

— Não gosto que desperdicem nem uma gotinha da comida que faço. — Disse com um sorrisinho de canto. 

E para a total e desesperadora surpresa de Sehun, Baekhyun simplesmente levou sua mão até a boca e, com uma lentidão torturante, lambeu onde estava sujo. Mas, ainda mais do que a surpresa do ato em si, foi a que o acometeu quando sentiu dois pontinhos duros contra sua pele, em contraste com a maciez da língua quente de Baekhyun. Quando o garoto se afastou, com a língua ainda para fora, Sehun _realmente_ gemeu quando viu o piercing naquela língua obscena. Duas bolinhas, uma ao lado da outra, não tão distante do centro daquele pecado de músculo.

— Você quer me deixar louco, não é? — A voz rouquinha de Sehun despertou qualquer instinto em Baekhyun. Aqueles que adorava usar quando ia para a cama com alguém. 

— Se continuar gemendo desse jeito… 

E se afastou, antes que atacasse a Sehun ali mesmo naquele balcão. Serviu dois pratos de arroz e _strogonoff_ e colocou sobre a bancada, diante de dois bancos. Ainda sentindo aquela tensão proveniente da conversa sobre o _Underground_ e a mistura da que se criou quando Baekhyun lambeu o ruivo, os dois comeram silenciosamente, repetindo umas duas ou três vezes, cada um. Quando terminaram, foram para a sala e Sehun o serviu suco, enquanto para si próprio pegou uma cerveja. Baekhyun pensou em indagar a razão de ter que se contentar com um suquinho sem graça, mas preferiu se calar. Ao invés disso tinha outras dúvidas mais urgentes. 

— Como é cada um dos nove círculos? 

— O primeiro círculo eles o chamam de Limbo, exatamente como em A Divina Comédia. — Explicou, dando um gole ruidoso na cerveja gelada. Fazia semanas que não colocava uma gota de álcool na boca por conta das tatuagens. — Talvez seja o mais agradável, é como se passasse por um batismo do Underground, contrariando o que seria a ideia do Limbo na história de Dante… Sabe… lugar das almas que em vida foram virtuosas, mas que não foram batizadas. 

— No _Underground_ são almas corrompidas que são batizadas para serem ainda mais destruídas? — Indagou com certo tom de deboche, notando que Sehun riu com uma tristeza, mas que concordou com um acenar de cabeça. — Por que me colocou nessa? Por que _me_ escolheu para que pudesse voltar pra lá? 

Sehun deu outro gole na cerveja, terminando-a e amassando a latinha na própria mão. Jogou-a sobre a mesa de centro e virou-se para encarar Baekhyun.

— Porque me vi em você. — Disse dando de ombros. — Raiva, impulsividade… Sede.

— Sede? 

— Você perdeu algo. — O olhar de Sehun não ousava deixar o de Baekhyun, como se pudesse ler as verdades que o mais baixo, assim como ele, tentava esconder. — E quer que o culpado por isso pague. 

— Você também, não é? 

— Sim. — Sehun desviou finalmente o olhar, encarando o próprio colo e Baekhyun podia jurar que viu um certo arrependimento e tristeza nas feições do ruivo. — Não o culparia por me odiar por colocar sua vida em risco… por eu estar te levando para aquele inferno. 

— Não te odeio. — Baekhyun se viu admitindo com sinceridade. Não entendia o porquê, mas não odiava a Sehun por tê-lo arrastado para aquilo. Na realidade, em algum ponto até o entendia. Ele já havia passado por aquilo e, seja lá qual fosse a razão para precisar voltar, não seria capaz de fazê-lo de novo com as próprias mãos. 

— Mas devia. — O ruivo riu.

— Provavelmente.

O céu pouco a pouco escurecia no lado de fora, deixando-os no quase escuro daquela sala se não fosse algumas luminárias um pouco distantes a iluminarem parcamente o espaço. Baekhyun esperava que fossem passar aquela noite daquele jeito, conversando, até mesmo se conhecendo um pouco mais. Mas, se essa era sua mais pecaminosa intenção, seus planos foram por água abaixo quando o celular do ruivo tocou. 

Sehun o atendeu e imediatamente ficou em silêncio quando do outro lado da linha apenas um endereço lhe foi dito. Ao desligar o aparelho, Baekhyun notou que o Reaper o agarrava com certa força, os nós de seus dedos ficando brancos e sua respiração acelerada. O ruivo apenas se ergueu e terminou de vestir o macacão, fechando o zíper até deixar a região de suas clavículas ainda a mostra. 

— Vista aquelas roupas. — Apontou para as vestes dobradas em uma poltrona do outro lado. 

Baekhyun não protestou, apenas se levantou e começou a vesti-las ali mesmo, sem se importar que Sehun ainda estivesse presente. Enquanto vestia o que consistia em uma bermuda preta um pouco agarrada demais em suas coxas, salientando sua bunda, e apenas um casaco preto — nenhuma blusa — notou que o Reaper o estava encarando, a malícia ainda presente estava um pouco mais camuflada por uma frieza que Baekhyun optou por não pontua-la. 

— Vamos. 

Os dois seguiram pela academia, Sehun armando-se apressadamente com sua pistola e outra faca, escondendo-a dentro da manga, e foram para o carro ainda os aguardando. Em um silêncio quase mortal, o ruivo dirigiu pelas ruas iluminadas e movimentadas do distrito Hollo, seguindo através do distrito Red em direção ao distrito Yuen. Ao virar em uma rua mais deserta, Sehun guiou o carro até debaixo de uma ponte, parando diante do que parecia ser a porta de um galpão. 

Ambos desceram do carro e seguiram na escuridão parcial do local, apenas as luzes dos faróis do carro iluminavam seus caminhos até o que parecia ser uma caixa preta. Sehun parou diante do objeto, olhando primeiro para as portas do galpão, seus punhos fechados fortemente, sua mandíbula tensa e seus olhos faiscando em puro ódio. 

Quando abaixou e pegou a caixa, abrindo-a e olhando para o conteúdo, Sehun começou a tremer e sua respiração ficou ainda mais acelerada do que quando havia atendido a ligação que os havia levado até aquele lugar. Baekhyun o observou tirar de dentro uma gravata verde suja de sangue e uma luva vermelha. 

E Sehun se lembrava _muito_ bem daquela gravata. Daquela luva. Daquele lugar. 

De algum modo, observando ao ruivo, Baekhyun entendeu um pouco do que significava tudo aquilo e uma dúvida surgiu em sua mente como uma luz esclarecedora. 

— No Nono Círculo do _Unde_ r _ground..._ você teve que matar alguém. — E o fato de a dúvida ter saído como uma constatação foi o suficiente para Baekhyun preparar-se para o pior que enfrentaria em sua vida. 

— Sim. — Sehun respondeu simplesmente, mesmo sabendo que não havia necessidade para o fazer. Olhava fixamente para os objetos em cada uma de suas mãos. A gravata que sua irmã estava usando no dia, a luva do homem que enfrentou para vencer o _Unde_ _r_ _ground._

— Quem? 

— O homem que torturou e matou minha irmã. 

— Mas não foi só ele, não é? — E tudo agora fazia sentido para Sehun querer voltar aquele lugar.

— Ele apenas segurou a arma. — Sehun apertou os objetos e, com um suspiro controlado, os deixou cair no chão. — Quem puxou o gatilho ainda não me esqueceu. 

E virou-se, voltando para o carro. Baekhyun o acompanhou em silêncio. Quando Sehun girou a chave na ignição e o barulho do carro ecoou suavemente pelo silêncio, o ruivo voltou a falar. 

— Nem eu o esqueci. 

E colocou o carro em movimento, saindo do distrito Yuen e indo em direção a uma parte da ilha que Baekhyun jamais havia pisado. Uma parte que ele não precisou de explicação sobre qual era, ou sobre quais eram as intenções de Sehun. Começava a acreditar que devia compartilhar o mesmo neurônio do ruivo para conseguir adivinhar suas intenções com tanta facilidade. Ou Sehun, para si, era apenas muito fácil de ler. 

— Então vai ser na surpresa? — Indagou com um sorriso até mesmo um pouco eufórico. 

O sorrisinho de canto nos lábios deliciosos de Sehun era o suficiente para Baekhyun. 

— Mas é claro! — Disse enquanto atravessava a rua deserta. Estavam no Aqueronte. — O Primeiro Círculo você consegue vencer como está agora. 

Sehun parou em uma rua com um pouco mais de carros estacionados. Quando Baekhyun estava prestes a abrir a porta, o ruivo passou por cima de si e segurou-a no lugar. Com aqueles olhos verde acinzentados tempestuosos, Sehun capturou os verdes aguados de Baekhyun, enquanto abria o porta-luvas e tirava uma caixa de dentro, entregando-a para o garoto. 

Baekhyun a abriu e deu uma risada. 

— Um porta- _luvas_ , de fato. — Dentro havia duas luvas pretas de MMA. 

— Essa roupa que está usando, essa luvas… Eram minhas. As usei quando era o The Reaper lá embaixo e quando me tornei o The Reaper nos ringues aqui em cima. — Explicou, vendo Baekhyun utilizar das ataduras no interior da caixa para forrar as mãos antes de colocar as luvas. 

O garoto deu dois bons socos nas mãos, uma contra a outra e sorriu animado. 

— Tem certeza que ganho? 

— Você é faixa preta em hapkido. — Sehun disse simplesmente, sorrindo quando Baekhyun o encarou com surpresa. — É, eu notei. E também deve ser faixa marrom em jiu-jitsu e vermelha em muay thai.

— Você é bem surpreendente. — Constatou com certo assombro os palpites corretos de Sehun. 

— Você não viu nada. 

Baekhyun sorriu e tentou sair do carro de novo, mas, novamente, foi impedido por Sehun. 

— Mais uma coisa… — Ele repentinamente lhe agarrou o queixo e o puxou para si. E, sem estar esperando por aquilo, mas adorando _muito mesmo,_ Sehun lhe agarrou o lábio inferior com a própria boca, chupando seu piercing de uma forma que ele tinha certeza que mais um segundo daquilo e iria ficar de pau duro. Quando o ruivo se afastou, dando uma última lambida em sua boca, encontrou-o sorrindo como o safado que deveria ser. — Precisa tirar isso. Não quero essa boca gostosa ficando machucada demais, garoto. 

E saiu do carro, deixando um Baekhyun completamente em chamas ali dentro, prontíssimo para chutar algumas bundas se aquilo significava aliviar o tesão que Sehun estava lhe dando. Quando finalmente deixou o veículo, devidamente com o lábio nu sem o piercing, os dois seguiram por uma trilha de terra até o que parecia ser uma entrada sob uma montanha baixinha. 

Ali havia apenas um buraco devidamente escavado, iluminado por luzes neon verdes. Em uma pedra branca, havia uma frase, uma advertência que fazia realmente sentido quando pensava em toda a explicação de Sehun sobre o _Underground._

**_“Deixai toda a esperança, ó vós que entrais!”_ **

— Realmente animador… — Comentou com sarcasmo, olhando para o interior escuro. 

Deveriam ir para baixo então, direto ao Inferno. Sendo assim, talvez não fosse de todo mal perguntar mais uma vez. 

— Quantos anos tinha quando venceu o _Underground?_

Sehun colocou as mãos nos bolsos do macacão, olhou para o garoto rapidamente e voltou a encarar a entrada daquele lugar maldito. E quando respondeu, Baekhyun se surpreendeu ao sentir pena do Reaper. 

— Dezessete.


	5. Limbo

O cheiro. 

Era uma das coisas relacionadas àquele lugar que Sehun sabia jamais ser capaz de esquecer ou superar. Em todos os seus pesadelos no decorrer dos anos seguintes a sua participação no _Underground_ , o cheiro era a coisa mais característica que sempre prevalecia, até mesmo quando despertava. A umidade mesclada com um cheiro de terra molhada, suor e sangue. 

Baekhyun caminhava ao seu lado pelos corredores vazios, as luzes verdes neon projetavam uma sombra misteriosa nas feições tensas do Mad Dog. Os punhos, guardados nas luvas, estavam firmemente fechados. Não negava que sua respiração estava alterada, tanto pelo nervoso inevitável quanto pelo incômodo de sentir aquele cheiro enjoativo. Pelos milhões de deuses existentes, simplesmente queria vomitar! Sentia os olhares que o ruivo lhe oferecia de esguelha, certa preocupação e também uma boa dose de nervosismo.

Sabia que por mais que o Reaper o tivesse assegurado com tamanha convicção sua vitória, ainda era uma aposta arriscada. Estava basicamente caindo de paraquedas naquela competição, Sehun sequer o havia informado exatamente como era esse Primeiro Círculo. Conforme seus passos ecoavam por aquele ambiente grotesco, se perguntava qual era a percepção de “ _agradável”_ do ex-lutador. Por mais que já estivesse acostumado a ver inúmeros absurdos nas ruas superiores de Segye, conforme avançava por aquele corredor cada vez mais para baixo, Baekhyun se viu realmente repensando suas escolhas.

Avançaram o suficiente até parar no fim do corredor, diante de duas portas de ferro bruto que se conectavam. Um elevador, provavelmente. Diante dele havia um homem de roupas pretas, usava uma máscara de corvo, o bico se projetando exageradamente para a frente. Baekhyun o olhou de cima a baixo, arqueando as sobrancelhas em certa surpresa e até mesmo achando um pouco de graça. Olhou para Sehun, percebendo que o ruivo o olhava com diversão. Com um suspiro e um sorrisinho contido, o ruivo ergueu uma espécie de crachá preto. 

— Primeiro Círculo, Limbo. 

O homem acenou positivamente e as portas se abriram. Sehun e Baekhyun entraram no cubículo que era consideravelmente elegante para os padrões do lugar que se encontravam. Não tocava nenhuma música ambiente, os únicos ruídos que lhes alcançavam os ouvidos eram as engrenagens do elevador, trabalhando para descê-lo, e as respirações de ambos. Estavam próximos, Baekhyun notou, seus ombros quase se tocavam apesar da diferença de altura e, se ousasse olhá-lo, notaria cada detalhe do rosto de Sehun.

— Seja lá o que verá lá embaixo, o que enfrentará, _quem_ enfrentará… — Sehun começou virando o rosto para olhar devidamente para Baekhyun, imediatamente tendo seus próprios olhos aprisionados ao mistério esverdeado do Mad Dog. — Vou estar com você.

Baekhyun sentiu a mão de Sehun agarrar-se a sua, um aperto reconfortante e que trazia, ainda mais, uma sensação de _parceria_ que o garoto jamais havia sentido em toda a sua vida. Aquele contato foi inesperado, mas também foi tão espontâneo, natural, que o mais baixo se viu retribuindo aquele aperto, mesmo que a luva o impedisse de todo de sentir aquele contato. A mão de Sehun era quente, macia, forte, tinha uma firmeza que Baekhyun até mesmo era capaz de sentir, através daquele toque, que as palavras do ex-lutador carregavam o mais profundo e sincero significado. Olhando para aquelas perigosas armadilhas verde-acinzentadas o Mad Dog sentiu uma segurança intrigante preencher sua carne. O tremor em seus músculos, até então inconscientes, parou imediatamente e um relaxamento bem-vindo tomou conta de seu corpo. Sentiu primeiro seus ombros relaxarem, os músculos de suas costas abandonarem a tensão e as coxas fartas passaram a aguentar novamente o seu próprio peso.

Com um suspirar, Baekhyun entrelaçou os dedos aos de Sehun e virou-se para o ruivo, aproximando-se o suficiente para fazê-lo dar alguns passos para se afastar, mas não se importou em se desfazer do aperto em sua mão. Quando o Mad Dog se aproximou o suficiente para seu peitoral quase tocar ao do outro, o ex-lutador estava com as costas contra a parede do elevador, devidamente encurralado. Sem sequer ousar desviar seus olhos dos de Sehun, Baekhyun percebeu que gostava de tê-lo daquela forma, próximo a si, de preferência perto o suficiente para que pudesse segurá-lo da forma que o ruivo permitisse. 

— Então não tire os olhos de mim. — Disse baixinho, seus olhos passeando pelos de Sehun, até descer para a boca avermelhada. — Dessa forma vou saber que está comigo. 

E afastou-se a tempo de dar distância o suficiente quando a porta se abriu e o barulho insuportável invadir-lhe os sentidos, o cheiro de antes parecendo triplicar em sua intensidade. Pessoas gritavam de uma forma que Baekhyun jamais havia esperado ouvir em toda a sua vida. Agonia, dor, medo, mas para ele, o pior de todos, eram os gritos histéricos de puro regozijo, uma _felicidade_ doentia nas risadas que invadiam aquele espaço a cada vez que uma pessoa gritava em desespero. 

Com as mãos cerradas em punhos, Baekhyun engoliu em seco quando encarou algumas das pessoas que provavelmente eram os telespectadores daquele jogo absurdo. Sentiu um aperto reconfortante em seu ombro e sentiu a respiração suave de Sehun bem próxima a si, o cheiro atraente do ruivo, por alguns instantes, sobrepujando aquele odor repulsivo. E, para a não tão surpresa do Mad Dog, quando as pessoas, com suas feições macilentas e vidradas, colocaram os olhos ensandecidos sobre Sehun, Baekhyun entendeu qual era o impacto do ruivo.

Imediatamente alguns se encolheram o suficiente para contorcerem seus corpos e rostos em um considerável pavor, outros desviaram imediatamente os olhos e cochichavam aflitos com quem estivesse mais próximo, muitos saíram do caminho, desaparecendo das vistas de ambos. Mas era consenso o que Baekhyun conseguia ouvir acima do barulho desagradável.

_“The Reaper.”_

_“The Reaper voltou.”_

Sehun, próximo o suficiente do mais baixo, encarava a cada um nos olhos e aquele sorriso em seus lábios era a coisa mais perturbadora que Baekhyun ousava dizer já ter visto. E considerava já ter visto coisa demais para aquilo chocá-lo, mas, observando-o varrer com os olhos as pessoas no Primeiro Círculo, ele teve a certeza de que Sehun realmente ceifaria cada um ali, com as próprias mãos. 

Ainda o observando, Baekhyun percebeu que o Reaper tirava alguma coisa do bolso da calça. Sem ter identificado o objeto, deixou que o ruivo passasse os braços pelo seu pescoço e prendesse algo ali. Com um sorriso diferente do que antes estampava, Sehun se afastou e observou. 

Uma coleira. _Literalmente_ uma coleira.

Baekhyun baixou os olhos para o próprio pescoço, vendo aquele negócio preto o prendendo. 

_Mad Dog._

Era o que estava ali escrito. 

— Que merda é essa? — Indagou com profundo descontentamento, inspirando para se encher de paciência quando viu o biquinho que Sehun fez.

— Um presente! — Mas a resposta não pareceu ser o suficiente para Baekhyun que continuava a lhe encarar com indignação. Com um revirar de olhos debochado, Sehun completou: — Nesse inferno… não se usa o nome da pessoa, ela precisa ser conhecida por algo. Normalmente elas ganham algum codinome no decorrer da competição, depois de analisarem como é seu desempenho e levar em conta algum… apetrecho que ela usa com frequência. Mas você já é bem conhecido lá em cima.

— Sabe então que não se coloca uma coleira em um cachorro louco. 

Sehun se aproximou, passando o braço por seu ombro e puxando-o, finalmente, para fora do elevador, indo em direção ao andar do Primeiro Círculo. As pessoas abriam caminho para que passassem. 

— Mas aqui embaixo, garoto, eu sou seu dono e puxo sua coleira. — Ele se abaixou minimamente para sussurrar próximo demais a orelha de Baekhyun. — Lá em cima você decide como prefere… já disse que não tenho problema se quiser colocar uma em mim. 

Baekhyun sorriu, gostava quando Sehun mostrava aquele lado, preferia ele daquela forma a vê-lo encarnando o Reaper que existia dentro de si. Mas não demorou para que essa faceta retornasse conforme cruzavam por aquele caminho. Sehun olhava cada uma das pessoas diretamente nos olhos, como se os desafiasse a se aproximarem o suficiente para que pudesse lhes cortar as gargantas. O mais baixo apenas era guiado por aquele lugar, observando as particularidades do ambiente.

Estavam sob a terra, isso era inegável. E provavelmente não tão fundo ainda. As paredes eram minimamente altas, eram de terra batida e por isso o forte cheiro natural era muito relevante naquela mistura de desagradáveis horrores. O ar era pesado, ainda que houvessem dutos de oxigênio, Baekhyun conseguia sentir que o ar ainda era rarefeito. Conforme andavam, ele notou que os ruídos de gritos a princípio vinham do Primeiro Círculo, mas conforme seguia adiante também percebeu que, provavelmente, havia conexões com os Círculo mais abaixo. Olhando atentamente, pode notar que por aquele andar havia espaços abertos no chão, enormes buracos com barras e pessoas se aglomeravam ao redor, como se estivessem observando algo abaixo. 

— Depois que você entra aqui, passam a chamar esse lugar de Poço. — Ouviu Sehun comentar próximo a seu ouvido. Não havia percebido que tinha parado no meio do caminho e que observava curiosamente o grupo de pessoas. — Cada Círculo é conectado com o outro. Aquele espaço… — Apontou para onde Baekhyun encarava. — Dá visibilidade para o Segundo Círculo, provavelmente é bem em cima de um ringue. 

— Então não basta ao seu redor… também é observado de cima? — Ele virou-se para observar o ruivo. O olhar se Sehun estava sério, repleto de repulsa conforme encarava aquelas pessoas se aglomerando eufóricas.

— Os de cima são os piores… — Comentou com uma dose considerável de azedume. — Gostam de jogar coisas.

— Isso é repulsivo! 

— Vai se surpreender com o quanto. — Sehun retrucou, voltando a puxá-lo para se moverem. — Cada Círculo possui no mínimo três ringues. As lutas acontecem simultaneamente, mas normalmente têm-se os favoritos que atraem mais telespectadores. 

— Algo me diz que, por ter você puxando minha coleira, vou estar no ringue mais badalado desta noite. — Não havia sido uma pergunta, mas Sehun concordou com um riso amargo. 

Sehun o puxou para perto conforme se adiantaram até uma área mais baixa, descendo algumas escadinhas. Baekhyun olhou ao redor e notou que provavelmente estava chegando aos ringues. Quando estava prestes a perguntar algo ao ruivo, notou que, ainda que continuasse com exatidão a seguir para o ringue mais ao centro, Sehun não tirava os olhos de uma plataforma superior. E, para o tormento de Baekhyun, o ex-lutador estava com um olhar que era a segunda vez que estava flagrando naquele dia.

Ódio. Um ódio tão intenso que o Mad Dog ousava dizer que poderia ser palpável. Ainda que tentasse se controlar, as feições de Sehun quase se contorciam em uma cólera descontrolada. A mão em seu ombro o apertava fortemente, mas também tremia de modo que era perceptível que o ruivo a qualquer segundo seria capaz de subir até aquela plataforma feito um animal.

Baekhyun seguiu aquele olhar, encontrando um grupo de homens naquela plataforma. Todos vestiam o que pareciam ser ternos caros e muito elegantes, alguns ostentavam taças de bebidas chiques nas mãos, mas todos, sem qualquer exceção, usavam máscaras como o homem do elevador. A diferença era que cada um usava de determinado animal. 

— Você encontrou quem procura. — A constatação de Baekhyun talvez tenha sido um sino que fez Sehun despertar daquele transe odioso. Virando-se para o mais baixo, Sehun o encarou diretamente nos olhos. 

A tristeza e o ódio que Baekhyun encontrou ali o deixou estranhamente… desolado. Sabia já ter visto aquele olhar em algum lugar. Provavelmente nele próprio. Mas, por alguma razão, quando viu aqueles sentimentos estampados em cada molécula da existência de Sehun, Baekhyun detestou. Detestou de um modo que se viu prometendo que iria apagar qualquer traço daquilo que causava aquelas emoções no ex-lutador. 

— Ele está aqui porque sabe que eu voltei. — Sehun respondeu, sua voz tão baixa e mortal que Baekhyun engoliu em seco. — Máscara de raposa. — O mais baixo voltou a olhar para a plataforma, encontrando um homem com a máscara em questão. Ele estava próximo às grades, olhava diretamente para Sehun com um sorriso desagradavelmente vidrado. — Ele veio pra nos ver, que grande honra. — Comentou com desdém, parecendo que a qualquer segundo cuspiria de tanto nojo que se acumulava em sua boca. — Veio pra ver você. 

Baekhyun continuava a encarar o homem, sentindo algo que não sabia muito bem como identificar. Era como se tudo que tivesse enfrentado em sua vida até então o levasse exatamente para aquele ponto, para aquele momento em que encarava aquele homem que retribuía seu olhar como se o tivesse marcado há muito tempo. 

A única coisa que foi capaz de quebrar aquele contato intrigante que havia estabelecido com o homem foi quando sentiu Sehun lhe agarrar a mão novamente, apertando-o e obrigando-o a encará-lo. Os olhos verde-acinzentados agora brilhavam de outra forma, como se o ruivo tivesse sido capaz de ler a mente de Baekhyun e tomado o conhecimento de sua promessa secreta. Com um sorrisinho que não pode evitar, o Mad Dog retribuiu o aperto e, para a surpresa do mais alto, Baekhyun esticou sua outra mão e a colocou na nuca de Sehun, apertando-lhe os fios curtinhos do cabelo ruivo e puxando-o para si, até que suas testas se tocassem.

Olhando tão próximo na intensidade dos olhos esverdeados de Baekhyun, Sehun sequer escutou ou notou os burburinhos que os cercaram imediatamente após aquela aproximação. A única coisa que ele conseguia sentir era aquela proximidade tão repentina, era a respiração de Baekhyun contra a sua, mesclando, era os lábios do garoto repuxados naquele sorrisinho repleto de intenções. E era na sensação intrigante na boca de seu estômago que também concentrava sua atenção, no fato de que se sentia confortável _demais_ na presença de Baekhyun, que conseguia ter todo aquele ódio irrefreável dentro de si ser pouco a pouco drenado. 

— Então só tenho que dar um show, certo? — Ele sussurrou para Sehun, movendo sua cabeça como um gato que se esfrega na perna do dono. 

Ao se afastar, Baekhyun ainda mantinha sua atenção apenas em Sehun enquanto apertava as luvas nas mãos, sorrindo com a confiança de quem sabe que causou algum efeito. O ruivo replicou o mesmo sorriso ao ver o olhar esverdeado descer momentaneamente para seus lábios. Ambos sabiam que seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo ali, os dois estavam sob o efeito de algo. E eles gostavam. 

— Devo saber de mais alguma coisa antes de entrar ali e chutar alguma bunda? — Ele olhou rapidamente para o ringue, vendo que do outro lado um lutador também se preparava. 

Sehun se aproximou novamente, tirando do bolso uma caixinha. Ao abri-la, Baekhyun imediatamente revirou os olhos, desgostoso. Se tinha uma coisa que odiava com todas as suas forças eram protetores bucais, detestava a sensação daquela coisa dentro da boca. Contra a sua vontade, abriu a boca e deixou que Sehun enfiasse o protetor, em seguida o ruivo outra vez pescou algo de seus bolsos. Soltou um resmungo que mais parecia um rosnado quando viu o Reaper colocar luvas de plástico e começar a passar em seu rosto a vaselina. 

— Primeiro: aqui não existe _cutman,_ então já pode se acostumando comigo. Quando Jongin vier, vai ficar com ele essa função. — Explicou no momento que passava um pouco do produto nas sobrancelhas de Baekhyun. Era uma inconveniência sem tamanho não ter aqueles profissionais para cuidar dos ferimentos que surgissem no decorrer da luta, mas era o esperado para aquele lugar. Gostavam de ver os lutadores sangrarem. — Segundo: no Primeiro Círculo _quase_ se aplicam todas as regras do MMA, ou seja, nada de chutes ou joelhadas na cabeça de adversário caído, golpes na garganta, segurar na cerca do octógono, atacar após o fim do _round_ , cuspir fora o protetor ou simular falta. — Explicou apressadamente, lançando olhares para o oponente de Baekhyun e duvidando muito que o homem fosse obedecer às regras. — Três _rounds,_ cinco minutos cada, um minuto de intervalo. Vencedor de cada _round:_ 10 pontos, perdedor: 9. Juízes avaliam técnica, mais atenção aos ataques e agarramentos efetivos, controle da área de luta e defesa, consideram número de quedas e reversões. 

Conforme Sehun explicava da forma mais resumida possível, ele sorria. Baekhyun analisou as feições do ruivo, estavam suaves e era como se ele estivesse lhe contando uma boa e velha história. E foi quando percebeu o quanto Sehun, apesar de como havia entrado naquele universo, amava lutar quando o fazia por um propósito profissional.

— Marcação de placar funciona com quatro critérios: _round_ 10-10 acontece quando tiver demonstração de equilíbrio e nenhum lutador apresentar domínio da luta; 10-9 acontece quando um dos lutadores ganha por pequena diferença, por maior número de golpes ou agarramentos; _score_ 10-8 é quando o lutador domina o adversário por um golpe ou agarramento. Quando dominar totalmente seu adversário… o _score_ é 10-7. — Sehun terminou de falar enquanto tirava os brincos das orelhas de Baekhyun e os jogava dentro do próprio bolso do macacão. Em seguida, após tirar as luvas, Sehun abriu lentamente o casaco de Baekhyun e enfiou as mãos no interior, deslizando-as pela pele quente do Mad Dog. 

Com um sorriso totalmente repleto de malícia, o ruivo subiu as mãos pelo abdômen de Baekhyun até alcançar um dos mamilos. A cada toque o mais baixo continha um gemido, engasgado devido ao protetor, e se arrepiava com os dedos frios de Sehun roçando em seu mamilo. Sentiu aqueles dedos hábeis lhe tirar um piercing, em seguida sentiu seu outro mamilo ser tocado e igualmente liberto. 

Quando Sehun se afastou, sorrindo guardando os piercing no bolso, Baekhyun se surpreendeu observando-o no mesmo instante tirar outra coisa dali. 

— _Que fipo che bolsho é eshe_? — Tentou perguntar, quase babando por causa do protetor. Para o seu choque, Sehun arrancou daquele bolso um fodendo protetor genital. 

Com um sorriso quase de orelha a orelha, o ruivo puxou Baekhyun consigo até o corredor do outro lado dos ringues, que normalmente era usado para os lutadores que gostavam de fazer suas entradas mais teatrais. Estava vazio e quando todos viram quem rumava para lá, não ousaram se aproximar. Com uma força considerável, Sehun empurrou Baekhyun contra a parede e se aproximou, colocando os dedos no cós de seu calção. 

— Posso? — Indagou com um sorriso que Baekhyun podia até chamar de inocente se não fosse o brilho depravado nos olhos verde-acinzentados. 

Baekhyun apenas deu de ombros e tentou sorrir da forma mais cafajeste que conseguia com a merda do protetor bucal. Observou quando Sehun sorriu ainda mais e abaixou seu calção, descendo junto e ficando ajoelhado diante do Mad Dog. E, para sua surpresa, o ruivo o deixou ainda com a cueca. 

— Viemos com pressa então fizemos tudo na ordem errada. — Ele disse, enfiando uma perna de cada do suporte atlético em Baekhyun. Subindo com toques propositais na pele nua das coxas do mais baixo, Sehun voltou a se erguer e ficou próximo o suficiente do Mad Dog, tão perto que o garoto pode abaixar a cabeça e encostá-la na região das clavículas do Reaper. Com um suspiro, sentiu as mãos promissoramente habilidosas de Sehun ajeitarem a coquilha em seu pau, nitidamente _apertando-o._

Com um gemido inevitável, Sehun voltou a se abaixar e pegou o short. Mas, enquanto estava daquele jeito, Baekhyun agarrou o seu topete e o fez encará-lo. Usando a outra mão para tirar o protetor bucal, o Mad Dog ficou observando aquela cena. Sentia seu corpo quase pegar fogo enquanto observava o pescoço de Sehun subir e descer com o que parecia ser uma demonstração do quanto, provavelmente, estava _sedento._

— Você fica ótimo nessa posição. — Baekhyun comentou, puxando a cabeça de Sehun um pouco para a frente e saboreando o gemido arrastado que o ruivo deixou escapar. Notou os olhos do Reaper caírem exatamente onde adoraria ter aquela boca. 

— Eu sei… — E a forma quase _manhosa_ que Sehun disse aquilo quase fez Baekhyun perder completamente a compostura que já estava abalada.

Se levantando lentamente, puxando consigo o calção ligeiramente justo pelas pernas do mais baixo, Sehun pouco a pouco voltou para sua altura normal, ainda próximo o bastante para ajeitar a roupa de Baekhyun. Em todo esse processo o Mad Dog ficou observando o ruivo e pensando em coelhinhos fofinhos saltando por campos esverdeados. 

— Não deveria ter tirado a minha cueca? — Ele arriscou perguntar, percebendo o quanto sua voz estava rouca. 

Sehun riu e baixou a mão até segurar a de Baekhyun e lhe tirar o protetor bucal dela, voltando a colocá-lo na boca do mais baixo. 

— Normalmente sim, mas não quero estragar a surpresa. — Ele baixou os olhos momentaneamente até o considerável volume da coquilha e voltou a subir, dando aquele falso sorriso inocente. 

Tirou rapidamente o casaco de Baekhyun e o jogou sobre seus ombros, afastando-se para observar todo o conjunto da obra. O Mad Dog estava finalmente completo para entrar no octógono. Baekhyun estava parado o encarando, seu peito subindo e descendo em uma respiração eufórica, até mesmo brilhava com um pouco de suor. O calção se agarrava um pouco em suas coxas e deixava o volume entre suas pernas evidente. As mãos estavam fechadas em punhos, soltas ao lado do corpo e os cabelos avermelhados lhe complementavam de forma estonteante, assim como a tatuagem no pescoço. 

Sehun umedeceu os lábios.

— Está pronto, Mad Dog. — Ele indicou a saída do corredor. — Podemos começar o show. 

Ao saírem daquele corredor, Baekhyun percebeu que Sehun tinha muito mais razões de levá-lo até lá do que apenas torturá-lo ao lhe colocar o protetor genital. As luzes estavam mais concentradas apenas em um ringue, o seu, e a multidão doentia se concentrava toda próxima a ele. Estava todo o tempo tão focado em Sehun que sequer havia percebido que os outros dois ringues estavam com lutas e naquele instante já haviam sido finalizadas. Agora, claramente, era ele a atração principal, o mais esperado. 

Conforme avançavam, Sehun deixou que Baekhyun caminhasse a frente. Queria que o garoto fosse evidenciado, fosse notado, fosse visto como a sua escolha, seu campeão. E todos murmuravam sobre isso, sobre como seria a pessoa escolhida pelo reconhecido The Reaper, como seria o lutador patrocinado pela própria Oh. Entretanto, ainda que fosse o centro de toda a atenção, Baekhyun andava consideravelmente mais apressado para que pudesse abstrair os inúmeros pensamentos desavergonhados que lhe preenchiam a mente toda vez que se martirizava em repassar os minutos anteriores com Sehun.

Estava, inevitavelmente, irritado e _frustrado_!

Quando chegaram finalmente ao octógono, Baekhyun reparou que seu adversário já o aguardava ali dentro, andando de um lado ao outro e chacoalhando os braços. Prestes a subir as escadinhas para dentro do ringue, o Mad Dog sentiu sua mão ser agarrada firmemente e foi puxado para perto de Sehun mais uma vez. O Reaper subiu uma das mãos e soltou a coleira que ainda estava em seu pescoço. E o sorriso que o ruivo lhe deu era transparente o suficiente e não necessitava que Sehun dissesse qualquer coisa, mas ele o fez de toda forma.

— Está solto, cachorro louco. — Ele soltou Baekhyun e virou-se para a região lateral que era indicada a equipe técnica dos lutadores. Mas antes, com um sorriso animado completou: — Já pode morder. 

Baekhyun olhou para aquele homem e bufou, bufou na mais completa indignação por simplesmente não poder morder _Sehun!_ Estalando o pescoço e chacoalhando os braços para aquecê-los, entrou no octógono. Alguns pontos logo acenderam uma luz vermelha em sua mente. Tudo havia sido programado tão de repente que nem sequer havia tido tempo de treinar ou ao menos aquecer antes daquela luta. Tudo, desde o ambiente hostil em que se encontrava, seu oponente o encarando com sangue nos olhos, Sehun o observando atentamente com confiança, indicava que… não seria fácil. 

O juiz chamou ambos para o centro do octógono, os fez bater as luvas e o gongo soou. 

O usual que Baekhyun já havia enfrentado até mesmo quando estava aprendendo hapkido ocorreu. Os dois ficaram afastado, circundando o octógono em uma distância segura o suficiente para que pudessem medir o oponente. Seu adversário era mais alto, o que significava que seu alcance era maior, poderiam estar na mesma categoria, mas ele também aparentava ser mais pesado. A esperança de Baekhyun muito provavelmente residiria em sua agilidade. Ele não tinha exatamente mentido para Sehun quando disse que havia aprendido a lutar nas ruas. Em partes isso era verdade. Ainda que tivesse aprendido da forma tradicional, Baekhyun descobriu cedo que não era o suficiente se iria viver nas ruas, principalmente sendo as de Segye. Havia duas coisas necessárias que tinha aprendido na marra: agilidade e… malandragem. 

Baekhyun começou a fazer um jogo de pés que imediatamente irritou seu adversário. Havia aprendido aquilo quando enfrentou um cara que queria enfiar uma faca no seu pescoço, ou ele o deixava completamente confuso e agitado, perfeito para cometer um erro, ou iria acabar morto. Conforme rodeava seu adversário, o Mad Dog vislumbrou Sehun em um canto do octógono, piscando para si com aquele sorrisinho confiante. Toda a frustração de antes voltou à tona e se aglomerou perigosamente a sua adrenalina. Ou Baekhyun encheria seu adversário de porrada para aliviar ou simplesmente explodiria pesando em Sehun ajoelhado diante de si. Aquele olhar de Sehun dizia exatamente o que já estava suspeitando. Tudo havia sido proposital.

Aquilo foi distração suficiente para que seu oponente avançasse para si em um combinado de cruzados, tanto de esquerda quanto de direita. Baekhyun desviou do primeiro e defendeu-se com os antebraços do segundo, afastando-se novamente do homem. O viu sorrindo e aquela visão não foi nem um pouco agradável porque só significava uma coisa que conhecia bem. Alguma provocação viria.

Dito e feito. Estalando o pescoço o homem o provocou.

— Me diz… Como é comer aquela vadia do Reaper? Ele tem a bunda tão macia quanto dizem?

Sehun ouviu tudo nitidamente e apenas revirou os olhos. Estava acostumado com o fato de que todos naquela ilha soubessem que era gay, e estava mais acostumado ainda a todos acharem que ele abria as pernas para qualquer um. A verdade era que o Reaper era bem criterioso nesse aspecto, basicamente escolhia a dedo quem iria desfrutar da sua bunda que era, de fato, muito macia e gostosa. Esperava que Baekhyun fosse rir e retrucar com alguma piada muito baixa depois de tê-lo provocado descaradamente para deixá-lo frustrado sexualmente, o suficiente para precisar deixar aquela energia acumulada sair em forma de muitos golpes e assim vencer a luta sem muitos problemas, mas se surpreendeu quando deu atenção devida ao Mad Dog.

Raiva. Uma raiva efervescente brilhava nos olhos de Baekhyun.

O Mad Dog apertou ainda mais os punhos e sentiu a respiração se alterar. Seu adversário também percebeu a mudança na aura de Baekhyun e sorriu, preparado para o que viria e igualmente selvagem. 

Havia duas razões para ele ter se irritado tanto. 

A primeira e principal de todas era que _odiava_ aquela palavra. _Vadia._ Aquela voz detestável da sua infância preencheu seus sentidos imediatamente. A voz e o choro que sempre se seguia. A segunda razão era que, estranhamente, se irritou _demais_ quando pensou que pessoas falavam daquela forma de Sehun. E, ainda mais, a frustração de mais cedo se acumulou em níveis estratosféricos quando se lembrou que não havia provado _nada_ do ruivo. 

E como queria provar!

Baekhyun estava tão perdido em um descontrole feral que ficou desatento para o foco de toda a raiva. Seu oponente o atacou tão rápido que sequer teve tempo de reagir, a não ser sentir a saliva voar de sua boca quando o soco lhe atingiu a bochecha de forma dolorida. Cambaleando para o lado direito ele teve a certeza de que ficaria roxo. Mas não teve tempo suficiente de focar já que um chute direto nas suas costelas direitas o empurrou de volta para o outro lado. Sentiu imediatamente sua visão desfocar quando logo em seguida um soco em seu supercílio foi desferido. Imediatamente um corte abriu e o sangue escorreu. 

Com toda a sua força de vontade e a raiva absurda que começava a lhe queimar no peito, Baekhyun se afastou o suficiente para impedir que mais um golpe o atingisse. Ao seu redor todos gritavam eufóricos e começavam a apostar. Se viu pensando o quanto aquela competição parecia normal demais para o que estava esperando. 

O gongo soou indicando o surpreendente final dos 5 minutos do primeiro _round_ e 1 minuto de descanso foi permitido. Não havia imaginado que o tempo corria tão rápido quando se estava _apanhando._ Baekhyun caminhou para um dos cantos onde Sehun o aguardava ao lado de um banquinho, já com a luva e um saco de gelo em uma mão e aquele bolso cheio do que precisaria para cuidar dele. Sentou-se e imediatamente o ruivo lhe jogou uma toalha e espremeu o saco de gelo em seu rosto, sem qualquer suavidade. Olhando de cara feia para ele esperava encontrar muita reprovação após ter sido desagradavelmente agredido, provavelmente perdendo bons pontos nessa. Mas se surpreendeu quando encontrou aqueles olhos verde acinzentados preocupados e gentis. 

— Pés e lado direito. — Disse enquanto tirava o saco de seu rosto e o limpava, em seguida passando a vaselina mais uma vez no ferimento que parou de sangrar minimamente. Já sentia seu lado esquerdo do rosto latejando e não ousava olhar para a região que havia sido golpeado em sua lateral direita. 

— O quê? — Resmungou ao tirar o protetor bucal e beber da água que, em algum momento que não se lembrava, Sehun lhe ofereceu.

— Ele tem um péssimo jogo de pés, garoto. E aquele lado direito é completamente aberto. — Sehun explicou, passando a toalha no rosto do lutador. — Foque ali e vai conseguir acabar com ele nesse segundo _round,_ sem necessidade de ir para o terceiro. Mas… — Sehun se ajoelhou a sua frente, uma das mãos lhe apertando carinhosamente um dos joelhos. — Você precisa ser rápido, Baekhyun. 

— Por quê? — Indagou preocupado, algo no olhar de Sehun havia mudado e ele pressentia que talvez o ruivo não o tivesse contado _exatamente_ tudo sobre aquele Primeiro Círculo. 

— Eu disse que _quase_ todas as regras do MMA se aplicam no Primeiro Círculo, mas somente em relação ao combate… não ao lugar. — Sehun deu um sorrisinho que parecia tanto constrangido quanto solidário. — As coisas vão ficar turvas agora, garoto, mas acredito em você. — Ele se levantou e para a surpresa de Baekhyun lhe deu um rápido beijo na testa, abaixando-se para sussurrar. — Você é _realmente_ sexy quando está lutando. 

E saiu do octógono, comprovando absolutamente a suspeita de Baekhyun. Ele o estava provocando para ficar _louco!_

O gongo soou indicando o término do intervalo. Ele e seu adversário voltaram para o octógono, seu oponente sorria como se já estivesse vitorioso. Baekhyun inspirou profundamente, contendo o gemido de dor no processo, e então reparou em um som intrigante ao redor do octógono. Ele e seu adversário deram atenção ao ruído e finalmente notaram o que estava acontecendo. Uma leve fumaça começava a preencher o espaço e quase imediatamente as coisas, de fato, ficaram _turvas._ Entorpecentes. 

Ele tossiu algumas vezes e sentiu seu corpo mole, o equilíbrio debilitado. Seu oponente não estava tão diferente, Baekhyun, na realidade, notou que ele estava pior. Mesmo que ele estivesse com a visão já comprometida com o próprio olho inchado, seu adversário parecia mais afetado. Tentando respirar o mínimo possível, o Mad Dog tomou sua posição de ataque. O sorrisinho quase feliz que lhe tomou os lábios foram uma evidente surpresa para Sehun que o observava com atenção.

Ainda que estivesse claramente debilitado, Baekhyun podia dizer que já estava _acostumado._ Já havia sentido aquele efeito algumas vezes, sabia exatamente qual era aquele entorpecente. Seu corpo estava minimamente acostumado aqueles efeitos. Seu sorriso aumentou um pouco mais, como se estivesse contente que por alguns segundos a roda da fortuna tivesse lhe sorrido de volta e lhe dado uma chance para reverter o andar das coisas. 

Cambaleando minimamente, ele se aproximou de seu oponente que imediatamente revidou às cegas. O desajeitado golpe lhe atingiu a boca do estômago, fazendo-o se curvar com dor razoável, mas oportunamente também lhe permitindo abaixar o suficiente para agarrar as pernas do homem. Ele o agarrou com braços meio trêmulos, mas ainda firmes o suficiente para serem capazes de puxar seu adversário e jogá-lo no chão. Ouviu o resfolegar do homem, mas não deu tempo para que ele se recuperasse minimamente daquele choque. Imediatamente subiu em seu oponente, ignorando o enfraquecimento de seus músculos, sentindo instantaneamente seu adversário rodear as pernas em seu tronco suado e tentar reverter a posição. Mas ele estava visivelmente mais fraco e afetado pelo entorpecente, enquanto Baekhyun estava sofrendo mais pelos golpes recebidos anteriormente do que pela substância. 

Concentrando toda a sua força nos músculos das pernas, Baekhyun impediu que seu adversário conseguisse levá-lo ao chão e começou a golpear-lhe o rosto, repetidas vezes. Um soco de esquerda, outro de direita, de esquerda novamente, juntando os punhos e descendo-os, como se fossem marteladas contra a cabeça de seu oponente que tentava desesperadamente se defender. Cada golpe o fazia travar a mandíbula contra o protetor bucal, a dor que sentia na região das costelas era um provável indicativo que com o chute ali recebido havia trincado pelo menos duas. Mas Baekhyun não parava, seus olhos, ainda que perdessem pouco a pouco seu foco, seguiam vidrados naquele momento. Via o sangue preencher aos poucos o rosto de seu oponente, sentia os impactos contra a sua luva e o suor que o fazia às vezes perder um golpe. Mas ele não parava, seguia desferindo golpe atrás de golpe. 

Porque Baekhyun via outro rosto estampado ali. O rosto que diversas vezes havia gritado a palavra _“vadia”,_ o rosto que nunca sequer o havia chamado de outra coisa que não “ _garoto”._

Ele apenas parou quando sentiu braços passando por baixo dos seus e o puxando para longe, empurrando-o para um canto do octógono. Ele estava tão vidrado que sequer havia sentido quando as pernas de seu oponente não o prendiam mais, ou que ele sequer tentava defender-se mais. Completamente desmaiado. 

Escorando-se na rede do octógono, Baekhyun não sabia porque, mas seus olhos foram diretos para aquela plataforma com os homens de máscara. O que Sehun havia apontado, o Raposa, estava agarrado a grade de apoio olhando para ele, um sorriso retorcido de tão perturbadoramente eufórico era a única coisa que se podia perceber sob aquela máscara. Baekhyun o observou por mais alguns instantes antes de sentir o juiz lhe puxar pelo braço e erguer-lhe a mão. 

Imediatamente sentiu a dor irradiada por toda a sua lateral, mas seus gemidos e resmungos foram abafados pelos gritos histéricos da multidão que o estava assistindo. Entendeu o que estava acontecendo somente quando Sehun entrou no octógono com um sorriso intrigante nos lábios rosados. 

Podia notar que o Reaper estava feliz com sua vitória, estava satisfeito, mas também conseguiu distinguir que aquele sorriso era uma máscara ainda mais efetiva que a dos animais. Ele escondia a tristeza que Sehun estava sentindo, a compaixão vinda de alguém que já havia passado por aquilo e que entendia o que havia acontecido com Baekhyun. Sem sequer se importar, Baekhyun desvencilhou-se do juiz e esquivou de qualquer pessoa que se colocasse em seu caminho. Ele só queria chegar até Sehun. Quando finalmente o alcançou, apenas jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço do ruivo e deixou-se ser amparado, sentindo a fatiga e os efeitos do entorpecente lhe tomarem cada célula sua. 

O calor de Sehun foi a coisa mais incrível que havia sentido nos últimos dias. Ele sentiu o Reaper lhe envolver a cintura e puxá-lo para si, seu rosto, repleto do próprio sangue e do sangue espirrado de seu adversário, encaixou no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro do ex-lutador. Uma onda de relaxamento bem-vinda lhe tomou o corpo quando ouviu Sehun sussurrar ao seu ouvido.

— Não temos mais porque ficar aqui. — Ele o apertou com cuidado antes de aos poucos afastá-lo, ainda o amparando, porém com uma discrição que Baekhyun sabia para qual fim era. — Só precisa aguentar mais um pouco. Até o elevador. Fique firme, Baekhyun.

Ele acenou e forçou as pernas a continuarem a mantê-lo de pé. Com a mão de Sehun em seu ombro, amparando-o, foi levado para fora do octógono, guiado pela multidão que tentava tocá-lo, mas era repelida com apenas um olhar do The Reaper. Sua visão estava completamente turva, não conseguia identificar nada ao seu redor, apenas os cabelos alaranjados. Cada músculo seu começava a ceder com o efeito dos entorpecentes, a qualquer segundo sabia que iria perder a consciência tanto pela substância quanto pelas dores no corpo. Pelos milhões de deuses, seu olho devia estar do tamanho de um pão e provavelmente tinha um hematoma assustador se formando na região de suas costelas!

Sehun o puxou consigo todo o caminho, aparando-o com a discrição necessária para que todos fossem capazes de ver o Mad Dog deixar o Primeiro Círculo de pé, como vencedor absoluto. Estavam próximos o suficiente do elevador quando sentiu que Baekhyun começava a fraquejar. 

Quando a porta se abriu, o cubículo estava vazio. Sehun o puxou consigo. As portas se fecharam e imediatamente o corpo de Baekhyun cedeu nos braços do ruivo. Baekhyun ainda ergueu o rosto a tempo de ver Sehun lhe puxando carinhosamente para carregá-lo. Quando sua cabeça se apoiou no peitoral largo do Reaper, o garoto o ouviu sussurrar.

— Obrigado.

E então tudo ficou preto. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Sentia apenas um chacoalhar ritmado, como se fosse carregado por alguém, a quentura que o envolvia talvez fosse mais um sinal de que, de fato, estava nos braços de uma pessoa. E esses braços o carregavam com o carinho e cuidado que jamais havia esperado para si. Mas, ainda que seus sentidos completamente entorpecidos o fizessem dar mais atenção às dores desagradáveis em seu corpo, conseguia apreciar mais do que qualquer coisa o cheiro da pessoa que o levava para seja lá onde fosse. 

Sentiu ser colocado com toda a delicadeza em algum lugar macio, o barulho de uma porta se fechando e em seguida outra se abrindo e fechando-se apressadamente. E então uma voz, uma voz baixa, mas preocupada. Então, movimento. 

Em seguida tudo ficou em silêncio de novo.  
  
  


A princípio escutou duas vozes cochichando de forma meio histérica por perto, em seguida uma porta se abrindo e o som de salto alto se aproximando. 

Abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade, ao menos tentou. Um deles parecia que não iria abrir tão cedo. A primeira coisa que viu foi um teto muito alto, daqueles do tipo de galpão. Estava deitado em um lugar macio, parecia que estava sendo abraçado e isso aliviava as dores que faziam questão de dar um considerável e desagradável sinal de vida. Se mexeu com desconforto, tentando avaliar o estrago daquela noite. 

Já sabia do olho, mas quando tentou se levantar tomou conhecimento de que sim, provavelmente estava com ao menos duas costelas trincadas. Resmungou audivelmente um belo de um palavrão e sentiu vontade de vomitar. Quando estava prestes a impulsionar seu corpo para fora do que constatou ser um sofá, braços fortes lhe seguraram cuidadosamente pelos ombros e o empurraram de volta para o encosto.

— Aqui. — Primeiro ouviu, depois viu _parcialmente_ Sehun sentar-se ao seu lado e colocar um balde a sua frente. — Vai precisar botar pra fora. 

Baekhyun não disse nada, apenas se agarrou no balde com força e afundou a cabeça ali dentro, vomitando tudo o que já não tinha no estômago. Enquanto segurava firmemente o recipiente, percebeu que ainda estava de luva, com o calção e provavelmente devia estar imundo ainda. 

— Você nem se dignou a cuidar e limpar esse garoto! — Ouviu uma voz feminina, suave, porém com uma firmeza que indicava que Sehun estava sendo terrivelmente repreendido. 

— Não faz nem dez minutos que voltamos pra casa, mãe! — Ele virou-se para observar o seu campeão vomitando mais uma vez, a cabeça toda enfiada no balde. Quando Baekhyun a ergueu novamente sentiu a mão de Sehun lhe tocar a testa e empurrar seu cabelo para trás. — Além disso você fez o favor de surgir aqui como um furacão e então começamos a discutir. Em que momento eu iria limpar e cuidar dele, exatamente? 

Baekhyun levantou o rosto, respirando com dificuldade e desgosto, simplesmente detestava vomitar, achava a coisa mais humilhante da existência humana. Pensar que o que deveria seguir o caminho e ir por baixo às vezes seguia o caminho contrário era repulsivo. Mas, quando olhou para frente com seu único olho útil no momento, se deparou com uma senhora belíssima o encarando com preocupação, revezando quando ela olhava para o filho com reprovação. Ao longe ouviu o barulho de algo caindo violentamente em outro lugar. 

A mãe de Sehun apenas bufou e revirou os olhos, dando as costas ao filho.

— Vou ajudar Jongin em seja lá o que ele esteja fazendo. E você… — Ela apontou um dedo fino para o ruivo. — Vai cuidar direitinho desse garoto e, então, vamos conversar. 

Sehun apenas a dispensou com um acenar de mãos e voltou sua atenção para Baekhyun, encontrando-o observando sua mãe se afastar. 

— Você é igualzinho a ela! — Ele comentou com uma única sobrancelha erguida já que o outro lado de seu rosto estava totalmente imóvel e inchado. 

— É o que dizem… — Sehun comentou com um risinho. — Se sente melhor? Acha que vai vomitar mais? — O mais baixo chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente. 

— Foi o entorpecente, não é? — A resposta era óbvia, ele não precisava que Sehun lhe confirmasse o que já sabia, mas, mesmo assim, o ruivo acenou positivamente. 

O Reaper então levantou-se e tirou o balde dos braços de Baekhyun, empurrando-o para bem longe ao mesmo tempo que fazia uma caretinha. Em seguida puxou para perto uma maleta médica do que o Mad Dog supôs ser um kit de primeiros-socorros com a cruz vermelha na tampa. Sehun a colocou no chão e ajoelhou-se à frente do garoto, puxando a mão dele e com todo o cuidado do mundo o desfazendo do aperto das luvas ainda sujas. 

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio, observando o ruivo trabalhar. Ele o segurava com uma delicadeza que jamais havia imaginado vê-lo usando após tantos momentos… _intensos_ com ele. Sehun nunca havia aparentado ser do tipo zeloso, daqueles que se dignariam a se ajoelhar perante outra pessoa para lhe tratar dos ferimentos. 

E ali estava ele. Atento a cada resmungo que Baekhyun deixava escapar, desenrolando as ataduras na mão e arqueando as sobrancelhas quando viu que, apesar de toda a proteção, ele havia machucado um pouco os dedos. Sehun abriu a caixa e pegou algodão e água oxigenada para limpar cada um dos cortes que haviam sido infligidos. Quando terminou as mãos, ele finalmente pegou uma toalha e a mergulhou em uma bacia de água que ele sequer havia reparado. 

— Você tem muito sangue em você e deve estar melado de suor. — Disse com uma expressão séria enquanto passava a toalha pelos braços e, cuidadosamente, pelo abdômen de Baekhyun. 

E aquilo foi diferente. Não tinha nenhuma intenção nos toques que Sehun lhe distribuía. Apenas cuidado e uma preocupação sincera, um receio de colocar força demais em algum toque e lhe causar ainda mais dor. Olhando para aquelas armadilhas verde acinzentadas de Sehun, Baekhyun conseguia entender que a cada pedaço de sua pele que ele tratava, lembrava-se de que já havia estado naquela situação. E ele conseguia ver, até mesmo quase sentir, o quanto o ruivo estava se odiando por tê-lo colocado naquela situação. 

— Foi minha escolha. — Se viu dizendo, fazendo com que Sehun erguesse a cabeça e o encarasse. — Tudo bem que você ocultou muitas coisas que podiam ter me alertado para pensar bem nessa proposta… — O ruivo deixou um riso escapar. — Mas ainda assim eu sabia que teriam riscos… e foi minha escolha.

— Por que está dizendo isso agora? — Sehun indagou, puxando a mesa de centro e sentando-se nela, ficando um pouco mais alto para poder dar atenção aos cuidados mais delicados dos ferimentos do rosto de Baekhyun.

— Porque dá pra notar que você tá se culpando. — Respondeu, tentando dar um sorrisinho despretensioso e falhando miseravelmente. 

— E como consegue notar isso? — Sehun arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto limpava seu rosto suavemente com a toalha. Estava geladinha e era um alívio agradável, pois sentia seu rosto ainda quente. 

— Ah, qual é?! — Baekhyun lhe segurou o pulso, mas não com força, permitindo que Sehun se desvencilhasse de seu toque quando quisesse. Ele não o fez. Baekhyun tentou colocar um daqueles seus sorrisos de intenção. — Desde quando iria me tocar sem ser como se estivesse prestes a arrancar toda a minha roupa e montar em mim enquanto bota essa sua boca suja pra trabalhar sussurrando baixaria?

A gargalhada que Sehun deu foi algo simplesmente revigorante e incrível de se ver. Agarrado a toalha ele havia até mesmo tombado o copo para trás e jogado a cabeça, rindo de uma forma que fez com que Baekhyun também risse, mais comedidamente. Ele ficou o observando deixar toda aquela diversão sair por entre os lábios do ruivo em uma reverberação deliciosa de se ouvir. Os olhos do ex-lutador até mesmo se encheram minimamente de lágrimas. 

Baekhyun amou ver aquilo.

Quando Sehun tentou se recompor, ainda deixando uma risada ou outra sair em intervalos minúsculos de tempo, ele voltou a dar atenção aos ferimentos mais feios no rosto de Baekhyun. Com cuidado ele limpou o sangue seco de seu supercílio e pegou da maleta os curativos necessários junto aos antissépticos, um riso ou outro lhe escapando. 

— Fique sabendo que sei tocar nas pessoas sem que eu esteja prestes a arrancar as roupas e montar nelas! — Disse com um falso tom ultrajado, colocando delicadamente o curativo no rosto de Baekhyun. 

— Ah é?! — Baekhyun deixou um resmungo sair quando Sehun propositalmente lhe apertou um hematoma. — Isso quer dizer então que quer arrancar minhas roupas e montar em mim?

Sehun o encarou nos olhos esverdeados, ao menos no único que ainda era possível ver, e deu um sorriso de canto.

— Não foi isso que eu disse…

— Nem precisa. — Baekhyun o observava com atenção, tendo consciência de que seu único olho desceu para a boca rosa de Sehun e em seguida para o pescoço subindo e descendo quando o ruivo engoliu em seco.

— Não estou me culpando… — Sehun ainda tinha um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, mas desviou sua atenção daquele olhar de Baekhyun, focado em terminar de tratar qualquer outro ferimento naquele rosto. Colocou a bolsa de gelo sobre o olho inchado do lutador e lhe segurou a mão, fazendo-o segurá-la sozinho. — Estou pensando só que... talvez eu devesse ter me usado de novo, não ter escolhido outra pessoa pra fazer o trabalho sujo.

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio, observando-o juntar todas as coisas usadas e separar em um lixo e o resto ser guardado de volta na maleta. A testa franzida de Sehun, se não estivesse enganado, indicava que ele ainda estava pensativo e provavelmente transtornado com algo. 

— Em resumo… você está se culpando sim. — Constatou, ajeitando-se no sofá e deixando um resmungo audível de dor lhe escapar. Sehun imediatamente voltou para perto e o auxiliou com todo o cuidado a sentar-se direito e esticar as pernas sobre a mesa de centro. 

— Talvez. — Ele riu, sentando-se ao lado de Baekhyun e o encarando com suavidade. O Mad Dog retribuiu o olhar por algum tempo antes de desviá-lo para duas pessoas que apareciam na sala. 

A senhora, mãe de Sehun, voltava acompanhada de Jongin que estava com as roupas ligeiramente molhadas e as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos. Ela se aproximou o suficiente e deu a volta até sentar-se ao lado de Baekhyun, segurando-lhe o rosto com cuidado e virando-o para checar os curativos.

— Você finalmente aprendeu como fazer primeiros-socorros direito! — Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Baekhyun, desde a franja até descer pelo mullet, observando-o com agrado. 

O lutador sentiu-se ligeiramente envergonhado com aqueles toques tão carinhosos, havia se esquecido como era sentir aquela energia materna e percebeu que sentia falta. 

— Uma hora tinha que aprender depois de tanto me quebrar. — Sehun retrucou com um sorriso de escárnio, olhando para Jongin que piscou para o amigo. 

— Ele teve o melhor professor, tia! 

Sehun pegou uma almofada e jogou na direção do moreno que a interceptou com maestria. Agarrando-se ao objeto, se deixou cair em uma das poltronas no outro lado da mesa de centro. 

— Ficou bonito, garoto. — Ele provocou Baekhyun, recebendo um único revirar de olhos e um xingamento de respeito saindo daquela boca suja do lutador. 

— Meu velho não consegue mesmo segurar aquela língua azeda, não é? — Ouviu Sehun resmungar ao encostar no sofá e esticar um braço no encosto atrás de Baekhyun, cruzando as pernas. — Ele tinha que te contar o que eu estava fazendo!

— Antes de mais nada, você é meu filho. Não interessa o que estiver fazendo por baixo dos panos, eu vou sempre ficar sabendo. Depois, seu pai não sabe esconder as coisas de mim. E também… — Baekhyun olhou de canto e reparou a mulher ficar extremamente séria, um vinco formando-se entre suas sobrancelhas, muito semelhante ao filho. — Sei a razão de ter voltado para aquele lugar e o motivo de ter levado uma pessoa desconhecida como seu sacrifício. — Ela olhou para Baekhyun e inesperadamente lhe deu um puxão de orelha, como se também o estivesse repreendendo. — Ele é só um garoto, Sehun!

— Baekhyun. — O Mad Dog disse baixinho, chamando a atenção da mulher. — Meu nome é Baekhyun e te garanto, senhora, não sou só um _garoto._

— Essa sua carinha, provavelmente quando não está parecendo uma batata deformada, diz o contrário. 

Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha e tentou ignorar a risadinha de Sehun ao seu lado e Jongin no outro canto da sala. 

— Genética. — Ele respondeu simplesmente, como se estivesse se defendendo de algo. 

A mulher apenas sorriu gentilmente e deu de ombros. 

— De qualquer forma, Baekhyun, precisa fazer mais uma coisa pra não sentir os efeitos dessa luta por tanto tempo. — Ela disse, levantando-se e acenando para que Jongin se aproximasse. O moreno imediatamente ficou de pé e espreguiçou-se, passando por Sehun e puxando-o para sair do sofá. 

— Minha parte favorita! — O ruivo disse com um falso entusiasmo que alertou Baekhyun para uma provável desgraça. — Se tem uma coisa que não sinto falta de precisar fazer depois de uma luta é isso. — Ele esticou uma mão para o mais baixo, sendo imediatamente correspondido com certo receio, e puxou Baekhyun para cima, ouvindo-o reclamar com muitos palavrões e segurando-o próximo a si, tendo Jongin como outro auxilio caso necessário. — Hora da banheira!

E começou a levar o garoto consigo, Jongin rindo baixinho atrás. Quando finalmente chegaram na lavanderia, Baekhyun quis gritar e correr. 

— Não! — Disse tão alto que fez com que Sehun começasse a gargalhar. — Nem pensar!

— Não vai demorar tanto, garoto, é só um pouquinho. Vai te ajudar amanhã!

E ele puxou Baekhyun para junto de si até conseguir levantá-lo, com a ajuda de Jongin que impedia os esperneamentos inusitados do lutador, o suficiente para enfiá-lo na banheira.

Cheia de gelo! 

O grito interrompido de Baekhyun foi o suficiente para até Sehun tremer ao se lembrar do quão terrível era fazer aquilo. O Mad Dog estava imerso em gelo, tremendo tanto e lançando olhares mortíferos para a dupla que o observava. A mãe do Reaper não demorou a chegar com uma toalha.

— V-Você… — Baekhyun olhava para o ruivo com uma raiva revigorante. — Vai m-me pagar c-carrro!

— Sou rico! — Sehun retrucou cruzando os braços e com aquele sorriso insuportável de diversão na boca que Baekhyun, naquele instante, queria socar. — Estou disposto a te pagar da forma que preferir. — Ele piscou e mordeu o cantinho do lábio inferior. 

Imediatamente sua mãe e Jongin reviraram os olhos. Os três minutos, ao que Baekhyun apostou, duraram três horas, mas finalmente quase se desfez naquela banheira quando o moreno anunciou:

— E… pronto!

Imediatamente Sehun entrou na banheira e abaixou-se para puxar Baekhyun para seus braços e assim tirá-lo daquele inferno gelado. O Mad Dog parecia não ser capaz de mexer nenhum músculo de tanto frio. Rapidamente a mãe de Sehun o envolveu com a toalha e ficou passando a mão para aquecê-lo minimamente. O ruivo o levou de volta para o sofá e o deixou ali sentado na companhia de Jongin que vez ou outra o provocava por conta de sua aparência. 

Ele e sua mãe seguiram para a cozinha quando a mulher disse que iria preparar alguma coisa para que Baekhyun pudesse comer sem muitas dificuldades. Sehun já sabia que seria mais uma das sopas sem graça que a mãe sempre fazia para si durante a época em que havia passado por aquela situação. Pelo menos quando ele se dignava a dar as caras em casa, completamente quebrado e deixava a mãe lhe dar os devidos cuidados. 

Encostado a bancada de braços cruzados, ficou observando-a cortar os legumes e separar os ingredientes com esmero. Seu olhar sério denunciava que em momento algum havia deixado de esquecer a razão de estar ali, brava e preocupada com o filho. 

— Você encontrou quem procurava? — Ela perguntou baixinho, olhando para a sala, para Baekhyun que tentava avançar para bater de alguma forma em Jongin que havia feito uma bola de algodão e colocado no próprio olho, imitando o inchaço no Mad Dog.

— Ele estava lá, como o esperado. 

— Sehun…

— Eu sei. 

— Se soubesse realmente iria desistir disso tudo! — A Sra. Oh desceu a faca contra uma cenoura com a violência de quem adoraria fazer isso em um braço. — E esse é o problema. Você _sabe,_ mas não se importa! Por Deus, meu filho, você colocou a vida daquele garoto em risco!

— Não vou deixar nada acontecer com ele. Vou treiná-lo e torná-lo o melhor. — Ele disse simplesmente, vendo que sua mãe continuava a triturar a cenoura, completou: — Vou protegê-lo… Ele é meu. Não vou deixar que—

— Você dizia o mesmo sobre sua irmã! — Ela o interrompeu com um choro nervoso, jogando a faca sobre a tábua de cortar, chamando a atenção de Baekhyun e Jongin. 

Sehun ficou em silêncio, encarando a senhora a sua frente que deixava as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Ele sabia que ela não queria dizer o que estava implícito em sua fala, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que… ela queria.

— Sei que ela foi morta por. Minha. Causa. — Ele disse pausadamente, saboreando amargamente a visão de sua mãe ter se arrependido do que havia dito. Era inevitável, ele já se sentia miserável o bastante, não precisava que outros o auxiliassem nessa tarefa. Era o mínimo que podia fazer para se sentir minimamente melhor, mesmo que soubesse que era errado, fazê-la sentir-se culpada pelo que havia dito. — Sei que deveria ter sido eu. E é por isso que eu preciso ir até o fim. Eu farei aquele homem pagar pelo que fez a ela, eu vou caçá-lo até o fim do mundo se for preciso. E se isso significar que pra eu conseguir me vingar nesse processo eu seja morto, então eu não me importo nenhum pouco! Dessa forma, pelo menos, posso me juntar com minha irmã. E você e meu pai vão poder ter o que sempre desejaram desde que ela se foi… seu filho… morto. 

— Sehun, eu jama—

— Jongin! — O ruivo a interrompeu com o chamado alto e firme, olhava fixamente para sua mãe e se odiava por tê-la feito fazer uma expressão tão desolada, mas não conseguia evitar. Ouviu os passos do moreno aproximarem-se o suficiente para continuar: — Leve minha mãe de volta para a Casa. Já está bem tarde.

— Filho…

— É perigoso, você tem que ir, está mais protegida lá do que aqui. — Ele olhou para o melhor amigo, acenando positivamente, dando liberdade para que Jongin se aproximasse e apoiasse as mãos nos ombros da senhora. 

— Vamos, tia. — Ele disse suavemente, puxando a mulher consigo, ainda que ela continuasse a encarar o filho. — É melhor deixar as coisas esfriarem. 

Ela olhou para o rapaz e acenou, em seguida olhou para o ruivo e tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Sehun, então, aproximou-se da mulher e lhe beijou a testa delicadamente. 

— Desculpe. — Disse baixinho, quando se afastou, continuava com o olhar sério. — Se cuide, mãe. 

A mulher foi levada por Jongin sem tentar dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa. O silêncio na casa foi instantâneo, Baekhyun ainda segurava uma bolsa de gelo sobre o olho inchado e tentava disfarçar, não querendo que Sehun se sentisse desconfortável com o ocorrido. Do sofá, ficou observando disfarçadamente o ruivo trabalhar, cozinhando o que apostava ser uma sopa pela quantidade exagerada de legumes que o Reaper tacava na panela. 

Nesse processo, Baekhyun fingiu não ver que algumas vezes parecia que Sehun estava limpando o rosto, e apostava que não era por estar cortando cebolas. E vendo-a daquela forma, o Mad Dog sentiu que só queria estar útil o suficiente para poder se levantar e ficar ali com ele, talvez cozinhar alguma coisa melhor para que os dois pudessem comer. Se surpreendeu quando pensou que dali em diante, se fosse para fazer refeições certinhas, ele queria muito que fosse com Sehun por perto. 

O ruivo terminou de fazer a sopa e os dois a devoraram inteira no sofá da sala, vez ou outra ele tentava provocar Baekhyun fingindo que iria dar comida na boca dele e, em uma de suas vigésimas tentativas de tirar uma reação que não fosse um revirar de olhos, ele quase caiu para trás quando o lutador _realmente_ aceitou a comida na boca e depois disso o fez dar-lhe o resto da comida toda dessa forma, com Sehun alimentando-o. E foi extremamente revigorante para Baekhyun ver que o tão temido The Reaper parecia um pouco… _constrangido_ com a própria provação que virou-se contra ele.

Quando já parecia ser umas duas da manhã, ambos subiram as escadas e foram cada um para seu quarto, que eram vizinhos. Quando estava prestes a entrar em seus aposentos, sentiu sua mão ser agarrada firmemente. Sehun encarava o chão com uma expressão ligeiramente conturbada. 

— Obrigado por hoje… — Disse baixinho. — E me desculpe.

Baekhyun devolveu o aperto e se aproximou o suficiente de Sehun, até que estivesse perto o bastante para sentir a respiração do ruivo, subindo e descendo contra seu próprio peito. Levantou o olhar e encontrou aquelas armadilhas verde acinzentadas o observando com atenção. 

— Da próxima só me avise com antecedência. — Ele disse com um sorrisinho. — E aí vou estar preparado o suficiente pra _realmente_ dar um show e quem sabe… ter uma comemoração interessante. Só você e eu. — Completou, se esticando para dar um beijinho suave bem no pescoço de Sehun, saboreando ao ouvi-lo segurar um gemidinho manhoso. Quando se afastou, o ruivo estava mordendo os lábios. — Boa noite… treinador. 

E desapareceu para o interior do quarto. Sehun ficou ainda alguns segundos olhando para aquela porta e querendo se tacar contra ela para ver se dessa maneira conseguiria se acalmar minimamente. Respirando fundo, ele foi para o próprio quarto e foi direto para o banho. Quando estava devidamente limpinho e peladinho, jogou-se na cama e inspirou profundamente. 

O sono veio sem demora.

Do lado de fora, uma chuvinha começava a cair. O céu então ficou iluminado pelos relâmpagos.

  
  
  
  


Quando Baekhyun despertou estava completamente enrolado no lençol e soterrado por uma boa quantia de travesseiros. As dores em seu corpo estavam minimamente mais atenuadas então já conseguia se mover com mais facilidade sem precisar ficar xingando até a nona geração passada de Sehun. 

O barulho no teto do galpão indicava que uma bela chuva caía do lado de fora. Abriu os olhos e reparou que ainda estava bem escuro, provavelmente não devia ter dormido nem por umas duas horas. Com um gemidinho, levantou-se da cama e sentiu e ouviu a barriga roncar monstruosamente, parecia ter um bicho ali dentro. Estava faminto, normalmente quando comia sopa não se sentia nem minimamente satisfeito. Sem se importar de vestir uma camiseta e tentando fazer o máximo de silêncio possível, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas até a cozinha, tudo estava escuro e apenas conseguia ouvir o barulho da chuva. 

Assaltou a geladeira, fazendo belos três sanduíches e os devorou com a fome de cinco leões. Bebeu todo o suco que restava na jarra e torceu para que Sehun não reclamasse de seu estômago sem fundo. Quando estava prestes a procurar algum docinho nos armários, um trovão absurdamente violento cruzou os céus, e então ele ouviu.

Estavam abafados, mas ele tinha certeza do que eram. Gritos. Atentando-se ao som, tentando filtrá-lo do barulho violento da chuva contra o telhado do galpão e dos trovões repetitivos que se seguiam, Baekhyun finalmente percebeu que os gritos vinham dali mesmo, mas no andar de cima. 

Largando todas as coisas que carregava nos braços em cima do balcão, Baekhyun apressou-se em uma corrida desajeitada e veloz para o andar de cima, saltando dois degraus de cada vez. Continuou seguindo os gritos até sentir seu coração bater em seus ouvidos quando percebeu que, de fato, vinham do quarto de Sehun. Ele bateu com força contra a porta, chamando pelo ruivo, mas ele não o respondia, apenas continuava a gritar como se estivesse com dor. Mas Baekhyun sabia como eram gritos de dor física, e aquele não era o caso. 

Sehun gritava na mais pura agonia emocional. 

Sem se importar com quaisquer consequências futuras, ele escancarou a porta e imediatamente sentiu seu peito afundar.

Na cama, completamente nu, com lençol enrolado frouxamente a sua cintura, Sehun estava ajoelhado de costas para a porta, as mãos na cabeça pareciam tampar os ouvidos com força e ele gritava de uma forma que partia o coração de Baekhyun. Mais um relâmpago cruzou a escuridão, iluminando todo o cômodo e o lutador finalmente teve ampla visão do Reaper. Sua pele pálida brilhava não somente pelo suor que o ensopava, mas pelo desenho que tomava toda a extensão de sua coluna. A luz havia o iluminado o suficiente para que Baekhyun distinguisse com exatidão o Ceifador abarcando em seus braços uma mulher.

Quando mais um relâmpago iluminou tudo e o barulho terrível do trovão o seguiu, Sehun voltou a gritar e apertar os ouvidos. Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer Baekhyun invadir de vez o cômodo e saltar para cima da cama do ruivo, pegando suas mãos que pareciam quase arrancar-lhe os cabelos. 

— Sehun! — Ele chamou com a voz elevada para se fazer ouvir acima da tempestade e dos gritos de Sehun. Percebeu então que o ruivo ainda estava de olhos fechados e seu rosto estava completamente molhado tanto de suor quanto de lágrimas. — Sehun, acorda!

Ele tentou puxar os braços do Reaper, mas sentia-os completamente rígidos, como se Sehun não conseguisse se desfazer daquele aperto terrível. Então, o ruivo repentinamente começou a se debater, como se estivesse lutando contra algo. Baekhyun o segurou com toda a força que ainda lhe restava, recebendo alguns bons golpes no processo e tentando ao máximo ignorar as dores no corpo que voltavam a mostrar sua força. Vendo que não havia possibilidade alguma de permanecer naquela situação, Baekhyun conseguiu envolver a cintura de Sehun com as pernas e virá-lo na cama, ficando então sobre o corpo do maior. O ruivo ainda se debatia, mas agora o Mad Dog lhe prendia os braços contra a cama e o imobilizava as pernas. 

— Sehun! — Ele abaixou-se o suficiente para basicamente gritar na cara do ex-lutador, seu mullet roçando no rosto do homem. Sentiu-o ainda tentar se desfazer do aperto em seus pulsos. — Sehun, por favor, acorda! É só um sonho! Sou eu… Baekhyun!

Como se seu nome tivesse sido um alarme, ou até mesmo um tapa na cara, Sehun abriu os olhos. E ali Baekhyun apenas enxergou medo, desespero e angústia. E uma tristeza sem tamanho. Sehun respirava apressadamente e o encarava vidrado, como se Baekhyun fosse a única coisa capaz de mantê-lo ainda preso a terra. Pouco a pouco, o garoto aliviou o aperto nos pulsos do Reaper e afastou-se, olhando-o de cima, ainda sentado sobre o abdômen de Sehun, tentando ignorar todas as dores que haviam voltado com tudo. 

E então, quando mais um trovão chacoalhou aquele quarto, Sehun repentinamente se levantou e agarrou-se a Baekhyun, envolvendo seu pescoço com ambos os braços e puxando-o para si com toda a força. Por alguns instantes, o Mad Dog ficou sem reação, sentindo o ruivo abraçá-lo como se ele fosse sua salvação. Se viu envolvendo-o em um abraço também quando sentiu que Sehun tremia completamente. 

Aquilo era medo.

Sehun tinha medo de tempestades.

Ele também não gostava.

Ele levou uma das mãos até a cabeça de Sehun e começou a lhe acariciar os cabelos, sentindo o cheiro do ruivo lhe tomar todos os sentidos. Ele era quente e macio. Baekhyun gostava disso.

— Tá tudo bem… — Ele disse baixinho contra o ouvido de Sehun. — É só uma tempestade. Vai passar, sempre passa.

Aos poucos sentiu que o Reaper se acalmava, a tremedeira em seu corpo já não podia mais ser comparada com a de um pinscher nervoso. Entretanto, quando Baekhyun estava prestes a se desfazer daquele abraço, sentiu Sehun apertá-lo ainda mais. 

— Não… — Sua voz estava rouca e ainda um pouco trêmula. Ele aconchegou o próprio rosto na curva do pescoço de Baekhyun e continuou: — Não me deixa sozinho…

Ao ouvir aquilo, Baekhyun sentiu quase que fisicamente uma de suas defesas caírem. Ao ver Sehun, que era sempre tão altivo e confiante, forte e imponente, agir com tanta vulnerabilidade em seus braços, sentiu que poderia estar entrando em um terreno muito perigoso. Um que tinha medo de não ser capaz de resistir. Porque sabia de uma coisa: a ideia de entrar naquele terreno… ele gostava.

— Não vou… — Ele respondeu, se desvencilhando o suficiente para conseguir beijar a testa de Sehun e fazê-lo voltar a se deitar. 

O ruivo estava tão entorpecido pelo medo que deixou-se ser completamente guiado pelo Mad Dog. Baekhyun o ajeitou na cama, afofando seu travesseiro e o cobrindo com o lençol, em seguida, ele próprio deitou-se na cama ao seu lado. Quando o sono bateu de volta, Sehun só queria sentir algo quente próximo a si, queria sentir-se protegido, não queria mais lutar sozinho. Carregado pelo sono, ele se aconchegou contra Baekhyun, deitando sua cabeça no peitoral despido do lutador, sentindo a respiração calma, o coração batendo. O Mad Dog levou uma das mãos aos cabelos alaranjados e começou a lhe fazer um cafuné, saboreando o momento que sentiu a respiração de Sehun pesar.

E naquela noite não tão silenciosa, acompanhado de uma tempestade surpresa e de dores em cada pedaço de seu corpo, sentindo que estava caindo em um Limbo que apenas o levaria para baixo e a perdição, Baekhyun só conseguia pensar uma coisa:

— Eu estou com problemas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai gente... tudo, sabe! Aconteceu de novo muita coisa que eu nem consigo lembrar de falar aqui. Mas vamos de mais tensão sexual, a estreia do Underground, Baekhyun tomando uma porrada, mas devolvendo depois mesmo que sob efeitos entorpecentes. E aí vamos de Sehunzinho todo cuidadoso, cuidando do campeão dele com todo o cuidado e deixando cair os escudos, dando uma gargalhada que deixou o Baekhyun bobo e encantado. Mamãe Oh reaparecendo e deixando um clima divertido, pra depois cagar no pau e chatear nosso Reaper. E então... esse final, sabe, tudo pra mim como o Baekhyun cuida dele e como o Sehun tá todo vulnerável ♥
> 
> E agora, por que será que ele tem medo de tempestade?


	6. Tempestades e acordos

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi o calor.

Era quente e aconchegante, uma sensação de descanso lhe preenchia cada célula quando concentrava sua atenção naquele calor. Se sentia até mesmo seguro, relaxado mesmo que algumas partes de seu corpo denunciassem o estresse sentido em algum momento. Abriu os olhos e a claridade — do que apostou ser a tarde — imediatamente lhe atingiu, fazendo-o ter um breve impulso de esconder o rosto. Virou-o e o aconchegou em algo ainda mais quente e macio que seus travesseiros e cobertores. Era uma maciez suave. Que subia e… descia? 

Estranhando aquela movimentação, Sehun abriu os olhos novamente, vagaroso, e levantou a cabeça com certo receio do que poderia ver. Em um primeiro momento sentiu seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido do que o esperado e optou por ignorar aquela mudança. Era inconveniente que aquilo tivesse acontecido porque encontrou Baekhyun ainda adormecido bem ao seu lado e em sua cama. Percebeu que a coisa macia era o peitoral do lutador e que havia se aninhado ao calor daquele corpo durante a noite inteira, provavelmente. 

Afastando-se cuidadosamente, fazendo de tudo para não o acordar, Sehun se desvencilhou das cobertas e, por puro desencargo de consciência, checou sob o lençol que cobria Baekhyun para ter certeza de que não havia acontecido _nada_ que não deveria ter acontecido. Exalou aliviado ao encontrá-lo devidamente vestido em suas calças. Não precisava se surpreender por ele próprio estar despido, era o seu estado natural todas as noites. 

Arrastando-se lentamente para fora da cama, Sehun se levantou e jogou as cobertas sobre Baekhyun, em seguida ficou parado a uma boa distância, observando o lutador. Ele estava com um braço esticado para o seu lado da cama, o que indicava que ele devia tê-lo puxado para junto de si, sua outra mão estava em seu abdômen e seus cabelos mesclados de vermelho lhe caiam um pouco na face e esparramavam-se minimamente no travesseiro. Era interessante vê-lo com as feições tão tranquilas e relaxadas, estava começando a ficar acostumado a encontrá-lo sempre atento e pronto para trocar alguns socos. Ele próprio devia ser dessa maneira, não podia julgá-lo por aquilo. 

Respirou fundo e tentou se lembrar como aquela situação havia acontecido. Lembrava-se de ter tomado um banho e caído na cama, adormecendo provavelmente. Fora isso a única coisa que se lembrava era de luzes invadindo seu quarto e alguém chamando por seu nome. Uma voz feminina e uma voz masculina. A última era a que ainda permanecia ecoando dentro de si, como se tivesse lhe trazido de volta à órbita. Olhou rapidamente pela janela e constatou o que já começava a desconfiar. Uma tempestade. Claro. Baixou seus olhos e notou os costumeiros arranhões que se infligia toda vez, assim como a leve dor e dormência em seu couro cabeludo, devido a força que fazia puxando seus próprios cabelos. 

Silenciosamente foi ao banheiro e tomou uma ducha, torcendo para que o lutador não despertasse de seu sono. Ele ainda devia estar exausto e dolorido demais da noite anterior e algo lhe dizia que não havia ajudado o garoto nesse processo de recuperação, pelo contrário, provavelmente havia piorado tudo. Lembrava-se de Jongin já ter comentado sobre como reagia quando estava semiacordado durante uma tempestade. E mesmo que o amigo não o tivesse contado, iria adivinhar depois que, uma vez após um desses episódios, o encontrou na manhã seguinte com um olho roxo. 

Depois que estava se sentindo devidamente limpo e com os músculos menos tenso, saiu do chuveiro e enrolou-se em uma toalha, não se importando de secar o corpo. Quando estava de volta ao quarto, parou ao lado da cama e observou Baekhyun mover-se e aconchegar-se na cama, puxando seu próprio travesseiro para si e o abraçando. Não percebeu que estava sorrindo ao observá-lo. 

Um barulho no andar de baixo chamou sua atenção, mais especificamente vindo da cozinha. Lançando um último olhar para Baekhyun, deixou o quarto e rumou para a origem do ruído. Seus passos eram suaves e por isso sabia que iria pegar Jongin desprevenido já que o moreno se encontrava de costas para si, preparando um café ao que parecia. 

— Passei em frente ao quarto de Baekhyun e não o encontrei na cama… nem em qualquer lugar da casa. — Jongin começou, virando-se para encarar o amigo que sorria conformado por ter sido pressentido. — Só não chequei seu quarto. — Ele deu um sorrisinho que podia ser interpretado tanto como tímido quanto como malicioso. 

Sehun deu um riso rápido e foi até a geladeira, pegando uma garrafa de água e bebendo-a em quase uma golada. Quando terminou, limpando as gotículas que escorreram por seu queixo, ele encarou Jongin com aquela vulnerabilidade já conhecida, uma que o moreno estava se martirizando por esperar vê-la desde a noite passada. 

— Que horas são? — Indagou, vendo Jongin puxar a manga da camisa e checar o relógio no pulso. 

— 16h. Vocês dormiram o dia inteiro. — O moreno respondeu, olhando para o amigo de cima a baixo, seus olhos brilhando com a usual preocupação quando os pousou sobre as marcas de arranhões nos braços de Sehun.

— Parece que ele me ouviu… — O ruivo explicou, encarando o chão conforme se lembrava de alguns flashs da noite, dos braços de Baekhyun o segurando firmemente, com carinho. — E você não estava aqui. 

E pelo olhar que encontrou no melhor amigo, Sehun sabia que ele estava se culpando. Desde que aquele pavor desgraçado havia começado a fazer parte de sua vida, Jongin era o único que estava sempre presente para segurá-lo e assegurá-lo de que tudo ficaria bem. Não importava onde estivesse, quando e nem como, sabia que Jongin sempre iria correr até ele e o abraçaria, não o deixaria sentir aqueles medos e aquelas lembranças sozinho. Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que tinha falhado com Sehun. 

— Me perdoa. — O moreno se aproximou do amigo e, puxando-o pela nuca, o trouxe para seus braços e o abraçou com a devoção que Sehun sabia que somente encontraria daquela maneira com seu melhor amigo. Ele retribuiu o abraço, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do moreno. — Eu tentei voltar assim que começou a chover, mas foi tão de repente. Tinha água demais, logo o caminho da Casa até aqui estava alagado. 

Ele apertou ainda mais Sehun contra si, como se dessa forma pudesse recompensá-lo por sua ausência.

— Tá tudo bem. — O ruivo acariciou os cabelos que estavam livres do costumeiro gel. — Baekhyun… ficou comigo, parece. — Completou, desvencilhando-se dos braços do melhor amigo e afastando-se até se encostar na bancada do outro lado, ajeitando a toalha que havia lhe afrouxado na cintura. 

— A noite inteira? — Jongin deu um sorrisinho contido, virando-se para pegar o café que estava pronto e colocando-o em uma xícara. Ainda sorrindo, levou-a até os lábios e bebericou, encarando o ruivo com aquele olhar inquisidor.

— O fato dele ainda estar dormindo na minha cama talvez seja o suficiente pra dizer que, sim, a noite inteira. 

— O quanto ele viu? — A pergunta veio carregada da cautela usual que Jongin fazia uso sempre que discutia aquele assunto com o amigo. 

— O suficiente, acho. — Retrucou, revirando os olhos quando viu que o moreno não desistiria de saber. — Acho que me viu gritando, me machucando… eu não consigo lembrar direito o que acontece, sabe disso. — Viu Jongin acenar compreensivo. 

O silêncio se instalou por alguns minutos, Sehun encarava o chão e pensava na situação e no choque que o Mad Dog provavelmente havia sentido ao vê-lo da forma que sempre ficava em tempestades. Sabia que piorava quando estava semiacordado.

— Sabe que ele vai perguntar, não é? — Ouviu seu braço direito finalmente se pronunciar, o café já no final. Sehun acenou positivamente, mordendo os lábios ao pensar naquilo. — O que vai fazer? Planeja contar a ele? 

— Eu não sei… — Sehun bagunçou os cabelos alaranjados, sentindo os fios já um pouco menos molhados. — Depois de ter presenciado ontem à noite, ele provavelmente tem direito de saber o que aconteceu. O que acha que devo fazer? 

— Conte a ele. — Jongin respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros. — Sei que tem problemas com questões de confiança, mas não é como se contar isso fosse fazer alguma diferença na composição do todo, se é que me entende. — Ele deixou a xícara sobre a bancada atrás de si e foi até a geladeira pegar alguma fruta. — O garoto já está até o talo metido nas suas roubadas, aquele olho roxo devia ser um lembrete pra você… — Encarou o ruivo, sorrindo meio maldoso quando o viu fazer uma careta de culpa. — Ele merece saber a razão de ter ido até aquele inferno no seu nome, é o mínimo que você deve a ele. 

Sehun ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, absorvendo o conselho de seu melhor amigo. Ele estava certo em partes, mas algo que Jongin havia errado era que contar sobre seu medo faria sim alguma diferença. Dentro dele próprio. Reconhecer aquilo era se permitir aceitar seu lado vulnerável e, depois de tantos anos fugindo daquilo, não sabia se estava preparado para aceitar. Não sabia se estava preparado para Baekhyun conhecê-lo. 

— Tem razão… — Sehun se virou para observar o amigo, vendo-o comer uma maçã com as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se tivesse repentinamente se enclausurado em seus pensamentos e preocupações. — O que está te incomodando? 

— O quê?

— Conheço você. Tem algo que já faz um tempo que o tem tirado de órbita. 

Jongin terminou de comer a fruta e a jogou no lixo, quando se virou para Sehun, estava abrindo os botões de sua camisa, expondo seu peitoral moreno. Era uma mania intrigante que ele tinha. Sempre que estava em um ambiente íntimo e se sentia muito pressionado com alguma situação, Jongin ou tirava a camisa ou a desabotoava completamente, como se dessa força pudesse ser liberto de algum peso extra que não seus próprios pensamentos e preocupações. O que quer que estivesse assombrando seu amigo, Sehun sabia que devia ser algo importante. 

— Ontem, depois que me mandou terminar de resolver as coisas com os carregamentos, não vim direto pra casa. — Ele explicou, olhando ansioso para Sehun. E ele reconheceu ali um certo embaraço que só acontecia em uma ocasião. 

— Você foi ver _ela._ — Riu conformado quando viu Jongin esfregar o rosto ansioso e culpado. 

— Não fui lá pra transar, antes que fale qualquer coisa! Eu realmente fui ver como ela estava. 

— E…?

— Droga, Sehun! — Jongin bagunçou os próprios cabelos e, em seguida, bateu com as mãos contra a bancada. — Eles estão matando ela, merda! Fazem ela atender sei lá quantos clientes. Estão deixando que batam nela, Sehun! — O moreno o encarou com olhos brilhantes, tanto de ódio quanto pelas lágrimas que a qualquer segundo talvez deixasse rolar. 

— Como ela estava? — Ele perguntou baixinho, aproximando-se do amigo e tocando-lhe o ombro. 

— Um olho roxo, alguns hematomas nos braços. — Respondeu baixinho, abaixando o rosto e tentando conter a raiva que Sehun sabia estar se acumulando ali dentro. — Como eu tiro ela de lá, Sehun? 

— Não tem jeito, sabe disso. 

— Tem sim! Podemos fazer alguma coisa, você já tá sendo iniciado como o novo chefe e—

— _Ainda_ não sou. E mesmo que fosse sabe que para tirar uma garota dos bordéis da Família Lee eu deveria pagar um preço e ter um motivo sólido e irrevogável pra ter aquela garota. É doentio a forma como eles as tratam, se consideram donos delas! Mexer com elas é mexer diretamente com o negócio principal deles, não tenho ainda esse poder e autoridade, Jongin! Não sem começar uma guerra interna.

— Eu odeio saber que ela está lá, Sehun, odeio que outros homens a toquem e a machuquem. — Jongin soluçou, se jogando para cima do ruivo e o abraçando fortemente. 

— Sei disso, irmão! Você a ama desde sempre… — Consolou o amigo, sentindo seu coração se apertar. Odiava ter todo aquele poder nas mãos, mas ainda sim se ver de mãos atadas. — Eu vou tentar descobrir um jeito, vou tirá-la de lá de alguma forma. 

Sentiu Jongin acenar contra seu pescoço e riu ao ouvi-lo fungar baixinho. Quando o moreno se sentiu pronto e controlado o bastante, se afastou dos braços do ruivo e limpou o rosto desajeitadamente, rindo constrangido com o olhar brincalhão de Sehun. Jongin o observou discretamente, pensando o quanto deveria estar sendo injusto em jogar suas próprias preocupações para cima do amigo quando o ruivo havia passado por uma crise na noite anterior. 

Se recompondo o máximo possível Jongin voltou a fechar a camisa e respirou fundo, ficando imediatamente sério para o desagrado de Sehun que sabia exatamente o que viria a seguir. Antes que o moreno sequer começasse a dar qualquer relatório, o chamou com um aceno de cabeça até seu escritório que ficava naquele andar. Não se incomodou em ir vestir qualquer roupa, sabia que Jongin também não se importava em falar de negócios com seu chefe seminu. Abriu a porta de correr do cômodo e foi direto até a mesa, se jogando na confortável cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa e indicando para que o moreno se sentasse à frente. 

— Pode começar. — Disse com um revirar de olhos. — E pode tirar esse sorrisinho realizado dessa cara, coisa linda. 

Jongin ergueu os braços como em rendição e voltou a ficar sério. 

— O carregamento que foi interceptado ontem era um dos não registrados, era pra ser enviado pra China, deviam estar no porto norte, mas seja lá quem decidiu interceptar sabia que era o nosso carregamento e iria para aquele porto. Sabiam que nossa influência no sul não é tão forte.

— E o que mais?

— Temos uma média anual de envio das armas, legalmente, para o governo, qualquer carregamento ilegal para eles funciona de dentro do continente, saindo direto das indústrias. Temos um controle das armas, estão todas marcadas pra fácil rastreamento. 

— O que significa que nossos contrabandos pra outros países estão sendo desviados pro continente? São as únicas produções que enviamos riscadas, sem o rastreamento e, consequentemente, nossa marca. — Sehun concluiu o raciocínio de Jongin. 

— Sim, senhor. 

Sehun ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Grande parte do esquema de vendas da Oh Industries funcionava em cima da legalidade, seus maiores compradores eram seu próprio governo, mas isso não tornava as produções da Oh exclusivas. Nas unidades de indústria dentro de Segye, por não estarem tão contidas pela jurisdição do continente, suas produções podiam ser vendidas para compradores externos, por um preço muito maior. Por conta disso, as armas eram fabricadas sem a marca de rastreamento que a Oh era especializada, impedindo que qualquer agente governamental do continente pudesse tentar se intrometer naqueles negócios. Além de ser um requisito dos outros países compradores, não queriam que viesse a público que parte dos seus cofres era dispensado na compra de armamento. 

Então, quem quer que estivesse extraviando essas armas para o continente estava interessado em possuí-las, provavelmente, pelas suas conveniências de serem “invisíveis” aos olhos da Oh. 

— Não podemos rastreá-las. — Murmurou pensativo, recebendo um aceno positivo de Jongin. — Quem pode estar interessado em se meter em nossos negócios e nos deixar cegos diante da nossa própria produção? 

— Como aqueles homens disseram, alguém grande, com as bolas suficientes pra cutucarem uma das Famílias. — Jongin respondeu enquanto dava uma coçadinha em uma quase invisível barba que estava por fazer. — Alguém que tem influência sobre as outras Famílias, provavelmente, ou não seria capaz de fazer uma movimentação tão grande dentro da ilha sem que percebêssemos. Quem quer que seja, senhor, querem prejudicar nossos negócios. 

— E prejudicando nossos negócios… prejudicam nossa influência. Prejudicando nossa influência… — Sehun deu um risinho amargo. — Conquistam Segye. 

— É o que parece, chefe. — Jongin o acompanhou naquele riso ácido. 

— Parece que estamos sendo caçados, Jongin. — O ruivo espreguiçou-se audivelmente. — E eu não gosto disso. 

Sehun se levantou e começou a andar pelo escritório. Seu corpo já estava devidamente seco, assim como seu cabelo e o pouco ventinho que adentrava o cômodo começava a fazê-lo se arrepiar por ainda estar nu. Apurou os ouvidos na busca de qualquer outro ruído, mas apenas o silêncio o recebeu, Baekhyun provavelmente continuava dormindo. Virou-se para seu braço direito e o encontrou movimentando-se com certa agitação. Aproximou-se e apoiou as mãos contra os braços da cadeira, ficando as costas de Jongin e abaixando-se o suficiente para lhe sussurrar ao ouvido. 

— Você descobriu também como nos cegaram a essa movimentação, não é? — Ele sentiu Jongin prender a respiração. — O que está escondendo de mim, coisa linda… — Mexeu no cabelo próximo a nuca do moreno. 

— Veio de dentro da Oh, senhor. — Jongin respondeu quase cuspindo as palavras. — Um dos antigos guarda-costas do seu pai, que foi rebaixado depois de ter tentado vender drogas em Hollo, foi quem conseguiu desviar nosso carregamento pro porto sul, ao que tudo indica ele teve ajuda de alguma de alguma das outras Famílias. 

— E você o encontrou, estou certo? 

— Eu não brinco em serviço, senhor. — O moreno virou o rosto para Sehun, ficando próximo o suficiente para sentir a respiração do amigo. 

— Com certeza não. — Sehun piscou e aproximou o suficiente e mordeu a pontinha do nariz de Jongin, recebendo um empurrão e uma risada como resposta. Então voltou até o outro lado da mesa, parando atrás de sua própria cadeira e segurando o encosto. — O que descobriu? 

— É alguém do governo, chefe. — Respondeu, cruzando os braços. — Não é só um peixe grande, é um tubarão completo.

Sehun puxou a cadeira e sentou-se, suspirando já exausto. Detestava ter que lidar com qualquer tipo de negócio, saber, então, que tinha que lidar também com gente de dentro de sua Família sendo corrompida e com alguém do governo com algum claro problema com a Oh o deixava com vontade de enfiar a cabeça dentro de um dos seus sacos de pancada. Olhou para Jongin e o encontrou ainda em uma atmosfera profissional. 

— Você faz um suspense desnecessário, sabia? Diga logo o que mais tenho que reservar um espaço na minha dor de cabeça. 

— Sei onde foi ontem antes do _Underground_. — Disse simplesmente. — Quem matou sua irmã sabe que você está de volta e sabe que está prestes a assumir a Oh. 

— Me diga algo que não sei…

— Seu pai foi ameaçado. Da mesma forma que você.

Sehun se ajeitou na cadeira, lembrando-se imediatamente da caixa com a luva do homem que a assassinou e a gravata ensanguentada dela. Ele acenou bruscamente para que Jongin continuasse a falar.

— Uma caixa foi deixada dentro do carro dele, depois que estava saindo do encontro com o chefe da Família Chang. Ninguém viu como ou quem a colocou ali dentro. — Jongin explicou. — Dentro tinha—

— Já posso imaginar. Minha mãe sabe? 

O silêncio de Jongin foi o suficiente para que soubesse a resposta. Agora entendia a razão de sua mãe ter se arriscado tanto em ir até sua casa na noite anterior e também por ter perdido o controle enquanto discutiam.

— Ok. Sei que meu velho já está lidando com isso. — O ruivo se levantou, apertando o nó da toalha a sua cintura. — É tudo por hoje?

Jongin acenou positivamente, levantando-se também. O ruivo passou ao seu lado e o puxou consigo para fora do escritório, os dois caminharam juntos até a sala, conversando sobre assuntos supérfluos, um contraste gigantesco com o que era discutido anteriormente. O ex-lutador deixou o amigo sentado na sala e foi até a lavanderia pegar algumas roupas para vestir, não queria ter que subir até o quarto e acordar o Mad Dog. O garoto merecia todo o tempo do mundo para descansar, tanto por ter tido um desempenho um pouco desastroso demais na noite anterior — culpa dele —, quanto por ter sido de grande ajuda para que pudesse sobreviver a noite da tempestade sem ter que arrancar os próprios cabelos ou a pele dos braços em completo desespero.

Quando voltou para a sala, esperava encontrar o melhor amigo o esperando no sofá. De fato, Jongin estava onde já havia previsto, só não estava esperando, ou pronto, para ver Baekhyun descendo as escadas e indo direto para a sala. Os cabelos avermelhados bagunçados e, provavelmente, cheios de nós, o rosto amassado, vestindo apenas sua calça de moletom e com a respiração parecendo acelerada, como se tivesse descido correndo. 

Ele parou próximo ao sofá, sem dizer nada, apenas encarando Sehun com olhos arregalados e a respiração _realmente_ alterada. O silêncio ficou por tempo o suficiente para o ruivo tomar consciência de que estava nervoso de uma forma nova. Não do tipo “teste surpresa amanhã”, ou algo parecido com “tenho uma luta de noite”. Era um nervoso que não tinha muita certeza se já havia sentido antes. Um formigamento esquisito em alguma parte do corpo que não estava muito disposto a descobrir qual era. Mas o que mais o estava deixando assustado era que conseguia sentir umas coisas estranhas na boca do estômago. E não era fome. 

Baekhyun ficou parado por o que pareceu uma eternidade. Havia acordado assustado e se encontrado sozinho na cama de Sehun. Não sabia ao certo o que havia sentido, mas um receio enorme o acometeu e quando percebeu estava varrendo aquele quarto em busca do ruivo. Quando não o encontrou em qualquer canto, correu para fora daquele cômodo e desceu desesperadamente aquela escada até finalmente parar e vê-lo saindo da lavanderia, o rosto sereno, mas com as olheiras sob os olhos um pouco mais escuras do que o usual. 

Quando o viu bem, tranquilo, sem estar com qualquer rastro daquele Sehun amedrontado da noite anterior, Baekhyun sentiu suas pernas quase falharem com o alívio que sentiu. Soltou a respiração que sequer havia percebido que estava aprisionando. Com a concentração que ainda lhe restava, tentou fazer o coração parar de bater com tanto estardalhaço, era inconveniente demais que pudesse senti-lo quase em seus ouvidos. 

Passando as mãos rapidamente pelos cabelos, tirando-os do rosto, o Mad Dog finalmente percebeu que havia mais uma pessoa na sala. Jongin estava no sofá e revezava o olhar entre Sehun e Baekhyun, ponderando qual dos dois parecia mais deslocado naquela situação. O risinho contido em seus lábios era sinal suficiente para que, em algum momento, percebessem o quanto ele estava se divertindo com aquela situação. 

Jongin conhecia Sehun desde que eram pirralhos, tinham basicamente vindo ao mundo juntos. Então, podia dizer que conhecia cada coisinha em relação ao amigo e, por conta disso, podia com toda a certeza afirmar que jamais havia visto o ruivo agir daquela forma. E por isso era tão divertido! Era incrível ver que Sehun aparentava estar incapaz de enfiar a máscara de bad boy cafajeste e sem escrúpulos de volta, parecia embasbacado demais na presença de Baekhyun. E, pelo pouco que já havia visto, Baekhyun parecia estar na mesma situação. Seja lá como tivesse se sucedido os fatos na noite anterior, Jongin tinha certeza que havia sido muito mais do que apenas o Mad Dog encontrando o Reaper perdido em seu trauma. Havia _significado_ algo. Com uma satisfação meio sádica, Jongin apostou que uma hora ou outra os dois iriam desvendar o que era esse _algo._

Engolindo em seco, Baekhyun desviou os olhos de vez de Sehun. Mais um segundo olhando para aqueles mundos verde-acinzentados e tinha certeza que iria avançar para o ruivo e fazê-lo esquecer de todos os seus medos. Olhou para Jongin e se irritou ao vê-lo parecer se divertir com seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo ali. 

— Bom dia… — O Mad Dog disse meio baixo demais, mas em tom suficiente para que os outros dois fossem capazes de ouvir. 

— Quase _noite,_ né querido?! — Jongin o provocou, revirando os olhos quando percebeu que poderia dançar pelado no meio daquela sala que jamais iria chamar a atenção dos outros dois completamente. 

Porque Baekhyun já havia voltado a encarar Sehun. E Sehun não havia parado nem um segundo. Por alguma razão se sentia muito envergonhado, não se lembrava do que havia dito na noite anterior, mas, se suas suspeitas estivessem certas, ele havia pedido para o Mad Dog passar a noite consigo. E isso era algo estranho. E novo. Nunca em sua vida havia pedido para qualquer pessoa dormir em sua cama.

Jongin, percebendo que aqueles dois precisavam resolver o que estava pairando deliciosamente no ar, se levantou e resmungou alguma coisa, provavelmente uma despedida e que iria se fazer útil e querido em outro lugar, e subiu para o próprio quarto. 

Percebendo que haviam sido deixados, propositalmente, sozinhos, Sehun pareceu acordar de seu transe. Forçou seu lado profissional vir à tona e analisou o estado de Baekhyun. O hematoma na região das costelas do Mad Dog parecia estar mais escuro e não precisava nem perguntar para saber que devia estar dolorido demais. O olho ainda estava roxo e inchado, mas parecia que agora o garoto conseguia enxergar alguma coisinha. Era o esperado pela surra que havia tomado na noite anterior, mas sabia que precisaria continuar com os cuidados. 

— Você está bem? — Ouviu o garoto indagar seriamente, sua voz carregada de uma preocupação que ele ainda não havia presenciado. Ao menos, não totalmente consciente. 

— Claro… por que não estaria? — O tapa mental que se deu provavelmente foi ouvido do outro lado do globo. É óbvio que Baekhyun teria uma resposta na ponta da língua para aquilo. Ele não estava _realmente_ bem. Demorava alguns dias para se recuperar sempre que tinha um desses episódios de pânico. 

Sem ousar encarar o mais baixo, Sehun foi em frente para sentar no sofá, mas, no mesmo instante, Baekhyun também o fez. Antes que sequer pudesse se sentar teve sua mão agarrada firmemente. Olhou para o garoto e o encontrou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, esperando uma resposta verdadeira. 

— Na medida do esperado… sim, estou bem. — Respondeu por fim, sentindo-se menos pesado ao admitir aquilo. 

Como se tivesse sentido o mesmo, Baekhyun o soltou.

— Não vou perguntar o que foi aquilo. — Confessou baixinho, se jogando no sofá com um resmungo. Sua mão indo direto para as costelas. — Não quero que tenha que reviver qualquer coisa pra poder me explicar.

A culpa que varreu o coração de Sehun não era algo que ele estava esperando. Não imaginava que sequer se importaria com como Baekhyun iria se sair no _Underground_. Desde que conseguisse permanecer lá por tempo suficiente para descobrir quem era o homem da máscara de raposa, não se importava em como as coisas iriam caminhar para o garoto. Ou era esse o esperado. Mas, depois que viu o quanto o Mad Dog havia se esforçado, como ele havia feito tudo aquilo por ele, de certa forma, não conseguia esconder a culpa e vergonha por tê-lo colocado naquela situação. Além disso, sabia que, aceitando ou não, alguma coisa havia mudado entre eles depois que Baekhyun o encontrou naquele estado lastimável. Talvez alguma coisa tivesse mudado ainda antes daquilo.

— Mas talvez você mereça saber… — Sehun respondeu, sentando-se ao lado do lutador. Olhava para as próprias mãos, receoso demais em encarar o mais baixo. 

— Não mais do que ir parar na sua cama por outras razões. — O lutador retrucou, aquele seu sorriso de intenções varrendo de sua expressão qualquer rastro de seriedade. Se sentiu aliviado quando ouviu o riso de Sehun. 

— Acha que merece ir parar na minha cama, exatamente, por quais razões?

— Você realmente precisa saber que eu adoraria te ter sem roupa dormindo em cima de mim depois de termos trepado a noite inteira?!!

E pela segunda vez, Baekhyun se sentiu extasiado quando ouviu a gargalhada descontraída de Sehun. O som ecoava e preenchia cada espaço daquela casa, assim como a mente do Mad Dog. E a sensação que tinha era que a cada gargalhada que Sehun dava por causa dele, uma barreira que não deveria ser tocada, despencava ruidosamente dentro de si.

— Gostei de saber disso. — Sehun confessou, limpando os olhos das lágrimas que deixou escapar com o riso. — Anotado!

— O quê?! — Baekhyun deu um cutucão na cintura de Sehun, saboreando a reação imediata do ruivo em se contorcer um pouco pelas cócegas sentidas. — Vai dormir pelado em cima de mim? 

— Quem sabe o dia de amanhã, não é? — Sehun finalmente o encarou, dando uma rápida piscadela. 

Os dois ficaram rindo por alguns minutos, sem trocar qualquer palavra. Era algo meio intrigante e agradável. Todas as vezes que estavam juntos ou uma onda de hostilidade os cercava ou uma avalanche de tensão sexual os sufocava. Naquele momento, apesar das brincadeiras sem pudor algum, Sehun sabia que Baekhyun as fazia para que ele se sentisse confortável em sua presença, que não precisasse se preocupar em ser julgado por qualquer razão. Era uma sensação confortável, gostosa demais.

Baekhyun também havia percebido. Na realidade, estava sentindo aquela sensação desde a primeira gargalhada que Sehun havia lhe mostrado. Havia vivido tanto tempo nas ruas que tinha se esquecido como era preciosa a sensação de estar sob um teto, com alguém cuidando de si e compartilhando momentos agradáveis. Perceber que os estava dividindo, depois de tanto tempo sozinho, com o Reaper era algo engraçado. 

— É um trauma, provavelmente. — Sehun disse de repente. Ainda sorria, mas Baekhyun percebeu que era aquele sorriso entristecido. O mais alto deu atenção para um fiozinho microscópico solto no sofá, como se dessa forma pudesse se proteger ao contar o que planejava. 

— Já disse que não precisa me contar…

— Eu quero! — O ruivo ergueu o olhar para Baekhyun. — Talvez, na realidade, eu precise. Sempre que isso acontece, Jongin é o único que está comigo. Nem sequer minha mãe ou meu pai chegaram a presenciar um desses surtos, eles não fazem ideia de que isso acontece. — Sehun respirou fundo e umedeceu os lábios. — Você ter me ajudado… não vou mentir, significou muito pra mim. 

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio, aguardando para que Sehun pudesse organizar seus próprios pensamentos. Sabia que se ousasse falar qualquer coisa naquele instante, corria o risco de o Reaper não conseguir mais reunir a coragem necessária para compartilhar aquilo. Por mais que não quisesse forçá-lo a nada, o Mad Dog apostava um pouco que, talvez, se ele compartilhasse aquele segredo com mais alguém, um peso gigantesco poderia sair de seus ombros que já pareciam carregar demais. E mesmo que ele também acreditasse que era melhor que Sehun buscasse alguma ajuda especializada para lidar com aquele trauma, sabia que que o ex-lutador só conseguiria fazê-lo depois de ter entrado em consenso consigo mesmo, e uma forma para isso era dar o primeiro passo para compartilhar com mais alguém. 

— Eu e minha irmã éramos gêmeos. — Começou, sorrindo minimamente. — Aquela coisa de conexão que dizem que irmãos gêmeos têm realmente acontece. Ela sempre sabia desvendar o que eu estava sentindo e eu, ela. Éramos bem inseparáveis, ela era minha melhor amiga e fazíamos tudo juntos… então, quando estava pra entrar no colegial, meu pai disse que eu iria estudar em uma escola de gente fresca no continente, óbvio que ela também atormentou o velho até ele a transferir também. 

Baekhyun sabia melhor do que ninguém o quanto existiam escolas no continente que eram entupidas de gente fresca e soberba. Ele próprio havia passado um inferno em uma dessas, se perguntou silenciosamente se ele e Sehun podiam ter frequentado a mesma. 

— Fomos pra mesma escola, mas não fomos colocados na mesma sala. E, bem… não sei se sabe como essas pessoas tratam quem é de Segye. 

— Posso imaginar…

— Pois é, agora imagine quando descobriram que éramos filhos do chefe da Oh. — Sehun deu uma risada amarga, tombando a cabeça contra o encosto do sofá e encarando o teto, como se estivesse assistindo suas memórias. — Pra dizer o mínimo, eles nos desprezavam! Não interessava que nossa família tivesse muito mais dinheiro ou influência que a deles. Desde que era pequeno meu velho havia me colocado pra aprender a lutar, me defender…, mas ele negligenciou isso em relação a minha irmã. Ele tinha uma visão machista de bosta de que mulher não precisa ser forte e blá blá. Velho desgraçado!

Sehun cerrou os punhos, como se aquela lembrança o atormentasse diariamente, mesmo que soubesse que seu pai havia se arrependido de muitas de suas escolhas. 

— Mas minha irmã cagava pro nosso velho. Ela aprendeu a lutar, de qualquer forma, sabia ao menos o básico pra conseguir se defender e o que não dava conta, eu estava lá pra ela. — Sehun encarou Baekhyun rapidamente. — Mas nem todas as vezes. 

E havia uma culpa dolorosa naqueles olhos verde-acinzentados. 

— Cansamos de voltar pra casa cheios de machucados. Normalmente vinham pra cima de mim primeiro, eu tomava umas porradas, mas devolvia uma bela surra neles. E talvez eu fosse o maior culpado pelo que faziam com minha irmã… sempre iam atrás dela pra se vingarem das porradas que eu dava neles. — Sehun deu mais uma de suas risadas amargas. — Acho que posso resumir essa história toda com: nós dois éramos o que chamavam de “delinquentes”. Sempre metidos em brigas, sempre sendo acusados de alguma filha da putagem. 

— Não… — Baekhyun disse baixinho, sua voz banhada em uma raiva que chamou a atenção de Sehun. — Vocês não eram delinquentes… vocês estavam sofrendo bullying. 

— É o que parece, não é? — Sehun suspirou, como se não importasse de nada saber definir o que ele e sua irmã tinham sofrido. Ela não estava mais com ele. — Adiantando a história, um dia planejaram fazer qualquer coisa comigo, eu acho… 

— O quê? 

— Nunca soube ao certo. Tínhamos 16 anos na época, faltava alguns poucos dias pra completarmos 17. Eu estava em Segye, Jongin e eu tínhamos passado a noite na rua, ninguém na Casa sabia… Só minha irmã. Tinha deixado meu celular no meu quarto pra evitar que meu pai descobrisse que eu não estava dentro dos muros dele. — Sehun olhou para Baekhyun, encontrando-o com as sobrancelhas franzidas em dúvida. — Sim, meu pai rastreava nossos celulares. Eu digo que o velho é um tirano maluco! — Baekhyun balançou a cabeça meio incrédulo. — Quando voltamos pra casa, escondidos, ninguém sabia que tínhamos saído. Fui pro meu quarto e dormi a tarde inteira. Não me importei de tentar ver minha irmã, ela normalmente passava horas tentando convencer algum dos subordinados do meu pai a ensinar alguma coisa a ela. Era seu sonho tomar conta da Oh, ela sabia que eu odiava aquele mundo. 

— Odiava?

— Ainda odeio e vou sempre odiar. Agora só me resta aturar, já que não tenho escapatória. — O ruivo explicou com um suspiro cansado. — A questão é que, quando acordei, um dos homens topou comigo no corredor e ficou surpreso por me ver em casa. Achei que Jongin e eu tivéssemos sido descobertos, mas…

Sehun se calou, engolindo em seco e suas mãos começaram a tremer. Imediatamente, Baekhyun segurou uma delas, apertando-a com força.

— Ele disse que me viu saindo durante a manhã, usava meu uniforme escolar… a gravata verde. Mas eu usava uma gravata azul-marinho. Então… na hora eu soube que minha irmã estava se fingindo passar por mim, ninguém iria olhar duas vezes porque éramos realmente parecidos e ela também tinha o cabelo curto. — O ex-lutador devolveu o aperto na mão de Baekhyun. — Eu esperei… esperei até ficar de noite e começar a chover. 

E então, mesmo que Sehun não quisesse lhe contar mais nada, o Mad Dog já podia desvendar o que havia acontecido. De repente, a briga que o ruivo havia tido com a mãe na noite anterior fez todo o sentido, as palavras gritadas por Sehun e aquela culpa tão corrosiva em cada nota de sua voz. Fechou os olhos e se lembrou do que era aquela dor de perder alguém, de carregar dentro de si a culpa por essa perda.

— Eu procurei meu celular no quarto…, mas não achei. Usei o telefone pra ligar pra ela, mas nenhuma resposta. Nessa altura meu pai e minha mãe já começavam a suspeitar de que ela tinha saído sem avisar. Fui até a sala do meu pai e usei o computador dele pra rastrear o celular dela… E sabia que alguma coisa estava errada quando vi onde ela estava.

Baekhyun mordeu os lábios ao deduzir onde a garota havia sido levada. As portas daquele galpão decrépito da noite anterior imediatamente vieram a sua cabeça. 

— Distrito Yuen… aquele galpão? — Indagou e recebeu um aceno positivo em resposta.

— Eu só avisei a Jongin e corri para lá. — Soltou um riso amargo. — Eu _literalmente_ fui correndo. A chuva caía igual pedra em cada parte minha, estava frio e os trovões me deixavam tonto…, mas eu corri até aquele galpão. — Então ficou em silêncio, o ruivo voltou seus olhos para Baekhyun e puxou a mão do Mad Dog para si, agarrando-a com ambas as suas e levando-a até sua testa, fechando os olhos. — Todo o caminho até a porta do galpão… tinha sangue. Aquela foi a única vez na minha vida que eu senti tanto medo que vomitei… e vomitei mais ainda quando abri a porta daquele lugar e encontrei minha irmã amarrada em uma cadeira.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos quando sentiu o corpo de Sehun se contorcer e ele não sabia se o ex-lutador estava rindo ou chorando. Seja lá qual fosse, ele sabia que aquilo era puro desespero, agonia.

— Eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar em quanto sangue existe dentro de alguém… até aquele momento. — Sehun apertava tanto sua mão que sentia as unhas curtas do Reaper lhe cortarem a pele. — Ela foi torturada o dia inteiro… e quando eu a encontrei, o maldito do assassino dela estava lá, parado atrás dela, como se estivesse me esperando, sorrindo… e mesmo que ela estivesse já tão destruída, que eu conseguisse ver mais as entranhas dela do que qualquer outra coisa… ela ainda estava viva! E quando ele me viu… ele cortou o pescoço dela. A última coisa que consegui ouvir antes dos olhos dela se apagarem… foi um grito e um trovão.

Qualquer coisa que Baekhyun estivesse pensando em dizer para Sehun se perdeu em meio a seu choque em saber o que aquele homem havia testemunhado quando ainda era só um garoto.

— Meu pai chegou com os homens dele alguns minutos depois… — O ruivo disse baixinho depois de um tempo, ainda com a mão de Baekhyun em sua testa. — Depois que tiraram o corpo da minha irmã daquele lugar, eles encontraram meu celular… seja lá o que tivesse nele, foi o que fez ela ir em meu lugar. Era pra ter sido eu… porque _eu_ sou o herdeiro da Oh. — Sehun finalmente ergueu o rosto e o encarou. — E se isso já não fosse o suficiente pra eu odiar tempestades… _ele_ quis me fazer uma _homenagem_ com isso. 

E por _ele_ Baekhyun sabia que Sehun estava se referindo ao mandante do assassinato. Ao homem com a máscara de raposa. Mas, quando o ruivo estava prestes a explicar o significado de sua última fala, passos apressados foram ouvidos no andar de cima, em seguida na escada e, arfando com o celular na mão e olhos arregalados, estava um Jongin desesperado. 

— Seu pai, Sehun! — Jongin segurou o celular a frente, como se dessa forma pudesse falar o que não conseguia juntar fôlego para dizer. — Ele sofreu um atentado!

O Reaper levantou-se do sofá em uma velocidade que deixou até Baekhyun desnorteado. A atmosfera que pairava entre ambos foi imediatamente substituída por uma hostilidade palpável vinda de Sehun. Ele não se importou em dizer nada para nenhum dos dois, apenas os deixou na sala e subiu as escadas apressadamente, dois degraus de cada vez. Apenas depois de ouvir a porta do quarto do ruivo batendo em um estrondo que Jongin saiu daquele choque inicial e correu atrás do amigo. 

Já esperava encontrá-lo daquela forma. Sehun estava diante de seu armário pescando rapidamente qualquer roupa minimamente decente para vestir. Jogou uma calça social preta sobre a cama com uma agressividade considerável e arrancou violentamente uma camisa branca do cabide. Jongin entrou no quarto e caminhou até o melhor amigo com claras intenções de segurar-lhe pelo braço e chamar sua atenção, mas quase foi jogado sobre a cama quando o ex-lutador passou por ele como um touro, indo direto a gaveta de sua mesa de cabeceira e arrancando de lá seu coldre axilar e sua pistola.

Com a agilidade de quem havia crescido manuseado uma daquelas Sehun checou a munição e carregou a arma devidamente. Em seguida, arrancou a roupa e começou a vestir a que havia jogado sobre a cama. 

— Sehun, espera—

Jongin foi imediatamente interrompido quando o Reaper, já vestido, porém com a camisa ainda aberta em seu peitoral, expondo suas tatuagens, o agarrou pelo colarinho e puxou para perto. 

— Descubra o que aconteceu com meu pai e onde ele está. — Disse em um tom baixo, porém carregado de uma autoridade que Jongin jamais havia experimentado antes. 

— Você não pode sair daqui! — O moreno agarrou a mão de Sehun que o segurava firmemente. — Podem estar planejando algo contra você também. Eu sou sua única cobertura aqui! 

— Agora. — Retrucou simplesmente, soltando Jongin com um empurrão. — Vou para a Casa, precisam de alguém no comando. Vá tirar o carro da garagem. 

Vendo que não havia formas de discutir com seu _chefe_ , Jongin deixou Sehun sozinho no quarto e foi cumprir as suas ordens. Tentando controlar a onda de raiva efervescente que se formava em seu interior, o ruivo terminou de abotoar sua camisa e dobrou as mangas, em seguida, pegou seu coldre e os passou pelos braços, sentindo o suporte da arma imediatamente próximo a sua axila. 

Nesse momento, uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção e Baekhyun, vestindo uma calça jeans rasgada e uma blusa preta, ligeiramente transparente, recostou-se a parede. Em seu lábio inferior, o piercing estava de volta e brilhava a luz do crepúsculo, assim como em sua orelha. Ainda que estivesse agitado demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa senão nas últimas notícias, Sehun se viu apostando que o Mad Dog havia revistado seu macacão jogado no chão e os pegado de volta. Seus mamilos estavam igualmente agarrados pelos piercings, a blusa se puxava sobre seu peitoral e marcava os pingentes de forma obscena. 

— O que quer? — Sehun perguntou ríspido demais. Terminava de amarrar seus sapatos e encarava a Baekhyun.

— Estou só te olhando… — Respondeu simplesmente, revirando os olhos ao ver Sehun se levantar e se aproximar com toda aquela aura de autoridade de chefe da máfia. Ele realmente não estava para brincadeiras. — Vou junto. 

— Não.

— Vou. 

— Por quê?

— Algo me diz que vai ser interessante. — Ele deu de ombros com um sorrisinho inocente. Sehun se aproximou mais, olhando-o de cima.

— Isso não é um jogo, não é uma brincadeira. 

— Se fosse não seria tão divertido.

O ruivo ficou em silêncio, encarando o Mad Dog. Baekhyun o olhava de baixo, sem qualquer medo ou receio de estar tão próximo ou de o estar provocando demais. Ouviram passos se aproximando e logo Jongin estava parado a porta. Ele jogou a chave do carro para Sehun e disse:

— Estamos prontos.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


As luzes das ruas de Segye passavam como borrões. Sehun acelerava o carro sem se importar com qualquer coisa, desviava de outros motoristas e, arriscando-se demasiadamente, furava sinais vermelhos e causava uma algazarra de buzinas que rapidamente ficavam para trás. Baekhyun, no banco traseiro, agarrava-se a qualquer coisa para se manter no lugar, já que parecia que nem sequer o cinto de segurança estava se fazendo tão efetivo. 

No banco do carona, Jongin mandava mensagens e, simultaneamente, informava Sehun das últimas novidades. O ruivo a cada nova informação agarrava-se firmemente ao volante e não tirava seus olhos da rua. Precisava chegar logo na Casa. 

Pelo que Jongin havia o inteirado, o chefe da Oh havia sido baleado na saída de um restaurante no qual tinha se encontrado com o chefe de outra Família. Um dos seus seguranças foi morto na tentativa de protegê-lo, mas o atirador conseguiu atingir o velho após alguns disparos. Ao que o moreno havia recebido de informação, seu próprio pai havia disparado contra o atirador e o atingido na perna, mas o homem, após conseguir atingir seu alvo, fugiu da cena. Imediatamente o Sr. Kim colocou o pai de Sehun no carro e o levou para o hospital que normalmente a Oh usava para tratar qualquer membro da Família. Jongin o acalmou minimamente ao garantir que sua mãe permanecia em seus aposentos na Casa.

Essas eram as únicas notícias que Jongin tinha até o momento. Sehun as ouviu atentamente, a vontade de arrancar o volante nas mãos era apenas atenuada quando firmava a pisada no acelerador, o velocímetro subindo descontroladamente com o ato. Sabia que tudo estava conectado. O assassinato de sua irmã, que nada mais era do que uma tentativa de assassinar a _ele,_ o corrompimento dentro da Oh, o desvio das cargas, o homem com máscara de raposa, o atentado a seu pai. Sehun sabia, podia sentir em seus ossos que seja lá quem aquele homem fosse, ele queria destruir a Oh. 

Não demorou nem dez minutos no trânsito e Sehun logo estava embicando o carro no portão da Casa. Se Jongin não tivesse alertado os homens, não duvidava que o ruivo arrebentasse a entrada de ferro com o veículo. Ele acelerou ainda mais, atravessando os caminhos dentro da propriedade até chegar à Sede, a casa principal, freando abruptamente e espalhando ao redor o cheiro de borracha queimada dos pneus. 

Sehun desligou o carro e, com uma violência que Baekhyun se viu pensando o quanto era sexy, soltou-se do cinto de segurança, abriu a porta e desceu do carro, batendo-a brutalmente. Ele ignorou qualquer um dos homens que se aproximaram aflitos para cumprimentá-lo, todos fazendo uma rápida reverência, e seguiu para dentro da casa, sendo seguido por Jongin e Baekhyun e outros subordinados. 

Ele atravessava os corredores externos de madeira como um touro, furioso. De trás, Baekhyun conseguia ver que o ex-lutador respirava apressadamente, seus ombros largos, marcados pela camisa que se agarrava aos seus músculos, subiam e desciam frenéticos. As mãos ao lado de seu corpo estavam fechadas fortemente em punhos, até seus nós dos dedos ficarem esbranquiçados. Podia notar que Sehun estava tenso, os músculos em suas costas estavam contraídos sob as faixas de seu coldre axilar. Seus passos longos e firmes realçavam o aperto de sua calça nas coxas e na bunda, e salientava ainda mais sua postura correta e imponente.

Viraram alguns corredores até que o Reaper parou finalmente diante de portas duplas de correr e as abriu com ferocidade, ambas batendo estrondosamente em suas extremidades. Ele entrou no escritório de seu pai e caminhou até parar diante da mesa, apoiando os punhos sobre o tampo e abaixando a cabeça, tentando acalmar a respiração, a tatuagem escura e enorme as suas costas transparecendo pelo tecido. Baekhyun e Jongin entraram na sala, cada um indo para um lado do cômodo, os outros subordinados se aglomeraram dentro, no centro da sala e na entrada. 

Todos ficaram em um silêncio aflito, esperando. Sehun permaneceu na mesma posição por longos minutos, suas costas pareciam uma muralha, cada músculo tenso e treinado. E então ele virou, as mãos na cintura, as veias nos antebraços despidos estavam saltadas, a cabeça baixa, os cabelos alaranjados estavam bagunçados, uma parte parecia espetada em seu costumeiro topete. Baekhyun percebeu a tensão na sala, o quanto parecia que todos estavam prendendo a respiração. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e recostou a parede, observando, ansioso para ver o desenrolar da situação.

— Vou perguntar apenas uma vez. — Sehun começou, seu tom de voz baixo e com a promessa de violência. Então ele levantou o rosto, contorcido por uma raiva ainda contida, e elevou sua voz, grossa e reverberante: — QUEM VAI COMEÇAR A FALAR?!

Seus olhos verde-acinzentados estavam lívidos, olhava para o rosto de cada um dos homens que se encolhiam. Um deles, engolindo em seco, deu um passo à frente.

— Obedecemos a ordem do chefe, jovem mestre. — Disse com a voz falhando. — Ele pediu pra não ter tantos de nós na cola dele, disse que o Sr. Kim e os seguranças usuais eram o suficiente.

Sehun quase bufava, Baekhyun não duvidaria se começasse a sair fogo por todos os poros do ruivo. 

— E VOCÊS OBEDECEM ÀS ORDENS IDIOTAS DAQUELE VELHO? — O Reaper deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se do homem. O ruivo era uns bons centímetros mais alto e consideravelmente mais forte. Baekhyun se viu dando um sorrisinho de lado ao perceber que, independentemente da constituição física, qualquer um diante de Sehun naquele momento iria ser pequeno, medíocre. 

— E-Ele é nosso chefe, jovem mestre… O obedeceremos não importa a ocasião. — O homem baixou a cabeça, como se não pudesse suportar sua insignificância diante de Sehun.

Mas não durou tempo demais, pois com uma força ainda contida, o Reaper agarrou o queixo do homem, apertando-o até fazê-lo lacrimejar de dor, e levantou-lhe o rosto. Então aproximou o seu próprio e disse baixo, perigosamente:

— E agora vai obedecer às _minhas._ — E o empurrou, fazendo o homem cambalear e cair nos braços dos outros subordinados. E Sehun começou a andar de um lado para o outro, respirando apressadamente, as mãos de volta a cintura. Então, começou a gritar, com uma raiva palpável, olhando para cada um dos homens: — EU QUERO HOMENS EM CADA CORREDOR DAQUELE HOSPITAL, NINGUÉM ENTRA, NINGUÉM SAI SEM QUE EU TENHA CONHECIMENTO!

Baekhyun observava calado, notava as veias saltadas no pescoço de Sehun, a vermelhidão da raiva lhe tomando aquela região. Logo ao dizer isso, dois homens deixaram a sala. 

— QUERO HOMENS NA COLA DA MINHA MÃE 24 HORAS, ELA NÃO SAI DESSA CASA SEM QUE ESTEJA ACOMPANHADA. DOIS HOMENS EM CADA CORREDOR PRÓXIMO AO QUARTO DELA. — E Sehun continuava a andar de um lado para o outro, cuspindo ordens, até que parou e observou os que sobraram, ainda gritando e com seus olhos vítreos. — QUALQUER UM QUE NÃO ESTEJA EM SERVIÇO VAI PRA RUA ENCONTRAR O FILHO DA PUTA DESGRAÇADO QUE ATIROU NO MEU VELHO! SE NÃO ENCONTRAREM QUALQUER INFORMAÇÃO, NEM SE INCOMODEM EM VOLTAR. VOCÊS TÊM ATÉ AMANHÃ PRA ME TRAZER ESSE DESGRAÇADO NOS MEUS PÉS!

E silêncio novamente. Sehun arfava, recuperando o fôlego desperdiçado em cada ordem cuspida para aqueles homens. No outro canto da sala, Jongin observava seu melhor amigo se transformar em alguém totalmente novo, uma nova faceta que conseguia mesclar todas as outras. Porque naquele momento ele era seu melhor amigo, era o Reaper dos ringues do MMA, era o Reaper do _Underground,_ era o gângster inescrupuloso, era o filho. 

Aquele Sehun parado no centro daquele escritório, as mãos na cintura em toda a sua força e imponência, era um Chefe. 

— O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO?! — Ele gritou quando os homens embasbacados continuavam a encará-lo. 

Imediatamente o restante deles abandonou a sala, deixando apenas Sehun acompanhado de Baekhyun e Jongin. O ruivo virou-se de costas, observando a cadeira de seu pai, vazia. Então ele virou-se para seu braço direito, apontando apenas um dedo. 

— Vá procurar aquele detetive. — Sua voz havia voltado para o tom baixo e perigoso. — Não me interessa como vai conseguir isso, mas eu quero as imagens das câmeras da rua onde meu velho foi atacado e dos bairros ao redor. 

Jongin olhou de cima a baixo para o ruivo e sorriu. Pouco se importava que aquilo iria irritar o Reaper, não podia evitar. Porque pela primeira vez estava presenciando algo que sempre havia sonhado. 

— Querem enfraquecer a Oh. — Sehun voltou a respirar apressadamente, sentindo o fogo interno se alastrar por cada célula de seu corpo, os punhos fechados em punho. — Querem essa ilha, mas nem que eu tenha que botar abaixo cada uma dessas ruas, eu vou caçar quem está atrás da _minha_ Família e vou destruir cada um!

E Sehun sorriu, um sorriso que causou arrepios em todo o corpo de Baekhyun, fisgando-o deliciosamente. 

— A Oh é _minha._ Segye é _minha._

E Sehun era o Chefe indiscutível da Oh. Cada um daqueles homens pertencia a ele e nenhum se oporia. Todos o seguiriam até o fim do mundo. 

Sehun voltou a dar as costas para os outros dois presentes, aproximando-se da mesa e apoiando as mãos na superfície. Jongin o observou por alguns segundos antes de virar-se para Baekhyun e avançar em sua direção. Inesperadamente o moreno tirou um dos revólveres que carregava e o colocou sobre o peito do lutador. 

— É o único que vai ficar aqui com ele. — Começou, a mão espalmada pressionava o revólver no peitoral firme de Baekhyun. — Não te conheço o suficiente pra confiar a segurança dele a você. É por isso que vou dar apenas um aviso. — E Jongin se aproximou ainda mais, seu rosto abaixando-se minimamente e ficando a centímetros do mais baixo. — Se o trair, se tentar qualquer gracinha com ele… Eu mato você. E vou ter a certeza de fazê-lo sofrer no processo. E quando chegar no inferno, você ainda vai se lembrar de mim.

Baekhyun ergueu o olhar para o moreno, sorrindo e, pela primeira vez desde que havia conhecido aquele moreno delicioso de sorriso fácil, ele entendeu que Jongin era _perigoso,_ que cada músculo daquele homem fora treinado para fazer absurdos, fora treinado para estar ao lado de Sehun e protegê-lo com a própria vida. 

Com um sorriso de canto repleto de malícia, o Mad Dog pegou a arma pressionada contra seu peito, segurando a mão de Jongin no processo, mantendo-o ainda próximo.

— A única gracinha que planejo fazer com ele, _coisa linda..._ — Ele enfatizou as últimas duas palavras, sabendo que era dessa forma que algumas vezes Sehun se referia ao moreno. — Vou ter a certeza de fazê-lo gemer alto o suficiente pra até você querer se juntar. 

Jongin deu um sorrisinho e se livrou do aperto de Baekhyun, vendo-o analisar a arma antes de prendê-la no cós da calça. Saiu da sala e foi cumprir suas ordens, deixando os dois sozinhos no escritório. 

Baekhyun se desencostou da parede e deu alguns passos, chamando a atenção de Sehun que virou a cabeça para si, como se apenas naquele instante tivesse se lembrado que o Mad Dog o havia acompanhado. O lutador deu mais alguns passos e olhou o ruivo de cima a baixo, lambendo os lábios, sentindo o piercing geladinho. Sehun o encarava seriamente, recostado na mesa e de braços cruzados, fazendo seu peitoral estufar e os botões da camisa se esforçarem tremendamente para permanecerem unindo os dois lados, a arma presa ao coldre ficando esmagada sob seus braços.

— O que está olhando? — Sehun indagou sério, olhando igualmente Baekhyun de cima a baixo, demorando-se na arma presa à cintura do lutador. 

O Mad Dog sorriu maliciosamente, aproximando-se mais um pouco. 

— Só estava aqui pensando… — Ele indicou a mesa atrás de Sehun com o queixo. — Que depois de tudo isso, eu totalmente foderia você em cima dessa mesa. 

Sehun deu um sorrisinho despudorado, até que repentinamente se levantou e foi na direção de Baekhyun. E, para a surpresa do mais baixo, o Reaper o segurou pelo pescoço e o empurrou até prendê-lo contra a parede. O ruivo se aproximou o suficiente, enfiando uma de suas pernas entre as do Mad Dog, pressionando bem em cima do seu pau. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu o aperto em seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo. 

— Ah, garoto… — Sehun abaixou-se até puxar a camiseta de Baekhyun do caminho, expondo a região da curva do pescoço. Então, sem que o mais baixo estivesse esperando por isso, o Reaper o mordeu, forte, _muito_ forte. Tinha certeza que havia lhe cortado. Quando o ruivo se levantou de novo, um pouco de sangue manchava os lábios de Sehun. — Do jeito que estou agora, quando você menos esperasse _eu_ é que estaria metendo bem fundo em você. 

Baekhyun sorriu quase de orelha a orelha, sentindo o corpo inteiro tremer de vontade. Ele normalmente preferia ser o ativo, mas quando viu aquele olhar em Sehun, percebeu que, naquele momento, não se importaria que o Reaper o fodesse com força. 

— Não é tão ruim essa ideia… — Baekhyun se moveu de uma forma que seu pau duro roçava com mais força na coxa de Sehun que o pressionava. 

O Reaper baixou o olhar, focando toda a sua atenção no volume um pouco evidente entre as pernas do lutador. Ele lambeu os lábios manchados de vermelho e soltou um gemidinho que arrepiou Baekhyun. 

— Apesar de que eu adoraria gritar seu nome com _isso aí_ enterrado dentro de mim… — Sehun sussurrou com a voz rouquinha. Ele aproximou sua boca a de Baekhyun, roçando-a de leve contra os lábios do Mad Dog. 

Mas, para frustração eterna de Baekhyun — e do próprio Reaper — o ruivo se afastou, ostentando uma ereção considerável e agindo como se não tivesse quase uma terceira perna. Ele voltou-se para a mesa e caminhou até parar atrás da cadeira, deslizando as mãos pelo encosto, apertando o estofado e olhando para o Mad Dog intensamente. Baekhyun quase desejou que Sehun estivesse fazendo aquilo em seu corpo.

— Sem considerar o que acontece aqui… — O Reaper apontou rapidamente para o próprio peito e em seguida para Baekhyun, com um sorrisinho de canto. — Achou interessante tudo que viu? Divertido?

— Quer dizer você todo chefão gritando com seus homens e fazendo eles quase mijarem nas calças?! — Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— De certa forma… sim. — Sehun respondeu depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

— Muito interessante. — O Mad Dog continuou, aproximando-se da mesa e ficando com ela entre ele e Sehun, cruzando os braços. — Divertido, com certeza. Definitivamente sexy.

Sehun aumentou o sorrisinho, mas não o manteve por tempo o suficiente para que Baekhyun pudesse acompanhá-lo, pois logo ficou sério, a expressão severa e autoritária. O Chefe daquela Família. 

— Eu vivi minha vida inteira dessa forma. Vendo meu velho tomar decisões extremas, gritando com seus homens pelos corredores. E agora veja só… aqui estou. — Ele abriu os braços, como se indicasse a sala. — Sempre odiei esse mundo, e provavelmente em algum lugar dentro de mim sigo odiando. Hoje… com a situação que meu pai foi colocado, eu senti ódio, muita raiva por terem colocado o meu chefe em perigo.

Baekhyun se atentou ao fato de que Sehun havia dado a entender que todo o seu temperamento explosivo de momentos mais cedo havia sido pela razão de que o _Chefe_ da Oh fora colocado em risco. Mas, olhando para o todo, para o conhecimento que havia adquirido, que Sehun era forte, mas tinha suas vulnerabilidades, sabia que aquela raiva era em grande parte pela vida de seu _pai_ estar em risco. 

— E o que é mais odioso disso tudo é que… esse poder... — O Reaper olhou ao redor, em seguida olhou para a cadeira e a apertou de novo. Seus olhos vidrados naquele único móvel que significava tanto. — Eu _adorei_ ter em minhas mãos. É delicioso, provavelmente viciante e por isso… perigoso. 

O lutador permaneceu em silêncio, sabendo que Sehun planejava chegar em algum lugar com aquela confissão. Porque era isso, o Reaper estava lhe segredando algo que jamais tinha esperado sentir. Sehun estava extasiado pelo poder que havia lhe caído nos ombros, pela soberania em suas palavras. 

_“Segye é_ minha _”_

— Já deve ter entendido como funciona essa dinâmica de poder, não é? — Ele aguardou a resposta de Baekhyun, mas recebeu apenas um dar de ombros. — O Continente e a Grande Ilha são um só, uma unidade, um único e unido país. — Olhando para Baekhyun o Reaper deu um sorrisinho. — Tsc, tsc. Na teoria, nunca na prática. Segye segue suas próprias leis, tem seus próprios governantes… — Girou o dedo, como se indicasse a Casa. — As Famílias mandam aqui, decidem tudo. Querendo ou não, aqui é um universo separado do continente, mas ainda pertence a eles, em certo grau. — Sehun puxou a cadeira e se sentou, as mãos fortes apertando os braços estofados. — Quem você acha que depende mais do outro? Segye do Continente? Ou o Continente de Segye?

Baekhyun o olhou de cima, saboreando a visão de Sehun tão confortável naquela posição, como se tivesse nascido para se sentar ali. 

— Algo me diz que, com certeza, o Continente se arrastaria por Segye. 

— É óbvio! — Sehun deu uma risada ácida. — Sem essa Ilha o Continente não consegue o que quer. E é esse o ponto que eu queria chegar. Temos uma considerável população aqui que, a princípio, responde ao continente. Mas, na realidade, cada Família controla as cabecinhas que aqui escolhem viver. O que me diz sobre isso?

O Mad Dog deu um sorriso quase de orelha a orelha, sabendo exatamente o que Sehun estava lhe dizendo. Ele se aproximou da mesa e apoiou as mãos sobre o tampo.

— Conquiste uma Família e conquistará essas cabecinhas. 

— Tão inteligente… — O ruivo pareceu ronronar aquilo. — Essa é a única coisa que os homens querem mais do que dinheiro e sexo, Baekhyun… Poder! Tenha poder e todo o resto vem naturalmente. 

— Quer dizer que esse atentado tem a ver com isso? 

— É lógico, garoto. Assim como tem ligação ao assassinato de minha irmã, ao desvio das minhas cargas e ao Senhor Raposa no _Underground_. — Riu do nome que havia dado ao seu nêmesis. — Papai mexeu com alguém que quer poder, alguém que precisa de Segye pra conseguir o Continente.

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio. Sabia muito bem o que Sehun queria dizer, havia vivido isso. Homens que buscam por poder cometem coisas inescrupulosas em nome de sua ambição. Era por um desses que havia se tornado o que era hoje, que tinha escolhido aquele caminho sem volta. Aquele caminho traiçoeiro de sangue. 

— Estamos em ano de eleição, garoto. — Sehun esticou a mão e pegou a caneta dourada de seu pai, puro ouro. — Dez anos atrás também estávamos. 

O Reaper começou a rir, não aquela gargalhada que Baekhyun havia aprendido a apreciar, que o fascinava. Era um riso repleto de amargura, raiva, nojo, qualquer sentimento desagradável. E havia percebido o padrão das coisas, um padrão que o deixou com o coração mergulhado em trevas. 

— Entendeu, não é? — Sehun o encarava com uma diversão hostil. — Alguém quer Segye, alguém queria a Oh como aliada. Meu velho não cedeu ao provável acordo. Se não se tem a Oh presa em seus dedinhos podres, não consegue ter essa Ilha… não tendo Segye, não tem continente. Não tem a cadeirinha na Casa Azul.

Então ele se levantou, apoiou uma das mãos sobre a mesa e a outra usou para puxar Baekhyun pelo colarinho da camiseta, seu rosto extremamente próximo ao do mais baixo. 

— Mas seja lá quem for não conseguiu o que queria. — Ele olhou diretamente para os olhos esverdeados do Mad Dog. — Me matar. Só conseguiram me deixar com mais e mais ódio. E agora tem um enorme problema... 

Sehun o soltou, empurrando-o para longe. Então pegou a arma de seu coldre axilar, engatilhando-a. O Reaper ficou observando a pistola prateada com seu nome marcado no ferrolho e sorriu. 

— Segye não vai deixar minhas mãos. E eu vou matar esse desgraçado.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Alguns dias se passaram depois do atentado. As ordens de Sehun foram acatadas e a segurança de seus pais triplicada e, mais tarde naquele dia, Jongin retornou com as imagens de segurança e com a papelada de identificação do homem que tentou assassinar o Chefe da Oh. De acordo com a ficha policial, o homem era do continente e tinha passagem por latrocínio. Cumpriu na prisão menos do que a pena exigia e seguiu para Segye, sendo abraçado pela Família Lee. Passou alguns anos com eles e foi expulso quando descoberto invadindo os arquivos do Chefe. De acordo com o detetive que Jongin havia contactado, o homem vivia na Ilha, bancado por alguém que usava um laranja. 

Conforme o exigido pelo Reaper, e por sua eterna satisfação, na manhã seguinte seus homens encontraram o atirador de seu pai e o levaram para a Casa. Após uma sessão de muitos bons dias em uma das salinhas especiais de seus melhores interrogadores, o homem admitiu que seguia ordens de uma pessoa do continente, mas que nunca o havia encontrado pessoalmente. Todas as suas tarefas chegavam por carta, as quais buscava sempre nos dias de competição do _Underground_. Depois de extrair tudo que achava relevante, Sehun mandou que fizessem o usual com o homem. E por usual significava que devia estar se decompondo no fundo do mar. 

A situação de seu pai era estável. O tiro o havia atingido o abdômen, por sorte não penetrando profundamente o suficiente para lhe atingir algum órgão. Mas aquele atentado serviu para um fim inesperado. Pelos exames feitos, descobriram um câncer de pulmão no velho, depois de anos fumando feito uma chaminé, finalmente estava colhendo os frutos do hábito maldito. Apesar disso, a doença foi descoberta em um estágio que ainda lhe proporcionava a perspectiva de um tratamento efetivo. 

Baekhyun havia melhorado grande parte de seus ferimentos. Seu olho agora não estava mais inchado e apenas uma mancha arroxeada, consideravelmente mais discreta do que antes, lhe tomava aquela região. O corte no supercílio já estava mais cicatrizado e os hematomas no restante do corpo menos evidentes. A única coisa desagradável que permanecia era uma dorzinha irritante nas costelas trincadas, mas já estava mais suportável que nos dias seguintes a luta. Por conta disso, por já se sentir melhor e com o auxílio e permissão de Sehun, o Mad Dog começou a fazer uso da academia The Reaper.

O ruivo havia montado uma rotina de treinamento ainda leve, com exercícios de fortalecimento dos músculos, com o intuito de apenas fazer com que Baekhyun desenvolvesse uma resistência maior, sem que se colocasse em exaustão. Também havia separado horas de seu dia que lhe ensinava outras modalidades de luta, como karatê, taekwondo e judô. Junto a tudo isso, o Mad Dog também estava enfrentando uma dieta rigorosa, com alimentos que ajudavam no fortalecimento dos ossos e que, principalmente, tivessem nutrientes suficientes para mantê-lo saudável, mas também para lhe aumentar a massa. 

Nos momentos que Sehun não o estava treinando pessoalmente, por estar afastado na Casa lidando com problemas da Oh na ausência do pai, Jongin o ajudava. O moreno era bom, não no nível do Reaper, mas era habilidoso e dedicado. Algumas vezes se via preferindo treinar com o braço direito do ruivo do que com o próprio, já que Sehun algumas vezes conseguia ser um belo carrasco. 

Nos momentos que não precisava se dedicar a sua rotina de lutador, ele estava parasitando na casa de Sehun. Ou vagando pelas ruas, tentando ignorar os pensamentos que preenchiam sua mente nos últimos dias. No peso que agora tinha em seus ombros com o que o Reaper havia compartilhado. Nas suspeitas que precisava desvendar.

E, todas as vezes que pensava nisso com seu coração pesado, Baekhyun pensava em Sehun. Não gostava de admitir isso, mas pensava naquela gargalhada tão livre e deliciosa. Naquele cuidado que o ruivo havia tido consigo. Se condenando mais do que deveria, o Mad Dog pensava _muito_ em Sehun. E se via ansiando, muitas vezes, pela presença do Reaper. 

E sabia que não podia. 

Em uma certa tarde, encontrava-se na The Reaper, socando um saco de pancadas com uma sequência que Sehun havia lhe ensinado. Direita, esquerda, direita, direita, esquerda. O Reaper segurava o saco, ditando a sequência e intercalando com dicas ou repreensões. Foram interrompidos quando Jongin, com um olhar entristecido entrou na academia e parou próximo aos dois. 

A essa altura, Baekhyun já conhecia um pouco mais do moreno para saber o que aquele olhar significava. E percebia o quanto, incrivelmente, seu universo colidia de forma considerável com o de Sehun.

— Machucaram ela de novo? — O Mad Dog perguntou em um ofego, parando de atacar o saco e abaixando-se para pegar uma garrafa de água próxima. Sehun pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Jongin e o puxou para se sentar em uma cadeira próxima. 

— O dono daquela merda deu ordens pra não marcarem o rosto dela…

— Mas você viu o resto. — Sehun constatou o óbvio, mas sem um pingo de malícia. 

— Algum desgraçado deixou uns hematomas na barriga dela, mas ela não quis me contar quem foi ou como foi feito. — Ele cerrou os punhos. 

— Ela gosta de você, cara. — Baekhyun disse após uma golada em sua garrafa. — É compreensível ela querer evitar falar dessas merdas quando está com você. Sabe que isso te destrói e também só piora tudo pra ela, ter que lembrar do que precisa passar. Você é a salvação dela no meio disso tudo, de um modo ou de outro.

Jongin não falou nada, apenas ficou olhando para o chão, se remoendo em uma culpa que não era sua, mas que de nada o aliviava saber disso. Se sentia impotente em toda aquela situação. 

Tirando-os daquele marasmo, o celular de Sehun tocou e ele atendeu imediatamente ao ver o nome no visor. 

— Desde quando sabe usar tecnologia, velhote? — Provocou. Ouviu um resmungo mal-humorado no outro lado da linha. 

**“Venha até o hospital. Precisamos conversar.”**

Curto e grosso, como sempre, seu pai deu o recado e desligou. Sehun respirou fundo e guardou o celular no bolso de trás da calça. 

— Vamos ver o velhote. — Se dirigiu a Jongin que imediatamente saiu de sua bolha triste e vestiu a máscara de braço direito de Sehun. — E você… — O ruivo se aproximou de Baekhyun, agarrando-o pelo mullet e puxando-lhe a cabeça para trás, expondo o pescoço suado e a tatuagem ali desenhada. — Vai tomar banho. — Se afastou com uma risada. — Você fede.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos e tirou a luva, jogando-a em Sehun. O ruivo se desviou e deu uma piscadela para o garoto antes de deixar a academia com Jongin.

Ficou satisfeito ao encontrar cada corredor daquele hospital com pelo menos dois de seus homens visivelmente armados e atentos. Jongin seguia em sua cola e, quando Sehun alcançou a porta do quarto do Chefe da Oh, ficou parado ali, ao lado de seu próprio pai. 

O ruivo não se importou em bater à porta, simplesmente entrou e encontrou seu velho na cama, devidamente ligado aos aparelhos, o rosto cansado, mas ainda severo. Se aproximou o suficiente até sentar-se na cadeira ao lado, provavelmente usada por sua mãe em algum momento.

— Ainda vivo e feio! — Sehun comentou com um sorrisinho debochado, sentindo um alívio ao ver seu pai revirando os olhos. 

— Não me diga que agora está ansioso pra sentar na minha cadeira?

— Confesso, papai, que foi interessante o gostinho do poder… — Ele se aproximou da cama, como se fosse segredar alguma coisa. — Mas ansioso mesmo estou pra sentar em outra coisa e te garanto que não é a sua cadeira.

O olhar de reprovação de seu pai foi o suficiente para fazer Sehun gargalhar, feliz por ver que o velho ainda estava bem o suficiente para querer lhe dar uma cabeçada. 

— Nem com seu pai numa cama de hospital você consegue segurar essa língua suja… — E, apesar de Sehun saber que o homem estava reprovando sua língua solta, notou um brilho de diversão nos olhos do senhor. 

— Ainda está vivo, querido papai, e enquanto estiver eu vou fazer o impossível pra te deixar à beira de um infarto com as minhas obscenidades. É divertido! — Riu mais um pouco quando o Chefe da Oh revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Então ficou sério, sabendo que seu velho não o chamaria ali apenas para ter a companhia do filho. — O que tem nessa sua cabecinha inescrupulosa, velhote? 

— Soube que manejou bem a situação, conseguiu pegar o atirador. — O homem começou, ajeitando-se na cama. — Fez bem. 

— Sou um prodígio, eu sei. 

— Sei o que quer, garoto. Mas vai ter que esperar eu sair do hospital, quando for a hora vou lhe contar tudo. O acordo que não aceitei e que provavelmente é a razão de estarmos na situação de agora. 

E por “situação de agora” Sehun sabia o que ele queria dizer, sabia que era sobre os eventos dos últimos dez anos. 

— Então pelo que me chamou? 

— Estou velho, quase fui morto e descobri que estou doente. — Ele levantou a mão quando percebeu que o filho iria fazer alguma piadinha, silenciando-o. — O que significa que realmente não tenho muito tempo e preciso de um substituto logo. 

— Fizemos um acordo, velhote. — Sehun o encarou com desconfiança. — Já estou no caminho pra isso.

— Realmente. E tendo um bom desempenho. — O Sr. Oh concordou com um tom elogioso. — Mas não é o suficiente. 

— O que quer? 

— Fiz um acordo com você. Dei o nome da Oh pra usar no _Underground_ com o seu garoto, dei meu patrocínio. 

— E agora você quer algo em troca. — Sehun se recostou a cadeira, cruzando as pernas e sorrindo com desdém. 

— E agora _você_ vai fazer um acordo comigo. — O ruivo ficou o encarando, acenando com a cabeça para que o homem continuasse. — Você vai ser o chefe, um chefe precisa de alguém ao lado dele. 

Sehun fechou os punhos, já prevendo o que poderia ser esse acordo. 

— Tenho Jongin. 

— Jongin de um lado. — O homem concordou. — E uma esposa do outro. 

O ruivo apenas não caiu na gargalhada porque sabia que o homem falava sério, que só sairia daquela sala depois de aceitar o acordo. 

— Talvez tenha se esquecido, papai, que seu filho aqui é gay. Viadinho. Boiola. Gayzão! E qualquer outra variação que usem por aí. — Sehun se inclinou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. — Não funciona aqui embaixo se não for com homens. 

— Não me interessa como esse casamento vai funcionar, nem quem você escolher. Pode continuar se deitando com homens o quanto quiser, assim como ela pode se envolver com quem bem entender, desde que sejam discretos com tudo. Desde que na aparência diante das outras Famílias, diante do resto, esteja com uma esposa. 

— Isso é ridículo! 

— Sim. Todos vão saber que é um casamento de aparência, você nunca escondeu suas preferências, não é mesmo? Mas, se mantê-lo, ninguém nunca vai duvidar na sua frente da veracidade dessa união. — Sehun queria socar aquele velho. — Toda Família precisa de uma Senhora. 

— Isso. É. Ridículo.

— Algo ridículo que você vai fazer. — Seu pai sorriu, aquele sorriso que significava que sabia que iria vencer. — Arranje uma mulher, se case, viva feliz com sua esposa da melhor forma que concordarem… E assuma a Oh.

E ao ouvir aquilo, ainda que estivesse completamente puto da vida, Sehun foi iluminado por uma ideia. Uma ideia louca, mas uma ideia que não tinha como não ser uma das melhores e mais absurdas que já havia tido, uma ideia que não poderia ser ignorada ou refutada pelos desgraçados que iria enfrentar. Para a surpresa de seu velho, o ruivo abriu um sorriso que foi de orelha a orelha. Aquela era uma ideia que só teria lados positivos para ele próprio, para Jongin, e seria uma provocação e deixaria seu pai extremamente ultrajado com sua escolha. E percebeu que naquele caminho que havia escolhido seguir, enfrentaria ainda mais tempestades e acordos.

  
  


— Sei a nora perfeita pra você, papai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E é isso! 
> 
> Muitos diálogos, algumas revelações, Sehun todo boss, delicioso com o coldre axilar e Baekhyun sofrendo sedento com esse Reaper que deixa ele louco. E temos um vilão, como vocês podem notar. Quem será o Senhor Raposa? kkkk Quem será essa amada do Jongin e, a pergunta mais importante desse capítulo, quem vai ser essa noiva que o Sehun pelo visto já escolheu a dedo?!
> 
> Espero que não tenha ficado um capítulo tão cansativo, que tenham se divertido e aproveitado bastante! 
> 
> Vejo vocês no próximo, obrigada por estarem acompanhando ♥


	7. Loucuras de casamento

Quando deixou o hospital, Sehun não arriscou falar sobre a conversa/proposta de seu pai. Jongin, fielmente, o aguardava do lado de fora do quarto e por sorte não havia escutado o que era discutido dentro daquele cômodo. Sequer o pai do moreno havia mencionado algo, apesar de seu olhar demorado e sagaz lhe indicar que provavelmente o senhor estava a parte do que fora discutido. Ele deu uma rápida piscadela para o Sr. Kim e arrastou Jongin consigo, ignorando todas as indagações do melhor amigo. 

Deixou que dias se passassem sem sequer comentar algo com alguém que dividisse o teto consigo. Baekhyun seguia com os treinos, estava ganhando mais massa muscular e com os reflexos um pouco mais lapidados. Jongin seguia ajudando-o e, em diversas vezes, o fazia após ver sua garota, frustrado e com ódio pelo que a via passar e pela sua impotência em tirá-la daquela situação. Sehun escutava tudo com dedicação, sempre tentando acalmar e aliviar, nem que fosse minimamente, as angústias do amigo. Sabia muito bem há quanto tempo Jongin passava por aquilo, sabia ainda mais o quanto aquela garota sofria e, apesar de tudo, seguia com uma força invejável. 

Ele desprezava imensamente a forma como a Família Lee lidava com seu negócio principal. Mexiam com prostituição e, se não estivesse enganado, ouviu boatos sobre tráfico humano, não somente de mulheres, mas de jovens rapazes bonitos demais para serem colocados no serviço mais bruto da Família. Torcia todos os dias para que aqueles desgraçados fossem pegos e pagassem pelo que faziam, mas alguém tinha as costas daquela Família, alguém os protegia de modo que mesmo que o próprio Sehun mexesse seus pauzinhos, não conseguiria quebrá-los. 

Nos tempos que não dispensava na companhia de Baekhyun e que conseguia arranjar algum trabalho para Jongin, com a clara intenção de mandá-lo para longe de si, Sehun ia até a Casa — agora com seu pai devidamente de volta ao lar e teimosamente ao trabalho — e fazia o Sr. Kim contatar os advogados da Família. Foram algumas boas e longas reuniões até que todos os documentos que queria estivessem prontos e sem qualquer brecha que aqueles desgraçados da Lee pudessem encontrar e tentar reverter os seus planos. Outros documentos consistiam mais em um contrato e um deles era uma certidão. 

Certidão de casamento!

Quando finalizou tudo que era preciso tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Era bom em armar coisas absurdas, como por exemplo o acordo com Baekhyun em sua participação do _Underground_ , mas sabia que aquela era de longe a mais insana e correta que estava fazendo. Estava até ansioso para botá-la em prática. 

No último dia que havia finalizado a confecção dos documentos, Sehun foi até uma joalheria. Estava acompanhado de um dos seguranças que havia escolhido depois de ter voltado a ser o segundo em comando, já que enviou Jongin, repleto de dúvidas, organizar um jantar em sua casa, com a desculpa de que queria comemorar os resultados dos exames médicos que Baekhyun havia feito no dia anterior. O Mad Dog estava saudável, sem qualquer sinal de doença. 

O jantar, é claro, talvez em partes tivesse ligação a esse fato. Sehun estava feliz de pensar que o garoto estava saudável, que, apesar de viver nas ruas por tantos anos, não havia contraído qualquer doença. Mas, na realidade, o motivo principal era o seu anúncio. 

Olhando para a vitrine abaixo, Sehun sorriu com certa diversão, imaginando qual seria a reação de Jongin. Também pensava como Baekhyun poderia reagir, _se_ iria demonstrar algum desconforto com sua notícia. Sehun fingia não perceber, assim como o Mad Dog, mas sabia que _algo_ acontecia entre eles. A atmosfera sempre sensual era um provável indicativo de que os dois nutriam desejos desavergonhados um pelo outro, assim como as brincadeiras explícitas eram um claro indicativo de que, uma hora ou outra, Sehun tinha a certeza de que iria para a cama com Baekhyun. Mas, sabia também, que outra coisa acontecia. 

Os momentos que dividiam nas madrugadas quando se encontravam na cozinha e passavam horas conversando sobre inutilidades, ou quando se sentavam na academia zombando um do outro, também tinham os momentos em que Baekhyun ia até o seu quarto e ficava deitado em sua cama, conversando mais ainda sobre inutilidades e os dois trocavam mais algumas indiretas diretas sobre seus desejos. Seja o que quer que fosse aquilo que estava acontecendo, Sehun gostava do quanto se sentia confortável na presença de Baekhyun, o quanto o Mad Dog o fazia soltar aquelas gargalhadas lacrimosas quando aleatoriamente soltava alguma piadinha vulgar. 

Outro aspecto que também havia mudado era o fato de que, em dias de tempestades, Baekhyun era o primeiro a correr em seu auxílio. Nas primeiras vezes ele e Jongin vinham ajudá-lo, mas, de acordo com um relato do moreno — regado a um sorrisinho zombeteiro —, o Reaper, quando estava semiacordado, costumava se agarrar muito mais ao lutador do que ao melhor amigo. Por conta disso, Baekhyun agora era o único encarregado a ampará-lo durante as crises, passando a noite inteira o aninhando em seus braços e, certa vez, Sehun podia jurar que ouviu o Mad Dog cantar baixinho para acalmá-lo. E era uma voz linda. 

Foi resgatado de seus pensamentos quando a atendente chegou, simpática e prestativa em sua ajuda. Sehun voltou a olhar para a vitrine alguns centímetros abaixo. Encontrou os anéis que mais lhe atraíram, sorrindo, entregou um papel com as medidas necessárias para a atendente. 

— Vou levar esses aqui. — E apontou através do vidro. — Coloque esses nomes nesses. — Apontou para as duas medidas. 

— Claro, senhor! — A atendente pegou o papel, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, impressionada com o que estava escrito e no pedido do ex-lutador, mas com seu melhor sorriso profissional, a mulher se afastou. 

Sehun suspirou satisfeito e foi ao caixa pagar sua compra. Tinha especificado que queria os anéis prontos para aquela noite, sabia que, como o segundo em comando da Oh, o pedido em seu nome seria colocado como prioridade. Deixou o segurança na loja para que pudesse esperar sua encomenda ficar pronta e levar-lhe naquela noite. 

Quando voltou para casa, a noite já se aproximava e encontrou Baekhyun finalizando seus exercícios na academia. Tinha diminuído a quantidade de horas que o garoto gastava malhando e aumentado um pouco o tempo que ele treinava luta corporal, que nos últimos dias estava mais a cargo de Jongin que aproveitava para aliviar o estresse que andava sentindo. O Mad Dog terminou sua sequência contra um saco de areia e sentiu a presença do ex-lutador por perto, virou-se e encontrou Sehun tirando o casaco preto de seu excêntrico terno, jogando-o sobre o encosto de uma cadeira, ao mesmo tempo que abria mais uns botões da camisa e expunha um pouco do peito tatuado. 

— Jongin? — Indagou, olhando ao redor e notando a ausência do melhor amigo e braço direito. 

— Supervisionando o resto dos preparativos desse jantar nada a ver que você inventou… — Baekhyun respondeu, ofegante, bebendo de sua garrafa de água e a apertando sobre sua cabeça, deixando que o líquido gelado o refrescasse. Sorriu quando viu Sehun morder os lábios observando a água escorrer por seu pescoço e deslizar pelo seu peito. 

— Bom, muito bom… — Não dava para saber ao que, exatamente, o ruivo se referia. Observou o sorrisinho no canto dos lábios de Baekhyun enquanto ele bebia a água e, nitidamente, deixava que ela escorresse em um desperdício desavergonhado. — Estou pensando em começar com você, quando vencer o Segundo Círculo, um treinamento funcional que envolve mais os movimentos do boxe. 

— Por que só depois do Segundo? — Baekhyun enxugou o suor da testa e em seguida desceu a toalha para secar seu pescoço e o peitoral que brilhava molhado. 

— Porque é quando vai precisar focar mais em um combate que envolva muito mais os punhos. — Sehun se aproximou do lutador, bagunçando o cabelo comprido de Baekhyun e fazendo uma careta quando sua mão ficou encharcada de suor. — Confie em mim, não vai querer levar a luta pro chão. 

— Quando vai me falar o que acontece nos próximos Círculos? — Baekhyun revirou os olhos quando Sehun deu de ombros e seguiu em frente, indo para os fundos da academia, direto para a porta de acesso à sua casa. Pegou suas coisas rapidamente e seguiu o ruivo. — Qual é, Sehun… vai querer que seja na surpresa de novo? Sabe que pode dar merda, no Primeiro eu quase desmaiei. 

— Mas não desmaiou… o que achei intrigante, devo admitir. — Sehun virou-se para encará-lo, seguindo pelo corredor de frente para o Mad Dog, as mãos nos bolsos da calça. — Como tinha uma tolerância tão grande àquele entorpecente? Na minha vez eu não conseguia ver sequer um palmo, socava o ar feito um idiota!

Baekhyun o encarou por alguns instantes e, para a surpresa do ruivo, o lutador desviou o olhar ao responder.

— Sorte. Talvez meu organismo estivesse mais preparado pro efeito… sei lá! — Retrucou um pouco rispidamente, como se quisesse evitar responder aquela pergunta. 

Sehun ficou o observando por alguns instantes antes de dar de ombros e lhe dar as costas, seguindo para a porta ao fim do corredor. Ambos passaram pela lavanderia e encontraram Jongin quase como um cão de guarda vistoriando os últimos toques nas comidas que um cozinheiro havia preparado. 

— Não acha que tá mimando demais essa coisinha aí? — Jongin perguntou, sem virar-se para cumprimentar os dois recém-chegados. Ouviu o resmungo de Baekhyun por ter sido chamado dessa forma de novo. 

Os dois estavam mais próximos. Sehun, com seus mistérios, havia encarregado Jongin de muitas partes do treinamento de Baekhyun, o que fazia com que os dois passassem mais tempo juntos do que sequer estavam dispostos a aceitar e suportar. Passavam horas trocando golpes, ou Jongin gritando consigo durante sua execução dos circuitos de treino que Sehun havia preparado, nas outras horas, os dois estavam se provocando incansavelmente. Mas também conversavam coisas aleatórias, muitas vezes, Jongin notou, Baekhyun parecia ter um interesse mais assíduo a qualquer assunto que envolvesse Sehun.

— Por que acha isso? — Sehun retrucou, aproximando-se do moreno e lhe cutucando a cintura, causando cócegas. Olhou para as panelas que estavam cheias de comidas deliciosas e cheirosas. 

— Um jantar comemorativo só porque ele está saudável! — Jongin o encarou com uma pitadinha de incredulidade. — Parece mais um jantar romântico… trouxe flores pra ele também? Baekhyun tem cara de gostar de rosas vermelhas. — Encarou o Mad Dog que passava dando um sorrisinho convencido. 

— Gosto mais de lírios. Amarelos de preferência! — O lutador virou-se para Sehun e deu uma rápida piscadela antes de seguir em direção as escadas. — Vou tomar um banho e ficar cheiroso pro nosso jantar romântico, treinador! Espero que aproveite ficar de vela, Jongin. — E desapareceu escada acima.

— Uau! — O moreno balançou a cabeça com indignação. Ele virou-se para encarar o ruivo e encontrou Sehun dando um sorrisinho que significava que estava cogitando algo. — Você _realmente_ cogitou comprar flores pra ele! Você nunca me deu flores!

— Você quer flores?! — Sehun o encarou segurando o riso, Jongin estava claramente indignado com aquilo. — Posso te dar um jardim se quiser, adoraria te ver usando um aventalzinho e chapeuzinho, cultivando flores coloridas e cantando com os pássaros, coisa linda!

— Isso foi estranhamente _específico_! — Jongin deu um soco no braço do ruivo. — Vai tomar banho de uma vez também, só vou sentar naquela mesa com gente cheirosa. 

— Não me respondeu se quer flores… — O Reaper se desviou do quase tapa que iria tomar na cabeça e se afastou rindo da cara emburrada do amigo, mas apreciando o brilho divertido nos olhos de Jongin. 

— Quero sim… pra enfiar no seu c—

Sehun começou a gargalhar, abafando o que sabia que seu amigo havia dito. Ignorando os resmungos do moreno, ele subiu para o próprio quarto para ficar devidamente arrumado para seu inútil jantar do comunicado. Estava curioso para ver qual seria a reação de Baekhyun e Jongin, principalmente do segundo. Se demorou o suficiente sob o chuveiro, deixando que o banheiro ficasse completamente afundado no vapor. Quando saiu, molhado e enrolado com a toalha na cintura, encontrou seu subordinado daquela tarde parado diante da porta de seu quarto. Apostou que o homem havia inventado alguma desculpa para conseguir subir sem que Jongin o interceptasse e interrogasse até sobre sua vida passada. 

Ele trazia em suas mãos uma pasta com documentos e um embrulho com o emblema da joalheria daquela tarde. Com um agradecimento generoso, o que significava um envelope consideravelmente farto de notas de dinheiro, o ruivo dispensou seu subordinado e dispensou o resto de seu tempo jogado em sua cama, relaxando e se preparando para como iria dar a notícia. Revisou seu roteiro mental diversas vezes, rindo sempre que previa alguma reação do amigo. 

Quando ouviu a porta principal de sua casa se abrindo e fechando, teve a certeza de que Jongin havia finalmente dispensado o cozinheiro. O restante do jantar seria preparado pelo próprio moreno que tinha um conhecimento interessante sobre como montar uma mesa de jantar e regras de etiqueta. Mas Sehun sabia que não seria nada elaborado, Jongin provavelmente iria arrumar a mesa de uma forma simples e prática para que os três pudessem se servir sozinhos. Se atentou para os passos do moreno subindo as escadas e se trancando no quarto para se preparar devidamente. 

Com um suspirar prolongado, levantou-se e escolheu a roupa para aquela noite. Pegou seu terno vermelho vivo, assim como a camisa de mesma cor e os vestiu com elegância, deixando que os cabelos alaranjados ficassem abaixados. Pegou a pasta com os documentos e o embrulho da joalheria e desceu para a sala de jantar. A mesa já estava devidamente preparada assim como as comidas fumegando sobre suportes elegantes. Estava tudo como ele gostava de descrever: chique confortável. 

Colocou o embrulho sobre a pasta com os documentos ao lado de sua cadeira na cabeceira da mesa e foi até o bar se servir de um copo de whiskey. Não demorou para ouvir os passos nas escadas, a dupla descendo enquanto debatiam algum assunto que Sehun não estava interessado em saber o que era. Virando o restante do conteúdo em seu copo, o ruivo observou Baekhyun e Jongin se aproximando da sala de jantar. O Mad Dog usava uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos e uma camisa vermelha com algumas manchas brancas. Jongin com sua usual camisa branca com os botões abertos expondo o peitoral e as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos. 

— Sinceramente… — Baekhyun se aproximou de uma das cadeiras e segurou no encosto, olhando Sehun de cima a baixo. — Qual a necessidade de tudo isso? — Apontou para o ambiente ao redor. 

— Apenas aceite o que essa criatura inventa. — Jongin respondeu com um suspiro cansado e conformado. — Vai descobrir que é o melhor a se fazer. Tudo que sai dessa cabecinha laranja é imprevisível demais! 

Baekhyun deu de ombros e puxou a cadeira para se sentar, sendo imediatamente imitado pelo moreno. Elegantemente, Sehun colocou o copo sobre a bancada do bar e se aproximou da mesa com seus passos felinos, em toda a sua vermelhidão. O Mad Dog voltou a erguer os olhos e o olhou novamente de cima a baixo, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Qual é a do modelito _fashion_ e todo excêntrico no vermelhão? Você é um mafioso, não deveria ser minimamente mais discreto? — Baekhyun ficou observando desde os sapatos pretos, a calça vermelha e a camisa de mesmo tom, destacando ainda mais o alaranjado dos cabelos do Reaper. 

— _Gay_ e mafioso. — Sehun retrucou dando de ombros, como se aquilo fosse resposta suficiente para a questão. E, de fato, foi, já que Baekhyun acenou positivamente e deu atenção para a comida chique e fumegante a sua frente. 

O Reaper se aproximou da mesa e sentou-se diante dos dois companheiros. Pegou o guardanapo e habilidosamente o esticou sobre seu colo, o sorrisinho arteiro não abandonando seus lábios rosados. Baekhyun o repetiu, chamando a atenção de Sehun para esse aspecto. Notou a postura elegante do Mad Dog, os modos lapidados, o conhecimento de como se comportar à mesa com toda a etiqueta que alguém, muito provavelmente, de uma família rica poderia ter. Jongin já estava servindo-se, sem se importar muito com o que Sehun estava esperando. Porque o moreno sabia de uma coisa com a mais absoluta e pungente certeza:

Sehun estava tramando. 

— Vai demorar muito pra dizer a razão de todo esse circo? — Jongin indagou, servindo-se abundantemente. 

O ruivo apenas deu uma risadinha e começou a encher o prato, generosamente, e observando de canto de olho o Mad Dog que lhe encarava atentamente a mão.

— Você pintou as unhas?! 

— Gostou?! — Sehun largou a colher que estava usando para pegar a comida e levantou a mão, balançando os dedinhos para Baekhyun. 

O lutador apenas balançou a cabeça ligeiramente incrédulo e começou a se servir, optando por não insistir em qualquer outra pergunta porque já estava acostumado o suficiente com Sehun para saber que em algum momento ouviria alguma baixaria. O ruivo deu uma risadinha e terminou de colocar a comida no próprio prato, em seguida virou-se para dar atenção a seu braço direito. 

— Quanto a esse circo, coisa linda… — Começou dando uma rápida piscadela para o moreno. — Vamos comer primeiro, aproveitar essa comida deliciosa e depois… conversar. 

Jongin o encarou com os olhos semicerrados, mais desconfiado do que nunca. Sabia desde o momento que o ruivo havia pedido por um jantar que de nada tinha relação com _“comemorar os resultados dos exames de Baekhyun”,_ aquele ser ardiloso e dissimulado estava armando alguma coisa, tinha alguma ideia insana naquela cabecinha diabólica e a qualquer segundo iria jogar a bomba e caberia a ele controlar o caos depois. 

O jantar foi transcorrendo. Sehun comia de seu prato com toda a fome que possuía, mas desperdiçava muito de sua atenção observando os seus dois acompanhantes. Ficava analisando o que cada um estava realizando no momento, medindo, calculando qual seria o melhor instante para fazer sua revelação. Silenciosamente, levantou-se e pegou um vinho do bar, servindo uma taça para cada um que ocupava a mesa. Baekhyun o agradeceu, a boca cheia e o garfo ainda mais cheio para enfiar para dentro, toda a etiqueta de antes desapareceu, suplantada pelo lutador em dieta constante que havia visto naquele jantar uma chance para encher generosamente o bucho. Jongin já parecia mais relaxado, talvez menos desconfiado de suas intenções, já não mais o observava de canto de olho. 

Quando se sentou em sua cadeira, já colocando de lado seus talheres, satisfeito pela refeição deliciosa, pegou sua própria taça e analisou o vinho, dando um pequeno gole e sorrindo discretamente com o vidro o ocultando. 

Olhou para Baekhyun. O lutador estava enfiando mais uma garfada farta para dentro da boca.

Olhou para Jongin. O moreno estava dando um generoso gole de vinho, inundando a boca.

Com um sorrisinho maligno Sehun pensou _“perfeito!”._

E atacou. 

— Vou me casar!

Jongin engasgou. Baekhyun cuspiu. Sehun gargalhou. 

No mesmo instante em que aquelas três palavras foram ditas, a comida que antes deveria descer para o estômago de Baekhyun, voou certeira para frente, direto em Jongin. E o vinho, completamente engasgado por Jongin, saiu por seu nariz e o cuspe que deu fez o vinho parar na cara do Mad Dog. 

E Sehun ria compulsivamente, tombando a cadeira para trás, as mãos na barriga e os olhos escorrendo lágrimas enquanto escutava os outros dois tossindo. 

— VOCÊ O QUÊ?! — Jongin que estava com uma cara de nojo pela comida mastigada em toda a sua roupa, mesclada com um choque genuíno, dividia sua atenção entre se limpar e olhar abismado para o melhor amigo.

— Casar?! — Baekhyun limpava a cara molhada de vinho com o guardanapo. — Casar, tipo… casar, _casar?_

— Ai, ai… — Sehun se controlou para parar de rir, limpando os olhos e olhando para os dois companheiros, voltando imediatamente a rir. Só conseguiu se controlar depois de longos minutos em que Jongin e Baekhyun já estavam quase devidamente limpos e recompostos e o encaravam com irritação. — Isso foi… melhor do que eu esperava! 

— Sehun… — O tom ameaçador de Jongin e o olhar irritadiço eram sinais suficientes para que começasse a falar sério. 

— Lembra da última conversa que tive com meu querido papai? Pois bem… — Sehun deu de ombros, como se isso fosse o suficiente. Jongin continuou o encarando e dessa vez Baekhyun parecia ainda mais incomodado com sua notícia. — O velho quer que eu me case, tive que fazer um acordo com ele. O velhote disse que preciso de uma esposa, uma figura feminina para ser a Senhora da Oh ao meu lado. 

— Isso é ridículo! — Baekhyun disse baixinho.

— Foi exatamente o que eu disse, garoto! — O ruivo bateu a mão na mesa e deu uma risada meio ácida. — Tradições e tradições, sempre as malditas tradições. 

— E você aceitou tão bem assim essa ideia pra me fazer organizar essa merda de jantar todo pra você dar essa porra de notícia dessa forma? — Jongin o encarava com uma pitada de reprovação, o lado “braço direito” prevalecendo. 

— É óbvio que não. Odeio a ideia de ter que aceitar um acordo desse tipo! — Sehun confessou. — Mas, como não tenho escolhas… devo tirar proveito da situação o melhor que consigo, não concorda? — Encarou o moreno, dando seu mais especial sorriso arteiro. — E descobri que podia encontrar a solução perfeita pra todos os problemas. 

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio, pressentindo que seja lá o que Sehun estivera escondendo todos aqueles dias estava a milésimos de segundos de revelar e, se suas suspeitas estivessem certas, pela forma como o ruivo havia envolvido tanto Jongin naquela história, tinha tudo a ver com o moreno. E, quando observou o Reaper abaixar-se e pegar algo do chão, Baekhyun sorriu sabendo exatamente o que aquele salafrário de coração meio mole havia escolhido fazer. 

Sehun enfiou a mão dentro do embrulho da joalheria e pegou a caixinha, agarrando-a firmemente. Então, levantou-se, sério, aproximou-se da cadeira de Jongin e ficou parado diante de seu melhor amigo, olhando-o de cima e percebendo que não podia jamais ter feito outra escolha mais correta do que aquela. 

— Sehun…? — Jongin o encarava de baixo, estranhando aquela mudança na atmosfera. 

E então ficou nervoso quando o ruivo, repentinamente, ajoelhou-se diante de si, levantando a sua frente uma caixinha preta. Quando Sehun a abriu, Jongin sentiu seu coração falhar boas batidas quando viu o que tinha ali dentro. 

Três anéis. _Três?_

Dois formavam um par, lado a lado. O terceiro, tinha um tom mais escurecido e ficava logo abaixo, centralizado entre os outros dois. 

— Não teria chance melhor do que essa… — Sehun começou engolindo em seco, sentindo-se nervoso e rindo mentalmente desse fato. E da situação. Não era todos os dias que se ajoelhava diante do melhor amigo para _propor._ Não exatamente o esperado, mas algo parecido. O ruivo deu mais uma risada quando pensou o quanto era tão terrivelmente teatral e, Baekhyun tinha razão, excêntrico. — Se esse for um motivo sólido, eles não têm como contrariar.

— Sehun? — Jongin repetiu, encarando o amigo em completa surpresa. — O que você quer dizer? 

— O que estou tentando fazer aqui, meu amigo, é a coisa mais estranha do mundo, mas provavelmente combina com esse nosso. — Sehun deu uma risada nasalada. — A razão de eu estar ajoelhado na sua frente… é porque estou te pedindo pra me deixar casar com a mulher que você ama! O que me faz parecer um grande cuzão… 

Jongin abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas o único som que saiu por entre seus lábios foi o que pareceu ser uma risada ainda contida que não demorou a surgir nos olhos do moreno. Um brilho suspeito logo surgiu, mas se manteve preso, não se permitindo a se entregar a provável emoção que estava sentindo e Jongin encarou aquele seu amigo ardiloso, mas tão gentil. Sehun, percebendo que seu braço direito estava deveras embasbacado, continuou:

— Obviamente que preciso da resposta dela, algo que tenho certeza que não vai ser tão fácil… aquela mulher é um perigo! — Disse rindo, começando a rir junto ao amigo. — Mas é a sua garota e eu não quero mais que vocês dois fiquem sofrendo. Sei que é absurda a forma como arranjei pra ajudar, ma—

— A mão! — Jongin o interrompeu, quase dando um grito em risadas. — Os braços, as pernas… se ela aceitar… 

Sehun começou a rir abertamente quando o moreno se jogou para cima de si, abraçando-o com a força de um gorila, apertando-o como se tivesse medo de soltar e toda aquela possibilidade de dias melhores fosse escapar. 

— Você faria isso por mim? — Jongin perguntou baixinho. 

Porque ele sabia que a única forma de salvar sua garota daquele lugar maldito era se um dos Chefes das outras Famílias reclamasse algum direito sobre ela. Era podre, desumano, mas como funcionava com a Lee. Se Sehun entrasse lá e pedisse a sua garota para que pudesse casar com ela, conseguiria tirar todo e qualquer direito da Lee em aprisioná-la. 

— Por ela! — Sehun respondeu, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Jongin. — Porque fazendo isso por ela, também faço por você…

Sehun o empurrou, afastando-se enquanto sorria de orelha a orelha e segurava o rosto de Jongin, os dois rindo. Então o ruivo ergueu a caixinha e entregou para Jongin. 

— Pegue! — A colocou na mão do melhor amigo.

Jongin, quase contorcido em um sorriso, pegou e observou com mais atenção os anéis. O maior, que fazia par com outro de mesmo design, o moreno pegou e observou que na parte de dentro havia alguma inscrição. Quando aproximou para enxergar, Jongin fechou a mão e a levou direto para o coração. 

Sehun havia mandado gravar o nome dela no anel. 

Sorrindo, o ruivo colocou a mão no ombro do amigo e o apertou. 

— Tem seu nome no dela… — Disse baixinho, aproximando-se o suficiente para encostar sua testa contra a de Jongin. — Espero que ela não enfie na minha bunda por achar brega demais! 

— Ela iria dizer que não está fazendo nada que você já não goste!

— E não estaria mentindo...

O moreno começou a rir, sentindo uma felicidade esperançosa quase entorpecente. Baekhyun continuava sentado na mesa, a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos e sorrindo. Olhando para Sehun. E pensando o quanto havia subestimado aquele homem. Não em aspectos como sua força, sua habilidade, sua capacidade de agir como o Chefe que era, ou seu dom de falar putaria como ninguém e deixá-lo completamente enlouquecido. Baekhyun havia subestimado o coração de Sehun. 

Ali, olhando para o que aquele cara havia escolhido fazer por seu melhor amigo, Baekhyun pensou que jamais havia conhecido alguém tão incrível quanto Sehun. E isso era perigoso. Sehun era perigoso em todos os aspectos possíveis.

— O que tem escrito no seu? — Se viu perguntando, chamando a atenção da dupla que provavelmente havia se esquecido que ele ainda estava ali. 

Sehun o encarou com os olhos brilhando, próximo o suficiente de Jongin para que suas cabeças continuassem se tocando. E Baekhyun não estava preparado para a cacofonia que seu coração causou quando o ruivo sorriu para si. Um sorriso que deixava seus olhos quase fechados. 

— _“Até o fim.”_ — Respondeu, rindo quando ouviu Jongin resmungar agora em uma mistura meio chorosa e risonha. — Como Sohyun gostava de dizer. 

E Baekhyun percebeu que aquela era a primeira vez que Sehun estava falando o nome de sua irmã. _Aquele_ nome. E a sensação de ter o seu mundo chacoalhado foi intensa, foi avassaladora e Baekhyun duvidou que pudesse acreditar que a vida estava realmente zombando de sua cara daquela forma tão descarada, mas logo deu um jeito de se manter sereno. Também percebeu que, conforme o ruivo continuava a lhe encarar, não era apenas Sohyun que gostava de dizer aquelas palavras repletas de promessas sinceras. E o que Baekhyun sentiu o fez notar algo se formar em sua garganta, um nó que era firme por uma culpa que não queria mais sentir, mas que precisaria continuar a carregar. 

— Até o fim… — Se viu repetindo, e desejou com todas as forças que a sinceridade com que dizia aquilo para Sehun, pudesse se tornar realidade apesar de tudo.

— Você tem certeza de que vai tentar isso? — Jongin voltou a chamar a atenção do melhor amigo, levantando a caixinha dos anéis como se ela resumisse toda aquela loucura. 

— É óbvio que sim, é uma chance única de tirá-la de lá e também preciso de uma pessoa que aceite não ter um casamento _real_ comigo… Por Cristo, eu sou o maior gay que conheço, não haveria meios de viver em um casamento heterossexual e ainda por cima totalmente forçado por terceiros! Eu apenas faria a mulher que aceitasse isso sofrer. 

— O que te garante que ela não vai sofrer? — Baekhyun perguntou, apesar de já imaginar a resposta. 

— Porque ela vai ter este grande gostoso como amante! — Sehun apontou para Jongin, piscando para o moreno. — Falando sério… esse casamento vai ser um contrato, antes de mais nada. — Sehun deu de ombros e se levantou, arrumando os vincos feitos nas roupas. Então esticou uma mão para o moreno, sorrindo para ele. — Ela pode escolher aceitar e depois como vai viver… e aí você entra na história, não é?! 

Jongin deu um sorrisinho de canto e aceitou a mão do amigo, levantando-se e puxando o ruivo para si, agora lhe dando um abraço ainda mais completo, apertando-o com toda a força da gratidão e do carinho que sentia por aquilo que seu melhor amigo estava disposto a fazer. Porque sabia que Sehun poderia escolher qualquer outra mulher, aquele “contrato” com toda a certeza iria ser efetivo com outra pessoa, mas ele havia escolhido sua garota porque sabia que essa poderia ser a única e última chance de tirá-la da vida deprimente que era obrigada a viver. 

E agarrado ao seu melhor amigo, Jongin só sabia de uma coisa: era capaz de dar a sua vida por Sehun. 

— Obrigado… — Sussurrou, provavelmente apenas o Reaper sendo capaz de escutá-lo. — Eu amo você, meu amigo, meu irmão… e você tem minha lealdade eterna!

— Eu sei… — Sehun o abraçou de volta, apertando-o com carinho. — Você é o único em quem confio minhas costas, coisa linda, e juro que não é do jeito que sei que você super aproveitaria! — Riu quando sentiu um beliscão ardido em sua bunda. — Amo você, meu irmão… 

Os dois se afastaram e voltaram a se sentar na mesa, buscando se recompor do que parecia ter sido emocionante demais. Ambos piscavam de forma suspeita, como se estivessem fazendo um esforço considerável para segurar algo nos olhos. Baekhyun revirou os próprios, indignado com o fato de que aqueles dois estavam tentando pagar de durões e não queriam chorar um para o outro como os dois bebês escandalosos que queriam ser. 

Sehun abaixou-se e pegou no chão, ao lado de sua cadeira, a pasta que continha os documentos que havia dispensado semanas preparando. 

— Amanhã à noite temos uma noiva pra convencer, coisa gostosa! — O ruivo chacoalhou o envelope, suspirando de forma teatral, como se soubesse que iria ser uma batalha árdua. 

E talvez fosse porque, pelo que Baekhyun e Jongin podiam apostar, aqueles documentos teriam algumas cláusulas fartas acrescentadas pela possível futura noiva. 

— E você, meu jovem aprendiz… — Sehun virou-se para o lutador, um sorriso agora potencialmente sádico, pura malícia. — Está encarregado de dar a notícia pra outra pessoa…

— Não. — Baekhyun imediatamente respondeu, sabendo que aquilo seria uma missão suicida. — É suicídio, ele vai me matar e depois te matar e matar a ilha inteira!

— Provavelmente! — O ruivo deu uma risadinha divertida. — Mas quem melhor pra enfrentar o infame detetive do que o famoso Mad Dog?!

— Não vou enfrentar o detetive… vai ser muito pior! — Baekhyun começou, os olhos claramente sendo um retrato do certo desespero de enfrentar o lado mais complicado daquele cara. — Vou enfrentar o _irmão!_

— Boa sorte! — Jongin disse alegremente ao erguer a taça de vinho pela metade, a qual a outra estava muito que bem manchando a camisa do lutador.

Baekhyun o encarou com todo o rancor que conseguiu juntar, sabendo que aquele moreno belíssimo estava agora se divertindo com a situação, um brilho tão esperançoso nos olhos que o Mad Dog até chegou a pensar que poderia valer a pena perder um pedaço do próprio couro para dar aquele tipo de notícia ao detetive. A contra gosto, o rapaz pegou a própria taça e a ergueu, sua face fechada em uma carranca que Sehun quis arrancar a base de beijos, mas não comentou nada. Ao invés disso, o ruivo imitou os outros dois companheiros e pegou sua bebida, erguendo-a a frente. 

— Ao casamento! — Puxou o brinde com um sorriso radiante. 

— A noiva! — Jongin bateu sua taça contra a de Sehun. 

— A continuar vivo! — Baekhyun finalmente se juntou, os três recipientes colidindo com um tilintar suave. 

O restante daquele jantar absurdo decorreu com mais calma, sem nenhuma outra emoção a ser compartilhada, parecia que o repertório de tramoias do Reaper, naquele momento, havia esgotado. Baekhyun, depois de repetir incontáveis vezes, finalmente ficou satisfeito. Sehun havia passado o restante do tempo conversando com Jongin sobre como seria a ida ao clube na noite seguinte, mas vez ou outra olhava de canto para o Mad Dog, deixando que alguns sorrisinhos escapassem sem nem perceber quando o encontrava repetindo mais uma vez. 

Quando já haviam desperdiçado tempo demais naquela mesa, os três desfizeram todo o circo armado por Sehun e colocaram as coisas na cozinha, tentando ignorar a zona absurda que haviam causado. Nada saudável uma casa habitada por três homens que pareciam ogros desorganizados, o ruivo marcou uma nota mental para sentar-se com os dois companheiros e combinarem o que cada um iria fazer para manter a ordem na casa. Não demorou para que, depois de muita confusão e até mesmo uma gritaria de brigas, os três tivessem conseguido organizar a zona de guerra que haviam deixado a cozinha. O primeiro a subir foi Baekhyun, reclamando de que estava com a pança cheia demais para conseguir continuar em pé, em seguida Jongin e por último Sehun. 

O Reaper voltou para o próprio quarto e se livrou da roupa vermelha escandalosa, rindo no processo quando se lembrou que Baekhyun havia achado a roupa espalhafatosa demais. Vestiu apenas uma calça de moletom e se jogou na cama, pensando no que precisaria enfrentar dali em diante. 

A ideia de usar o casamento para salvar o amor de Jongin era boa, ele sabia disso, mas era inevitável pensar que estava prestes a fazer algo muito injusto consigo mesmo. Se casar com alguém ia contra todas as suas promessas passadas. Havia jurado nunca, em toda sua vida, envolver-se seriamente com alguém a ponto de levar a pessoa para o seu mundo, para aquele universo que era tão cheio de violência. E odiava-se imensamente ao pensar que, desde que havia retornado para Segye, havia quebrado aquela promessa duas vezes. 

A primeira quando teve a ideia de arrastar Baekhyun consigo para o _Underground._ Até naquele momento seu estômago se revirava quando pensava no que o garoto precisaria enfrentar nos próximos Círculos da competição. Revirava ainda mais quando o pensamento de que o Mad Dog não seria capaz de conseguir seguir adiante lhe tomava os sentidos. E sentiu um desconforto pungente quando percebeu que talvez aquele receio não tivesse nada a ver com não conseguir sua vingança, mas sim que algo de horrível e irreversível pudesse acontecer com Baekhyun.

E aquilo estava sendo absurdamente inaceitável. A possibilidade de estar se deixando levar por um sentimento de que o garoto poderia estar significando muito mais do que deveria. Fechou os olhos e abafou um grito com o travesseiro. 

Estava frustrado, também sexualmente já que fazia um bom tempo que não ia para a cama com alguém, mas estava frustrado principalmente porque não estava conseguindo lidar consigo mesmo, com a falta de controle do que queria ou não queria que acontecesse. Agora, com aquela ideia imbecil de casamento, tudo parecia ainda mais fora dos trilhos porque, apesar de estar conseguindo salvar aquela garota de um destino terrível, estava também prestes a amarrá-la a outro tão ruim quanto.

Ser esposa de um Chefe talvez pudesse ser classificado como primeiro lugar em _“Coisas que nenhuma pessoa merece, nem seu pior inimigo”._ Os riscos de ter esse laço, a constante ameaça, já havia visto tudo isso contra sua mãe quando ela era casada com seu velho e se desesperava quando pensava que isso ainda continuava mesmo que os dois tivessem se divorciado. 

Por isso não sabia muito bem se merecia a gratidão de Jongin. O que estava fazendo podia até mesmo ser egoísta de sua parte, ele havia, sim, escolhido aquela garota para que ela pudesse finalmente viver junto ao homem que amava, mas ele não podia negar que a havia escolhido por conveniência própria. E se odiava mais um pouco por isso. 

Deu um riso amargo ao perceber que tinha mais em comum com o sangue frio de seu pai do que esperava. Podia negar o quanto quisesse, gritar aos quatro cantos do globo que odiava aquele mundo, mas, no fundo, percebia que havia _realmente_ nascido para fazer parte dele, para comandá-lo com ainda mais talento que seu velho. 

Havia passado provavelmente boas horas daquela forma, amargurando-se estirado na cama e com a cabeça amassada sob o travesseiro. Já começava a sentir a friagem da noite se adensando, o silêncio caindo por todo o bairro, Jongin já muito provavelmente no décimo quinto sono em seus próprios aposentos. Sentou-se, por fim, pegando um livro na mesa de cabeceira e tentando se concentrar na história, mas antes constatando que já quase entrava a madrugada. Uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção, assustando-o e tirando sua atenção das páginas levemente amareladas de seu livro. 

Baekhyun estava recostado ao batente de sua porta, os braços cruzados despidos, vestia uma regata de um tom de verde espinafre e uma calça de moletom preta. Os braços nus, cruzados, ressaltavam os músculos que estavam ainda mais definidos do que quando o havia conhecido, assim como o peitoral que saltava desavergonhadamente sob o decote da camiseta. Eram uns peitões, Sehun se pegou pensando. 

— Sem sono? — Perguntou ao lutador, fechando o livro e colocando-o de volta na mesinha de cabeceira. 

— E você? — Baekhyun retrucou com a pergunta, o que Sehun aprendeu que queria dizer que a sua resposta para a questão feita anteriormente era afirmativa, na maioria dos casos. 

— É o que parece… — Riu abrindo minimamente os braços, mostrando o quarto iluminado. 

Baekhyun sorriu e entrou no cômodo, andando pelo ambiente e observando tudo com atenção, como se nunca tivesse realmente tirado um tempinho para fazê-lo. Então, para a surpresa de Sehun, o lutador se jogou deitado em sua cama, ao seu lado e cruzou os braços sob a cabeça e cruzou as pernas, nitidamente confortável. 

— Quer ir lá embaixo fazer algum doce? — Perguntou depois de alguns longos segundos de silêncio. Sehun riu e encarou o garoto ali deitado, o rosto sério que encarava o teto. 

— Ainda com fome? — Perguntou com um sorriso. Baekhyun havia devorado quase a metade de todo o jantar gigantesco que havia preparado naquela noite.

— Nah… — O Mad Dog virou o rosto para Sehun, encarando os olhos verde-acinzentados do Reaper. — Só quero fazer um doce junto com você.

Sehun o encarou sorrindo, divertindo-se com a sinceridade do garoto e ainda mais com o quanto o lutador se mostrava cada dia mais confortável em seu quarto. Não somente em seu quarto, parando para analisar, Baekhyun parecia estar se expandindo naquela casa, como se a cada momento passado sob aquele teto ele conseguisse se libertar do que quer que parecesse contê-lo. 

— Tem certeza que não planeja _me_ tornar o doce? — Deu uma rápida piscadela, observando um sorrisinho malicioso surgir no cantinho dos lábios de Baekhyun.

— Se você facilitasse pra mim… já estaria lambendo os lábios saboreando o seu gosto, e algo me diz que você é doce… muito doce... — Retrucou com uma risadinha que nada parecia conter qualquer dose de piada, muito pelo contrário. 

Sehun sentiu um arrepio na espinha e contraiu os dedos dos pés, sentindo o quanto adoraria que seu gosto doce estivesse naquela boca sem vergonha do Mad Dog. 

— Está confessando então que quer me levar pra cama e me mostrar o que sabe fazer, garoto? — O Reaper o encarou, sentindo uma euforia deliciosa quando Baekhyun o encarou de volta, sorrindo. 

— Não é preciso confessar o que já é claro. — Respondeu baixinho, com uma sinceridade palpável. — Só estou esperando por você.

E pela provável primeira vez na vida de Sehun, ele ficou sem palavras, com um certo sentimento de quase… constrangimento! E isso o deixou completamente perplexo, estava acostumado a ter aquele tipo de joguinho de palavras com seus casos, gostava de sempre ter aquela excitação com provocações, mas Baekhyun estava se provando seu melhor par para aquele tipo de jogo. Ele sabia como brincar com aquele tipo de insinuação, ainda que claramente estivesse falando sério. Algo que também deixava Sehun interessado era o fato de que Baekhyun, quando dizia aquelas coisas, sempre se mantinha restrito a seu próprio espaço, aguardando que o Reaper desse o primeiro passo caso realmente quisesse tornar tudo aquilo real. E esse era o ponto que deixava Sehun queimando por dentro, de forma nunca antes sentida, o fato de que Baekhyun lhe dava sempre esse poder. 

Tentando enterrar tais pensamentos, o ex-lutador riu com diversão e deu um tapa brincalhão na barriga endurecida de Baekhyun, levantando-se da cama e dando a volta, até parar do lado do Mad Dog, lhe esticando a mão. 

— Vamos fazer esse doce, garoto! 

Baekhyun sorriu e agarrou a mão do ruivo, sendo erguido com facilidade da cama. Os dois seguraram a mão um do outro por um considerável tempo após deixarem o quarto. Apenas quando alcançaram as escadas Sehun pareceu consciente desse fato e largou a mão do lutador, coçando a nuca com certo constrangimento. Aquelas coisas pareciam estar ficando mais usuais entre os dois, o que assustava ambos ainda mais era que além de tudo sentiam que eram _naturais._

Estava tudo escuro no andar de baixo e Baekhyun rumou em direção a cozinha com demasiada destreza, como se fizesse aquele caminho de madrugada muitas vezes — o que, de fato, fazia. Sem sequer se importar em acender as luzes, deixando essa tarefa para Sehun, o garoto foi até os armários e geladeira e começou a pegar os ingredientes para o doce que planejava fazer. O Reaper se aproximou da bancada, notando um pacote de farinha, uma forma, um pacote de chocolate e uma travessa cheia de morangos, além de muitos outros ingredientes. 

— Achei que planejava fazer um doce um pouco mais rápido… aliás, o que planeja fazer?! — Sehun estava com o pacote de farinha na mão e o virava como se estivesse caçando a resposta no rótulo. 

— Não pode ser algo rápido. — Baekhyun se esticou para pegar a farinha das mãos de Sehun. — Tem que ser demorado, muito demorado… afinal temos muito o que conversar, treinador.

— Ah! — O ruivo deu um sorriso arteiro, como se finalmente estivesse entendendo os outros motivos por trás daquele convite inesperado do lutador. — Então você quer saber sobre algo, devia imaginar que não estava querendo só brincar de casinha. 

— Venha cá! — Ele chamou Sehun para o seu lado, sorrindo e ignorando o que o treinador havia falado. — Vamos fazer uma torta… e não estava querendo brincar de casinha. Estava querendo ficar perto de você, admito, e _também_ tirar algumas respostas pras minhas perguntas. 

Sehun o observou de canto de olho, vendo Baekhyun manusear os ingredientes com agilidade, fazendo o que provavelmente eram medições de cabeça. Ele sequer sabia definir qual era o passo que o garoto estava realizando, era terrível, uma completa catástrofe na cozinha, por isso gostava muito de ver o quanto o Mad Dog era desinibido para tudo aquilo. Baekhyun pegou o saco de farinha e despejou o conteúdo em uma xícara, provavelmente medindo e em seguida jogou dentro de uma travessa.

— Foi legal o que fez por Jongin. — Ele comentou enquanto quebrava alguns ovos e despejava leite sobre a farinha. Sehun o observava atentamente, admirando aqueles braços salientes começarem a trabalhar com força bruta na massa. — Usando essa chance pra salvar ela. 

— É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por ele. Jongin é meu melhor amigo desde sempre, meu irmão… — Umedeceu os lábios rapidamente quando viu as veias saltadas no braço de Baekhyun e mordeu o inferior quando viu a seriedade e concentração do lutador em sovar a massa. E então, com um sorriso arteiro, continuou: — O cara que me deu meu primeiro beijo… Faria de tudo por ele! 

E Baekhyun parou. O encarou, um pouco sério, um pouco chocado. Definitivamente atento e _talvez_ incomodado. Bingo! Sehun deu um sorriso quase inocente, sabendo que o Mad Dog havia mordido apenas uma informação de tudo que havia dito. 

— Jongin… Seu primeiro beijo. — Sehun conteve uma risada quando viu que o lutador estava esmagando a massa crua da torta, coisa que o garoto provavelmente não estava percebendo que fazia. — O que mais? 

— Hm?! — O ruivo piscou sem entender. 

Baekhyun ficou o encarando, até que por fim deu aquele seu conhecido sorriso de intenções. 

— Coisa linda e cruel. — E tacou farinha no ruivo, fazendo-o se afastar rindo. Quando Sehun conseguiu se livrar um pouco da farinha em seu rosto e cabelo, Baekhyun continuou: — Só primeiro beijo? 

Sehun sorriu com diversão, saboreando aquele ciuminho evidente que o Mad Dog provavelmente não estava percebendo que estava demonstrando. Fingindo ficar pensativo, cruzando os braços, finalmente retrucou. 

— Não foi por falta de tentativa em relação as outras primeiras vezes… — E olhou para Baekhyun, o garoto travando a mandíbula e amassando a massa com um vigor de dar dó as moléculas ali presentes. 

— Você… — Virou-se para Sehun, as mãos sujas de farinha e pedacinhos de massa. — Wow! 

O ruivo gargalhou. Aquilo estava sendo melhor do que podia ter previsto, Baekhyun parecia até mesmo _fofo_ daquela forma! Optou por ficar em silêncio enquanto observava o lutador terminar de lidar com a massa e colocá-la para descansar. A cada passo na execução do preparo do recheio daquela torta sem nome, Baekhyun ia resmungando alguma coisa sobre Sehun, sempre sendo respondido com alguma provocação que o deixava com vontade de esganar o ruivo, porque ele sabia o quanto o Reaper estava percebendo que algumas coisas que dizia sobre sua vida o afetavam consideravelmente. 

Pelos céus, Baekhyun queria se afogar no chocolate que derretia naquele instante porque estava enciumado! Nunca havia sentido ciúmes de qualquer pessoa antes, mas pensar em Sehun fazendo algumas coisas que _ele_ adoraria fazer com o ruivo com outros o deixava ligeiramente atacado. Levantou os olhos do chocolate e observou o Reaper ao seu lado tirando os cabinhos do morango. Sehun percebeu que estava sendo encarado e deu uma piscadela. 

— Foi só o primeiro beijo que foi com Jongin. — Disse repentinamente, fazendo com que Baekhyun continuasse a mexer o chocolate na panela, mas toda a sua atenção estava evidentemente no ruivo. — Foi logo quando descobri sobre minha sexualidade. Eu fiquei realmente confuso por um tempo, mas tive sorte de ter Jongin como melhor amigo. Ele se descobriu bissexual bem cedo, acho, na época que eu resolvi contar sobre mim a ele, Jongin já sabia que gostava de homens e mulheres. Conversamos muito sobre o assunto, ele sempre foi compreensível e parceiro. Minha irmã também sempre me entendeu, mas não é bem a mesma coisa. Quando comecei a ter vontade de experimentar, se é que entende, foi uma época tensa… — Sehun pegou um morango e comeu, revirando os olhos quando Baekhyun deu um resmungo de alerta. — Nunca foi uma coisa muito fácil ser filho de um chefe de uma das Famílias, acredite que isso pesou ainda mais quando descobri que era filho e _gay!_ Eu não tinha muita coragem de ter qualquer experiência, tinha medo que isso pudesse chegar aos ouvidos de meu pai ou de qualquer outro que pudesse, infelizmente, usar isso contra mim.

Baekhyun desligou o fogo e mexeu mais um pouco no chocolate, quando se deu por satisfeito, virou-se para Sehun e o dedicou completa e incontestável atenção, quase reverente. Sehun engoliu em seco e sentiu-se minimamente nervoso. 

— Então Jongin perguntou se eu queria tentar com ele. — Riu, como se estivesse lembrando daquele tempo. — Não tinha como ninguém, além de nós dois, saber sobre isso. Seria o nosso maior segredo! E óbvio que depois que trocamos alguns bons beijos minha irmã descobriu...

Baekhyun sorriu de forma gentil, como se a história o tivesse causado uma sensação tão doce quanto o aroma que preenchia a cozinha. Ele olhou para os olhos verde-acinzentados de Sehun e soube que o ruivo também podia estar pensando exatamente aquilo. Em silêncio, o Mad Dog se esticou para o lado de Sehun e sequestrou um morango, em seguida virou-se para a panela e mergulhou a fruta no chocolate. Então, o ruivo não esperando por isso, Baekhyun se virou para o Reaper.

— Jongin foi seu primeiro beijo... alguém teve sua primeira vez. — O lutador dizia tudo de forma séria, mas com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso suave que Sehun gostou muito de ver. Então o garoto se aproximou de Sehun e esticou o morango coberto de chocolate até sua boca, melando seus lábios com o doce e aguardou até que o ruivo os entreabrisse para que pudesse colocar a fruta dentro da boca de Sehun. O Reaper aceitou o morango e, quando Baekhyun o colocou dentro de sua boca, o ruivo fechou seus lábios com delicadeza, chupando com leveza o dedo do Mad Dog que lentamente o deixava. Baekhyun deu um sorrisinho de canto e levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto de Sehun e a escorregou até que parasse na nuca do treinador. Ele se aproximou, muito, perigosamente, e o encarou com intensidade, enquanto sussurrava. — Mas acho que consegui ter uma de suas primeiras vezes... — E tornou a distância nula entre eles quando seus lábios pressionaram os de Sehun, com leveza, mas um domínio que prometia tirar o ruivo dos eixos. Ele deslizou a pontinha da língua para fora e lambeu a boca de Sehun, limpando o chocolate que havia espalhado ali. Quando se afastou, deixando completamente desnorteado um Sehun vermelho, Baekhyun completou: — Aposto que ninguém nunca fez um doce com você!

E se afastou, piscando um olho para Sehun que agora engolia o morango quase inteiro e tinha o rosto coradinho, e, aquilo, Baekhyun apostou também, provavelmente havia sido uma outra primeira vez que o Reaper devia estar experimentando. E não estava errado. Sehun percebeu que nos últimos tempos Baekhyun vinha sendo responsável por ser a pessoa a ter algumas primeiras vezes do ruivo que nem sequer ele tinha tomado conhecimento que jamais havia experimentado. Baekhyun começou a rir quando percebeu que o que havia feito _realmente_ tinha quase travado seu treinador.

— Você é realmente doce, treinador. — E deu um toque no queixo de Sehun, empurrando seu rosto levemente para cima, parecendo ter sido o suficiente para trazer o ruivo de volta à terra. 

— É... nisso você é o primeiro. — Sehun respondeu, virando-se para dedicar sua completa e devota atenção aos morangos restantes. 

— Só _nisso_?! Tem certeza?! — O Mad Dog se moveu pela bancada e começou a trabalhar na confecção do restante da torta. 

Sehun deu uma risada, que nitidamente parecia envergonhada e optou por ficar em silêncio, deixando que o Mad Dog terminasse de preparar aquele doce tão _doce!_ Não demorou para que Baekhyun colocasse a torta no forno e ambos puxassem dois bancos para se sentar à bancada enquanto esperavam-na ficar pronta. Sehun serviu a ambos um chá gelado. Ficaram longos minutos conversando, principalmente sobre os treinos de Baekhyun e sobre lutas. 

— E então... o que queria conversar sobre? — O ruivo indagou por fim, vendo que finalmente o momento havia aberto uma chance para entrarem nos tópicos mais sérios.

Baekhyun pegou o copo com seu chá e deu um generoso gole, encarando a Sehun em todo o processo. 

— Já perguntei hoje, Sehun, quando vai me contar sobre o Segundo Círculo? — Colocou o copo sobre a bancada. — Eu tenho certeza que você planeja me levar em breve pra lá, mas não espera que eu vá completamente alheio a tudo, não é? Já sabemos que isso não funciona muito bem. Se quer que essa merda dê certo, precisa começar a me avisar o que vai acontecer, me _treinar_ pro que vai acontecer. E sabe disso! Nem tente fazer essa cara de bunda!

— Você tem razão. — Sehun retrucou com um sorrisinho. — Já te enrolei demais, não é, garoto? — Deu um empurrãozinho suave no braço de Baekhyun, contraindo os dedos ao afastar-se do toque, sentindo, como se estivesse ecoando em sua pele, o calor do Mad Dog, a maciez de sua pele, ao mesmo tempo que a firmeza de seus músculos. — O Segundo Círculo é o meu favorito… O dos luxuriosos! — Sehun deu um riso claramente amargo. — Era o que eu gostaria de poder dizer. Ainda que os Círculos seguintes tenham sido um completo e irônico inferno, devo dizer que o Segundo conquistou um lugar especial no pódio dos que mais odiei e jamais fui capaz de esquecer ou superar. Se lembra do que te contei? Sobre como os desgraçados do _Underground_ adoraram dar uma forcinha para a minha fobia de tempestades? 

— Foi o Segundo Círculo? — Baekhyun indagou, mesmo sabendo que a resposta era positiva. 

— Exatamente nele. Fui um competidor interessante pra todos eles, até mesmo mudaram as coisas pro meu _agrado._ — O ruivo revirou os olhos e fez uma careta, como se sentisse o gosto amargo da ironia. — Mas antes, vamos contextualizar, não é mesmo? — Se ajeitou no banquinho. — Segundo nosso querido Dante Alighieri, o Segundo Círculo Infernal é o que mantém o monstro Minós pra dar as boas-vindas aos infelizes que pecaram em vida. Esse monstro enrola sua cauda nas vítimas e, dependendo do número de voltas que a cauda dá, o nível que o condenado vai habitar é definido. Interessante, não acha? — Sehun deu uma risadinha debochada. 

— Vai ter um monstro me esperando na entrada do ringue? — Baekhyun zombou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. 

— Antes fosse… — Sehun se aproximou um pouco mais, como se estivesse prestes a segredar algo a Baekhyun. — No Segundo Círculo, nesse adorável nível, os condenados são constantemente jogados de um lado pro outro por fortes redemoinhos, açoitados por um vento desgraçado. 

Silêncio. Baekhyun abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras simplesmente lhes escapavam, como se, pela simples explicação de Sehun acerca da história de Dante fosse o suficiente para ele prever e imaginar o que teria que enfrentar no Segundo Círculo. 

— Não fode! — Conseguiu, por fim, exclamar, chacoalhando a cabeça incrédulo. — Isso não é possível! 

— Pois acredite, meu garoto, é bem possível. — Sehun respondeu, um sorriso maquiavélico em seus lábios deliciosos. — No nosso adorável _Underground,_ garoto, teremos um sistema de ventilação que em determinado momento da luta vai te açoitar com ventos insuportáveis. 

— Mas com você não foi dessa forma, não é? 

— Não, não foi. — O ruivo ficou sério, as mãos fechadas em punhos. — Acharam que seria divertido simular uma tempestade. Esse foi o único Círculo que eu realmente senti que iria perder… os ventos, a água, os barulhos de trovões, os clarões… tudo pareceu real demais pra um ringue de luta. Aquele desgraçado caprichou no showzinho dele. 

Baekhyun nada disse, apenas encarou ao ex-lutador, notando as sombras que surgiram nos olhos verde-acinzentados. Aquilo ainda o assombrava, ainda o marcava de forma irreversível e o Mad Dog se pegou pensando o quanto daria tudo para fazer aquele homem mascarado pagar por aquele olhar tão perturbado que Sehun não conseguia se livrar tão facilmente. 

— Então vou precisar enfrentar um furacãozinho particular? — Perguntou com certa descontração, sentindo-se aliviado quando o olhar conturbado de Sehun foi substituído por um pouco de diversão. 

— Basicamente isso! Engenhoso e divertido, não acha? 

— Pra quem tá de fora com certeza…

— Sim…

— E como você vai me treinar pra isso? Não me diga que nessa sua academia tem um sistema de ventilação feito pra isso? — Baekhyun indicou a direção da lavanderia que era o local de acesso para a academia de Sehun.

— Mas eu já estou te treinando! 

— Como. Assim.

— Não percebeu que foquei muito mais nos seus treinos de perna, fortalecimento e etc etc, etc? — Sehun deu aquele seu sorriso de falsa inocência e piscou os olhos repetidamente. O retrato da ingenuidade. 

— Então está me dizendo que vou ter que depender da minha própria força nas pernas?! 

— _Firmeza._ Acho que essa é a palavra mais cabível pro momento. 

Baekhyun inspirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar. Olhou seriamente para Sehun e se impressionou o quanto a sua vontade de foder aquele bostinha de cabelo laranja abrangia todos os significados possíveis da palavra. Esganaria o Reaper. Sim, com muito prazer ele esganaria Sehun por ser tão filho da puta de o ter enfiado naquela confusão. Mas, mais uma vez, também era igualmente culpado por ter aceitado e caído na lábia daquela criatura cruel… e linda. Inferno! Pelo Inferno de Dante! Sehun era a coisa mais linda que Baekhyun já havia visto, chegava a deixá-lo com raiva de tão lindo que aquele merdinha louco era. Aquele projeto laranja de todos os malditos pecados ainda o deixaria maluco!

— Você ainda vai me matar, não é? — E quando fez aquela pergunta em alto e bom som, percebeu o quanto aquilo _realmente_ poderia acontecer. Seja qual razão fosse. Principalmente ele próprio. 

E quando Sehun o encarou, seriamente, Baekhyun soube que o Reaper também havia sentido aquilo, não do mesmo modo que si, tão profundamente, mas sabia que o ruivo tinha essa noção bem palpável diante de si. 

— Eu espero que não. — Respondeu, levantando-se e aproximando-se de Baekhyun. Sehun parou, de pé, apenas quando se reclinou em direção ao lutador, as mãos apoiadas contra a bancada, prendendo o mais baixo entre seus braços. — Porque planejo te fazer sentir o melhor da vida, garoto. — Seus lábios estavam próximos do ouvido de Baekhyun, sussurrando. 

— Como? — Baekhyun perguntou, uma de suas mãos deslizando para a cintura de Sehun, apertando-o e saboreando o gemidinho que o ruivo deixou escapar. Então enganchou seus dedos ao cós da calça do Reaper, o prendendo a si. 

— Quando eu sentar em você… e te sentir dentro de mim. — E mordeu a pontinha da orelha do garoto, deliciando-se quando o sentiu tremer. Então se afastou, o suficiente para permanecer preso aos dedos de Baekhyun que ainda o agarravam firmemente o cós da calça. Baixou seu olhar e mordeu o lábio inferior quando viu uma elevação tentadora entre as pernas do Mad Dog. Agarrando a mão de Baekhyun, Sehun o forçou a soltá-lo e voltou a sentar-se em seu banquinho, e apontou para uma direção além de seu aprendiz. — Está pronta… nossa torta. 

Com o que pareceu um rosnado, Baekhyun levantou-se e foi tirar a torta do forno. O cheiro doce imediatamente invadiu o ambiente e Sehun revirou os olhos em completo êxtase pela delícia que devia estar. O Mad Dog colocou a forma sobre um suporte na bancada entre ambos e pegou dois pratos e talheres para que pudessem desfrutar daquela belezinha. Quando finalmente voltou a sentar-se no banquinho, já com tudo preparado para que pudessem comer a torta, Baekhyun virou-se para Sehun, sério. 

— Enquanto esperamos esfriar queria te perguntar algo. — Disse simplesmente, sem rodeios. 

— Vá em frente. — Sehun respondeu, sentindo imediatamente que talvez não tivesse feito uma boa escolha. 

— Como parou de lutar? _Por que_ parou de lutar? 

Sehun o encarou. E Baekhyun percebeu que talvez tivesse avançado demais e agora o sinal havia trocado e um farol vermelho estava estampado no rosto do ruivo. 

— Não precisa dizer. 

— Eu—

— Sehun. — Ele segurou a mão do treinador, apertando-o. — Não precisa me dizer. Não quando claramente você não tá preparado pra isso. 

— Obrigado… — Sehun apertou a mão de Baekhyun em resposta. — Um dia… acho que um dia posso conseguir te contar. 

— Espero ainda estar aqui pra poder te ouvir. 

— Eu também…

Os dois não disseram mais nada depois disso. Baekhyun cortou a torta e Sehun se encheu de exclamações enquanto observava o recheio derretido escapulir. O Mad Dog serviu os dois pratinhos e ambos começaram a comer em silêncio, quebrando-o apenas com gemidinhos apreciativos da torta. 

Enquanto saboreava a combinação perfeita do chocolate com o morango, Baekhyun observava a Sehun, sua boca rosada suja do recheio da torta e os olhos brilhando a cada vez que pegava mais um pedaço para comer. E então ele se pegou pensando que Sehun combinava demais com aquela combinação, ele era chocolate, mas também era morango. Aquela era a dupla favorita de Baekhyun. 

Levando mais um pedaço de torta à boca o Mad Dog soube dizer com propriedade que Sehun era doce, muito doce, o doce que mais queria se viciar. E por isso ele era perigoso. Sehun sempre era perigoso.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Fazia alguns instantes que o carro estava parado em frente aquele prédio espalhafatoso com luzes escandalosas piscando de forma incômoda na noite turbulenta no distrito Yuen. O brilho que dispersava dentro do carro vinha das luzes que refletiam nos fios prateados incrustados ao casaco preto de veludo molhado de Sehun. O futuro chefe da Oh havia optado para aquela noite — com uma ajuda óbvia de seu braço direito, Jongin — um look todinho preto. Desde a calça jeans colada, rasgada na região dos joelhos, até a camisa de tecido leve e transparente, aberta em seu peitoral, expondo as tatuagens, com estampas brancas preenchendo toda a vestimenta. Em seu pescoço havia dois colares, um prateado, dando duas voltas e outro preto, como o restante da roupa, com duas penas nas duas pontas soltas. 

As mãos no volante tamborilavam ao ritmo da música que tocava baixinho. Jongin, no banco do carona, estava o que Sehun poderia definir com três palavras: puro ultraje sexual. Vestia uma camisa também de veludo molhado, dourada, com as golas pontudas pretas, desabotoada no peitoral e um colar enfeitava sua pele amorenada. A calça social preta era feita sob medida e por isso torneava as pernas fortes do moreno de forma muito atraente. Os cabelos escuros caíam sobre o rosto que estava fechado em uma expressão apreensiva. Em seu colo havia uma pasta cheia de papéis. Contratos. 

— Tenho vindo pra essa merda de distrito mais do que gostaria. — Sehun comentou com amargura, olhando para o prédio do outro lado da rua, a música alta ecoando de forma intensa e homens, muitos homens, entrando por aquelas portas. — Mas posso classificar essa vez como a melhor possível. 

— Eu nunca mais vou deixá-la vir pra cá. — Jongin respondeu baixinho, olhando fixamente para a porta do clube. Sehun o encarou de relance, observando-o apertar as mãos em punhos, podia até apostar que o amigo devia estar suando em nervoso antecipado. 

Jongin havia passado aquele dia inteiro quase histérico. Estava uma pilha de nervos e ansiedade, andava pela casa o tempo inteiro e, quando não o fazia, estava na academia surrando alguns sacos de pancadas até a exaustão. Por isso os nós de seus dedos estavam nitidamente avermelhados e alguns até roxos. Mas o fogo nos olhos castanhos de seu melhor amigo eram o sinal de que Jongin estava disposto a realmente nunca mais deixar que sua garota frequentasse aquele distrito, apenas se ela quisesse. 

— Ela nunca mais vai _precisar_ botar os pés neste distrito seboso, coisa linda. — Sehun lhe apertou o ombro. — Vamos… temos uma noiva pra resgatar!

Os dois saíram do carro, trancando-o devidamente. Sehun sabia que Yuen era um dos distritos mais podres de Segye e isso era quase de se admirar, afinal toda a ilha era podre e se Yuen conseguia ser ainda pior era porque se dedicava muito a essa fama. Atravessaram a rua lado a lado, Jongin agarrava a pasta com toda a sua força, como se sua vida dependesse disso, enquanto Sehun já estampava aquela cara relaxada e com um sorriso irreverente, a máscara do gângster despreocupado que estava apenas indo a um clube se divertir. 

Alguns olhares desconfiados, mas principalmente incrédulos eram direcionados ao ruivo. Aquele era um evento deveras inesperado já que ninguém jamais havia esperado encontrar Sehun indo em direção a um clube de sexo, ao menos não um que oferecia serviços de mulheres. O Reaper apenas respondia com um olhar superior, de toda a sua altura e constituição física que em geral era maior que a média. Ninguém, de fato, ousava dizer qualquer coisa a ele, não eram loucos. Ainda mais considerando que Jongin estava ao seu lado, mais do que pronto a atacar.

Sehun ignorou a fila que se formava do lado de fora para entrar, ignorou também as queixas dos que esperavam sua vez. Pouco se importava com eles, queria e iria entrar naquele lugar independente do que qualquer pessoa tivesse a dizer. Bastou uma cara feia de Jongin e um sorriso perigoso do ruivo para que os seguranças o reconhecessem como quem era para abrirem caminho e os deixarem entrar. 

Imediatamente Sehun fez uma careta ao sentir o cheiro doce e enjoativo do lugar, uma mistura asquerosa de perfume barato em exagero com bebida, cigarro e suor. O espaço interior era grande, espaçoso, mas com a quantidade absurda de homens ensebados naquele lugar parecia que havia acabado de entrar em um cubículo. As luzes eram todas fluorescentes na escuridão, predominavam os tons de vermelho, azul e roxo, as duas últimas principalmente nos palcos e passarelas que preenchiam todo o ambiente, iluminando as garotas que eram obrigadas a dançarem solo ou em barras para aquele bando desprezível. Sehun sentiu vontade de vomitar ao mesmo tempo que seu peito estufou em uma respiração nervosa, se pudesse acabaria com a raça de todos naquele lugar. 

Uma garota, vestida em roupas que expunham muito de seu corpo, passou pelos dois carregando uma bandeja com alguns drinques, oferecendo-os. Sehun declinou com um sorriso simpático enquanto Jongin apenas acenou negativamente, incapaz de esboçar qualquer outra expressão naquele momento. Assim que a garota se afastou em uma direção, outra pessoa surgiu a frente de ambos, caminhando em direção a eles em toda a sua pompa nojenta e asquerosa. O cabelo oleoso e a cara igualmente, as roupas de uma breguice que Sehun se pegou estremecendo em desagrado. O desgraçado seguia tão dolorosamente feio quanto se lembrava. Não exatamente _feio,_ o problema era que Sehun o odiava tanto que o via como a criatura mais feia do mundo! Mas a realidade era que aquele merda não era, de fato, feio, na realidade era razoável, normal. Mas era tão podre por dentro que Sehun enxergava toda a sua bosta seca interior do lado de fora também. 

O herdeiro da Família Lee. 

Lee Taeho.

Ele veio andando como o carniceiro que era, gingando de uma forma patética. O sorrisinho prepotente naquela boca asquerosa logo fez Sehun revirar tanto os olhos que seria capaz de enxergar o interior de sua cabeça. Taeho aproximou-se o suficiente para seu perfume azedo chegar as narinas do ruivo e fazê-lo querer botar para fora todas as tripas. Sehun olhou de relance para Jongin e o encontrou estampado a exata mesma expressão, puro nojo. 

— Esse lugar acaba de ficar ainda mais nojento… — Comentou baixinho, logo vestindo a máscara de irreverência que vestia segundos antes daquele abutre aparecer. 

Taeho finalmente parou a uns bons dois metros de distância da dupla, as vias áreas agradecidas de Sehun quase podiam ser ouvidas por poderem evitar sentir aquele cheiro enjoativo que vinha do homem. Ele parou com as mãos nos bolsos, sorrindo um sorriso que o ruivo seria capaz de arrancar com as unhas. Taeho estufou o peitoral e tentou se fazer maior, mas ainda ficando alguns centímetros menor que Sehun e Jongin, e tentou olhar de cima, com uma superioridade que todos sabiam que não existia. 

— Veio ao clube errado, Sehun? — A voz desagradável de Taeho estava carregada de uma diversão sádica que o Reaper havia se esquecido. — A última vez que chequei você ainda não gostava de mulheres, então o que faz no meu ninho de amor?!

Sehun deu um sorrisinho debochado, dilatando as narinas em irritação. Não se importava nem um milímetro com as ofensas feitas contra si, mas o fato de que aquele pedaço de merda podre se referia àquele lugar maldito como _“ninho de amor”_ foi capaz de tirá-lo um pouco do personagem. 

— Ah, mas você está enganado em relação a isso, Taeho! Todo mundo gosta de mulheres, inclusive eu, elas são perfeitas! A única existência odiosa, e com razão, são os homens e quando olho pra você, coisa sebosa, eu realmente entendo o porquê! — Sehun retrucou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto ajeitava o próprio casaco, de modo a ficar em sua total postura reta. 

Sorriu ainda mais quando viu a mandíbula de Taeho travada, a irritação crescendo nos olhinhos de fuinha daquele merdinha a sua frente. Jongin continuava sério ao seu lado, cheio de ódio por aquele homem diante deles. De todos os filhos do chefe da Lee, Taeho podia ser considerado o mais desagradável. Assim que teve idade suficiente fez questão de começar a gerir pessoalmente os negócios que envolviam os clubes de sexo, e os boatos que Sehun havia escutado por aquela ilha não eram agradáveis acerca de como ele tratava as mulheres que aliciava. A Oh tentava há anos acabar com aquele tipo de negócio, muitos dos clubes gerenciados por sua família abrigavam garotas que conseguiam fugir ou se livrar das garras da Lee, encontrando nos clubes da Oh uma oportunidade de trabalho em que estavam a salvo e não precisavam vender seus corpos e se submeterem a situações desumanas. O fato de estar ali, finalmente com o poder suficiente para ser capaz de livrar a garota de Jongin daquele inferno, era recompensador, de certo modo. 

— O que quer aqui, Sehun? — Taeho ainda mantinha um pouco do sorriso, mas Sehun podia sentir a tensão crescendo no homem. — Veio com seu cachorro pra ver como ele monta naquela vadiazinha dele?

Sehun agradeceu aos céus por seus reflexos de lutador que o possibilitaram segurar Jongin antes que o moreno estivesse cravado ao pescoço daquela desgraça de ser humano. A força que estava fazendo para segurar o melhor amigo era superior à que andava usando nos últimos tempos e por isso achou que não aguentaria. Mas, por sorte, Jongin percebeu que se continuasse com aquela atitude iria prejudicar todo o esquema. 

— Não sou tão pervertido quanto você que adora ficar sentado batendo uma enquanto observa seus minions comendo as garotas que jamais iriam pra cama com você por livre e espontânea vontade. — Sabia que o sorriso que passava a tomar conta de seus lábios era o que usava quando estava na iminência de acabar com a raça de alguém.

— Não é o que soube… — Taeho fingiu olhar as unhas. — Pelo que dizem qualquer um pode meter nessa sua bunda faminta, não é verdade? 

— Algo me diz que você tem muito interesse nessa minha bunda faminta, não é, Taeho? Sempre teve, agora que paro pra pensar, sempre que nos encontramos as conversas toda vez acabam convergindo pra minha bunda faminta e gostosa! — Sehun riu enquanto passava uma mão de forma obscena na própria bunda e dava um tapinha. — Mas lamento, coisa sebosa, precisa ter higiene pra usufruírem dela. — Deu uma piscadela.

— Diga logo o que quer aqui, seu viadinho de merda! — Taeho agora estava vermelho, completamente furioso e Sehun sabia que era hora de começar tudo. 

— Vim pra ver a sua jade preciosa. — Disse simplesmente, dando de ombros. — Estou pagando pela noite dela. — E esticou a mão para Jongin que colocou um rolo de dinheiro em sua mão. Sehun o abriu e folheou as notas, em seguida olhou para Taeho, encontrando-o fissurado nas notinhas. Com um sorriso quase inocente, o ruivo jogou o dinheiro na cara do homem. — Traga-a pra mim. 

Taeho acordou do transe quando as notas o estapearam de forma agressiva. Olhando com rancor para Sehun, o homem estalou os dedos e dois seguranças vieram para recolher o dinheiro do chão. Ao seu lado, Jongin tirava um único papel de dentro da pasta e entregava a Sehun. 

— E acha que esse seu pau mole vai funcionar com aquela vadia? Ou vai usar seu cachorro pra conseguir fazer subir? 

— Esse meu pau mole, Taeho, funcionaria até com uma entidade, menos com você, se é isso que está querendo descobrir. — Sehun deu apenas um passo adiante, fazendo com que Taeho desse um para trás, se afastando. Ele podia ofender o ruivo o quanto quisesse, chamá-lo das ofensas mais preconceituosas possíveis, mas isso só funcionava enquanto Sehun se mostrasse dócil. A partir do momento que o ruivo mostrasse sua face como o Reaper a atitude de Taeho mudava completamente e puro medo preenchia o ar ao seu redor. — Agora acho bom você segurar essa sua língua venenosa, seu filho da puta, e sumir da minha frente até segunda ordem. Traga-a pra mim. Agora.

Taeho engoliu em seco e se afastou ainda mais, fazendo que um segurança tomasse uma posição de defesa a sua frente. 

— Faça bom proveito dessa vadia… Você é realmente sujo, Sehun, comendo a garota que seu cachorro é tão apaixonado! — Taeho deu uma risadinha convencida. — Mas muitos outros adoram fazer uso dela sabendo que você fica em casa se remoendo, Jongin… é delicio— 

Taeho não terminou qualquer infelicidade que tinha a dizer porque Sehun conseguiu imobilizar o segurança do homem e no segundo seguinte estava diante dele, enfiando em sua boca o papel que antes estivera em sua mão, amassado. Sehun o segurou pelos cabelos e empurrou com toda a sua força o papel para dentro da boca de Taeho, até vê-lo se engasgar e seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. 

— Sei que você adoraria se engasgar com outra coisa, seu enrustido preconceituoso de merda, mas vai ser isso por hoje. — Sehun empurrou ainda mais o papel, Taeho tentou tossir sob seu aperto e ao seu redor os capangas da Lee tentavam chegar ao chefe, mas paravam sempre que Jongin surgia em seu caminho. — A partir de agora aquela garota é minha. Pode checar a porra da sua conta bancária, seu desgraçado, já transferi todo o dinheiro. E nessa tua boca imunda tá o contrato pra você assinar e deixar ela em paz. Você vai assinar essa merda no tempo em que eu estiver com ela e, quando eu voltar, você vai assinar outro papel que vai ficar pra mim, enquanto esse caralho com a sua baba podre vai ficar pra você. E depois que eu sair desse lugar maldito, com ela segurando a minha mão, você nunca mais vai sequer olhar pra ela, nunca mais vai pensar nela ou tentar se lembrar quem ela foi. Porque a partir de hoje você vai guardar muito bem na sua memória quem ela _é_. 

Então Sehun o soltou, empurrando-o para longe, vendo Taeho cair no chão e cuspir o papel, tossindo desesperadamente. Mas Sehun não lhe deu tempo suficiente para se recuperar, porque logo estava diante dele, chutando-o para o chão e se abaixando ao lado dele. 

— Porque a partir de hoje ela é a Senhora da Oh. Ela é minha esposa. — E o empurrou. — Porque, afinal, se for dessa forma você não tem como contestar meu direito sobre ela, não é? As dívidas dela serão minhas e você não vai tentar bater de frente comigo, estou certo?

Quando se afastou, penteando os cabelos alaranjados e arrumando o casaco da melhor forma possível, Sehun observou ao redor. Muitas pessoas haviam se juntado, formando um círculo de curiosos. Jongin o encarava com um brilho feroz nos olhos e um sorriso vitorioso, porque apenas ele sabia o quanto Sehun havia blefado nas últimas palavras. 

— Circulando pessoal! — Uma voz suave e melodiosa preencheu o ambiente que seguia em completa perplexidade. — O que temos aqui… dois homens lindos lutando pela minha belíssima pessoa?! 

Sehun apenas sorriu e se virou, sentindo um alívio em ver aquele rostinho tão familiar e tão esperto depois de tanto tempo. Não precisava olhar para Jongin para saber que o amigo estava claramente radiante em vê-la sem nenhum machucado, ao menos aparente. 

— A que devo o prazer de ser requisitada pelo chefe da Oh? — Ela usava um vestido preto, curto, colado a seu corpo, que ficava elegante em toda a sua altivez. Seu sorriso era de uma esperteza perigosa, apesar de parecido com o de seu irmão gêmeo, o detetive Minseok, Xiumin tinha um brilho mais malandro em cada um de seus trejeitos. 

Sehun a encarou com o carinho que nutria por aquela mulher que sempre o ajudou quando eram jovens, pela mulher que era o grande amor de seu melhor amigo. 

— Xiumin… é bom vê-la de novo. — Se aproximou, trazendo consigo Jongin que tinha olhos apenas para sua amada. — Mas o prazer da minha visita prefiro te mostrar no quarto! — Ele deu uma piscadela divertida, fazendo Xiumin rir, e estendeu a mão para que a mulher pegasse.

Ela o segurou e o puxou para a direção das escadas de vidro que levavam ao andar de cima, onde se localizavam os quartos que eram usados para fins que Sehun detestava imaginar. Não precisou mandar que Jongin os seguisse, o moreno colocou-se ao seu lado imediatamente e inclinou-se, sussurrando apenas para que o ruivo o escutasse.

— Você não depositou realmente todo o dinheiro na conta daquele bosta, né? 

— É óbvio que não, coisa linda! Foi apenas um blefe magnífico de minha parte, se me permite pontuar. — Sehun respondeu, tomando cuidado para que Xiumin não escutasse o que era dito entre eles. — Foi apenas um incentivo pra que Taeho assinasse os papéis.

— Como tem tanta certeza de que ele vai assinar sem checar a conta bancária? — Jongin perguntou, virando-se para checar se ninguém além de Sehun seguia ouvindo aquela conversa. 

— Porque desde que conheço esse imbecil ignorante, ele _sempre_ acreditou em exatamente tudo que eu disse. E, eu te digo, meu amigo, _nada_ foi verdade. — O ruivo sorriu enquanto dava uma piscadela arteira. 

— E o que te garante que ele _vai_ assinar? — E o moreno não precisava de qualquer resposta quando viu o sorriso que tomou os lábios de seu chefe. 

— A certeza de que o pai dele não vai estar muito disposto a ter que escolher algum dos irmãos pra assumir essa porra de lugar. — Sehun respondeu, sabendo que Jongin tinha a total consciência de que ele falava sério. Se Taeho não aceitasse os termos, o Reaper não o deixaria sair para contar a história.

Não demorou muito para que Xiumin os levasse até um corredor vermelho demais para o gosto de Sehun. As paredes tinham um tom rosinha suave, mas as luzes eram vermelhas, tinha certeza que o longo tapete era vermelho, os enfeites eram vermelhos, os lustres eram vermelhos. Aquilo era realmente enlouquecedor, o inferno. Passaram pelo longo corredor até pararem diante de uma porta dupla e branca ao fundo, Xiumin a abriu e deixou que os dois homens entrassem primeiro. 

O quarto era, adivinhem, vermelho. Mas tinha alguns tons de roxo que faziam a vista se cansar igualmente, mas enjoar um pouco menos. Havia uma cama enorme ao fundo do quarto, com o dossel cafonérrimo que Sehun não se importaria nem um pouco em rasgá-lo. O quarto era muito espaçoso, tinha até mesmo um bar e em um outro canto toda uma estrutura de BDSM. O ruivo observou esse canto com mais interesse, não se importaria de usar aquela parte. Com alguém interessante. Baekhyun, talvez…

Uma porta de vidro em outro canto levava ao que apostou ser um banheiro, conseguiu vislumbrar pela entrada uma banheira gigantesca no interior. Sehun seguiu observando tudo até se cansar de fazê-lo e ir até um sofá — vermelho, desgraça! — e se jogar preguiçosamente no estofado, cruzando as pernas e abrindo os braços no encosto. Revirou os olhos quando notou que Jongin estava um pouco perdido em beijos com Xiumin. 

— Por favor… — Sehun resmungou teatralmente. — Me poupem de tantas demonstrações de heterossexualidade, isso me cansa! 

Os dois se afastaram, rindo, o batom de Xiumin se encontrava muito mais esparramado na boca inchada de Jongin no que nos dela. Com um aceno irreverente, Sehun mandou que Jongin o servisse de alguma bebida, o olhar incisivo que lançou ao braço direito foi entendido imediatamente. Alguma bebida _forte._

— Agora que estamos aqui, no quarto, pode me mostrar o prazer de sua visita, chefinho. — Xiumin andou pelo quarto, até parar atrás de uma das poltronas que ficavam diante de Sehun. — Tenho certeza que não veio aqui realmente para provar dos meus talentos… a não ser que suas perversões tenham escalado a um ponto que veio até aqui apenas pra me fazer vê-lo implorar pra que Jongin vá pra cama com você! Ou pra me ver na cama com ele… tsc tsc, safadinho! 

Sehun deu um de seus sorrisos viperinos, malicioso ao extremo, e tal sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando Jongin se aproximou com sua bebida. Whiskey com uma única pedrinha de gelo. O moreno balançava a cabeça com conformidade, sabia que aquela conversa seria uma luta com qual dos dois falaria mais absurdos envolvendo-o!

— Ah, minha querida, deixei no passado meus lamentos pelo fato de que essa coisa linda não tem interesse em usufruir desse meu corpinho delicioso! Agora sou uma nova pessoa que—

— Encontrou um outro interesse, não é? — Xiumin reclinou-se na poltrona, observando Sehun pegar o copo da mão de Jongin e bebericar a bebida, apenas seus olhos verde-acinzentados brilhando em diversão. — Não te culpo, ele é realmente intrigante e fascinante até certo ponto… como anda seu cachorro louco, chefinho? Já conseguiu colocar uma coleira nele?

— Até certo ponto, talvez… — Sehun piscou para a mulher, sabendo que Xiumin havia entendido que, talvez, Baekhyun tivesse sido o mais provável a colocá-lo em uma coleira.

— Ele nunca foi de parar em um só lugar por tanto tempo, sabia? — Xiumin começou dando a volta na poltrona e sentando-se por fim, cruzando as pernas grossas e, nitidamente, macias. Jongin havia se afastado, sentava-se atento no banquinho do bar. — Quando eu e meu irmão o encontramos, ele estava coberto de sangue… vestindo um uniforme de um colégio chique do continente. Nós o encontramos surrando um homem bêbado que estava brigando no bar do nosso irmão que foi assassinado pela Lee. Ele quase o matou… com as mãos nuas. Minseok estava certo em chamá-lo de cachorro louco. Baekhyun tinha tanta raiva dentro dele que era simplesmente descontrolado, cego por ódio. Ele nunca comentou nada, mas dava pra saber que aquele ódio tinha um alvo, e que aquele ódio, não importava a forma como fosse usado, iria destruir um por um que se colocasse no caminho dele e de seu alvo. 

— Qual o ponto disso, Xiumin? — Sehun indagou, sério, atento. 

— Que não interessa o quanto ele aparente ser um cachorro louco sem freios, Sehun, ele é um cachorro louco com um propósito. E um cachorro das ruas nunca para em um só lugar por tanto tempo. — A mulher mexeu em seus longos cabelos pretos ondulados, sorrindo de forma maliciosa. — Uma hora ou outra ele morde quem coloca uma coleira apertada demais em seu pescoço. 

— Ele pode ir quando quiser, está livre. 

— Isso é uma coisa que ele nunca foi, chefinho, livre. E algo me diz que vocês dois estão presos, muito forte, um ao outro. — Xiumin se inclinou para a frente, o decote de seu vestido expondo minimamente seus seios. — É só um conselho… não deixe que ele te morda antes de você mordê-lo. 

— Sempre tão cheia de enigmas, tinha me esquecido o quanto gosto de conversar com você, mulher! — Sehun ergueu o copo, como se estivesse brindando, sorria com genuína diversão, quase euforia. O pensamento de que Baekhyun podia ser um grande perigo e desafio, como Xiumin dava a entender, era tão excitante, o fazia querer prová-lo ainda mais. — Ah, Jongin, meu grande amigo, ela é realmente perfeita, não acha? 

— Com certeza! — Jongin sorriu de canto e saboreou o fato de que, talvez pela primeira vez desde que haviam iniciado aquele romance, Xiumin sequer sabia o que podia levar o moreno a ter um sorriso tão repleto de sentidos. — Ela tem a melhor personalidade possível. 

— O que, exatamente, os dois estão falando? — A mulher olhou de um para outro, uma onda sutil de irritação tomando conta de seus movimentos impacientes na cadeira. 

Sehun a encarou com seu sorriso misterioso e ardiloso, fez um movimento breve com a mão e Jongin se levantou, trazendo a pasta em suas mãos e entregando-a para o ruivo. O Reaper a abriu e pegou o papel em questão que continha um contrato. Quando ergueu seus olhos verde-acinzentados para Xiumin, sorriu de canto e disse apenas o que sabia que a deixaria completamente confusa.

— Case comigo, Xiumin! 

Silêncio. Como era de se esperar. Jongin conteve o riso, engolindo-o junto com a sua vontade de socar Sehun por ser sempre tão teatral e enrolar o máximo possível até ir direto ao ponto chave das questões, deixando todos confusos e emputecidos no processo. Xiumin o encarava com a boca aberta, muito aberta, no mais absoluto choque, a morena piscava repetidas vezes para tentar situar-se no tempo e espaço, tentando perceber se havia escutado direito. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes até conseguir falar alguma coisa.

— Jesus, homem, você é gay! — Disse simplesmente, encarando o ruivo com toda sua incredulidade. — O mais gay dos gays, sinceramente, nunca conheci ninguém mais gay que você, Sehun e agora me vem com essa?! A porra do seu amigo é meu amante! Namorado, lance, coisa, sei lá o que realmente temos…

— E espero que continue sendo! — Sehun respondeu com um sorriso divertido. 

— Pelos céus, criatura, faça algum sentido! — Xiumin se mexia compulsivamente na cadeira, tentando manter-se contida em sua costumeira calma e irreverência. 

— Mas é simples! — O ruivo se inclinou para a frente, colocando o contrato sob a mesinha de centro entre eles e deslizando o papel para Xiumin. — Case comigo, Xiumin, e a transformo em uma rainha. Case comigo e tiro você desse inferno de lugar. Case comigo e nunca mais terá que levar essa vida. Case comigo e todos os seus débitos com a Lee estarão quitados e nem você e nem Minseok precisarão se preocupar com isso pelo resto de suas vidas. Case comigo e seja a Senhora da Oh. Case comigo e você nunca mais vai precisar se deitar com qualquer homem contra sua vontade. Case comigo e viva com Jongin, da melhor forma que vocês decidirem. Case comigo, Xiumin, e seja livre. 

— Por que eu? 

— Eu preciso me casar pra ter a Oh completamente. Preciso de uma mulher que entenda e aceite minhas condições. Preciso de alguém que interprete um papel ao meu lado, enquanto em nossas vidas privadas e reais, seguiremos vivendo da melhor forma que quisermos. — Respondeu, sério, encarando a mulher nos olhos. — É um contrato, um negócio, os dois lados saem ganhando. A única coisa que peço é que não saia me traindo tão abertamente, a dor de cabeça de me fingir de corno seria exaustiva! 

Xiumin pegou o papel do contrato e o leu, sorrindo a cada uma das cláusulas estabelecidas por Sehun. Era realmente tão simples como o ruivo havia dito. Manter o casamento nas aparências, o que queria dizer que deveriam frequentar os eventos necessários como um amoroso casal feliz. Viveriam na mesma casa, essa provavelmente adicionada porque Sehun claramente havia decidido aceitar aquela loucura porque já havia pensado nela como opção. A vida pessoal de cada um de nada deveria interferir nos negócios do outro, poderiam seguir vivendo da forma que bem entendessem, envolver-se com quem quisessem, desde que mantivessem tudo em discrição. 

Puro negócio. 

A morena sorriu. Aquilo era loucura. Quando olhou para Sehun, encontrou-o esperando, tranquilo em sua completa existência insana. Ele sabia que aquilo era loucura, já havia ponderado todos os aspectos e provavelmente se martirizado em tudo, mas ainda insistia e isso queria dizer, Xiumin sabia, que ela era sua única e última alternativa. Sehun só iria adiante com aquele absurdo de casamento se fosse com ela. E Xiumin entendeu, seu coração apertando e aquecendo, que o Reaper estava fazendo aquilo por ela, por Jongin. Aquela era a única e melhor chance para ela sair daquela vida tão miserável. 

— Isso é loucura, sabia? — Xiumin riu, apontado para o pedaço de papel. — Não acha que está faltando algumas cláusulas aqui? 

A gargalhada de Sehun preencheu o quarto, assim como o riso conformado de Jongin. 

— Eu sabia! — O moreno se levantou e caminhou até Xiumin, entregando uma caneta para sua amada. 

— Não seria tão divertido se não fosse dessa forma, não é? — Sehun bateu as mãos uma vez, voltando a recostar-se no sofá e cruzar as pernas. — À vontade, minha querida.

Xiumin sorriu e pegou a caneta da mão do moreno, piscando para Jongin. 

— Você não vai me tornar uma rainha, chefinho… Eu já sou uma. — Xiumin destampou a caneta e colocou o papel sobre a mesinha, inclinando-se sobre ele. — Quero um salário, gordo, uma mesada. Não vai ser fácil manter a aparência de esposa de um chefe da máfia. Além disso quero o seu patrocínio total pra eu abrir um negócio, que você, obviamente, vai deixar em meu nome. Não sou louca de depender inteiramente de um gângster safado como você. Vou morar na sua casa, ok, mas quero um quarto só pra mim… mesmo que provavelmente vá passar mais tempo no de Jongin. Mas uma hora vou enjoar dessa cara morena linda e precisar do meu espaço. — A cada novo tópico Xiumin acrescentava um dedo a sua mão erguida, Sehun apenas a observava com um sorriso conformado. — Você também vai me dar uma casa, no meu nome, pra onde eu possa fugir quando não suportar mais vocês. Além disso, você vai me deixar a par de tudo, Sehun. Se é pra ser sua esposa, quero saber de tudo que acontece com a Família. 

— Acabou? — Sehun perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas, impressionado. 

— Você e Jongin vão me ensinar a lutar. — Completou. 

— E agora? 

— Só mais uma coisa! — Xiumin disse, sorrindo sapeca, mas logo ficando séria quando entrelaçou sua mão a de Jongin. — Promete, Sehun… promete que eu vou ser _livre._ Promete que se eu não quiser mais, vou poder sair dessa. Que vou poder _viver_ como eu escolher. 

Sehun reclinou novamente, os cotovelos se apoiando aos joelhos e olhou seriamente para Xiumin. Com um sorriso gentil, suave e repleto de carinho, apontou para o contrato.

— Você ser livre não é uma cláusula, sempre foi uma garantia, Xiumin. Mesmo se você rasgar esse papel, se você um dia jogar fogo nele ou tentar enfiá-lo na minha bunda… você vai continuar sendo livre. 

Jongin abaixou-se rapidamente e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da morena. 

— Isso é com você. É a melhor chance pra tirarmos você daqui. — Começou pegando a mão da mulher e erguendo-a até sua própria boca.

— Se eu assinar isso… — Xiumin apontou com a caneta para o papel. — Nós dois nunca vamos poder nos casar. 

— Há controvérsias… — Sehun cantarolou, voltando a recostar no sofá e fingindo observar as unhas, ainda pintadas. 

— O quê? — A morena encarou de um homem para outro.

Então Jongin se moveu até parar diante da mulher, ajoelhando-se diante de Xiumin. Encarando a garota, o moreno tirou do bolso de sua calça a caixinha com os anéis e abriu diante dos olhos brilhantes dela. Xiumin ficou encarando os três anéis e, silenciosamente, talvez em choque demais, pegou a caixinha em suas próprias mãos. Tirou o menor anel de dentro e observou as inscrições. 

_Kim Jongin_

A mulher olhou para Jongin, que sorria de orelha a orelha, e observou-o indicando os outros anéis. Xiumin pegou o maior, que fazia par com o seu. Algo também estava inscrito em letras elegantes.

_Kim Xiumin_

Jongin tirou os anéis da mão da mulher e segurou-a, com total devoção, até colocar o anel menor no dedo anelar de Xiumin. 

— Isso aqui vai ser real. — Jongin disse baixinho, enquanto colocava o próprio anel em seu dedo.

Sehun então se levantou e aproximou-se dos dois, parando apenas quando estava atrás da poltrona que Xiumin ocupava. Ele abaixou-se e pegou o último anel que estava dentro da caixinha, colocando-o em seu dedo anelar, então esticou a mão para a frente, diante de Xiumin, ficando com ela entre a mulher e seu braço direito. 

— E isso aqui é só faz de conta. — O ruivo balançou os dedinhos, fazendo Xiumin rir. — _Até o fim._

E Sehun sabia que a mulher entenderia o significado daquelas palavras. 

— Sohyun deve estar se revirando de rir no além! Isso tudo é tão brega!

— Com certeza! — Sehun se afastou indo até a enorme cama e mexendo com nojinho nas enormes cortinas do dossel. 

— Isso vai ser interessante! — Xiumin disse, inclinando-se para a frente e puxando o contrato para si. — Cuide bem de mim… — A mulher virou-se parcialmente para olhar Sehun, que agora estava parado com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e sorria como um gato. — Marido!

E assinou. Com toda a pompa que apenas ela conseguiria ter. 

Sehun bateu palmas e foi até o bar para servir três taças do champagne mais caro que tinha naquele quarto. Jongin e Xiumin se aproximaram, de mãos dadas, a morena observando o anel em sua mão esquerda e sorrindo. 

— Um brinde a esse casamento lindo e feliz, cheio de amor! — O Reaper entregou uma taça para Xiumin. — Pra você, esposa. — Em seguida entregou uma para Jongin. — Pra você, amante. 

Os dois pegaram e ergueram as taças e Sehun pegou a sua própria, juntando-a com as demais. 

— Às loucuras de casamento! 

E o tilintar foi como o doce som da liberdade para Xiumin. Não se demoraram por tempo demais. Deixaram aquele quarto com tudo para trás, Sehun apenas colocou o seu casaco em Xiumin e a segurou pela mão, puxando-a consigo. Jongin seguia logo atrás, guardando as costas de sua amada e seu melhor amigo. Quando apareceram no salão principal, Taeho os aguardava com olhos ainda arregalados e tremendo. O homem fez uma careta repulsiva quando botou os olhos em Sehun, que mantinha Xiumin devidamente protegida agora sob seu braço. O ruivo se aproximou de Taeho, que segurava o papel completamente amassado — e babado — em suas mãos trêmulas. 

— Jongin. — Sehun deu apenas um estalo de dedos. Imediatamente o moreno apareceu entre os dois homens e entregou o último contrato para Taeho. Aquele que tinha todas as implicações necessárias para que o homem abdicasse de qualquer maldito direito absurdo que tinha sobre a vida de Xiumin. 

Com um resmungo parecendo uma privada entupida, Taeho pegou o papel e usou as costas de um de seus capangas como suporte para assinar. E jogou na direção de Sehun, o papel batendo contra o rosto impassível do Reaper, caindo no chão. 

— Pegue. — Sehun disse simplesmente, sua voz fria e repleta de comando. Taeho tentou encará-lo com algum desdém, mas todas as suas tentativas se esvaíram quando sentiu Jongin as suas costas. — Agora. 

E foi jogado ao chão, bem aos pés de Sehun. O Reaper imediatamente pisou na cabeça do homem, forçando-o para baixo, a bochecha de Taeho esmagada no chão. Jongin, com um sorriso realizado, se abaixou e pegou, na pontinha dos dedos, com um nojo extremo, o papel do herdeiro da Lee. Esticou para Sehun que comprovou que o homem havia assinado. 

— Muito bem, você pelo menos sabe escrever! — Tirou o pé da cabeça de Taeho, saboreando quando o homem deu um ganidinho de dor. — Agora, como o ser pateticamente civilizado que é, vai me entregar a minha cópia como um ser humano normal. 

Taeho o obedeceu, sempre com aquela cara de estrume azedo a cada movimento a contra gosto. Para a fúria completa do homem, Sehun não pegou o papel, mas esperou até que Jongin o tirasse da mão de Taeho. 

— Ele não gosta que entreguem nada pra ele. — Jongin explicou com um sorrisinho sádico. 

— Seu viad—

— Pode transferir o dinheiro pra ele agora, Jongin! — Sehun o interrompeu, apertando o ombro de Xiumin, sentindo-a tremer minimamente, assegurando-a de sua segurança. 

Taeho estava prestes a explodir em xingamentos, mas engoliu qualquer coisa quando o Reaper apenas o encarou, pronunciando repetidos _“tsc, tsc, tsc”._

— Acho que acabamos com os negócios. — Sehun disse por fim. Então virou-se para Xiumin, olhando-a de cima com toda a adoração que podia sentir por aquela mulher tão importante para seu amigo. E para ele também. — Tem algo a dizer, querida? 

Xiumin sorriu para Sehun… ah! Aquele sorriso! O Reaper pode sentir em sua espinha o quanto aquele sorriso era perfeito para a Senhora da Oh. A morena se desvencilhou dos braços de Sehun e andou até parar diante de Taeho, encarando-o com toda a ferocidade de uma mulher que foi tão terrivelmente abusada e oprimida durante tanto tempo. E, para a surpresa de todos, até mesmo de Sehun e Jongin, Xiumin pisou bem no peito do pé de Taeho, com o salto finíssimo, em seguida lhe deu um soco na boca do estômago quando o homem se curvou de dor e, com chave de ouro, fechou com uma joelhada bem nas fuças feias de Taeho, pegando-o pelos cabelos para impedi-lo de cair para trás, o nariz quebrado sangrando. 

— Vai se foder, seu desgraçado filho da puta! — E o empurrou para o chão, o homem sendo imediatamente amparados por seus capangas. 

— Ah! Ela é perfeita! — Sehun bateu palmas, sendo acompanhado pela gargalhada de Jongin.

Então os três deixaram aquele lugar maldito. Quando estavam já devidamente seguros no carro de Sehun, Xiumin recostou-se na janela do banco traseiro.

— Eu perdi a conta de quantos anos passei nesse lugar. — Começou falando tão baixinho que Sehun e Jongin tiveram que se virar para ouvi-la. — Minseok nunca me perdoou por ter assumido a dívida de nosso irmão mais velho quando ele morreu. Mas eu não podia deixá-lo pegar pra ele… não quando ele estava começando na Academia. Sempre torci pra que ele tivesse entendido o meu lado, mas acho que foi demais pra ele ter uma irmã que trabalhava como prostituta da Lee… tendo que ouvir os homens falando de mim da forma como homens nojentos e sem caráter falam de todas as mulheres. — Ela tocou o vidro. — Me pergunto se agora ele vai ser capaz de olhar pra mim de novo, me perdoar… — Xiumin deu um riso amargo e virou-se para os dois companheiros, ajeitando-se no carro e colocando o cinto. — Mas eu duvido muito… não quando ele souber que estou prestes a me casar com o herdeiro da Oh. 

Sehun e Jongin deram um riso conformado juntos. Eles duvidavam muito que Minseok fosse perdoar _eles_ por isso. Xiumin os encarou com desconfiança. 

— Vocês contaram pra ele… não é? 

Ambos se encararam e começaram a rir com um pouco de nervosismo. Sehun balançou a cabeça e girou a chave na ignição. 

— Temos alguém trabalhando nisso…

E deu partida, deixando para trás uma vida que ninguém jamais deveria ter vivido. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun seguia pelas ruas movimentadas e sujas do distrito Dal. Se Hollo era basicamente a joia de Segye, Red era o distrito mais animado, Yuen era o mais podre e maligno, Dal poderia ser classificado como o distrito onde coisas erradas, porém menos que Yuen, eram feitas. Ali era quase um limbo da ilha. Os negócios que aconteciam em Dal eram uma mistura de todos os outros e, por isso, era considerado quase que como um distrito neutro para todos. Até mesmo para as Famílias. 

Passava por ruas que algumas lâmpadas estavam estouradas, outras estavam tão cheia de luzinhas que conseguia até sentir uma pontada de dor de cabeça. A cada esquina encontrava algum grupinho suspeito vendendo coisas ainda mais suspeitas, ou topava com clubes decadentes com filas que viravam esquinas. 

Mais cedo naquele dia havia passado a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto. Pensando. Pensando muito, mais do que gostaria de se permitir fazer. A madrugada que havia passado com Sehun ainda seguia ecoando em suas memórias. O gosto e a suavidade dos lábios achocolatados do Reaper contra os seus próprios, contra a pontinha de sua língua que ousou se aventurar por aquele pedaço de carne tão atraente. Também não conseguia parar de pensar em sua próxima fase no _Underground_ , a porcentagem de fracasso aumentando e muito a cada Círculo, era ligeiramente angustiante pensar que aquele ainda seria o segundo. O que o aguardava nos seguintes? Será que conseguiria avançar cada um deles?

Seja lá qual fosse a resposta que o destino guardava, Baekhyun esperava e faria o impossível para que fosse _“sim”._ Precisava avançar mais, precisava descobrir mais. Por ele e, perigosamente começava a perceber, por Sehun também. Seu tempo estava acabando. Já estava estourando a tolerância que havia lhe sido imposta. Precisava das respostas para todas as perguntas feitas, precisava descobrir seu alvo de uma vez por todas e acabar com ele. 

Ainda que já soubesse, não havia provas. E, sabia bem, para tudo é preciso que haja provas. 

Depois de ter passado um dia ruminando trancafiado no quarto, a noite caiu e viu Sehun e Jongin partirem para botar em prática o começo de uma nova fase para eles. E isso também significava que ele teria que agir, enfrentar a fera que mais poderia acabar com sua raça por ser o arauto de uma notícia tão inesperada quanto a que levava. Preparando-se mentalmente para enfrentá-lo, Baekhyun se arrumou e partiu até a pequena delegacia de polícia no distrito Hollo. 

Encontrou o parceiro de Minseok na sala da frente, atrás da bancada de recepcionista. Tomava o que Baekhyun apostou ser um café forte e folheava alguma revista de esporte. Ao se aproximar, o Mad Dog notou uma pessoa bem conhecida estampada na capa. Cabelos laranjas. Sorriu e deu uma tossezinha para indicar que estava ali. 

O rapaz, que tinha cabelos ligeiramente ondulados com cachinhos soltos, se assustou e quase derrubou todo o café em cima da revista quando se ajeitou para atender o recém-chegado, mesmo atrás do enorme balcão, Baekhyun podia notar que o homem era bem alto. Mas sua postura profissional logo deu espaço para um relaxamento quando o jovem viu quem estava parado diante de si no balcão. 

— Ah… é você. — Disse com sua voz grossa e profunda, entediada, para dizer o mínimo. 

— É, sou eu. — Baekhyun respondeu com preguiça, revirando os olhos e apoiando os braços a bancada para observar se o homem tinha alguma identificação. Nada. — E você é o parceiro daquele detetive sádico de merda… Vi você na última vez que estive preso aqui. Estava bem confortável com ele fungando no seu pescoço. 

O rapaz fechou a cara imediatamente, mas Baekhyun sorriu ao ver um sinal de constrangimento surgir nas pontinhas avermelhadas das orelhas que escapuliram pelos cachinhos. 

— Park Chanyeol. — O detetive, provavelmente, disse com sua voz profunda, a contra gosto. — Em que posso ajudar?

— Cadê ele? — Perguntou simplesmente, guardando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco de moletom. O detetive, Chanyeol, continuou apenas encarando-o com uma pitadinha de desdém. Baekhyun soltou um suspiro cansado quando percebeu que o mais alto não responderia enquanto não oferecesse maiores informações. — Minseok, merda! Detetive Kim Minseok, seu parceiro, pelo que deu pra notar na última vez… talvez mais do que profissionalmente. — Sorriu com malicia, saboreando Chanyeol mover-se com desconforto. 

— O _detetive_ Kim não se encontra na estação. — Respondeu com toda a seriedade e profissionalismo que conseguiu juntar apesar da provocação do Mad Dog. — Recebeu um chamado do distrito Dal. 

Baekhyun piscou para o mais alto e lhe deu as costas, indo em direção a saída.

— Obrigado… detetive Park. — Acenou de costas. 

— Onde está indo? — O rapaz indagou em um tom mais alto. 

— Encontrar Minseok.

— Como sabe onde encontrá-lo? 

— Você mesmo disse, detetive. — Baekhyun virou-se sorrindo para o jovem. — Distrito Dal. Já sei onde ele está. Só existe uma coisa que incomoda o suficiente pra até alguém em Dal fazer um chamado pra vocês. 

E saiu da delegacia, deixando um curioso detetive Chanyeol para trás. Pegou uma condução que o levou até Dal, especificamente nas ruas que andava até alguns minutos atrás. Tinha um destino claro para ir. Usualmente aquele evento vivia mudando de lugar, porque, como dissera a Chanyeol, era algo que até mesmo conseguia incomodar os moradores daquela ilha que eram tão acostumados a coisas insanas. Só era preciso seguir a aglomeração de pessoas muito suspeitas e esquisitas que logo chegaria a seu destino. 

Bingo! 

Ao final de uma rua sem saída, em um galpão abandonado cercado por cercas arrebentadas, com uma aglomeração de pessoas gritando compulsivamente. Baekhyun avançou até passar pela muvuca de pessoas e conseguiu adentrar a construção decrépita. E ali, no centro daquele prédio caindo aos pedaços estava a razão de toda a comoção. 

Uma gaiola enorme, um grupo de quatro pessoas agarrados às grades observando eufóricas, chacoalhando tufos de dinheiro em suas mãos, apostando, animados com o grande evento da noite. 

Rinha de galo!

Baekhyun teve impulsos de deixar aquele lugar desgraçado imediatamente, se tinha uma coisa que odiava com toda a intensidade do mundo eram eventos, fossem eles legais ou ilegais, que envolviam algum nível de maltrato a animais. Mas foi contido quando encontrou quem procurava a alguns metros a distância do evento principal, braços cruzados ao peito, encostado na parede, todo de preto e encarando com o mais absoluto desagrado tudo aquilo. 

Caminhou discretamente até Minseok, notando que o detetive olhava fixamente para o que acontecia na gaiola, seu rosto ligeiramente contorcido em incômodo. Parou ao lado dele, encostando-se a parede e deixando as mãos recolhidas aos bolsos do moletom. 

— Já faz um tempo desde a última vez que o vi. — Minseok comentou, sem sequer olhar para o Mad Dog. — Sua cela está com saudade. 

— Ah, admita, detetive… você que está com saudade da minha presença naquela merda porque era o único a te alertar da radioatividade do café da polícia. — Baekhyun fez uma careta quando viu algo muito desagradável acontecer a um dos galos. 

— Aquela bosta realmente é uma droga. — O detetive concordou, dando uma risadinha. Minseok o encarou rapidamente de canto de olho, olhando-o de cima a baixo, medindo-o. Baekhyun estava maior, mais largo. Os músculos, ainda que estivessem ocultos pelo moletom largo, conseguiam se fazer minimamente evidentes, prova do treino constante do garoto. — Eu disse... as propostas pro _Underground_ são sempre tentadoras. Pelo que soube, no seu caso, veio na forma de um gângster de cabelo laranja… realmente tentador!

Baekhyun riu, pensando que naquele mesmo dia que Minseok havia lhe dito aquelas palavras, seu encontro com Sehun havia acontecido. 

— E eu escolho meu valor, eu escolho quem me tem. — Retrucou, dando de ombros. 

— Então admite que Sehun o tem? — Minseok o encarou com curiosidade verdadeira.

— _Eu_ o tenho. — Baekhyun o encarou, sério. — E ele tem meu preço.

— E qual é seu preço, Baekhyun? — Minseok voltou a dar atenção ao evento, observando atentamente uma briga acontecer por algum motivo absurdo. — O que você busca?

— A única coisa que importa… — O Mad Dog deu um sorrisinho. — Vingança. A verdade. Justiça. 

— Vai fazê-la com as próprias mãos? — Minseok voltou a encará-lo. — Essa vingança, verdade, justiça, foda-se qual a palavra prefere usar, tem a ver com o que sei que carrega em seus bolsos? Tem a ver com aquela casa que me fez levá-lo uma vez depois de ser liberado do hospital mais quebrado do que nunca? 

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio. A mão fechando-se no que, de fato, carregava em seu bolso. Jamais tinha cogitado a possibilidade de alguém, a não ser ele, saber que carregava algo. Era seu último e único tesouro, a única coisa que ousava manter que o fazia se lembrar de quem um dia fora. Seu passado. O que o motivava a seguir sendo o que era atualmente. Acreditava que nem sequer Sehun havia percebido a existência daquilo em seu bolso. Mais uma prova de que Minseok era um bom detetive. Não era ouro, não era prata, não era qualquer coisa de valor aparente. 

Uma concha. Recolhida na praia onde a casa de sua mãe ficava escondida. Dada a ele pela própria mulher. 

— Não vai ser apenas pelas minhas mãos. — Baekhyun respondeu, sua voz baixa. — Não apenas por mim. Lembre-se de uma coisa sempre, Minseok… não se consegue ver o quebra-cabeça completo se não tiver a última peça. 

— E quem é a última peça? 

— Quem sabe, detetive… quem sabe. 

Minseok deu uma risada conformada, sabia que não iria ter nenhuma resposta com qualquer sentido dada pelo lutador. 

— O Chefe Oh está bem? — Perguntou por fim. 

— Melhorando… em casa, pelo que Sehun disse. Você foi de grande ajuda pra encontrarem o atirador. 

— Ajuda… — Minseok deu um riso amargo, balançando a cabeça em uma contida demonstração de indignação. — Um policial não deveria fazer o que fiz. 

Baekhyun encarou o detetive. Minseok olhava para o evento adiante, o rosto nebuloso, o olhar quase perdido em incômodo por tudo que o rodeava. 

— Por que está aqui? Parado e só observando? Por que não derruba toda essa porra e acaba com tudo? É um policial, não é? 

O detetive começou a rir, sem qualquer sinal de graça no som que expelia por entre seus lábios. 

— Eu acabo com essa porra aqui e dois dias depois ressurge em algum outro lugar. Não interessa o que eu faça, não interessa o que “bons policiais” façam, Baekhyun. Isso tudo aqui… — Indicou com o queixo todo o espaço. — Vem de cima. Não digo nem que vêm das Famílias, isso é óbvio. É o de se esperar de uma máfia. Não… isso tudo aqui vem do segmento que deveria proteger e cuidar dos que estão abaixo deles. E porque o sistema está corrompido, por estar completamente podre desde a fundação, por priorizarem os grandes aos que precisam realmente de proteção e cuidado… não existe coisa como “bons policiais”. 

— Você é um. 

— Não sou. — Minseok retrucou imediatamente, com certa rispidez. — Eu faço o que está ao meu alcance pra tentar proteger quem precisa, de verdade, mas eu não sou um policial _“bom”_. Isso não existe, Baekhyun. É só um sonho das pessoas… é só você notar, sempre que alguém, oprimido, encontra um policial que tipo você acha que é? O bom policial ou o mau? É sempre o mau porque a sua existência é o que move a polícia hoje em dia, é o que mantém essa máquina corrupta funcionando porque desde que entramos na Academia somos ensinados a ver o oprimido como o inimigo. Eles nos cegam pro fato de que quem deveríamos combater são os que seguram nossas coleiras. Você não pode esperar que um cachorro seja bom se o seu dono o ensina a atacar seus vizinhos. — Minseok dizia tudo com uma ferocidade que Baekhyun jamais havia esperado vir do detetive. — O problema da polícia é que por ser dessa forma ela atrai pessoas ainda piores, com um desvio de caráter nítido. Por causa do _poder_ , Baekhyun! O poder de subjugar os outros pelas suas diferenças, isso é o que existe dentro da polícia, maldade pura! Não existe policial bom e talvez nunca vai existir se todo o sistema não mudar. 

— Por que você não sai? 

— Porque eu sou um mau policial. — Minseok riu. — Porque eu sou tão lixo quantos os outros, cara… é conveniente ficar onde estou. Nada pode me tocar onde estou, é só ver o que acontece com os policiais que cometem atrocidades. O que acontece com eles, Baekhyun? Nada, na maioria dos casos. Uma chamada de atenção aqui, uma demissão ali. Enquanto policiais não forem punidos devidamente por seus atos infratores, com o mesmo empenho que o sistema é tão ávido em punir aqueles que são condenados, injustamente muitas vezes, nada vai mudar. Vai ser conveniente pra todos se manterem como maus policiais, serem protegidos pelo poder que uma porra de farda e distintivo pode oferecer. Eu sou covarde demais pra sair da posição privilegiada que estou…, mas sei que precisa ter um primeiro. Grandes mudanças podem começar a vir com pequenos atos. Como pedir demissão. — O detetive suspirou, uma tristeza genuína lhe tomou os olhos escuros. — É por isso que Xiumin me odeia… ela é a única que sempre soube disso tudo, a única que enxergou o quanto eu sou covarde e tão ruim quanto o resto. 

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio, absorvendo tudo que Minseok simplesmente estava desabafando consigo. O fato de o detetive ter tocado no assunto Xiumin, sua irmã, futura esposa de Sehun, foi quase como um estalo, um alerta para o Mad Dog se preparar para jogar a bomba. 

— Xiumin… falando nela, tem conversado com sua irmã?

— Sabe que não. — Minseok o encarou com certa censura. — Não consigo aceitar que ela simplesmente pegou a dívida de nosso irmão toda pra ela e se vendeu pro desgraçado do Lee Taeho!

— Ela fez isso pra te proteger, sabe disso, pra você poder ir pra Academia e—

— _“Se tornar um bom policial”._ — Cuspiu as palavras com desdém. — Eu sei disso! E é por isso que não consigo aceitar… porque foi minha culpa a minha irmã ter se submetido a essa vida maldita pra me permitir realizar um sonho ridículo. Um sonho que nunca poderia ser real porque tudo é uma merda! 

— E se ela tivesse a chance de sair dessa vida, Minseok, você a perdoaria? Você se perdoaria? — Baekhyun virou-se para o detetive. — E se ela conseguisse uma forma de se livrar da dívida com a Lee? — E se preparou para a explosão que a qualquer momento poderia acontecer.

— Como? — O detetive o encarou com seriedade, uma curiosidade cautelosa. 

— Bom… — O Mad Dog começou dando um passo disfarçado para trás. — Casando com Sehun!

O rosto de Minseok ficou vermelho. Muito vermelho. Vermelho para caralho! 

— O. Que. Você. Disse. 

Baekhyun viu-o fechar os punhos e se afastou. Notou a arma firmemente presa a cintura de Minseok. Jesus, ele iria morrer com um tiro no cu! Sehun iria pagar caro por isso! 

— Sehun precisa se casar, sua irmã precisa pagar a dívida com a Lee… é a situação perfeita! — Baekhyun dizia tudo com uma velocidade impressionante. 

— Minha irmã… Xiumin… casada com um fodendo chefe de máfia? — Minseok deu um passo em sua direção. Pelos céus, quase saía fogo pelo nariz de Minseok! — Como isso seria a porra de uma situação perfeita, Baekhyun? Só me responda isso e vou repensar se não devo te prender naquela cela imunda pro resto da sua vida!

— Bom… você não teria um motivo legal pra me levar preso, né?! — Baekhyun ponderou, arrependendo-se no mesmo instante quando Minseok avançou para si e o agarrou pelo colarinho no moletom. — Tá bom! Tá bom! Sem brincadeirinha, ok, já entendi! — Agarrou os punhos do detetive. — Você conhece Sehun, sei disso, sabe que ele jamais faria algo de ruim a ela, Minseok, sua irmã é o amor da vida do melhor amigo dele! Não me olha com essa cara feia, sabe que Jongin e Xiumin se gostam! 

— Sei que aquele maluco jamais a machucaria, Baekhyun, mas e os outros? Sabe o risco que vai ser pra Xiumin se casar com o futuro Chefe da Oh?!

— A mesma porcentagem de risco se ela continuasse presa naquele puteiro podre da Lee! — Baekhyun retrucou, começando a se irritar. — Kim Minseok, sua irmã vai ser livre. Sehun vai dar uma vida decente pra ela, ao menos muito melhor do que ela estava levando! 

O detetive vacilou no aperto, encarando Baekhyun com um olhar menos duro. 

— Ele assumiu a dívida. Lee Taeho não vai poder mais tocar nela, nem em você! — Baekhyun continuou. — Ela vai ser livre, Minseok… como nunca antes.

Minseok o soltou, ainda com um pouco de relutância em seus movimentos. Era um ponto a se considerar. Xiumin teria uma chance muito melhor ao lado de Sehun, consequentemente, ao lado de Jongin que era o homem que amava. O detetive voltou a se escorar na parede, olhando adiante para a gaiola, encontrando, agarrado as grades, um rosto conhecido. O rapaz encarava a rinha com uma diversão muito absurda, Minseok não conseguia conceber como aquele homem podia ter _aquilo_ como vicio. 

— Odeio o Sehun. — Minseok disse por fim. 

— Mas… — Baekhyun o incentivou a continuar. 

— Mas tudo bem… Sehun vai dar a Xiumin algo que nunca pude. Liberdade pra viver como bem entende, liberdade pra, de fato, _viver_. — Minseok suspirou, derrotado. — Eu aceito essa loucura. Droga!

Baekhyun nem sequer havia reparado que tinha segurado algumas respirações no processo, então, quando ouviu Minseok concordando com tudo por fim, exalou aliviado. Notou que um homem havia deixado a gaiola que ocorria a rinha e se aproximava de ambos. Ele tinha mais ou menos a mesma altura que eles, a cabeça raspada e uma boca farta que Baekhyun achou uma delícia. Uma tatuagem, algum escrito, descia pelo pescoço do homem, o casaco cinza simples indicava que o rapaz apenas o vestia, sem qualquer blusa por baixo. Ele parou apenas quando estava diante de ambos. 

— Trabalho bom esse aí. — Ele indicou o pescoço de Baekhyun, mais especificamente a tatuagem ali desenhada. — Seria uma pena se Minseok a estragasse tentando te matar a unhadas. — Ele deu uma piscadela para o detetive, que apenas revirou os olhos, e sorriu de canto. Aquele homem, Baekhyun pensou, era sexy… muito sexy para a sanidade das pessoas. 

— Podia ser melhor… — O Mad Dog deu de ombros. 

— Com certeza. — O homem se aproximou, tocando o pescoço de Baekhyun de leve. — Se tivesse vindo até o meu estúdio provavelmente iria comprovar isso… e muito mais, talvez. — Completou com um tom de voz rouco que o lutador sentiu na espinha. Mas, aparentemente, seu rosto intrigado foi o suficiente para o homem dar uma risada. — Aquele safado do Sehun tem realmente bom gosto… você é o cachorro dele que todos têm falado? 

— Quem é você? — Baekhyun indagou com certa rispidez, fazendo o homem rir ao perceber que o Mad Dog não havia negado ser o cachorro de Sehun. 

— Do Kyungsoo. — O homem, Kyungsoo, respondeu com tranquilidade. — Aquelas belezinhas em Sehun, que eu tenho certeza que você viu, fui eu quem fiz. 

Baekhyun arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa. Então aquele era o homem por trás daquele trabalho tão magnífico que eram as tatuagens de Sehun. 

— O que um tatuador tão talentoso faz nesse ninho de rato?! — Perguntou. 

Kyungsoo deu de ombros e olhou ao redor. 

— Todos têm seus vícios. O meu, devo admitir, não é tão agradável. Tenho pena, mas… eles me garantem um bom dinheiro. — O tatuador tirou de seu bolso um rolo de notas de dinheiro. — E é bom vir aqui para os negócios, nunca sabemos quem podemos encontrar… não é, detetive? — Kyungsoo encarou Minseok com uma pitadinha de malícia que não passou despercebida para Baekhyun. 

— O que quer dizer? — Baekhyun indagou, mas, foi Minseok quem lhe respondeu. 

— Aqui é um bom lugar para ouvir coisas, Baekhyun. — O detetive encarou Kyungsoo com certa irritação. — E Kyungsoo sempre gosta de saber o que acontece nessa ilha. 

— Você é um informante… — Baekhyun encarou o tatuador com interesse. 

— Só para quem tem meu interesse. — Kyungsoo piscou para o Mad Dog, ficando contente por receber um sorriso delicioso como resposta. 

— Sehun tem seu interesse?

— Oh… — Kyungsoo riu. — Apenas um idiota não teria interesse no Reaper. 

— Apenas um idiota… — Baekhyun concordou, se condenando imediatamente quando sentiu uma leve onda de um sentimento que logo buscou silenciar. 

Minseok revirou os olhos para ambos e puxou Baekhyun pelo colarinho novamente. 

— Se já tratou do que queria, pode ir embora. — Disse com agressividade. — Não vai demorar muito pra esse lugar vir abaixo. — Minseok virou-se para o tatuador. — Você também. 

Os dois homens acenaram para o detetive e caminharam juntos para fora daquele galpão decrépito. Avançaram alguns metros em silêncio pelas ruas, até que Baekhyun quebrou o silêncio. 

— Qual é o preço pra conseguir uma informação? 

Kyungsoo o olhou de cima a baixo, sorrindo de canto. 

— Pra você? — Ele se aproximou, ficando bem diante de Baekhyun. — Uma tatuagem. Sua pele é macia, pensar no meu traço a estampando faz valer a pena te dar uma informação. 

— Fechado. — Baekhyun disse, afastando-se do tatuador. — Vou até seu estúdio algum dia. 

— Traga Sehun… — Kyungsoo disse com uma voz quase manhosa. — Vai ser interessante ter os dois em meu estúdio.

Baekhyun nada disse, apenas deu um aceno e se afastou, seguindo pela rua escura. 

Ao menos havia sobrevivido às loucuras de casamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UFA, acabamos! 
> 
> E SIM, MUITOS ACERTARAM NAS TEORIAS E SEHUN FOI ATRÁS DA GAROTA DO JONGIN E SIM EU FIZ FEM!XIUMIN KKKKK eu andava pensando em xiukai nos últimos tempos e em PB calhou de encaixar dessa forma! Mas vamos falar aos poucos né?! Começamos com Sehun sendo Sehun e quase matando Baekhyun e Jongin engasgados no susto kkk, excêntrico como ele é, sim, ele fez um jantar inteiro só pra zoar com os dois. Mas depois tivemos preciosidade da amizade Sekai e, melhor ainda, TIVEMOS SEBAEK DOMÉSTICOS! Com direito a Baekhyun tirando Sehun dos eixos. Finalmente a vingança!!
> 
> E chegamos ao aparecimento de um desafeto, mas Sehun lida muito bem com isso. E apareceu minha musa, nossa musa. Xiumin aceitando a proposta, mas arracando até as cueca do Sehun no processo, JUSTISSIMOO! Então tivemos Baekhyun tendo que enfrentar um irmão descobrindo sobre o casamento da irmã! Kkk foi por pouco... e Minseok desabafando tadinho, Kyungsoo aparecendo e flertando deliciosamente, Baekhyun querendo respostas... E esses mistérios do Baekhyu hein gente? O que acontece aí, hein?!!!
> 
> Notas finais grandes, mas atenção aqui!!! Muita coisa aconteceu a semana que se passou. O principal, devo usar o pouco espaço que tenho, foi o movimento do #BlackLivesMatter. Notaram o tom do desabafo do Minseok no capítulo, né? Pois é. Black Lives Matter não é só um tag, não é só dois dias de engajamento. É um movimento de todos os dias, uma busca constante pelas mudanças que precisam acontecer! Vidas negras importam, hoje e SEMPRE! 
> 
> Por isso venho usar esse espaço também pra pedir que vocês participem de tudo isso, assinem petições, doem quem puder, se eduquem e deixem que pessoas negras falem e as escutem, SEMPRE!
> 
> https://vidasnegrasimportam.carrd.co/
> 
> Quem não puder doar, assistam esse vídeo, sem pular qualquer anúncio!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM&feature=youtu.be
> 
> É isso gente, espero que tenham gostado! Muiiiito obrigada por tudo e até a próxima ♥

**Author's Note:**

> É a primeira vez que estou postando alguma coisa aqui então não sei se fiz tudo mais ou menos certinho. Mas enfim, eu espero que sim e que seja interessante essa experiência tanto pra mim quanto pra vocês! 
> 
> Obrigadinha e espero que gostem ♥


End file.
